Ash
by Boingogirl
Summary: What if Bruce wasn't the only child who's life was shattered by his parents death? What if that child grew up and made her way to Metropolis and met Lex Luthor?SV BB crossover Finally Completed. Lex/OFC
1. Chapter 1

**They are not mine,I am sorry to say. I make no money.**

**This is a crossing of Batman Begins and Smallville.**

**I have tweeked the time line to my needs, don't be surprised if something seems different.**

**This update has new pieces so you may need to skim thru again if you have already read the first part.**

**Feedback makes me SO happy. I like to know the good and the bad. Thanks for reading my stuff.**

**I have since finished this epic and I am in the process of tweeking and fine tuning. I will be editing the chapters so keep a look out.**

* * *

**_Death_**.

It is unavoidable.

That was the first real lesson Ashley Embers ever learned. At five years old she felt the crushing permanence of it. That horrible night she was woken by her mother's anguished shriek.

Ashley, slipping from her warm bed to dash down the long corridor and into her father's den. Mama crumpled on the floor wailing, Daddy standing with the phone limply in his hand. Ashley had never seen her father's eyes so dark and sorrowful.

A wave a white-hot fear washed over her small body. Death. Her young mind tried to comprehend the words her father spoke. His handsome face pale and lined.

Aunt Martha and Uncle Thomas, dead. Shot by a petty mugger in the street. Her small heart twisted. What about Bruce? She had asked her Father.

Bruce, her beloved cousin, more like a brother, was now an orphan. The reality was too much for her to believe. She would never again see her beautiful aunt, smiling, arms wide to hug her. The gentle press of silk and the scent of verbena.

She would never ride high on her uncle's shoulders as they wandered laughing through the vast, Wayne stables. No, this cannot be!

Fat, hot tears fell in rivers down her small rounded cheeks. Mama had to be sedated by the doctor, leaving Daddy to try and comfort his young daughter best he could. Hiding his own grief.

xxxxxxxxxx

Then there was the ghastly morning after, walking into the massive house, now so empty and silent. Kindly Alfred, his voice low, eyes dark with sorrow, whispering to her father that he was concerned about Bruce.

_Bruce._

Her heart squeezed. Standing at the window in his room stiff and silent. Alfred saying he feared the boy had yet to accept the truth, that he had not cried. Her father crossing to the 12 year old and putting a hand to his shoulder, whispering something. Bruce nodding, face blank and empty.

Ashley felt broken. Her cousin had always been a boy full of laughter and mischief. Plans of adventure twinkling in his brown eyes. Those same eyes now cold, showing nothing but the reflection of light.

Her heart broke for what felt like the millionth time since she had awoke to her mother's scream. A tiny sob escaped her as she reached out to take his hand. No reaction until she whimpered his name.

The boy looking startled at the small hand in his, dragging his gaze up to meet her eyes. Seeing her. The dam gave way.

"Ashley!" he gasped. Pulling her tight against him, weeping now. Ashley felt oddly grown up. Older. Wiser. She wept with her cousin/brother, wept for all they had lost.

Through her tears she could see her father, his face a mask of grief, his own tears running unchecked. Clutching the boy to her, she held on for dear life.

xxxxxxx

By the time the funeral came about, Ashley was numb, hardened. She stood next to Bruce as the dirt covered his parents' coffins, their hands clasped tight. She was the only one he spoke to other then Alfred.

She mourned for more than her family, she mourned for the boy she had always known, now replaced by a stoic silent young man in black wool. He turned slowly to face her. For a fleeting moment his face softened as he squeezed her hand.

"Be good, Ash." He said placing a kiss on her forehead before letting go and walking stiffly way. He climbed into the waiting limo and was gone, sent away to boarding school. That would be the last time she set eyes on her cousin/brother/best friend for almost 11 years.

xxxxxx

Wayne Tech Industries Board of Directors stepped in and made sweeping changes. Bruce would attend the best schools and be groomed to take the helm when he came of age.

Her father Joseph Embers, however was neatly cut out. Told the only reason he had been a part for so long was because Thomas had wanted it that way. Loopholes were found in the Wayne's will, leaving her family with a small pittance compared to what Martha and Thomas had intended.

Death had stepped in and changed their lives forever.

Ashley's delicate mother, Katherine, never fully recovered from the shock of losing her sister. She quietly went insane.

By the time Ashley was 9, her mother was a ghostly woman wondering the halls of her sanitarium.

Two months after Ashley's 12th birthday her mother took her own life. Ashley was forced to accept another visit from death.

Joseph, took to drinking and gambling. Going out every night, leaving Ashley with no one to comfort her when the nightmares came.

When he was home he was surly and cold. The little girl sought comfort in what she could. It was not long before her father had gone thru all their money.

He attempted to fix it buy making a foolish deal. He lost the house and they were forced to move to a small hovel on the outskirts of Gotham.

Ashley had become more introverted as the years passed. Waiting for the holidays, when she would sit by the phone, for the only thing that made her smile anymore. Bruce was a voice on the other end of the phone, calls that became fewer and fewer. Until he had simply stopped calling.

xxxxx

At 13, Ashley discovered that she had no interest in boys at all. But she was becoming more and more interested in the other girls. She pursued the desire and found other like-minded girls. Wild and tough girls, from this new world she lived in. She learned a lot about the shadier side of Gotham. Yet still seemed to retain a youthful innocence.

On her 15th birthday she told her gin soaked father that she was a lesbian. It did not go over well. They had a horrible fight that ended with her crying in her cubbyhole of a room while he drank himself stupid. After that they hardly spoke at all.

Ashley missed Bruce greatly. She had continued to write but he never responded. Ashley now found solace in music. Finding she had a gift for song writing and a deep Smokey voice. A voice that sounded much older then her years. She made friends with a boy in her music class. He helped her make a single song demo.

Ashley now had a plan.

xxxxx

Two months before she turned 16, Ashley left. She had managed to save some small but valuable pieces of her mother's jewelry; it would pay her way out of Gotham.

She slung her guitar on her shoulder and with her few belongings, headed out. 11 years and all she had to show for it was a bitter, sarcastic wit and a talent for singing. Abandoned by all she had loved, she had no remorse about leaving.

Bruce had disappeared into Europe. Ashley personally believed that the board of directors had quietly done away with her cousin. But really what did it matter? He hadn't called in years. To hell with him. She walked to the bus station and bought a ticket to Metropolis and a newspaper.

If all that Gotham had to give her was sorrow, then Fuck Gotham. She was headed for The Metro; she was going to be a star. Then she would tell them all to go and fuck themselves.

She thumbed thru the paper waiting for the bus. Seemed she was getting out just in time. Now some freak vigilantly dressed as a bat was stalking criminals on the night streets. Jesus, what next?

With a dismissive snort she dropped the paper in a bin and boarded the bus. Almost 16 and full of confidence, she felt bullet proof and ten feet tall. The bus pulled out. She didn't look back.

xxxxx

Six months later, Ashley had to admit that Metropolis was not the glory she had pictured. More like Hell on earth. Who knew there could be a place more despicable then Gotham?

She was too young for the legitimate business to chance hiring with out ID. Ashley could not stoop to dancing in the nudie bars or turning tricks on the street, though many a pimp attempted to coerce her. Her stubborn pride stood firmly in the way.

Her so-called cousin was not sleeping with the fishes after all. Shortly after she left, he made his return to Gotham.

A welcome return amide the flash of paparattzi and short-skirted women. He had come into his inheritance and seemed to care little about anything. Shallow, frivolous and arrogant, he had become part of the jet set, another billionaire playboy the tabloids adored and hated in turn.

Wicked pain at the knowledge that he had simply forgotten she existed made her stubborn and prideful. She refused to call for help. Though she needed it badly. She feared being rejected again. He hero-worship of the boy she remember had long since been dashed to pieces. No, she would not ask him for help. Would not be the poor relation begging on his doorstep.

Her love life was another difficult problem. Oh there were plenty of women who chased her, but they all wanted her to do something she wouldn't.

'_Pose naked for my friend he's an artist.'_

_'Oh it's not really prostitution, we live in a house.' _

_'I know, but if you let them do it to you they pay really well.'_

Disgusted Ashley had stopped looking for Miss Right.

And that was how she had ended up out of the frying pan and into the fire.

The money from her mother's jewels had long since run out. She could not pay her rent for the crappy room in the fleabag flophouse she was staying at. The landlord had taken her meager possessions and locked her out.

She stood in the closet size room that smelled of old fried food and flatulence. The repulsive proprietor leered at her with all five of his teeth. His stained and torn t-shirt road high on his fat hairy belly, which he scratched.

"Lookie here Missie" he said nastily. "You got two options." He held up his grubby sausage fingers. "One: you find a way to pay me the $150 bucks you owe in rent. Or Two:" his pig eyes glinted as he pushed his rolly chair back.

"You git on your knees and suck." He wiggled his unibrow. "That's just for starters." He finished putting the stinking stub of cigar back in his few teeth.

Ashley fought the bile that rose in her throat and pulled her shoulders back.

"Not on your best day with a note from God!" she spat. He looked at the gay pride buttons on her leather jacket and shrugged.

"Git your dyke ass outta here." He dismissed her.

xxxxxx

Now homeless, she still would not make the call. A few weeks later she was nearing desperation. When she could, she played music on the street for change, ducking out when the cops took notice. Yes, a night in jail would be much safer and warmer, but then that call would most certainly be made.

Nights, she slipped into the shelters or missions in the shabbier areas. Taking refuge among the other lost souls of Metropolis. But she felt guilty when she looked at the hollow eyed children and their bone weary mothers. Or the grizzled old men with bags on their feet. Unlike them she did have a way out. She was just too afraid to find out if it truly was an option or not.

She took little of the food the gentle sisters offered, not wanting another to go without because of her. She did accept the offer of clean clothes. One young nun gave her a long dark wool skirt. Not really her taste but her jeans had become so ragged and stiff they chaffed at her skin. And in the face of oncoming autumn she could not refuse the warmth it provided.

She found that if she waited until the nightclubs on Dennison Ave opened she could play to the crowds that flocked to the club district.

She stood on a corner, case open at her feet, guitar in hand and sang, hoping they would give her coins. Across the busy street the neon lights and pulsing music of Club Zero beckoned the glittering crowd.

Friday night brought the young and carefree members of Metro's populace out to strut their stuff. Beautiful, coiffed, bejeweled women and slick, smooth skinned men. She admired the abundance of cleavage and long legs, fighting back a wave of hunger. They hardly took notice of her.

Finishing her song she paused to catch her breath. A bright silver jag pulled up to the curb in front of Club Zero. Photographers appeared on the sidewalk, jumping in the road to get a picture of the car's occupants. Ashley's heart pounded. Was it Bruce? Had he found her at last? But no, this was not Bruce Wayne.

The young man who was standing amid the media flurry was not her cousin. He was tall and angular, dressed in flashy garments of black and dark plum with a smoothly shaven head.

She stared at him, something familiar about him, but her hunger-phased mind could not place the face. Almond shaped, sliver-blue eyes caught her own. A slow heat bubbled up in her belly. His face still held softness that spoke of youth.

He winked at her. As quickly as his gaze had found her, it was gone, leaving her feeling flushed and confused.

_What the hell was that about?_

He was well... a he. All be it an exquisite specimen of masculine beauty, but Male non-the less. She chalked it up to fatigue and lack of food.

He stepped to the curb and was joined by another young man, not as beautiful but trying and a colt legged girl. All hair and painted lips, she draped herself on his arm.

Lights popped and flashed in Ashley eyes, sucking in a breath she turned her back to the dazzling trio. Why had her heart leapt to think it was Bruce? Did she still really think he would come looking for her? Would he even recognize her?

Looking at her refection in the store window she decided he would not. Lean, dirty and bitter was what she read on the face in the window. Hardly the dark haired little girl in black velvet he had left by his parents' grave. That's how she felt, like he had left her with the dead and the forgotten.

She made nasty face at herself and wondered if she would be able earn enough to recolor her hair? Before she left Gotham she had shorn the long brown locks to her shoulders and dyed it fire engine red. But now her regrowth was a 2-inch strip at the top.

She was really thin, her face all edges and bones that held her large green eyes. No, Bruce would not recognize her now, and why was she still clinging to this juvenile idea that he was going swoop down and save her? She was a little old to be hoping for the knight to rescue her. Shaking her befuddled head she went back to playing music.

xxxxxx

Hours later the crowds had thinned and the gray night sky started to drizzle. She had made enough to maybe get a cup of coffee. A bad night. The rain only showed signs of getting worse.

Ashley decided to pack it in and head for the shelter. She gathered her things and wandered down to the coffee stand. She had just enough for a hot coffee.

The young pimpled guy took pity on her and gave her a stale donut for free. She thanked him and wandered farther. She fell to thinking of her past, letting herself remember, something she didn't indulge in often.

She turned a corner without looking and walked smack into scraggly man with greasy yellow hair and track marks down his skinny arms. She mumbled a pardon and attempted to move on. He grabbed her by the shoulder and leaned down into her face.

"Hows about you sing sumin gist fer me?" He hissed his sickly sour breath in her face. Revulsion plain on her face, Ashley pushed him off.

"Fuck off!" She snapped and turned around. She headed back toward the club district. The rain was pissing down now and many of the clubs were losing business to the weather.

People dashed back and forth around her and she tried to get away from the dirty man following her. Her heart pounded with fear as she looked again and saw he was closer. Still looking over she shoulder she bumped into a burly guy standing under the awing of Club Zero.

"Beat it skag." He spat and pushed her away. She bit her lip and skittered away from his mocking laughter. Fear had her because that junkie was definitely gaining on her. Tripping on the long skirt, now heavy with water, she took a turn and ran without thinking.

Suddenly she found herself in unfamiliar territory. In her panic she had turned left instead of right. Thus she ended up in the very wrong place. The nightclub district ran along the edge of the worst area in Metropolis.

_**Suicide Slums.**_

Ashley had blundered into the dark, dank neighborhood.

Frozen in place with utter panic, she didn't have a chance to think and calm herself before a cruel hand twisted in her hair yanking her bodily into a small ally.

The man pushed her against the wall roughly, she struck out at him in blind terror. He wrenched the guitar case from her numb fingers. She heard the instrument shatter on the ground as he punched her in the face. Stars exploded behind her eyes and she thought she was going to black out. Claw like hands twisted her breasts painfully as he pressed himself against her.

"I'm gonna fuck you bitch." He hissed and turned her to face the wall. Dazed and tasting blood in her mouth she fought feebly as he rucked her skirt up and grabbed at her panties. The abrasive brick bit into her face and... he was gone.

There was a sound like meat hitting the ground and then a thud, followed by a deep groan. Turning slowly, blinking water out of her eyes Ashley gasped. Standing over her would be rapist was the blue-eyed young man from the club.

Water sluiced down his face, hand still fisted as if to strike the man again. He had a dark and violent expression on his handsome face. Her gasp brought his head up, the loathsome look disappeared. He extended his other hand to her.

"Are you alright?" His voice like silk. Blood pounded in her head, adrenaline whipping through her and deep hunger crashed down on her shoulders. Oh god no! She was swooning like a girl! The last thing she knew strong arms caught her before she hit the ground.

**Blackness.**


	2. Chapter 2

The smell of fresh linens and the feel of soft bedding disoriented Ashley. For a moment before she opened her eyes, she thought it might have all been a dream.

The last horrible 11 years a freakish nightmare. But no. The dull throbbing of her mouth brought everything crashing back in.

Unable to stifle a tiny sob she opened her eyes. Ashley looked around slowly. Where was she?

Her surroundings were lavish and elegant. Dark wood, brushed chrome, this was wealth. The sound of footsteps on the thick carpet made her look up. There he was, her club-hopping rescuer, the boy in the jag. He was smiling crookedly as he crossed the room and handed her an ice pack.

"The bastard hit you rather hard. I'm sure it will be a vivid bruise." His voice made her skin tingle again.

"How do you feel?" He asked as she took the offered pack. She stared up at him, he looked different now. Changed out of his slick club togs, he wore a long-sleeved t-shirt of soft gray cotton and baggy black jeans. He could have been any college student.

And still something naggingly familiar, like she should recognize him. She closed her gaping mouth and put the pack to her face, responding.

"My face hurts a lot, but my virtue seems to still be intact." Her green eyes shined with sarcasm. He snickered, sitting on the edge of the bed, a respectful distance away leaning on the thick bedpost.

"I'm Lex." He said. " Tell me your name." A light went on in Ashley's brain. LEX. Lex Luthor. Billionaire Bad Boy, heir apparent to Lionel Luthor's Financial Empire. Lex was to Metropolis what Bruce was to Gotham.

Was she that far gone that she had just forgotten what he looked like?

Whoa.

He watched the recognition cross her face and took her worried eyes to mean she was nervous of him. The sculpted lips twitched in a slightly bitter way.

"I take it you've heard of me?" Feeling that strange heat again Ashley blushed and nodded.

"But like I always say, can't believe everything you read." She attempted lightness. He watched her with minor amusement. She looked away from his gaze, focusing on her free hand gripping the indigo silk comforter.

"I-I'm sorry... it's been...well, a hard time for me lately." She spoke in a small voice. He continued to watch her.

"What's your name?" He asked again, gently. She looked up but not at him.

"You can call me Ash." She answered. She saw him smile in her peripheral vision.

"How long have you been...on your own?" He asked in an easy voice. Ashley felt her mind scramble, God was she that hungry? She couldn't focus, had to be careful what she said.

Bruce and Lex ran in a lot of the same circles. She thought that they might even have attended the same prep school. Briefly, as Lex had a history of getting kicked out of the best schools in the free world.

Watch what you say, Ashley. Those were not the eyes of a vapid club kid. He was sharp, and why did the curve of his jaw make her feel jittery?

Lex watched her wondering what she was thinking as fifty different emotions danced over her sharp futures. He tried a new question.

"How old are you, Ash?" His voice still easy. Her eyes flicked up and away before she answered.

"18." His response was immediate.

"Liar." Now his voice was smiling. Ashley felt anger well in her chest. He liked the green fire her eyes flashed at him. Slight smiled widened into a grin.

"HA! There you are. I knew you had to be in there somewhere." He looked rather pleased.

"What do you mean?" She asked angry but not sure why. Pulling his knee up on the bed Lex shrugged.

"No way some timid little girl could survive on The Metro's wicked streets for more then 2 minutes. You've been at this for a while." He arched one brow.

"There had to be something stronger in there for you to have made it this far." He was all easy going and casual conversation. She still felt angry and went to respond, he cut her off.

"But, you are young. Too young to last much longer. And far too pretty so be safe."

She blushed again. Damn Damn Damn!

Suddenly Ashley noticed she was not in her dirty grubby clothes. In their place she wore a t-shirt with the Princeton logo across the front, black silk pajama bottoms that slid pleasantly over her legs.

That emerald fire again as she understood that he had undressed her while she was unconscious. Lex held up his hands before she could stop sputtering.

"You were soaked to the skin and freezing. I did nothing but pull off the rags and put you in dry clothes, I swear. You can still ware your "Untouched by Man" button honestly." Smug, that's what his smile said. He watched her, she watched him.

Ashley was still unsure why she was so mad. Taking a deep breath, she threw the covers aside and swung her legs off the bed. Pushing herself up she gave him a determined look.

"Thank you Lex, you really did help me...but now I think I should...go." She stood up and the room spun, making her stagger. Lex jumped up and steadied her.

"Bullshit." He said pushing her back down on the bed. "Where would you go? When was the last time you ate something?" Silver-blue eyes serious, holding her by the shoulders. Ashley shrugged.

"Yesterday." She lied

"Liar." He snickered. She tried to get up again but he held her in place.

"Stay." He said looking her square in the eye. "I'm going to get you some real food and then we are going to talk about how you ended up in front of Club Zero singing Beatles covers. You're not going anywhere tonight so just relax." A steely edge came to his eyes as she looked like she was going to protest. Ashley thought the better of it. He nodded and walked out of the room.

Shifting back against the down pillows, she considered things, the Luthor's could afford to feed her. It was not the same as taking from the missions and shelters. She could take the offer of food and a warm bed for now.

That settled, she looked around the room some more. On the long dresser, she noticed a watch and a few thick rings. The darker simpler decor made her realize that this was Lex's room.

Turning her head she took in the flawless portrait of Lilly Luthor on the far wall, Lex's mother. Unbidden a memory floated up in her head.

**Flashback**  
_  
Mama and Aunt Martha sitting in Mother's garden room, drinking tea. Mama was talking about her trip to Metropolis and her visit with gravely ill Lilly Luthor. Martha listened to her sister, motioning Ashley to come and sit on her lap._

"So sad. She is fading away. Such a beauty too. I don't know why she has stayed with that beastly man for so long." Mama, sweet and silly but smiling sadly. Martha smoothed Ashley's long chocolate locks back to kiss her cheek. Looking up at Katherine.

"Do they expect it will be a long time?" She asked in a compassionate voice.

Mama nodding silently. Martha hugging her closer.

"What about the boy...Alexander. The poor child has had a terrible time ever since...the**accident** in Smallville."

Mama shrugging.

"I expect that devil will simply pack him away in some private school."  
  
The memory faded.

xxxxxx

Ashley sighed. That was another thing she'd forgotten. Lex had been in Smallville Kansas when it was hit by a meteor shower of historic proportions.

That was the reason for his baldness, not a hip fashion statement but physical fact. Keep your wits Ashley, stop thinking about him and start thinking about how to keep him from putting the pieces together and making _'That Call'_.

He'd probably be horrified to know that she was once a part of his class, now singing on the street for coins. She didn't want to see the pity.

That fucking pity that crossed the faces of Gotham socialites when they recognized her in passing. The whispering and big-eyed looks made her want to wretch. She didn't think she could bear to see it on Lex's face.

And what about Lex? He was not quite the debauched 19 yr old the newspapers painted him. The Lex they spoke of would not have followed and rescued her. The Lex they portrayed would more likely have done so only so he could ravish her instead.

And while we were on the subject what was wrong with her? Why did she get all woogly when he looked at her with that lazy smile? Why did desire rise up her back? This was a male. A guy, a boy, a man. She was a lesbian, never wanted a boy, and didn't need one. But for some reason this one made her weak in the knees.

It wasn't the power-money thing because she had felt it when he looked at her on the street, no clue who he was. Must be the fatigue and lack of proper nutrition.

Maybe in another time they would have been friends, if that black night had never happened. If she were a wealthy man's daughter still, would she have liked this easygoing young man?

Shaking her head, Ashley stopped her thoughts there. No use wondering, it was gone.

Lex returned, smiling and holding out a hand.

"Feel up to a short walk?" He asked. Pulling her to her feet, he put his arm around her back to support her. She leaned against his firm torso and blushed yet again. Pulling way she tried to walk on her own but staggered.

"Easy. Let me help you." His voice gentle. They walked slowly out of the room and into a long hallway.

He seemed so calm, so nice. She cast a sideways gaze at him. He was extremely good looking. He caught her looking and winked.

She was going to pass out again if she didn't stop blushing, sending all the blood rushing to her head, and other areas.

He led her through many lavish and expensively appointed rooms. The famed Luthor penthouse, how decadent.

Stopping in a large dinning room, Lex sat her at the end of a long table where a place had been set for her. A gilded edge plate filled with cold roasted chicken, at least three different cheeses and costly out of season fruit.

After seeing her seated, he slipped back to the kitchen. Ashley realized with a start that it was very late. The normal staff must be long gone. Lex had prepared this himself. Hummmm...curiouser and curiouser.

He returned shortly with French bread and a crystal wineglass filled with...milk. Ashley ignored his sardonic grin as he placed it before her.

The food called out to her and she wanted nothing more then to do a face plant in the dish. Her mother's dogged training was the only thing the kept her from being a voracious beast. Lex sat next to her and waved a hand.

"Please eat." He purred. She picked up her fork and dug in. Despite her mother's training she cleaned the plate rather quickly. Her shrunken stomach groaned at the stress of being full. The whole time those blue eyes watched her.

When she had finished Lex asked if she wanted more. She did but was afraid she might vomit. Pushing the plate away she smiled. A real smile. Lex nodded and watched her.

She felt a bit more like herself and she returned his stare unflinching. He leaned back in his chair and crossed his long arms over his chest. She fiddled with her napkin.

"Ash, tell me the truth...how old are you?" He asked again. She stared down at the tablecloth and felt the flush rise all the way to her ears.

Leaning out he put his hand under her chin, being careful not to bump her bruised mouth, and lifted her head. Looking into her eyes he spoke again.

"You can tell me. I promise I am not going to rat on you." A twinkle in his eyes that encouraged conspiracy. She felt pinned by his stare. Giving in she turned an even brighter shade of pink.

"16." She mumbled. Lex made a tch noise.

"I thought as much." He replied.

The tears came sudden and unbidden to her eyes. Startled, Lex drew his hand up to cup the side of her face.

"Hey don't cry. I said I wouldn't tell. I will keep your secret." His tone was so even and genuine. She tried to smile but failed. Pulling from his touch with a pang of regret, Ashley covered her face with her own hands and wept like a little girl.

Lex stood quickly and turned her chair, crouching by her knees; he patted her arm and made comforting noises. Not thinking, she slid out of the chair and buried her face in his shirtfront.

Lex faltered for a beat, unsure of what to do with a sobbing underage girl in his lap. Carefully, he placed a hand on her back and rubbed in circles. He held her loosely and let her have it all out.

After a short while, she wound down. Sniffling, she looked up into his face. With a gasp she pulled away, embarrassed that she had shown such weakness and thrown herself into his lap like a puppy.

"Oh Lex!" She could not meet his eye. "I'm terribly sorry." She pulled herself up into the chair again and wiped her face with the napkin.

"You have been so ... helpful and accommodating. And here I am blubbering like a fool." She was hotly angry with herself. Lex watched and listened, bemused look on his face.

He reached up and turned her face to his again.

"Ash, who are you?" He questioned in a deep voice. She paled and darted her eyes away.

"W-what do y-you mean?" She stammered. He stood up suddenly, frustration showing. He put his hands in his pockets and tried to look at her calmly, she still would not meet his eye.

"You are not a street rat, though you want me to think you are." He stated. She continued to contemplate the tablecloth. Lex went on.

"You are extremely well spoken, your table manners, though rusty, are perfect. Ash, you are a well bred young woman." He was serious, she darted a look at him.

"I cannot shake the feeling that your face is somehow familiar." She got even paler. He lifted her chin again. Panic at his touch, white-hot and something else...desire? Desire to rub her cheek against his palm.

_WHAT THE FUCK WAS WRONG WITH HER?_

Standing abruptly, she pulled away from his hand. Smiling her false smile she affected a sunny mood.

"I should go." She sighed, "You have been more than wonderful, Lex. I can never repay you for what you did tonight." She patted his hand and made to move passed him.

One lean muscled arm shot out barring her way, corded bicep hot against her collarbone. She looked up, steel blue.

"If you try that one more time I will sock you myself." His voice was deep and Ashley remembered the dark, dangerous look on his face in the ally. She stopped pushing and paled again.

Lex sighed with thinning patients. He stepped back from her and walked a few feet before turning back.

"Look, if your running from someone or something I can help you." His tone was calm again. "I promise I will not let anyone make you do anything or go anywhere you don't want to. But if I am going to help you, Ash, you have to tell me the truth." He stopped pacing and looked down at her. She raised tentative eyes and watched.

"You have to trust me." He whispered.

Suddenly her father's voice filled her head.

_"Lionel Luthor is the Devil incarnate, and if he has his way that boy will be just like him."_

Supermarket tabloids flashed behind her eyes portraying Lex Luthor in Dionysian proportions, sex, drugs, rock and roll. But none of that bore any resemblance to the man before her.

She liked him. Was he a smart ass? Yes. Was he arrogant? Most definitely. But evil? No, not that she could see.

Still there was something ...broken, that he was trying to fix. Something in his eyes that reminded her of another lost boy with too much privilege.

Ash let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. Her shoulders slumped.

"Sit down please, Lex. This is a rather long story."

Lex complied, looking calmer. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"You said my face seems familiar to you. That does not surprise me. Do you remember a friend of your mother's named Katherine Embers?" She almost whispered the name.

Lex's face went slack; the missing piece fell into place. She watched as he put it all together in seconds. Lex raised a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Fuck me, kid! You are Ashley Embers, Bruce Wayne's little cousin. The one he has been looking for." His voice was rueful. Ashley just blinked.

Bruce was looking for her? What?

Her eyes were wide as dinner plates and she choked a sob back. Lex sighed raggedly. She looked at him shocked. That crooked grin was back.

"I just saw him a few weeks ago in Gotham. Some socially acceptable bimbo's birthday bash. He mentioned to me that he was trying to find his runaway cousin." Lex's mouth twisted ruefully.

"I didn't remember the name he said because well...the E had kicked in buy that time." He cast a glance her way, she stared mutely.

"Every rumor has some small basis in fact." His voice bitter now. Ashley barely hearing him, her mind was going a million miles an hour. Lex thought she might faint again.

"Hey, Ash. What is it?" His voice concerned. She shivered and closed her eyes.

"Is he really looking for me?" She asked in a tear-filled tone. Lex was lost.

"Yeah, I mean, why wouldn't he be?" He asked. "You're his family." Lex suddenly understood, she thought no one cared. That her cousin had written her off.

"Maybe you should tell me the rest of your story." He suggested.

Ashley related her tale of woe in a slow stilted manner. When she had finished she looked very worn. She also looked like she was going to bolt again. Lex stood up.

"Don't think anymore right now, Ash. We both need some sleep. It's almost 5am. Sleep and then you can decide what you want to do." He motioned her to stand up. She did so silently.

They walked back to his room and he showed her to the adjoining bathroom. She mumbled that she was too tired to shower, afraid she might fall asleep under the warm water. Reaching into a cabinet he handed her a toothbrush. With a smile he patted her back and left her to her ablutions. After brushing her teeth, a truly wonderful thing, Ash washed her face.

She looked into the mirror, what now? Returning to the bedroom she saw Lex locking the door.

_Fear._

She strode quickly toward him.

"What are you doing?" Her voice was high. Lex sighed and pocketed the key. Turning her around he pushed her to the bed.

"Calm down. First off, my father will be back this morning." His mouth twisted. "And he has this really irritating habit of barging into my room first thing in the morning to extol his pearls of wisdom and what I should be doing. He does this when he knows I have been out most of the night." Lex gave a bitter chuckle.

"I won't take the chance on him figuring out who you are. He will only try to use you. Most likely against you cousin." Ashley looked horrified. Lex shook his head.

"And second, you are jumpier the a dishonest stock broker and I will not give you the chance to take off while I'm asleep." She blushed and looked at her toes. Lex pointed to the bed.

"Go to sleep. We'll figure it all out in the morning." He gave her shoulder a little squeeze and walked into the bathroom, closing the door. She heard the water start up in the shower.

Ashley climbed back into the bed and pulled the covers up. Could she trust him, was this all a ploy to get her here at his mercy? On the other hand, was he telling the truth, was he just trying to help her? Were they right about him?

Too tired to think anymore she closed her eyes and listened to the shower running in the bathroom. She'd think about it when her head didn't hurt quite so much. Her heart thumped against her ribcage.

Bruce.

Is it true? She thought as sleep claimed her. She was asleep when Lex emerged from the bathroom.

Turning off the light, he climbed into the massive bed and kept to the far side. He didn't know what he had gotten himself into but he would see it to the finish. Laying in the dark, he listened to her breathing and hoped he could help her. If she would let him.

xxxxx

_Saturday Morning_

Bruce Wayne stood in his hotel room looking down on the sun rising over Metropolis. He knew she was here somewhere. Guilt gnawed at him.

He had thought he was protecting her, the one person he had left. Protecting her from the darkness growing inside him.

After his parents murder, he was lost for a long time. Didn't know about the horrendous things the company was doing in his father's name.

He went to school and submerged himself in study. He was unable to face returning to Gotham even for holiday breaks. He listened to Ashley's musical voice when they spoke on the phone and knew he never wanted her to know of the dark voice that spoke inside his head. He took on a double class load and graduated at 16.

By then he had stopped returning her calls, let her be safe, till he could control the thing inside him. He went to collage in England but didn't stay long. Life it's self more educational then any ivy covered university.

On his 18th birthday when he came into his inheritance, Bruce was up to his knees in Himalayan mud fighting off 13 ninjas. Training was all he cared about. Finding the reason for the dark presence.

At 23 he returned to the US. He now had a mission, and the dark voice had a name and knew its place.

Alfred informed him of all the despicable things the board had done to his remaining family. His sweet aunt Katherine, dead. Alfred saw to her grave being relocated to the family plot. Bruce visited the graves and fought the stinging guilt.

He had gone to the address on the edge of Gotham. A dreary little house with peeling blue paint and a sagging front porch. No one answered his knock. A fat woman sitting in the next yard called out to him.

"He ain't there. They took him to the free clinic over on Jersey St. Drank himself almost to death." She gossiped to him. Bruce asked about Ashley.

"The girl? Huh, I ain't seen her in a while. I think she run off." Bruce felt his heart sink to the ground. Ashley, run off, but she was just a child, only what...15?

He thanked the woman and went inside the decrepit house.

Tiny, bottle-strewn front room. Stale air that stank of old booze and moldering garbage. Bit of a hallway that led to two minuscule rooms. Ignoring the one that belonged to his uncle, Bruce entered Ash's room.

Posters of pop stars and pictures torn out of magazines hung on the walls. A few discarded items of clothing and two photos pinned to the closet door.

Was this his Ashley now? This shapely long limbed woman-child? The picture showed her standing by the railroad tracks, violently red hair, over sized denim jeans and a tight black t-shirt with the word dyke in bold red letters. She stared sullenly into the camera.

_Guilt._

The other was of her and a tough looking girl, kissing. Was that why she had run? She must have thought he had forgotten her, that they all had.

Bruce took the photos and put them in his pocket. He left the house and headed for the clinic on Jersey St.

His uncle was in bad shape. Bruce had him moved to Gotham general and got him the best care possible. They told him that his uncle's liver had sustained much damage from the years of abuse, but they could help him to recover. When his uncle was conscious again, Bruce paid him a visit.

Joseph was tearful and overwhelmed to see his nephew, told him how much he looked like his father. Bruce let him go on for a while and then asked.

"Joseph, where is Ashley?"

His uncle looked ashamed. Told Bruce how she had tried to talk to him when he had a really good drunk on and he had reacted badly to her coming out to him. He had told her that her mother and her aunt would have been ashamed of her. Bruce gritted his teeth and let the man blame himself.

Back at the manor he and Alfred began the search. They traced her to the bus station in Metropolis. But the trail went cold after that. Considering it had been 4 months since she had fled it was not surprising. He put out feelers everywhere, but she had not turned up, even in the morgue.

He feared he would never find her. The dark voice spoke, telling him to go and search himself.

So, here he was in Metropolis looking for his cousin, fearing he had let her down and was now too late.

_Guilt._

Shaking out of his reverie, Bruce dressed himself in average-joe clothes. Faded jeans, a dark sweatshirt and scuffed boots. Pulling a knit cap over his head, he hit the streets.

He had been checking every seedy hotel and boarding house he could find. He showed her picture and asked if anyone had seen her. Nothing.

Hours went by. Frustrated he walked into the last place on his list. A grimy flophouse by the highway. The boorish man behind the desk looked at Ashley's picture and gave him a dirty smile.

"Yeah, I know her. She owes me 150 bucks." He tossed the picture back at Bruce. "I told her she could work it out in trade, but she was too good for that." He laughed.

Bruce felt an icy anger wash over him, but The Bat responded before he could check it. Reaching across the desk, he yanked the man out of his chair by his filthy shirt.

"Where is she?" Deep growling voice. The man nearly pissed himself and struggled.

"I don't know man, she left. Haven't seen her for weeks." Gaining control, Bruce released him and stepped back. The man glared, smoothing out his feted shirt.

"Ask the penguins down at Saint Martin's man, they know were all the street trash hangs out." Bruce stared at him for a long moment before turning and walking out.

The Bat seethed in his head, that piece of filth had actually suggested that Ashley...UGH! The dark voice ranted about going back and beating the man to a pulp. Bruce quelled his darker side and focused on the new lead.

He made his way quickly to the mission and pushed thru the line of people. He got the attention of one sister and showed her the picture.

"Oh, yes she comes in here. Ask Sister Roselyn." She pointed to a younger nun serving soup. "She talked to the girl a lot." Bruce thanked her and approached Sister Roselyn. She smiled and listened to him.

"Ash, yes she usually sleeps here with us. Quiet girl, often refuses to take food, but I did get her to accept some warm clothes." Her brow creased. "But I have not seen her for a few days. I was getting worried myself."

Bruce's heart pounded.

"Sister, do you know where she might be? Any place she spends a lot of time other then here?" The nun thought for a moment before casting a look around, she stepped closer and dropped her voice.

"I know that she plays music on the corner for change. She likes to work Dennison Ave, by the clubs. She told me they tip better there." She gave him a smile. "I will pray to the Virgin that you find her safe. I knew there was someone out there missing her. Ashley is a special girl." She turned back to her work. Bruce thanked her and headed back to hotel.

He changed his clothes and went to Dennison Ave. It was early and the street was just starting to buzz with business. He walked the street a few times looking. The clubs up and down the street were numerous and closely packed. He started on one end, asking the doormen if they knew her. At a place called The Jungle, he got a hit.

"Yeah, she sings on the corner up by Club Zero. Ask Mike, he works the door there, he'd know if she's around." Bruce thanked the man.

Moving faster through the thickening crowds, he went to the club and asked for Mike. The tall, broad young man looked at him warily, he recognized her immediately.

"Nice kid, got a good voice. Haven't seen her for a few days." He stopped to think. "You know I think there was some kind of incident she was involved in the other night." He told Bruce to hold on a minute and consulted a coworker.

Bruce held himself in check and waited until they both came back. So close, these men had seen her just a day ago! The second man was beefier and didn't look very bright. He told Bruce what he knew.

"Yeah, she was here last night. It rained pretty badly. She was singing over there most the night." he hooked his thumb across the street to Ash's corner. "But when the rain started to come down hard, she left." The man paused and scratched his head.

"Then right before last call there was a commotion down the way. That dude, one of our regulars, went after her. Turns out some junkie cornered the girl in an ally. The dude came back carrying her. Looked like she'd been roughed up. He took her away in his car." The man shrugged.

Bruce tried to keep the urgency out of his voice.

"The regular, what's his name?"

The man chuckled.

"It was _Lex Luthor_.'" He nodded to Bruce. "Yeah, shocked me too. Who new the guy had it in him to be a hero?" Bruce thanked them and left quickly.

Lex Luthor. Talk about ironic.

Bruce knew Lex, well kind of. Their mothers and Bruce's aunt had all been friends.

Before.

Before Lilly had succumbed to the cancer, his parents had been murdered and Kathryn took her life. Bruce had seen him a few times before the Smallville accident.

But it wasn't until they were both at Excelsior that Bruce and Lex spent any real time around each other. Driving through the city Bruce remembered that day.

**Flashback**  
_  
He was coming back from the library, cramming for a double exam. He heard what sounded like a scuffle going on down a side hall._

"Luthor you're a freak." Bruce turned toward the cruel voice and saw three older boys backing Lex against the wall.

Different and sullen, Lex made a perfect target for the bullies. Bruce considered walking away, but something one of them said made him stop.

"Oh poor Alexander, gonna cry now cuz yer mommy's dead?" Bruce saw the pain on the smaller boy's face and felt that dark anger rise in him. They pushed Lex roughly down and started kicking him.

Bruce dropped his books and took a running charge. He hit two of the boys like a ton of bricks. Surprised, the third boy was caught off guard when Lex knocked his feet out from under him.

Scrambling up, Lex and Bruce preceded to kick the living shit out of all three of them. They got in a lot of trouble for it. But after the head master had doled out the punishment. Lex and Bruce had a quiet friendship.

The day Lex finally got expelled, he stopped by Bruce's dorm and said goodbye.

"I owe you, Wayne." He grinned crookedly. "See you around."  
  
The next time Bruce saw Lex was shortly after his return from abroad. They had a brief conversation before Lex wondered off after a leggy brunette.

Then there was the party for Deloris Benton just a few weeks ago. He had told Lex about his search for his cousin. Knowing the Wild Child of Metro had friends in many places, he thought Lex might turn up a lead. But he hadn't hoped for much, it was obvious Lex and the girls hanging on him were on something. But now it seemed Lex had turned up something after all.

Now all Bruce had to do was find him.

Pulling his car into the hotel parking he got out, handed his keys to valet and flipped open his cell phone.

"Alfred, I need the phone number for Lex Luthor. I think he's found Ashley."


	3. Chapter 3

_Saturday Morning_

Lex drifted between sleep and awake. The soft female form pressed against him made his body stir. He fumbled through the haze of sleep thoughts. Who had he brought home last night? Arial...no...Alison...no. His eyes wide open, body ridged.

_Ashley!_

Lex looked down at the sleeping girl with her head on his shoulder. She had no idea she was snuggled up to him. With feline grace, he slipped out from under her and off the bed. She nuzzled into the pillow but did not wake.

Damn another few minutes and who knows what he would have done in his sleep haze. Standing back, he ran a hand over his scalp and tried to order his thoughts.

Underage, runaway, relative of Bruce Wayne, sleeping in his bed, dressed in his clothes. She would definitely bolt if he gave her location away and...wait, why was this his problem again?

Couldn't he just call Wayne and pretend not to know about it when he came to collect the girl? He looked at her sleeping on his bed, one hand curled next to her face. That deep violet bruise on her chin was why he would not call Bruce.

He had promised her, Lex Luthor stood by his promises that's why he rarely made them, the kid had him by the balls.

She was pretty though...more then pretty if she wasn't so starved. At 16 she should still have baby fat to her face. The hollows in her cheeks spoke of months of struggle.

Her face was heart shaped and had delicate ivory skin. The synthetic red hair did not suit her. Lex noticed the deep warm brown of her natural color at the roots. That was a much better color for her.

Dark hair and those big green eyes. Given time and proper feeding she would be a knock out. Have all the trust fund boys chasing her. Lex grinned, not that she'd care.

She wore her gay pride openly but there was something that made it seem forced. Maybe she wasn't so sure. Maybe he wanted that to be the case, he mused.

Lex sat in the over stuffed chair and thought. He'd had his own period of experimentation. Guys were fun, but nothing compared to women. So he could see her point there. He eyed the buttons on her jacket hanging on the chair back. Still how could she know for sure if she'd never tried it?

A scientist at heart, Lex believed the only way to solve unknown variables was through experiment, at least that was how he saw it.

The designer drug he had consumed the night before reared its ugly hangover head. Yeah, that drug that gave him the courage to run to her rescue.

But it wasn't just the drug, if he was going to be honest with himself. It was that look. The one she gave him as he got out of the jag. Like she had never seen anything like him.

Those bright eyes, made larger by her thin face. That bowed little mouth. Then he had forgotten about her.

That was until he was standing under the awning waiting for his car, Arial was whining about leaving, God she was irritating when she drank. Lance was bitching too, but Lex ignored them watching the girl make her way through the crowd.

She looked scared. Then he saw the creature stalking her with a nasty look on his face and one hand clenched at his groin. She was headed toward Kramer, a dangerous place if you didn't know where you were.

The man's obvious intent made Lex livid. Instantly Fucking Furious! He had left his vapid companions standing in the rain and followed. That fucker was up to no good.

He had almost lost them, would have passed the small ally by had it not been for the crash of her guitar.

He saw her struggle as the attacker punched her in the face. She fell against the bricks, blood on her perfect little mouth. Then the sick fuck pushing her to the wall and pulling her skirt up.

A red haze had filled Lex's vision. He reached them in three strides. Grabbing the man by his throat he pulled him off her. That wicked left hook of his landing soundly.

The man went down. Lex kicked him viciously in the balls. Almost hoping the son of a bitch would try to get up. Therefore, Lex would have a reason to beat him to death.

It was a scary feeling. But it passed when her heard her gasp. Looking up, he saw her eyes roll back and almost didn't catch her before she hit the ground.

_She was so light_.

He carried her back to his waiting car. Telling Lance to take Arial home. Arial looked like she wanted to stab him, but Lance would probably never stop thanking him. That is until he got Arial into bed. Attractive enough, but a lame fuck. Still, she would let you put it anywhere.

Regardless, the truth was he really didn't know what made him follow. It could have been more then just a dickhead out to rape and pillage. It could have been a bunch of gang bangers. Or cooperating crack heads.

_Dumb, Lex, dumb_.

However, the chemicals in Lex's brain had had other plans. And lucky for him it was just the one fucker. But man did Ashley present a whole other can of worms.

She shifted in her sleep, making a small sighing sound. If Lex wasn't careful, he could make a mistake here.

A sudden and very loud pounding on the door tore Lex from his thoughts.

"Lex! Open this door. I insist on speaking to you!" A harsh deep voice bellowed. Lex winced as Ashley sat straight up, eyes wide with fear.

Lex brought a finger to his mouth, telling her to be quiet. Ash bit her bottom lip and nodded. Affecting a groggy voice Lex responded.

"What do you want, Dad?" His use of the title was deeply sarcastic. Lionel rattled the handle.

"I will not converse through the door, Alexander. Now open it at once!" His tone was mean.

"I don't care what bimbo you have in there with you." He added pounding the door again.

Lex swiftly crossed the room and pulled Ashley from the bed. He pushed her into the immense closet.

"Stay out of sight until I come back." He whispered to her. She nodded mutely. Lex gave her a small grin.

"It's ok it's just my Fucking Father." He closed the door on her. Breathing shallowly, Ash moved to the back of the vast closet. Finding a shelf behind a row of costly suits she folded up on the ledge and surrounded herself with Lex's clothing.

She heard the outer door open and Lionel entering the room. Putting her head back against the wall she preyed she wouldn't pass out again.

Slinking heat in her stomach, as the rich, spicy scent of Lex enveloped her. This was getting ridiculous.

Lionel walked into the room, glaring. Lex leaning casually against the dresser and glared back.

"Why are you in such a state, Dad?" His voice heavy with sarcasm. Lionel's gray eyes narrowed on his son. Lionel stood with both hands clasped behind his back, eyes taking the measure of his 19 year old offspring.

"I heard about your little adventure last night." He walked to the young man. Lex shrugged. The stared at each other. Lionel put a hand on his son's shoulder and squeezed hard.

"So, where is the little strumpet you risked your life to save?" Lex rolled his eyes and shook off his father's hand. He walked a few feet away, yawned and stretched lazily.

"I gave her a ride to the train station. Poor kid." He hoped Lionel would buy it. Gray eyes watched him.

"If she is not here, then who are you hiding from me?" He demanded. Lex looked at him like he was crazy. With a cruel grin, Lionel walked to the bathroom door and thrust it open.

Empty.

He looked at his son again. Lex shrugged. Lionel turned to the closet and pulled the door open. Ashley held her breath; through the hangers she glimpsed Lionel's stormy face. She suppressed a shudder and ducked her head lower. Lionel stood for a moment and looked around. Turning on his heel he walked back out. Looking at Lex, he smiled, like a tiger.

"Son, I worry about you. You simply cannot go around risking yourself on street trash. You have a vast destiny. It's time you took some responsibility." Lex grimaced and walked to the bed.

"Gee dad, it must be nice for you to have no problem with standing by while the rape and murder of a young woman takes place, but it makes me sick to my stomach." His voice was scathing as he crawled back into bed. Pulling the covers up he yawned again.

"Now, if you would be so kind as to go away. I had a long night and my head is pounding." He rolled over waving his father off.

Lionel 's face closed up.

"Just remember son, emotion for those beneath you is wasted." He walked to the door and looked back. Lex had not moved.

"Close the door." He barked from under the blankets. Lionel slammed the door. Lex remained in his façade of sleep, until he heard his father call for his car. Once the flat was silent he jumped up quickly. Pulling the closet open he looked around.

"Ash, it's ok. He's gone."

Her slender form slipped out of the wall of Armani and Versace. She was bug eyed. Lex chuckled.

"Clever girl." He said with admiration. Ashley shook her head.

"Desperate girl." She corrected. She stood for a moment and leveled her breathing. Lex walked to the bathroom in search of vitamins and painkillers. He spoke to her from the tiled room.

"So, any ideas on what you want to do?" His voice was muffled.

Ashley sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. She was a little ashamed and very confused. She had a thousand scenarios running thru her head.

_Bruce wanted to find her so he could put her in a proper school for young ladies, breed the dyke out of her._

_Or._

_Bruce was looking for her because it was bad for is public image to have a family member on the street. _

_Or._

_Bruce wanted her to be safe and with him, like before. _

Truth was she really didn't know him anymore. Too much time, too much pain. Maybe when he saw her he would be disgusted. All she did know was that going back would be like giving up. Stubborn to the last she refused to give up.

Lex walked back into the room and looked at her pondering. Giving her time he went into the closet to dress. When he came back he was the flashy guy she had seen on the street.

The change was slightly unsettling. He picked up his watch and put it on, scrutinizeing her out of the corner of his eye. Standing, she pulled her shoulders back and set her chin.

"I take it you've made a decision." He said turning and leaning on the dresser. She nodded.

"If you do not mind I would like ...to... take a shower." She said, mischief dancing in her eyes. Lex bit his bottom lip in a grin and shook his head.

"You little... by all means. Take as long as you like." She smirked and darted into the room. Lex sighed and went to see about some coffee.

xxxxxx

The shower was an orgy of glass and midnight blue marble. She stood under the hot spray and luxuriated in it. She scrubbed and soaped and scrubbed some more. The red hair dye made pink water run down her back.

Ashley was unable to come to a decision. Fear was so much a part of her now. Fear of failing, fear of success, fear of being sent back, fear of never being able to go back.

Then there was the matter of that DJ who had her one and only demo tape. She had to get that back before anything else.

Finishing her shower Ashley stepped out and wrapped her self in one of the enormous ebony towels. She stood before the mirror raking her fingers through her wet hair. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." She said pulling the towel tighter. Lex stuck his head in.

"I have left some things I think will fit you for now. Meet me in the dining room when you're ready." He said with a slight turn up at the corners of his mouth. Ashley nodded and thanked him.

When she was sure he had gone on, she walked out of the bathroom. Laid out on the bed were a dark blue cable knit sweater and a pair of drawstring pants. They looked suspiciously to Ash like something Lex wore to work out in.

On the floor were her own scuffed Doc Martins. A pair of warm socks and her leather jacket lay next to the clothing. Ash got dressed and picked up her jacket.

Catching herself in the mirror over the dresser she frowned at the livid bruise. Wishing she had some make up to at least tone it down, she headed for the dining room. Now rested and not starved, she was able to take in more of the penthouse.

In the wide spacious living room, she noticed a grand piano with many framed photos arranged across it. Skirting the steel hooded fire pit in the floor, Ash studied the Luthor Family photos.

Lionel and Lilly on their wedding day. Lilly holding a baby, Ash assumed it was Lex. Lex at maybe 5, auburn hair curling around his baby face. Then, picture of Lilly and Lex, after Smallville. His expression withdrawn, distant.

Lex stood at the archway between the dining room and the living room, watching her. She was adorable in his clothes, the light from the French doors giving her skin a golden glow.

She reached out and ran one narrow finger across a picture of him. He felt a weird tug in his belly. She turned her back to the photos and looked at the Metropolis skyline.

Shaking off the strange feeling, Lex cleared his throat. Ash jumped and whirled around. Blushing in that pretty way she did, he felt the strong urge to kiss her.

None of that Lex, this was not one of your girlies.

"You ready to eat?" He asked. She nodded and walked after him into the dining room.

The cook had put together a nice assortment of delectable things for them to eat. Lex held out a chair for her and she sat. Then the food had her attention, fully.

Lex absently ate a croissant and drank his espresso while he watched her. She had a pile of strawberries and grapes that she ate with her fingers, as well as pan au chocolate she picked apart and nibbled.

Lex was letting his mind wander again; when she reached for the South American banana, he knew it was time to change his train of thought. Getting up for more coffee he avoided watching her eat the phallic fruit.

_This was going to be more difficult then he thought. _

"Now that you've had your shower, what next?" He queried with his back to her. There was a pause while she swallowed. Lex gritted his teeth.

"Well... I would say just drop me off on Dennison and I will take it from there." She paused as he turned around, shaking his head.

"But I know what you'll say to that. So, want to give me a ride downtown so I can talk to a DJ about my demo tape?" She smiled sweetly and taking a big bite of the banana. Lex ignored the response his brain had to her rounded little lips, and went with the DJ thing.

"You have a demo?" He asked hoping his voice had not gone up. Ash finished her banana and nodded.

"Did you think I came completely unprepared?" She gave him an arched look. Lex smirked and shrugged. Ash felt a little peeved.

"Well I didn't! I had a plan, I hade money too...just not enough." Her voiced dropped and she toyed with the peel. Lex felt bad for poking fun at her.

"I'm sorry." He said wincing a little. "It's my nature. I don't really mean it." Ashley nodded but didn't look up. Lex sat down again. Tapping the table to get her attention.

"Tell me about your demo." He said with a smile. Ashley studied him for a moment.

Why did he care, she wondered.

"It's just something a friend of mine back home helped me make." She smiled slightly. "He had a makeshift studio in his basement."

He leaned back, sipping from his cup. Ashley rambled on about her music, he watched her change. She lit up.

There was a glitter in her green eyes as she explained her influences and where she got her songwriting inspirations. Maybe there was more to this chick then tragedy and bitter sarcasm.

When they had finished eating, they walked to the private elevator and descended to the garage. Lex opened the door for her and she slid into the seat in that self same silver jag.

Blending smoothly into traffic, Lex asked where they were headed.

"Doxy spins at Easy B's." She said looking at the city shifting by her window. It was overcast again. Looked like another wet day and night in the big city. Lex's brow creased.

"Easy B's? Isn't that a gay bar?" He asked. She snickered. Lex made a noise of understanding. "Right, got it. Sorry." He turned the wheel and made for Easy B's.

xxxxxx

The club was quiet at the early time of day and partially lit, but the music wafted out the open side door. Ash nodded to the red-haired girl at the door.

"Hey Ronnie." She smiled, Lex behind her, smiled as well. The girl greeted Ashley with a bright grin but her face dropped when she recognized the billionaire. They walked into the half-light of the club. The décor looked like any other dance club Lex could think of.

The redhead scooted passed them and made for the bar. Two gym toned men with perfectly styled hair sat on stools. The girl whispered to them and Lex felt three sets of eyes rake over him.

Ah Hell.

Ashley crossed the empty dance floor and stood in one of the only lights currently on. She waved at the DJ booth. Lex heard a bouncy voice call out to her.

"Hey! Hey! Baby Girl!" The shadowed figure handed his headset off to the boy next to him and came down out of the booth.

He crossed the floor, thin as a rail, dressed in black leather and bright blue lycra. His spiky bleach blond hair stood up in random tufts. He scooped Ash up in a hug, swinging her around. Setting her back on her feet, his smile faded and he turned her head with a hand.

"Girl, what happened to you?" His voice was shrill as he assessed her bruise. Ash spoke to him in a low voice. At one point she motioned to Lex, both turned and surveyed him. Doxy grabbed her by the arm and gasped.

"Oh you did not just waltz in here with that sexy hunk of billionaire!" He stage whispered. Lex hid his smirk and pretended not to hear.

Ashley blushed and swatted Doxy's arm. She asked him about her demo. He smiled and told her to wait a minute. Winking at Lex he trotted back to the booth. Ashley walked over to Lex, smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry, Doxy is a bit... outrageous." she stood next to him and blushed some more. Lex shrugged.

"No problem. I have known some screaming queens in my time." They shared a chuckle as Doxy came sauntering back. He handed Ash a cd and put one hand on his hip.

"Please let me know if there is anything I can do for you." He gave Lex an openly lustful look.

To both Ashley and Lex's astonishment, _Lex Luthor blushed_.

There was a breath catching moment then Lex laughed, **hard**.

Doxy giggled and pushed at Lex's arm. Ashley rolled her eyes at the DJ and put a hand on Lex's wrist. He looked down, her fingers against his skin felt like fire.

"Thanks again, Doxy. Did anyone like it? Or was it booed off?" She asked in a self deprecating way. Lex, glad the focus was off him, listened with half an ear.

Her hand did not moved as the flamboyant DJ went off about how great everyone thought her song was. Ashley smiled looking down at her feet.

That lovely pink in her cheeks. Lex had a mischievous thought. Pulling free of her hand and wrapping his arm around her shoulders, Lex pointed to the disc.

"If it's half as good as you say, I want to hear in now." He said to Doxy. The DJ grinned hugely and snatched the cd from Ash's hand.

"Now that's my kinda man." He said dashing back across the floor and up into the booth. Ashley looked at Lex, burning green flames in her eyes.

"Bastard." She growled. Secretly she knew the anger was a cover to hide her confusion over the electric thrill running down her spin from where his arm held her.

"Not true." Lex said grinning. "My parents were legally married." Ashley cursed under her breath. Lex leaned his head down.

"What was that?" His eyes mocking. Ash lifted her chin defiantly.

"I said _YOU FUCK_." She said, lips barley brushing the shell of his ear. Lex had yet to hear her curse. The word fuck on those pouting lips turned him on. Straightening up and stepping away he put his hands in his pockets.

"Dirty word... for such a well bred girl." He pretended to be aghast. Ash had the great urge to punch him. That crooked smug look.

Her retort was cut short by the beginning of her song over the speakers. Ash bit her lip and turned her gaze from him.

Lex cocked his head and listened. The music was simple house style beats, not a lot to distinguish it from any other dance song. That is until the vocals cut in.

Ashley had a voice that should belong to a woman, not a 16-year-old girl. Deep, slightly jaded and heavily blues. Lex was blown away. The kid was fucking incredible! The words were clever as well. Sophisticated writing. He looked at her, she was so nervous.

"Did you write the lyrics?" He asked raising his voice over the music. She gave him one of her darting looks and nodded.

Lex raised an eyebrow.

"Not bad." He offered. The two men sitting at the bar had gotten up and were dancing with each other on the wide floor. Ashley felt a surge in her chest.

They were dancing to her music. Hot Damn!

Lex's eyes took in everything, a plan was forming.

xxxxx

They got back into Lex's jag and sat for a few minutes watching the rain begin to spatter the window.

"I have an offer for you, Ashley." Lex's voice was deep and business like. She looked up at him curious and nervous.

"You stay here in Metropolis. I keep a place for when I don't want to be found. You'll stay there. I will take you over to Power House Studios, I know some guys there. They will help you polish your song. I think you should recorded two or three more as well." Ashley stared, shocked. Lex wasn't done.

"Then once you have a good solid demo, I will take you to see my friend Peterson at Metro records." Twist of his lips. "He owes me a favor." Ashley let her mouth drop some more. Lex smiled.

"I have one condition."

She closed her mouth, Oh No.

"You will call your cousin, just to let him know you are safe." His tone of voice said that this condition was not negotiable.

"You don't have to tell him where you are if you don't want to." He paused to look at her. She sat with her hands clutched tight, white teeth chewing her bottom lip. Lex waited for her to speak.

After a few minutes she looked up, there was something new in her eyes.

_Hope_.

"Why?" She asked softly. Lex turned to look out the windshield. Rain coming down hard now. He shrugged.

"Because I want to help. Because I can help." He turned back to her. "Because you have potential and a real talent." He answered.

She suddenly looked older then her years, struggling with her decision. Then abruptly Ash sat up straight, chin high again.

"Ok, Mr. Luthor, I accept." She gave him a serous look and stuck out her hand. Lex smiled slowly and shook it.

"Deal." He said starting the engine. "Just don't call me Mr. Luthor. Makes me look around for my father." Bitter snicker.

xxxxxx

He drove them up town to the garment district. Ashley let her mind wander as the cityscape passed her window.

Lex Luthor was giving her the chance to make her dream come true. How had this happened? Ashley felt like she had missed something somewhere.

Lex pulled the car up in front of a warehouse. Unlike the other buildings in the area, it had no signs declaring its business or function. Lex smiled his sideways grin.

"This is my secret hideout." He gave her a wink. She smiled wide and suppressed a girlish giggle. There was that heat in her belly again. She had to be ill, that's all she could think.

Yeah, on the street too long. Must be coming down with something.

He led her to a set of steel double doors. He unlocked them and ushered her inside. Once the doors closed he punched a code into the flashing keypad.

Pocketing his keys, he motioned her to follow him down the plain empty hall that ended in a freight elevator. Ashley entered the lift and looked up. The top of the car was a metal grill and the shaft loomed high.

She jumped a little as he brought the large gate down with a crash. Lex pulled a lever and the elevator came to life, with a whirring of gears they began to rise. The ride was short and when Lex opened the gate again, it was like a whole different place.

The hall was wide and carpeted in deep forest green. The walls painted a soft white, it could have been the hall in a posh hotel. She trailed behind him to another set of doors, these were wood. He pulled out the keys again to let them in.

It was a magnificent loft apartment. Ashley let out a gasp of amazement. There were impossibly high ceilings. Lots of exposed brick, wood beams and steel girders.

The décor was extremely different from the penthouse. Trendy but in the most tasteful way. Brighter colors and more steel and glass. She walked into the wide and open space, turning slowly.

Two spiral staircases at opposite ends of the room. One leading to an area that held the biggest entertainment layout Ash had ever seen. The other led to a space she figured must be the bedroom, but there was no way to see from where she stood.

On the main floor there was a sitting area with leather chairs and a long leather couch, a large glass topped desk dominated the other end. The open galley type kitchen was all chrome and glass. There was a great deal of modern art on the walls.

The whole place sat peacefully in the filtered light coming from a bank of windows at the top of one wall and scattered skylights. Lex watched her as she took it all in. Walking into the kitchen area he opened the frig.

"I'll get some staff in here to freshen things up and stock the place as well." He said reaching into his pocket for his cell.

"Go on, check it all out." He said with a small chuckle. Ashley grinned and moved off toward the back of the flat.

She found there were two more rooms on the main floor. One was an elegant reading room with black lacquered furniture and many books. The other was pleasant bedroom, with a small bath attached.

She made her way to the spiral stairs leading to the upstairs bedroom. When she got to the top, she pushed the door open slowly. There was a short hallway illuminated by a skylight in the ceiling. She went to the end and passed thru a set of velvet curtains.

This room was also very different from the one at the penthouse. Rich jewel colors and shiny metals. It had a Middle Eastern feel too it. The imposing bed dominated the room, curtained as well in the same deep plum velvet.

To Ashley the room felt like an opium den in some Arabian Night's tale. Her stomach quivered at the thought of what Lex would want such a decadent, secret place for. Ash left the room quickly and went to investigate the entertainment loft.

Lex finished his calls and stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"I have arranged for a housekeep to come in three times a week. And I can have a cook here everyday if you wish." He called up to her. Ashley gave up her study of the DVD collection and walked to the railing. She smiled down at him.

"Oh that's not necessary. I know how to cook." She started down the stairs. He cocked his head.

"More hidden talents? Are you as good a cook as you are a singer?" He asked teasingly. She made a bratty face and tossed her head.

"Better." She said in a saucy voice. Lex laughed.

"Well you will have to prove that sometime." He said suggestively before he could help it. Ash had her back to him but he could see her spine stiffen.

Oh smooth Lex, he berated himself.

Ashley turned herself around in a circle, arms out wide.

"It's all so...wonderful." She looked at him with gratitude. "Thank you, Lex." She said in a breathy voice. She felt overwhelmed by her gratitude. He tried to shrug it off.

"Don't mention it." He said casually. Ashley crossed to him and took his hand shyly.

"I mean it. Thank You." Her pretty face serious. Lex nodded, trying not to think about how much he liked her touching him, he changed the subject.

"I will have to see about getting you some clothes that fit." Ashley pursed her lips.

"As long as it's not girly shit I'm cool." She answered letting the matter go. She wanted him to know she wasn't taking this lightly, but there would be time to convey that.

Lex was easy once more as he flipped open the phone again.

"We could order Chinese if you like. There is a really good place that delivers here." He offered. Ashley smiled.

"Sounds great."


	4. Chapter 4

_Sunday Afternoon_

Lex pulled up outside the seedy motel next to the highway. He had left Ashley at the loft, happily putting away her new clothing. Telling her he had some business to attend to, he slipped out.

Looking at the rundown building, he suppressed a shudder of revulsion, thinking of Ashley staying in this hovel made him ill. Taking a deep breath, he got out of the car and pushed thru the dingy front door.

The air inside was stale, smelling of urine and tobacco. Wrinkling his nose Lex crossed to the sagging front desk. Slapping the bell, he waited. Slowly an obese man in a filthy t-shirt and torn sweatpants shuffled out of the back. Beady eyes grew wide at the sight of Lex standing impatiently at the desk. Recognition dawned in his dull expression, stopping him dead in his tracks.

"What can I do fer you?" He growled. Lex stood stiffly, reminding himself not to touch anything he didn't have to.

"I am here to settle an overdue account and to collect the confiscated property." He answered reaching into his pocket and withdrawing a leather billfold. The man squinted at him for a moment before snapping his fingers.

"Confiscated..." The pieces linked in his dim witted mind."Yer here fer that skinny girl with the red hair ain't ya?" He asked.

"That little bitc...Girl seems to have gotten herself a lot of _'Friends'_ all of a sudden." His voice was nasty. Lex watched him with out comment.

"Got a real '_big fish_' on her line I see. Guess for the right amount she will forgit her high and mighty shit. She was real quick to turn her nose up at..." the man trailed off at Lex's creased brow. He felt his blood run cold, The Luthor's were a dangerous family to piss off. Lex spoke slowly.

"If you are referring to _Miss Embers_ I suggest you do so with caution. The bill please." Lex's tone left no room for discussion. He opened his expensive wallet. The man continued to stare mouth agape like a dead carp.

"What is the balance?" Lex prompted. The obtuse man did not speak for a moment, searching for a way to swindle Lex. The gray/blue stare of The Metro's wealthiest bachelor pinned him to the wall making the piggy man jump.

"She owes $300 bucks." He lied. Without a thought, Lex pulled three crisp bills out and laid them on the counter.

"I will require a receipt and her things now!" His voice had an edge. He knew the man had doubled the price but Lex really didn't care.

The despicable creature turned to pull a dusty pad from a cubbyhole and scribbled the bill out. Handing it to Lex, he snatched the cash off the counter. Lex folded the paper into his wallet and looked at the man expectantly. He sighed and walked into the back, returning shortly with a scuffed duffle bag. He slammed it down on the wooden surface and sneered.

"Here!" He said. "I don't want any more to do with that slag! She caused me enough of a headache!" He growled rubbing at his still smarting neck. "All her John's coming looking for her..."  
Lex took the bag and leaned across the desk making the man back down instinctively.

"Has someone else been here asking about her?" Lex's voice was icy. The fat man began to stutter.

"Y-y- yeah! S-some big thug tried to choke me bout two hours ago. Had a picture of that bitch." The stupid man flinched at the flash of malice he saw in the younger man's eyes. Lex paused for a moment gathering control of his rage.

"You know who I am, correct?" He asked, the man nodded. Lex took a step back. "Good, know this, you will regret any wrong you have done to this girl." Lex said in a voice laced with acid. He turned on his heel and stalked out.

Once back in his car, Lex sat shaking with anger. Ash had confided in him the disgusting proposition that bastard had made. The image made him want to vomit.

Shaking it off, he turned to the satchel on the passenger seat. Inside he found a few tattered items of clothing, a worn notebook, and a well-read copy of Great Expectations.

Smiling he flipped thru the novel, it was one of his favorites as well. The notebook was filled with scrawled lines and lyrics, her songbook. Feeling calm again, he repacked the bag and started the car.

xxxxx

That night the flophouse burned to the ground. There was but one fatality, the proprietor. He had been trapped in his office. Officials found evidence of arson but they had no idea who started it.

xxxxx

_Sunday Night_

Bruce slammed the phone down on the nightstand. He had been calling Lex's number all afternoon. Leaving him numerous messages and multiple ways to contact Bruce. Lex had yet to return one call. No one at LuthorCorp had any information on how to find the fucking prince of the company.

Bruce really did not want to speak to Lionel. The man was like a virus. Bruce wanted Ashley to have as little exposure to his evil as possible. Hoping Lex had not brought her to his father's attention Bruce dialed the number again. It went right to voice mail.

Why the Hell was he avoiding Bruce Wayne? There was something missing from the equation. What was Lex up to?

"_Let Me Go Find Him_." The Bat suggested from the back of his head. Bruce walked to the closet and took out the stainless steel case with a combination lock and set it on the bed.

He sat and stared at it for a while. Should he let The Bat out in Metropolis? This was not his hunting ground. Gotham was his territory. But Ashley was missing; this was not a normal situation. Coming to a decision Bruce thumbed open the locks.

xxxxx

A living shadow flickered across the rooftops. Metropolis had too many damned lights. The Bat frowned and longed for Gotham's shady atmosphere. He pulled out the hand receiver and checked the coordinates again.

It had been far too easy to access the GPS system for Lex's primary vehicle. It was currently not moving, presumably parked somewhere uptown. Hugging to the meager shadows The Bat moved along.

When he found the silver car parked out the small warehouse he perched himself on the roof next door. Crouching low, The Bat adjusted his binoculars to the night vision setting.

The loft was dark except for a glow coming from the massive television screen. Putting the binoculars away he backed up, gauged the distance and with a running start, jumped across to the other roof. He landed with barely a sound.

The roof was dotted with arched skylights. Some were painted black to block out unwanted light. He moved to a clear one and looked in. He could see the flashy flat laid out under him. Stooping to get a better angle, he could now see into the television room.

Lex sat on a long sofa, one leg draped over the arm. There was another person sitting next to him, but in the blue light The Bat could not make out their face. He reached into his belt and pulled out Bruce's cell. Hitting redial, he watched the young man.

Lex sat forward and picked up his cell phone from the coffee table. Opening it he looked at the display screen. A crease lined Lex's forehead, he cast a glance at the person next to him before shutting the phone. He tossed it back on the table. The Bat ended his call, question answered.

xxxxx

Lex tried to focus on the movie, but the fact that Bruce continued to call distracted him. Ashley agreed to call her cousin, but wanted a little time to get her thoughts and feelings in order first.

She had promised over their leftover egg rolls the night before that she would call Bruce on Monday morning. Somehow, Bruce had found out about the incident on Friday night.

The first call had come while he was running an important errand, when he checked the message he listened to a long monologue.

Bruce.

He explained how some digging had brought to his attention that the last place anyone had seen his runaway cousin was unconscious in Lex's arms out side Club Zero. Bruce wanted answers.

Lex let Ash listen to the call. She had gotten very pale but stated she was not ready to speak with him. Lex, not wanting to lie to Bruce had tried to avoid calling back. Who knew the man was so tenacious? He kept calling all afternoon and evening. Now again at nearly 10:45 pm. This was almost scary. But he couldn't blame Bruce, Ashley was his family and he wanted badly to find her.

xxxxx

The Bat bypassed the security system and entered the building via the door from the roof. Moving swiftly, he found the hall and silently entered the flat.

The movie ended and Lex switched off the TV. He looked at the girl sitting next to him.

"Ash, I really think you should call Bruce now." Lex said turning on a soft table lamp. Ashley didn't reply.

"He just called again. He knows I know something about you and he is probably convinced I have done something...bad." He said rubbing his eyes. Ashley sucked in a shuddering breath. A tear filled sound that made Lex open his eyes and The Bat freeze in place under the stairs.

"I'm afraid." She gasped quietly. Suddenly, it was Bruce standing in the shadows, dressed as The Bat, listening to her confession. Lex sat closer to her and attempted to look comforting, it was a new concept for him.

"What are you afraid of, Ashley?" Lex asked mildly. Ash shifted in her seat, turning to face him. Eyes large, she shrugged.

"It's been so long, Lex. Too long. What if he hates me now?" She couldn't help the quiver in her voice. Bruce closed his eyes and burned with guilt some more. Lex was shaking his head, brow creased.

"Why would he hate you?" He asked bewildered. Lex made her look him in the eye. "Because you're stubborn? Head strong? Or do you think he won't handle your orientation well?" Lex had to consciously keep his hands to himself. Ashley was starting to tear up.

"I think he may be ashamed of me." She said in a diminutive voice. Profound anger with his uncle pushed Bruce back and brought The Bat forward once more.

Lex told Ash that he didn't think she had anything to worry about. But the truth was he really didn't know Bruce that well now, if ever.

"However, the fact that he has been such a pain in the ass all day leads me to believe he just wants to know you are alive, Ashley." He handed her the cell phone. "Just call him." His eyes pleaded with her.

Realizing she was about to call Bruce, The Bat slipped back across the room, he eased out the door.

Lex turned his head, _what was that noise_? A soft thud downstairs. Looking at Ash, he walked to the stairwell. His eyes scanned the room. Ashley dialed the number and pulled her legs up to her chest.

Lex was slightly alarmed. He walked down the stairs and stopped. On the concrete floor were a pair of wet boot prints. His head shot up, eyes raked through the loft. Someone had just been here, were they gone, or still lurking in the shadows? Calling up to Ash, Lex eased across the room.

"I'll be right back." He said and moved out the door into the corridor. Lex moved down the dark hall. The door to the roof stairwell was open. His bare feet silent on the thick green carpet, he listened at the door. He could hear the wind, the roof door was open.

Moving quickly, he darted up the short staircase. The roof was empty and wet. The night sky inky black and streaked with the lights of The Metro. Someone had been here. Not too long ago.

His heartbeat thumped in his head. They had been in the flat while he and Ashley sat unaware right above the guy. Blue eyes narrowed and looked down onto the street.

Lex was **angry.**

xxxxx

Ash hardly heard him leave, the phone was ringing, fear closed on her. _Why wasn't he picking up?_ There was a sudden click and a deep male voice cut thru the ringing.

Bruce had had barley enough time to throw the grappling hook and swing down to the pavement. He could hear Lex coming up the stairs. He landed on the sidewalk and shot down the street on foot. Flinging himself around a corner he wrenched the cowl off and answered the phone.

"Bout damn time, Luthor! Been calling you all day!" He said, playing the part he should. Ashley took a deep breath.

"Bruce, it's Ashley." She said slowly. She heard his breath catch and he was suddenly softer.

"Ash? Is it really you?" He queried.

xxxxxx

Ashley and Bruce talked for almost 25 minutes. By the time she was off the phone, Lex had returned and was on another phone, interrogating his security company. Ash stood across the kitchen counter from, Lex. She was unsure what had happened, why Lex was so...angry?

He hung up the call and took a deep breath. Letting it out he moved to the bar and fixed a drink.

"What's wrong, Lex?" She asked, concern on her thin face. Lex took a long drink from his glass before answering her.

"There was someone in here just now." He said slowly. "I don't know how they got in but I intend to find out." Ashley went pale.

"What? In here with us? What do you think they wanted?" She looked around at the long shadows, apprehension in her eyes, he heart thumping painfully like it had in the dark ally. Lex set down the now empty glass and walked back to her. Putting his hands on her arms he shook his head.

"Calm down. I've got a physical security team in the building now. Most likely just a squatter looking for a place to nest. Surprised to find the place occupied." He gave her the plausible answer, though he knew it was something deeper then a squatter.

"Don't fret about it. My team is top notch." Looking at her he raised an eyebrow. "How did the call go?" She smiled carefully.

"You were right. He just wanted to know I was safe, alive and well." She looked a little shy. "I didn't tell him I was here. Not ready for that story yet. But I did say I would meet him for lunch, he's in Metropolis." Her smile was bigger now. Lex felt warmed by her good mood. He rolled his neck tiredly.

"Great! You'd better get some sleep then." He winked and patted her arm before letting her go at last. His fingers itched to keep holding her arms, the silk of her skin. He took a deep breath and stepped back from her pocketing his hands.

"Well let me know if you need... anything." He said walking toward his bedroom. Ashley thanked him and wished him good night. At the top of the stairs, Lex stopped and looked down at her.

"Don't worry about the intruder. Nothing is going to invade a second time." He said with the twisting smile before he bid her goodnight.

Ashley wondered about the strange visitation. Why had Lex been so closed when she asked about it? Shrugging mentally, Ashley walked into the downstairs bedroom. She crawled onto the big bed and stretched. Things just continued to get better and better.

_Bruce! _

He was still her cousin. He still wanted her in his life! Ashley fell asleep with thoughts of happiness for the first time in many years.

xxxxx

_Sunday Night 11:30pm_

Bruce paced his room. The guilt was deeper now that he knew she feared seeing him. Feared his rejection. Ashley had no idea that he feared her rejection.

A large part of him wanted to let her know that he was not the shallow media darling everyone thought he was. But he could not tell her. Not yet anyway. His mission was still new. He was still working the kinks out. Getting a rhythm.

Taking to Metro's streets tonight had been a risk, but one he was glad he took. He had found her safe, all be it in the company of Lex Luthor, but safe.

He could not sleep, nothing new, he attempted to relax with Thai Chi. He let his thoughts go and concentrated on the energy flowing thru him.

_She didn't say she was with Lex, Why?_ She had no clue that he knew where she was. He would let her keep that illusion. For now.

He was frustrated at being unable to see her clearly in the half-light, was she the same morose teenager from the photo, or had her time on the street changed that? Made it worse? Could not have softened her that was for sure.

Shaking his head, he returned his focus to his workout. The calming effect slithered over him again. Finishing, he headed for the bathroom.

Letting the hot spray fall over him, he decided to let her guide the lunch, let her feel empowered. He grimaced whishing again that he could tell her he had not changed, not become the façade.

Wished he could tell her that her cousin did still exist. Though fragmented, he was still partially the boy she loved in childhood. He hoped she was still the little girl he had adored.

Feeling a mix of apprehension and contentment, Bruce climbed into the bed and closed his eyes till morning. Though he had felt as far from it as possible, sleep claimed Bruce before long

xxxxx

_Monday 9 AM_  
_Lex's Loft_

"If you could get here as soon as possible, I will make it worth your while." Lex spoke teasingly to the person on the other end of the line. Ash watched him with apprehension.

After showering that morning, she had expressed dismay at her appearance. Ashley wanted to look great when she saw Bruce for lunch. Despite the lavish new garments Lex had acquired for her, Ash was unhappy with her hair, the leanness of her face and her sallow skin tone.

Lex had held up a hand and flipped open his phone. Ash could tell by his tone of voice he was talking to woman. He was flirty and somewhat suggestive.

All Ash could get was that her name was Vi. Lex finished the call with a broad grin, closing the phone and taking a gulp from his glass of OJ. Ashley fumed in silence. Lex gave her a pointed look.

"She'll be here in a few minutes." He said. Ash gave him a look in return.

"She who?' She asked impatiently. Lex chuckled, and walked to the desk on the far side of the open room. Saying nothing he sat at the glass-topped table and opened his laptop. Ash sighed in irritation and threw her hands in the air.

"Does it always have to be a mystery with you?" She exclaimed stalking to her room and slamming the door. Lex grinned to himself and checked his email.

He opened a report from the head of his security team. They had been unable to find any evidence of the intruder other then the expert by pass of the electronic alarm system. Naturally, he suspected his father. However, the truth was it could have been any number of people or organizations.

The list of Luthor Corp enemies was long and sordid. His father's rivals would love to hold some dirt on Luthor's one and only son. Lex hated being a pawn in other people's machinations. That thought path took him to dark places.

He roamed through schemes in his head trying to pinpoint the culprit. He pondered over different candidates and discarded them in turn. Something was singular about this intruder.

Lex was roused from his brooding by a buzz from the guard at the door.

"Mr. Luthor, a Violet Thunder is here. She says she has an appointment." The man sounded doubtful. Lex pressed the intercom button.

"It's ok, Phillips. I am expecting her." He let the button go and headed for the front door. Ash emerged from her room, eyes curious.

"The answer to your worries has arrived, and in record time I might add." Lex said motioning her forward.

"Vi is an old ...friend. She works in film as a makeup artist of phenomenal talent." The elevator clanged to a stop as Lex pulled the door open. Promptly the doorway was filled by an unusual figure.

She was clad in kaki cargo shorts, a tight black t-shirt and big black combat boots. Her hair was a violent shade of purple and parted into Anime style pigtails. She was curvy and tattooed and snapping her gum. She smiled wickedly at Lex.

"Fast enough for ya?" She asked him. Lex laughed and kissed her on the cheek.

"You've always been too fast for me, Vi." He said pulling her into the room via her belt loop. The girl swung a large black case off her shoulder and folded into his arms. Ashley felt a fleeting wash of jealousy. Lex released the woman and pointed to Ash.

"Your skills are needed." His voice was warm. "The subject is quality but requires a bit of polishing." His mouth twitched at Ash's look of outrage.

The harsh retort died on her lips as hazel eyes raked over her. Ash flushed and looked at her toes. Vi crossed to the girl and walked around her in a circle, sizing her up.

"Hummm..." She mumbled and retrieved her substantial case. She glanced over her shoulder at Lex and wiggled her fingers in a shooing manner. "Go play tycoon for a while and leave us girls to our work." She said saucily. Lex arched a brow and shook his head.

"You'll pay for that one." He answered but walked back to his desk. Vi laughed and turned back to Ashley.

"What's your name, Babe?" She asked. Ashley gave a small smile.

"Call me Ash." She answered. This woman was open and easy, Ash thought she just might like her.

"Ok, Ash, let's make you shine." Vi replied herding the girl toward the back bedroom.

xxxxx

Three hours later, Vi emerged from the room and stood before Lex's desk. She tapped her indigo lacquered nail on the glass. Lex looked up.

"Tell me I'm a genius." She demanded. He looked unconvinced and crossed his arms.

"Give me proof." He replied. Vi snorted and turned her back to him.

"Showtime, Ash." She called out.

The bedroom door opened and Ashley stepped out. Lex could not stifle the gasp that escaped him. Ashley was beautiful this was a fact. However, Lex had underestimated just how beautiful she could be.

Vi had used her makeup knowledge to soften the sharp edges in Ash's face. Used shadow and highlights to give the effect of fullness where there was none. The makeup was subtle, not a painted doll effect.

She had changed Ash's hair as well. Took the vibrant red and crossed it with her natural chocolate brown. The result was startling. In direct light the red had a metallic garnet hue and was incredible. Vi had styled it into feminine curls that gave more softness to Ash's face.

She had clothed the younger girl in the only dress Lex could convince her to buy. It was cranberry colored velvet, long sleeved. The swing style skirt fell mid thigh and clung to Ash in all the right ways. Black opaque tights and chunky black buckle shoes showed where Ash had rebelled against all the girly shit. Ashley stood biting her lip waiting for him to say something.

He just stared.

Vi leaned across the desk and slapped him on the shoulder.

"Lex, you're drooling." She snickered. "Tell the kid how great she looks, and tell me I'm a genius." The woman said looking at her nails and buffing them on her shirt. Lex recovered.

"Ash you look...Fantastic." He said giving her that smile, the one that made her belly turn over. Pulling his eyes from her he looked at the smug makeup artist.

"Vi, you're a genius. But since I only settle for the best, that was a given." He replied unable to refrain from sassing his friend. Vi gave him a dirty look and walked to Ashley.

"You'll knock him dead, Honey." She assured the girl with a squeeze of her hand and retreated to the back room. Ash smiled at the woman's back and turned to face Lex once more.

"I feel a little strange." She said in a small voice. "Like I'm dreaming or something." Her back was ridged and she shook slightly. Lex crossed to her, hands in his pockets. He surveyed her from head to toe once more, she was twisting her own hands together.

"It's good, right? Not too girly?" Her voice was high and uncertain. Lex suppressed a grin.

"She's right, Ashley. You'll knock him dead." He answered looking down at his watch.

"And we have just enough time to get you to The Montague for your lunch date." Ashley shivered and tried to look brave.

Lex gathered his keys and took Ash's arm, they met Vi at the door. The woman set her case down and handed Ash a bright purple business card.

"That's my cell number. Give me a call, we'll hang out." She winked at the girl and shouldered her bag again. Lex watched the exchange and noticed that Ash had blushed, slightly.

_Fascinating._

Once they were outside Ash climbed into Lex's jag feeling jittery about the meeting. Lex and Vi stood next to a classic red pickup. She wanted to know what they were saying but could not think of a reason to get out of the car without looking a fool.

Lex stood very close the Vi and gave her a long look.

"Thank you for taking the time to help her out." He said his voice deep. Vi smiled at him knowingly. She glanced at the very young girl sitting in his car. She looked at him again.

"Lex, what are you up to?" She queried. He shrugged. Vi looked him in the eye. He wouldn't give her a clue. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Well, whatever you're up to, you _owe_ me now." Her was voice heavy with suggestion. He smiled wider, stepping into to place a kiss on her mouth.

"You know I always pay my debts." He mumbled against her lips. She bit him and stepped back, grinning at his gasp of pain.

"See that you do." She winked as she hopped into her truck. With a wave to Ash and a scattering of gravel, Vi drove off. Lex watched her go, rubbing his bitten bottom lip. Shaking his head, he turned and walked to the car.

xxxxx

Once they were on the freeway Lex cast a look at Ash. She was sitting silently in the seat staring straight ahead.

"Are you nervous?" He asked sympathetically. She shrugged. Lex's brow creased. Her body language was closed and guarded. "Is something bothering you?" He asked still keeping his tone soft. Ashley took a deep breath and turned a hard stare on him.

"Is she your lover?" She asked her voice catching on the word lover. Why did she care? Why was she even asking him about it? Ashley fumed to her self in her head. Was it Lex she was jealous of or was it the woman?

Violet had made her way through Ash's defenses rather quickly. Ash felt drawn to the brisk and bold young woman, allowing her to open up about her fears regarding the lunch with Bruce. And then Vi had suggested they hang out sometime.

The thought of spending time with her had made Ashley feel almost normal again. But then Lex had kissed her in front of Ashley, like it was nothing. The sexual tension between he and the purpled haired woman had made Ash's hackles rise. She was so confused.

Next to her, Lex thought about his answer carefully. Using the need to exit the freeway to cover his delay, Lex let out a long breath.

"Vi and I have never..._dated_, if you know what I mean. She doesn't like to be pinned down and neither do I." He spoke slowly and wove thru traffic. "We're more like friends with benefits." He said trying not to sound trite.

Ashley felt her face flush. _I'm such an idiot, he thinks...oh I don't know what he thinks but it's not good. Ah Hell Ash what the fuck is wrong with you?_ She smoothed her skirt out and shook her head.

"Lex, I'm sorry. It's not my business. I guess I am just looking for a distraction from my fear." She darted a glace at him. His face was passive, nothing showing. There were a few beats of silence. Lex turned slightly to look at Ash.

"You were attracted to her." He did not ask, he stated. Ashley felt the heat in her cheeks. Lex's mouth curved at the corners.

"It's ok. Vi likes chicks too. To her it's more about the person rather then the gender." His crooked grin made her smile in return.

"She gave you her number." He stifled the stab of green-eyed jealousy. "She wouldn't have done that if she didn't want to see you again." Lex ended the statement as they pulled up in front of the lavish Montague Hotel.

Ashley looked up at him as a valet dashed to open her door. He smiled.

"Give me a call when you're done. I'll be around." He patted her hand and nodded toward the building. "Go on, he is waiting for you." With a brittle smile, Ash stepped from the car and walked into the hotel. Lex pulled away from the curb.

Something needed to be done about the inappropriate feelings he was having for the girl. Slipping into the downtown traffic once more he punched a number into his phone. The call was answered on the second ring.

"Arial, it's me. I'll be at your building in five minutes." He said before closing the phone without an answer. Arial would never say no to him. A good hard fuck would clear his head of these brewing feelings.

Right?

xxxxxx

Bruce was nervous. Checking his watch for the millionth time he squashed the urge to fiddle with his flatware. He took a long drink from his water glass and considered ordering something harder.

"_Yeah that would be a good plan, get plastered before she arrives_" The acidic inner voice admonished him. Bruce shook his head and laughed silently, The Bat giving him moral advice was something new.

Submerged in his own madness Bruce was unexpectedly startled when a shadow fell across the table. His head came up slowly, dark eyes taking in the lovely young woman standing next to him. His mouth went dry.

"Ash?" His voice was a whisper. She smiled, tears forming in her eyes.

"Bruce." Her own voice cracking, she quivered in the cool air. Bruce got to his feet abruptly and pulled her into a spontaneous and bear-like hug.

They clung to each other for a long time. Bruce's heart pounded in his ears. Ashley was the first to pull slowly away and smiled wetly. The other diners were looking on in inquisitive interest. Bruce flashed a fake smile at a seriously coiffed woman and pulled a chair out for Ash to sit.

They sat across from each other and smiled awkwardly. The server approached and asked Ashley for her drink order then he slipped quietly away.

Bruce watched her intently. She looked different then she had in the photo that was still in his pocket. She looked older somehow. Guilt stabbed at him once more.

"Well, you...you look good." He started lamely.

"You too." She whispered and sipped her water. Bruce took a deep breath and reached for her hand. Ash held his loosely.

"Ash, I need to say a few things." Bruce stopped and waited for her to meet his eyes. He could see her fear and concern.

"There is no excuse for what happened." She closed her eyes, listening. Bruce pushed on.

"I did not know what the board had done. Not an excuse, but a reason. If I had known I would have stopped it." He stated emphatically. She could not suppress the years old hurt. Ash felt a surge of anger.

"Maybe, if you had kept in contact you would have known sooner." Her voice was hard. "Or if you had answered just one of my letters." Her voice broke and she pulled her hand away.

Bruce looked at the table and clenched his teeth. She had every right to be angry. Her pain was valid and real. And it stuck like a knife in his gut.

"Ashley, I cannot explain why I did what I did. I had some...demons to chase." He said gravel voiced. Ashley looked away but listened. Bruce continued.

"I spoke to your father." She whipped her head back and stared at him with green fire. "Ash, he almost died." Bruce stated voice low.

He explained about the hospital and her father's recovery. She paid heed, but did not speak. Bruce told her about how he had reacquired the house her father had lost and settled her mother in the family plot. The thoughts swimming in her head and her memories of her father's cruel words made her spiky.

"So, did my _dear daddy_ tell you why I left?" Her sarcasm was sharp. Bruce took her hand once more.

"Ash, that does not change anything for me. If you are happy with who you are then that's all I want." He spoke slowly, comfortingly.

"You're my family Ashley. That's all that matters to me." He reached out and lifted her chin, as Lex had, making her look at him.

"I was so afraid you were ..." His voice trailed off, face grave and dark. At last Ashley felt guilt. Her pride finally quelled, making her tighten her grip on his fingers.

"I'm...I'm sorry Bruce. I just could not take it anymore. It was so...hard." Her tears came again.

"Daddy was drunk all the time. He said horrible things when we saw each other." She used her napkin to delicately wipe her eyes. Bruce watched her with sympathy. She sniffed.

"I cannot imagine how you survived, in that place or here in Metropolis." His voice held a begrudging admiration. "How did you do it?" She shrugged slightly and straightened her shoulders.

"Our family is not known for producing weak willed people." She sighed and went on with her story. "I had secreted away some of Mama's jewels, and I used them to fund my escape. But it wasn't enough." She stopped as the server returned and asked if they needed a few more minutes. Bruce smiled falsely and asked to be left alone.

"Ashley." He said when the man had retreated. "What happened?"

She sighed and told him about the pig at the flophouse and the nights at the mission. Then she told him about that rainy night at Club Zero.

Bruce listened with mounting rage and sudden surprise when she told him about Lex rescuing her from the rapist.

"I was so dazed and overcome, I was sure he was going to kill me when he was done with me. But then he was on the ground groaning and there was Lex, standing over him." She gave Bruce a bright smile. "Then I fainted like a girl." They shared a laugh. Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"You are staying with him? Lex I mean." He asked casually. Ashley nodded.

"He is nothing like I thought him to be." She smiled a little. "He is much deeper then they give him credit for." Bruce could not conceal the doubt and a minor snort. At the skeptical look on his face, Ashley felt frustrated.

"I know our family never cared for The Luthor men but Bruce, Lex is not Lionel." Her voice earnest as she pleaded in Lex's defense. Bruce looked at her seriously

"Ashley you hardly know him, and you don't know his father." He said in a slightly patronizing tone, she bristled again.

"I'll have you know I have seen a candid side of Lionel Luthor that gave me a very clear picture of the kind of man he is, and Lex is nothing like him!" She crossed her arms and looked out the massive window. Bruce was taken aback by her defense of Lex. Then as quickly as her anger had come, it faded. Her shoulders softened and she looked at him with large eyes.

"He really isn't like they say he is in the papers. He has offered me the chance to make my music and he has kept me safe. Bruce, I want to try. I need to try." She looked him in the eye.

"I want this."

He studied her, weighing the facts and the information.

With Luthor, she would be relatively safe. Safer then she had been on the street. Bruce could keep an eye on her now that he knew where she was.

Truth was he wanted her home, safe where he could watch over her. However, he really had no right to demand any of that. She would have to come home on her own. Pushing her would only make her dig in her heels. She had always been stubborn, just like him.

Clearing his throat, Bruce laid out some conditions. She would have to keep in touch, calls and visits were a must. He wanted her in his life, family once more. Bruce kept to himself the fact that he did not fully trust Lex. She would let him know if she needed anything, **ANYTHING**. He handed her a cell phone.

"This is a private line. With this you can reach me not matter where I am." He said as she took the small phone.

"Ashley." He looked at her with something close to vulnerability. "Please don't ever run again. Please know that I do love you and I will do anything I can to help you, no matter what." A lump formed in her throat and she nodded mutely. She agreed to his terms.

The rest of their lunch passed pleasantly. Getting to know each other once again, Ashley found that he was still funny and charming, but there was something he seemed to keep in check, something that felt forced.

Sighing inwardly, she hoped it was just time that stood between them, and not something darker.

xxxxx

When Ashley climbed into Lex's car a few hours later, he found her to be a changed young woman. She smiled freely, laughed at his quizzical look.

"I take it lunch went well." He said pulling away from the curb. She beamed and nodded enthusiastically.

"We had such a good talk." She relayed to Lex all that Bruce had said and promised. She admitted her own pride and guilt. "I feel like I have grown up." She whispered eyes wide and sparkling. Lex chuckled.

"What, since I dropped you off?" His voice filled with humor. She nodded again.

"Yes! As if I had been in a fog for years and now it's lifted. Like I have woken from a terrible dream." She grabbed his hand impulsively. "And I owe it all to you, Lex." He was aware of the warm press of he fingers on his palm and shook his head.

"Ash, I didn't do anything." She shushed him and refused to let him out of her grasp.

"You saved me, Lex. You made me face my fears and gave me a safe place to do it from." Her voice was deep.

Lex focused on driving, fearing the look on her face would undo him. So much for the therapy of screwing Ariel into the sofa. How had this slip of a girl gotten behind his defenses so quickly? Why did her well-being and happiness mean so much to him? Jesus! He had only known her a few days.

"Well, thanks for the credit, kid." He said pulling free of her hand in the pretense of shifting gears. "But let's agree to disagree on this point for now, ok?" He gave her a sideways smirk and pulled up to the warehouse.

She sighed theatrically and surrendered.


	5. Chapter 5

_Two Weeks Later_

Ashley was headed back to Gotham to visit Bruce and her father. She fidgeted with her new bag while standing in the airport terminal. Lex held out her boarding pass.

"Call me if you need anything." He said with a patient smile. She nodded absently before grabbing him in an impulsive hug.

"Thank you." She whispered. "You have given me hope." Lex returned the hug carefully, patting her on the back in a friendly manner.

"Just be safe." He said kindly. She stepped back nodding again as the announcement to board came over the loudspeaker. Taking a deep breath, she squared her shoulders.

"See you in a week." She said. Lex gave her his crooked grin and inclined his head toward the jet way.

"Go, see your family." Ashley walked bravely through the door.

The flight passed in a blur. Ash was lost in deep thought about her past. She was surprised when the plane looped low over the city.

She cast her gaze on Gotham, finding she had missed it. From above, the city glittered like a gem in the sunlight. Strange that she had not remembered how pretty it was.

Bruce greeted her warmly and smiled as he took her hand. They walked to the waiting limo. Once Alfred had collected her luggage, they drove into the city.

They chatted pleasantly about her flight and the plans for her demo. She watched her hometown pass by her window, memories flooding back with each block.

When they pulled up in front of Wayne Manor, Ash bit her bottom lip in trepidation. Silently Bruce reached out and clasped her hand in his. As they walked into the vast foyer, Ashley shivered.

It had been years since she had stood in this spot. The familiar echo and scent made her pause. Bruce placed a hand on her back, guiding her toward the front drawing room.

The formal title had always been a misnomer for this room. Martha Wayne had demanded that there be a space in the massive mansion that provided a homey atmosphere. A place in which the family could gather in comfort. She had chosen the large room and decorated it in a cozy manner.

The soft velvet sofa and plush chairs that faced the huge fireplace had been the children's favorite place to spend a rainy afternoon. The thick Persian rug allowed them to sit before the fire and not catch a chill from the cold marble floor. Beyond the sofa was Thomas Wayne's vintage pool table, where he and Joseph had spent many a Thanksgiving evening besting each other.

Ashley felt her heart warm to see the rows upon rows of her uncle's books still lined the walls. French doors that led out to the summer room gave a spectacular view of the rolling grounds. Martha's roses still flourished, thanks to Alfred.

She absorbed it all in an instant before her eyes fell on the figure seated in one wing backed chair. Her father, Joseph Embers. He raised his head to look at his daughter, she was astonished by the dramatic change in him.

His face was sunken and gray, wrinkles gathered under his eyes and around his mouth. He was painfully thin, all his abundant strength was gone. He stood slowly as if it was difficult and held out his hand to her.

"My Ashley." He said in a rasping voice. She shook with unexpected emotion before crossing to him. She took his withered hand and looked up into his wasted face.

"Daddy." She sobbed, unable to hold back the tears that pushed against her eyes. He hugged her close and wept as well.

Bruce stood watching the reunion of his only living family. He still had anger and disgust for his prideful uncle. His mishandling of everything was disgraceful. As was his treatment of his daughter. If he had only told Bruce something, anything, things would have been so different.

"_If he had told you back then, would you really have cared_?" The dark voice questioned him. Bitterly Bruce had to acquiesce to that blunt assessment. No, most likely the broken, angry young man he was would have ignored it. It would have been a painful reminder of his loss.

He walked over to them, plastering a false but convincing smile on his face.

"Why don't we sit and have a little lunch?" He suggested airily. He hated having to use the façade on his family, he did so only to protect them. They were precious to him, but they were also vulnerable. He never wanted his secret mission to touch either of them.

They followed him with wet eyes. The lies made the guilt gnaw deeper in his gut. No, this was the only way to keep them safe! He refused to give in to his weaker emotions, he simply could not afford it. They sat in the summer room, enjoyed a lovely lunch and began to reacquaint themselves.

For Ash, the week went by too quickly. Every day was filled with happiness and bittersweet remembrances, for the most part.

Joseph did not want her to return to Metropolis. Greatly displeased about her association with a Luthor and her aspirations to a musical career, he would not listen to her.

Bruce stepped in and diffused the disagreement. Ashley was not sure what he had told her father to make him begrudgingly accept her choices. Promising to return for the approaching holidays, she departed Gotham with a new sense of possibility.

Bruce had arranged a private bank account for her, most likely at Joseph's insistence. He did not want her living off The Luthor's like a penniless mooch. The only other thing she took with her back to Metropolis was a thick photo album. It was packed with pictures of her family.

Sitting in her seat on the plane, she flipped thru the memories. Here was her mother and Martha bright, smiling, and so very young. Both beautiful and alive. Here were both couple's wedding photos. So many pictures of she and Bruce, from infancy to that last year. She traced the edges of her favorite.

She and Bruce smiling mischievously from the branches of Martha's prize winning peach tree. It made her think about the day before, when he had taken her horseback riding thru the estate.

_They rode fast and wild like when they were kids, that way that used to make the head groom scold them for fear they would do great harm to themselves or the animals._

They had stopped to rest in their secret place, by the pond. Endless hours, as children, they had spent there, skipping stones and playing games.  


_She had walked, trembling, to the ancient oak tree that had sheltered them thru countless rainstorms. The carvings were still there._

They had cut their names into the old tree, a childhood pact. She reached out and touched the weather worn letters. The rust color stains of their blood, drawn from cut fingertips. They had sworn unending loyalty and eternal friendship, vowing to protect each other no matter what, until death.

She had not known she was crying until Bruce had come up behind her, wrapping her in his arms and holding her tight.

"I never really forgot, Ash. I still mean every word." He said softly. She had grasped his wrist and let her tears fall unchecked.

Blinking rapidly, Ashley returned to the present.

Christ! What a crybaby she was getting to be! She let go of her past as the plane touched down in Metropolis, she had so much yet to do.

xxxxxx

To say that Lex had kept himself busy in her absence was an understatement. He had fed Lionel his bullshit story about wanting to make a foray into the arts, an explanation for his patronage to Ashley. That seemed to go smoothly, more so then he had expected. Then he had been badly sidetracked by Amanda and Jude.

_What a nightmare_.

He now knew his interest in Amanda had been a classic transference of his growing feelings for Ash. The tragic end, Jude's death, had not been one of Lex's shinning moments.

Lionel had hit the roof, threatening to cut him off and out for good. Ranting that he was a liability and no longer worth the effort.

The stab wound was extremely painful, he would have to careful to hide it from Ashley. The events of that sinister night at Club Zero must remain a secret.

**Forever**.

xxxxxx

_Monday Morning_

When Lex collected Ash from the airport, his mood was subdued. After regaling him with the details of her trip, she paused and studied his profile.

"Lex, is everything alright, do you not feel well?" She asked with a concerned voice. He cast a glance at her while navigating traffic, he shrugged.

"I'm fine. It was a long week that's all." He answered nonchalantly and looked back at the road. She pondered his answer in silence, he confused her quite often.

At times, he could be so open and approachable. Then suddenly he would close up, the walls would crash down, shutting her out. It was unconscious she was sure, most likely a result of growing up in Lionel's world.

Once she had settled back into her room she showed him the photos, giving a running commentary on each one. Lex pointed out how much she looked like her mother making her blush in that pretty way he so liked.

That way he liked far too much.

Handing her back the book he suggested she go over her songs and get some rest, the big day at the studio was upon them.

"They will want to begin working first thing tomorrow." His said before bidding her goodnight and disappearing into his room.

Befuddled, she retreated to her own room and pulled out the tattered songbook. She found the last few empty pages and began to write. An hour later, she sat back and reread the new song. Some of her best work, she had to admit. Why was it she had the strangest urge to pull the pages out and tear them up? She read it again and it became clear.

This was a love song.

A love song about _Lex_.

xxxxxx

_Mid-November_

Ashley had been spending every day at the studio, perfecting her music. The techs were flabbergasted by her talent and ever-increasing skill. They had brought in the best studio musicians to record her songs, using all their genius to showcase her astounding voice.

Most nights she was so tapped out, she was asleep before her head hit the pillow. Lex took great satisfaction in watching her blossom, with regular meals and proper sleep she was no longer the emaciated little girl he had found on the street.

She grew lovelier with each passing day, his feelings for her were growing as well. He hunted for distractions as these feelings surfaced. The temptation to give in was overwhelming at times.

He found reasons to spend less time at the loft, barely sleeping there two or three nights a week. Ashley was confused by his absence, unsure of her own emotions as well. _How had this happened_, she wondered. _How was it she had fallen for him?_

Lex had been cautious when taking her out in public, afraid the media would make the wrong assumptions. He wanted nothing to mar her budding career.

The time they did spend together made them both secretly happy. The nights when he was there, were good, they watched movies while sitting close on the couch sharing a giant bowl of popcorn. Sporadic times when he would return and find her in the midst of cooking some delicious meal. It gave her surreptitious pleasure that he loved her culinary creations.

On a sour note, Lionel had become aware of who she was and how she and his son had met. Numerous times Lex had stormed into the loft after a heated debate with his father. Ash had deduced most of the problem, Lionel did not approve of Lex's -New Hobby', as he referred to her.

The man did not care who she was or to whom she was related. He did not like where she had been, the circumstances of how they had met. Lionel Luthor found her unworthy of his son's time and effort. It enraged him that Lex continued to defy him, refusing to abandon Ashley. The fact that she had her own money now made the man livid, negating his threat to cut off the project.

One night, after a particularly vicious quarrel, Lex came home in the blackest mood she had yet to see. He stalked in, changed his clothes and went directly to the personal gym, located on a lower floor. After three hours, Ashley went to find him.

xxxxxx

The gym room had beige walls, high ceilings and was filled with top of the line equipment. Spread about the room were the best free weights, step machines, stationary bikes and a leather punching bag. Lex was using the bag and had obviously been at it for a while.

She noticed he was not wearing gloves, just some white tape wrapped around his knuckles. His blows were relentless, falling in steady repetition with great force. He cut a lithe figure, clad in only his gray sweat pants, muscles flexing like liquid beneath skin that was shiny with perspiration.

She stood watching for a bit, indulging in the show. She was fascinated by the physical reaction he begot in her. Knowing she was acting as if she was a puppy and he was a bone, she felt foolish. Ash turned to leave. That was when he chose to recognize her presence.

Actually, Lex had known the moment she entered the room, the fans wafted her scent directly to him, that distinct smell that drove him nuts. It was like fresh lilacs and honey.

He had searched through her soaps, shampoos and perfume. None had that scent. The only perfume she wore was sandalwood oil, nothing floral at all. It had to be her, just the natural essence of Ashley. It had caused him to take more then one cold shower.

Lex cased pounding the bag and looked over his shoulder.

"Did you need something?" He asked panting with exertion. Ash was startled by the baleful tone in his voice. She looked back at his shadowed face.

"No." She answered softly. " I was concerned about you." Her eyes were wide, teeth chewing her bottom lip. He knew she did that when she was nervous, he found it adorable. The urge to pull her to him, to just take her, had never been so strong. He struggled to squash it.

"I'm sorry if I worried you." He said looking away from her. "My father was particularly horrid today." He began to pull the sports tape off his knuckles.

"I'll come up now." He said giving her a fake grin. Ashley didn't know what it was that he was not saying, but she didn't want to leave him in this mood.

"I'm sorry, Lex, I didn't mean to disturb you." Her voice was apologetic. He waved a hand for her to come closer.

"You did nothing wrong." He replied as she moved across the mat. She reached out and placed one delicate hand on the leather punching bag.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked sweetly. Lex gazed at her, she peeked at him from the opposite side of the bag smiling almost coyly. _Was she flirting with him?_ He smiled bitterly.

_Yeah right, let's descend into delusion, Lex._ He admonished himself silently.

"What did he do this time?" She asked making a face the caused Lex to smirk in spite of his mood. He twisted his neck making it pop and sobered a little.

"My father does not believe you aren't after my money." He said in a deep voice. "He does not believe you are satisfied with your reinstated inheritance from Bruce. He is, however, certain you are seeking my fortune as well. He refuses to accept that you and I are just friends."

Lex did not look at her as he spoke, the darkness inside making him cautious. Ash watched him in silence. She felt a deep hatred for Lionel Luthor at that moment, it was red and harsh and frightening.

Lex looked up with a raw gaze that made her flinch. At her reaction the look changed, became something more. Ashley's gaze dropped to the floor.

"I'm making things more difficult for you." She said feeling selfish. "Maybe I should get my own place. I'm sure Bruce would help me." Ashley stepped back, her head turned away from him. He made a frustrated noise.

"No, that's not what I want." He replied emphatically. The depth of his agitation was really beginning to scare her. She put her hands out stymied.

"I am the cause of this strife with your father." She began, Lex shook his head forcefully.

"Believe me, if you were not here he would find something else to berate me about." He sighed in irritation. "He is a odious and hateful person." His lip curled in a cruel manner. He looked at the ceiling.

"I wish...I mean...I want..." He stalled unable to articulate, hurling the wad of tape against the wall. Ashley was stunned and dismayed to see unshed tears in his eyes. Grasping his arm she stepped close to him.

"Lex! What was it?" She queried gently. His back stiffened and he looked at her.

"I don't want to become him, Ashley." He whispered. "But I don't think I have a choice."

Appalled Ash shook her head violently. She held a hand to the side of his face, caressing tenderly.

"No, Lex you have a choice, you always have a choice. And for the record I don't think you are becoming him." Her tone was strong and sure.

He was over come by her compassion, the soft touch on his cheek reached deep into a part of him he thought long dead.

Impulse took over and he reached for her, pulling her small form closer. He claimed her mouth with his, savoring the sweet taste of her and how she yielded to him.

Ashley lost herself in his sudden embrace, gripping her fingers to his waist. Her head swam and blood pounded in her ears. His fingers tangled into her hair pulling her closer, hungrily exploring her mouth.

The kiss was long and deep. Ashley's mind went fuzzy as passion overloaded her logic. Lex reveled in the thrill of holding her, tasting her, he did not want to let go. Time stood still for both of them, the only thing that existed was this kiss.

When he finally pulled his lips from her, they both gasped for breath. He pressed his forehead to hers, eyes closed breathing her in. Ash trembled in his arms as their surroundings returned to focus. Lex opened his eyes and looked into hers. Realization emerged and he stood up.

"Ash!" He gasped, dismayed at his loss of control. "I'm sorry, I just ...can you forgive me?" He asked earnestly. She blinked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" She asked feeling a lump form in her throat. Lex looked away, missing the confusion in her eyes.

"I was wallowing in my self pity and I took advantage of your kindness." His mood was rapidly turning black again. He looked back at her with a cold continence. _Like he had put on a mask._ she though bleakly.

"It was wrong of me to do that." He stated gravely. Ashley stepped back two steps and tried to control the quiver in her lip, she failed.

"Nothing to forgive." She replied, her voice betraying the blithe comment as she turned and ran out the door.

_Fucking brilliant! Had to lose your cool and cross that line didn't you?_

Lex turned back to the bag, hating his lack of self-control. He resumed thrashing the leather voraciously. This day had been going _so_ well now he had the added humiliation of forcing himself on his 16 year old charge.

_Way to go Lex, you really know how to fuck up a good thing._

It was midnight before he could bring himself to return upstairs. The apartment was quiet, her door was closed no light showing from underneath. Sighing deeply Lex went to his room and stripped off the soiled workout pants. He took a shower and tried his best to not think about the kiss. Not think about how soft she was and how good she tasted.

Standing under the hot spray, hands flat against the tile he stared down at the drain and thought about the hurt look on her face just before she ran.

She was too young to know that he was trying to protect her. The last thing she needed was to be involved with him in **That Way**. No matter how much he wanted her, he was no good for her, this he knew.

"_But_," A voice from that place her caress had revived spoke up. "_She is so good for me_."

xxxxxx

_Late November_

Walking slowly thru the Wayne manor library, Ashley felt at ease. Thanksgiving with Bruce and her father had gone very well. She felt bad about leaving Lex alone in Metropolis, but he had been rather distant since that night in the gym.

He acted as if it had never happened, she did the same. He had been quiet and moody when he drove her to the airport. She waved goodbye and faked her smile.

She had enjoyed the holiday with her family anyway. She even agreed to stay on a week longer to celebrate Bruce's birthday.

Bruce had been rather odd as well. Between business meetings and late nights on the town, she hardly saw him. She had spent more time with her father and Alfred then with her cousin. Bruce seemed distracted, he was always glad to see her when they crossed paths, yet his head was somewhere else.

She sat in the window seat and watched the late afternoon sun play across the lawn. She puzzled over the enigma that was Bruce, he was still asleep and it was after three. Ashley worried he would lose him self in this unrestrained cycle.

Stretching Ashley stood and walked back toward the drawing room.

The staff was preparing for the party, bustling too and fro. The doorbell chimed and Alfred passed her with a warm smile, she paused to see who it was.

He opened the door and standing on the step was a beautiful dark haired young woman. Ashley was perplexed fore a moment, she was sure she knew this face, and then it dawned on her. Rachel Dawes. Ash gave a shout and dashed across the marble tile.

"Rachel!" She cried grasping the young woman in a great hug. Rachel returned the hug in surprise and shared excitement.

"Ashley! Oh, it's really you!" She hugged Ash tight.

Rachel had been the only other child in Bruce and Ashley's world as they were growing up. Her mother had worked for the Wayne family. Like Ash, Rachel's life had been turned inside out that black night. Ashley had lost touch with her after Joseph's down fall. She had always had a warm place in her heart for the older girl.

The two women laughed and brushed away tears.

"Bruce said that he had found you, but you were living in Metropolis for the time being." The dark eyed girl said looking Ashley up and down.

"You've grown up so much, I confess I still think of you as that pretty little girl I remember." Ash blushed and squeezed Rachel's hand.

"What about you? Assistant District Attorney, hot damn!" Ashley enthused. It was Rachel's turn to blush.

"It's not as glamorous as it sounds." She replied. "I work all the time." Ash took her arm.

"Come in, we'll have some tea or something." She smiled. Rachel looked crestfallen.

"I wish I could but I am in a hurry. I really just stopped to drop off Bruce's birthday present." She reached into her bag and pulled out a lovely blue box.

"I have to run. Will you give it too him?" She asked handing the small package to Ash.

"Rachel." Bruce's voice cut thru their conversation. He was standing in the foyer in his silk pajamas and robe. Ashley looked at him with surprise, Rachel with obvious disappointment.

"Bruce, nice of you to join us." Rachel replied with sarcasm. Bruce smiled vaguely and walked to the door. Ashley, sensing the need for her absence kissed Rachel, handed Bruce the box and slipped back into the house.

She wandered into the drawing room, marveling at the happy reunion with a very old friend. Bruce's appearance worried her. He seemed to be slipping into the decadence of the elite class in the worst ways. Sleeping all day, out all night, no real direction no real convictions, that is, other than family. This was not that bad, but not the Wayne family way.

Bruce walked into the drawing room and gave her a lazy smile.

"Ashley, I have to run out for a bit, it's business. Would you do me a great favor and be hostess till I return?" He asked in his most charming voice. She looked at him with amazement but nodded.

"Of course, Bruce." She answered. He crossed to her and placed a kiss on her temple.

"You're a love, I will be back as soon as possible." He said hurrying from the room.

Ash sat and thought for a while. He was really acting strange and it made her head hurt to think about it. She pondered for a while until Alfred appeared and suggested she get ready, as the guests would be arriving soon.

xxxxx

Despite Bruce's peculiar absence, the party was going well. Ashley smiled and greeted everyone doing the best impression of her mother she could muster.

Many people asked her about where she had been and what she was doing now. She gave a censored account of the passed 11 years and said she was -Studying in Metropolis'. Most wanted to know why Bruce was not there. So did she.

Where was he? She was just beginning to get irritated when Bruce stepped into the ballroom, causing a stir. Applause and congratulations reverberated around her. Handsome as always, he nodded and shook hands, casually making his way to her. When he reached her side at last, he kissed her cheek and plucked a flute of champagne from a passing tray.

"Thank you." He told her while nodding to the mayor. She arched one brow and whispered out the side of her smile.

"You are late." Bruce gave her a sheepish grin and was about to reply when a blond socialite pulled him away to meet an unusual guest. Ashley turned to the expensively dressed couple that approached from her left, keeping an eye on her wayward cousin.

She watched him greet the stranger and notice that his spine stiffened suddenly. The two men stood very close, speaking softly. Alarms went off in Ash's head, Bruce's body language had gone very hostile. Excusing herself, she began to make her way through the press of people.

Bruce turned suddenly and cut a path to her. He gripped her arm hard, pulling her away from the man behind him. She only got a vague impression of the tall man, older, fair-haired with a unique mustache. Bruce propelled her toward the side door. Ashley told him he was hurting her arm and tried to pull away. Bruce stopped her and glared down with an awful gaze.

"Ashley, I want you to leave right this minute. Get out of the house and wait for me by the stable." He said with hardly suppressed rage. Ashley looked at him bewildered.

"Wh-what's wrong, Bruce?" She asked stuttering under the wave of his anger. Bruce pushed her toward the door and growled.

"Just do as I say! Now! Get out of the house!" He turned from her, headed back into the crowd and raised his glass.

He had dismissed her, convinced she would do as he said. Ashley was hotly angry but scared as well.

She spun on her heel and hurried from the room, fleeing down the hall and out the front door. She did not go to the stables however, instead she stood in the driveway and panicked.

Something was _Very Wrong_.

Bruce had never spoken to her like that, she absently rubbed her bruised arm. Bruce would never hurt her either. Definitely not a good sign. Ash paced in the drive franticly trying to figure out what was wrong.

A few minutes passed before the guests began to flood out the doors. There were grumbles and griping. Ashley stopped one woman and asked what was going on.

"Sweetheart, your cousin has a mean drunk on. He just insulted everyone and kicked us out." The woman gave her a disgusted look. "If I were you I'd stay away from him." She flounced off leaving Ash dazed.

_Drunk?_ But Bruce had just arrived and had not been drunk when she spoke to him. This was not right.

Disregarding his instructions, Ashley went back into the manor.

Kicking off the annoying high heels and tiptoed down the hall and stood outside the ballroom.

Muffled voices came thru the closed doors. She could hear what sounded like an argument going on inside, followed immediately by the sounds of a physical fight. Doors opened down the hall and Ashley heard footsteps everywhere. Instinct told her to run. She dashed back up the hall and into the drawing room.

Standing in the dark room for a moment gasping, she tried to clear her mind. Bad people in the manor, Bruce could be hurt. She looked around the room wildly and her eyes fell on her bag.

She raced over to the sofa and ripped her cell phone out of the backpack. Fumbling in the dark, she squelched the urge to start crying and punched the number of Lex's cell. It rang twice before he picked up.

"Hey Ash, how's the party going? Bored already?" Lex's easy voice came over the phone. She sucked in a breath that was more a sob.

"Lex! I don't know what to do!" She cried. Catching the fear in her voice he sobered.

"Ashley, what's wrong?" He asked seriously. She bit her lip and tried to explain.

"Bruce made me leave the house and then he kicked the guests out, Carolyn Struthers said he was drunk and then I came back in to see what was happening and there were these men and I think they hurt him and now I'm in the drawing room and I'm scared Lex." She stumbled over a chair leg and fell to the floor, gasping as she detected the smell of smoke.

"Oh GOD Lex, I think they set the house on fire!" She sobbed in horror. Lex listened to her with rising dread. His mind raced, he had to get her out of there.

"Ashley, listen to me. Get out of the house now!" He said clearly. She was crying harder.

"But... Bruce..." She interrupted. Lex let his anger slip.

"Ash, just get out!" He took a deep breath and focused. "I want you to hang up with me and call 911. I'm on my way." He said hoping she would obey. She shuddered and scrambled to her feet.

"Ok." Her voice was ragged. "Please hurry, I'm so scared." She cried.

She hung up on him as she pushed out the summer room doors. Tripping on her long dress, she fell in the wet grass. Looking up, the sight of her family's house a blaze made her scream in horror.

Feeling the phone still in her hand Ashley gripped it tight. Instinct again bringing her to clarity, she needed to call help. With tear blurred eyes she dialed 911. She sobbed out the information to the operator and sat in the grass weeping.

Please, let Bruce be ok. Ashley repeated the thought over and over in her head. Before she heard the sirens, the upper floors had completely burned.

As the timbers fell, Ash screamed in anguish. _Why?_ She lay down in the grass and wept until she blacked out.


	6. Chapter 6

_Gotham International Airport: one hour later_

Lex -s private jet touched down to a city immersed in chaos. Some form of a riot had broken out on the island, causing the police to pull up the drawbridges. Explosions could be seen and heard for miles. On top of that, something had gone horribly wrong at the asylum. Criminally insane imamates were running loose.

Lex climbed into the waiting limo and answered his ringing cell phone. It was an aide in the Mayor's office who was returning his call. They confirmed that the Wayne Estate was indeed on fire. Most emergency crews were tied up due to the disturbance in downtown. One fire brigade had been dispatched to attempt to quell the blaze. No fatalities had yet been reported due to the fire. Lex demanded to be kept informed as his car moved thru the extreme traffic.

_God he hated Gotham_.

Quickly the urban sprawl began to dissipate and gave way to the more open suburban communities. Lex gripped his hands in tight fists whishing for his S type jag. If he were driving it, he would be there by now.

Suburbia finally gave over to the wealthy country homes. Now he could see the fire, it reddened the sky an almost bloody shade. The scent of smoke filtered into the car, making him fearful. The long car turned up the twisting driveway to Wayne Manor. A dreadful scene unfolded before him.

The beautiful old mansion was nearly gutted, the fire still raged as the few firefighters the city could spare tried to stifle it. Before the driver had come to a full stop, Lex was out of the car. He ran passed the long trucks to the edge of the safe perimeter.

There were firemen rushing back and forth doing what they could. He looked around searching for the man in charge. He found the most likely subject standing off to one side speaking to an older man in butler's livery.

Lex pushed thru the commotion around him and approached the men. As he got closer, he overheard what they were saying.

"I understand, Mr. Pennyworth, but we have not found her yet. We have not found anyone." The fireman said, yelling to be heard over the rush of hoses and the crashing of timber.

"She will be very frightened, Master Wayne insisted I see to her safety." The butler said in a very anxious voice. The fireman rolled his eyes and grimaced.

"And where is Mr. Wayne, may I ask?" He queried with heavy sarcasm. The butler straightened his spine, smoothing his disheveled clothes.

"Master Bruce was injured earlier and I took him to Hospital myself." The man replied. Lex had reached them and stood for a moment wondering why the man was lying. The harried fireman noticed Lex and sighed.

"Sir, I am going to have to ask you to get back behind the trucks, this is not a safe area." The butler turned to see whom he was addressing. Lex gave the fireman a sharky smile and arched his brow.

"I am here seeking information on the whereabouts of Mr. Wayne and Miss Embers." Lex replied not moving an inch. The butler gasped and rushed forward.

"Mr. Luthor how did you know?" Alfred asked stepping to Lex's side. Hearing the Luthor name the fireman flinched and looked uncomfortable.

"Mr. Luthor, I'm sorry I didn't recognize you in the mess going on." Lex waved it off with irritation and turned to the butler.

"You're Alfred aren't you?" He asked patiently. Alfred was startled but nodded.

"Yes, Mr. Luthor." Lex nodded and placed a hand on the older man's shoulder.

"Did I hear you correctly, Bruce is at the hospital?" Alfred nodded and looked at the burning building.

"Yes, sir. Master Bruce sustained a slight concussion due to a scuffle with a disagreeable party guest." Alfred answered not meeting Lex's eye. Not a bad liar, Lex thought sardonically.

"What about Ashley?" Lex asked hoping he didn't sound desperate. "She called me about an hour and half ago, when it all started." Lex looked from the butler to the fireman. Alfred's shoulders slumped slightly.

"No one has seen her sir." He said in an anguished voice. The three men looked at each other in grim silence for a moment.

"CHAPTAIN! We got a live one here!" A burly fireman yelled running thru the spray and smoke with a bundle in his arms. Lex and Alfred turned and rushed toward the firefighter as he stopped to lay his charge on a gurney.

It was Ashley.

"Oh, thank heavens, is she alright?" Alfred asked the man.

She was unconscious but unharmed, the cell phone still gripped tightly in her hand. The fireman was amazed she had not been badly hurt.

"We came around the southwest side and almost stepped on her laying in the grass. It's a wonder that she wasn't crushed by falling debris." The big man arranged her gently on the stretcher.

"She may have some smoke inhalation, she was only a few yards from the building." He told the EMT who stepped in to examine her.

Lex watched them check her over with a painful heaviness in his chest. She looked so fragile laying there, her lovely emerald dress torn and dirty. He noticed her feet were bare and thought that they must be very cold.

The paramedics determined she was not in immediate danger and packed her into the ambulance. Lex told Alfred to ride with her and he would meet them there.

As the limo pulled out behind the wailing vehicle, Lex saw the last standing pieces of Wayne manor crash to the ground. He sat back in the seat and felt strangely sorrowful.

xxxxxxx

_Downtown Gotham City: midnight_

The Bat stood on the roof of city hall and assessed the damage. The uni-rail was destroyed, as well as many buildings along the rout. Wayne Tech Industries would be instrumental in rebuilding, the loss of lives however was regrettable. The useless deaths could not be fixed and caused him a deep seated pain.

The rampage of the criminally insane inmates had to be staunched before more bloodshed occurred. Before he could attend to that he had to find out what happened at the manor. Gliding back into the dark, he removed his cowl and turned on his cell phone.

The butler's voice answered immediately.

"Alfred, what's the status?" Bruce asked wearily. The Englishman cleared his throat and spoke in a hushed tone.

"Miss Ashley is unharmed, she went into deep shock and did retain some smoke inhalation, but was not injured." Alfred informed him of the discovery of his cousin on the lawn and Lex Luthor's sudden appearance on the scene.

Bruce was intrigued, Lex had flown from Metropolis instantly, into a city in turmoil to help Ashley. That raised questions in Bruce's mind. What was going on between Lex and his cousin?

"What about the house?" Bruce queried. Alfred gasped in grief.

"I am terribly sorry, sir. Everything is gone." Bruce sighed in torment. His cause had brought the home his family had built to ruin.

_Guilt_.

Alfred's voice dropped lower.

"Master Bruce, I had to fib and tell them you had retained a concussion due to a scuffle with a rude guest and that I took you to hospital." Alfred explained quickly. Bruce grunted in agreement.

"Good cover, Alfred." He commended. The butler cleared his throat.

"Ah, sir, I am loath to point out that myself, Mr. Luthor and Miss Ashley are all at hospital... right now. And Mr. Luthor is not an obtuse young man." Bruce cursed under his breath.

"I got it. I'm on my way." Bruce hung up and pulled his cowl back on.

Time to do some fancy lying. He hated to do it, but the last thing he needed was Lex Luthor sniffing around asking the hard questions. It was bad enough he had given in and revealed his identity to Rachel. He knew he could trust her to keep his secret, Lex was a whole other story.

Working out his cover story in his head, The Bat descended to the Tumbler and headed back to the cave.

xxxxxxx

_Joseph Ember's Home: Early the Next Morning_

Bruce sat in his uncle's warm study. The English style décor lent a comfort to the room, giving him a safe place to work from.

Bruce Wayne and Lex Luthor faced each other over his uncle's desk. A faux bandage on Bruce's head helped with his cover story, he hated that he needed one.

_Really screwed up, brought this too close to my family._

Bruce watched Lex covertly, looking for subtle clues. The younger Luthor sat casually in his chair, tiredly rubbing his eyes. He was so calm and collected it was hard to remember that he was four years younger then Bruce.

"Lex, it was great of you to see after Ashley's safety like you did last night." Bruce began, giving him a fatigued smile. "The whole night was just a hideous affair." He said in a deep voice. Lex watched Bruce as well, looking for a sign of what he was hiding.

He knew Bruce was into something he didn't want anyone to know about. Something he needed his butler to cover for. Something that got his home burned down. The danger this something had posed to Ashley made Lex angry.

"Care to elaborate on what happened, Bruce?" He asked with a slightly sharp tone, one brow raised in a questioning arch. "I mean that was one hell of a birthday bash from what I saw."

Bruce's brown eyes met Lex's gray-blue gaze. With out blinking Bruce wove a tapestry of lies about bad associations made overseas, foreign thugs after his money.

He told Lex they had threatened to hold the party hostage, but Bruce had thwarted them by sending the room packing. Ashley was supposed to wait for him by the stables, she obviously had not minded him.

Lex listened to the tale, unsure what was truth and what was fabrication. Bruce finished his story and leaned across the desk toward Lex.

"I would never knowingly put her in danger. This was not something I could foresee." He said. Lex decided to accept his explanation, for the time being.

"I know that, Bruce." He replied. "When she called me last night she was terrified they had done you harm. It was all I could do to get her to leave the house." He sat up and stretched his back. Bruce's face darkened.

"What do you mean? I made her leave before the guests." He said in confusion. Lex nodded.

"Yes, she told me that she went back in after the guests came out. She was worried about you."

Bruce felt a stab of icy fear. _What had Ash over heard? Had she seen the exchange between Ra's Al Ghul and himself?_

"I didn't know she had gone back in." He said in a breathy voice, visibly paling. Lex shook his head.

"You more than anyone should know how willful she can be." Lex's voice held amusement and affection. The tone caught Bruce's attention. He remembered the other subject he wanted to discuss with Lex.

"Can I ask you something, Lex? Can I be frank?" He regained his composure. Lex heard the note of warning in Bruce's voice.

"Sure." He said with a passive face.

"Are you sleeping with my teenage cousin?" Bruce asked without breaking eye contact. Lex did not react in any way, except for the subtle tightening of his jaw.

"No." He answered. "Why do you ask?" Lex almost smiled. Bruce felt The Bat working up his spine.

"It's just unusual, everything you have done for her. The fact that you came here last night, in the middle of a riot." Bruce replied. "Not behavior Lex Luthor is known for." Lex took a slow breath and smiled his lazy smile.

"Bruce, the girl has a gift. She deserves the break, I can help her get it." He shrugged heedlessly. "And I seem to remember, I owed you one."

Bruce sat unchanging for a moment. Both young men were masters at not showing emotion, their ability to hide what they felt was impeccable.

"I didn't know you remembered that." Bruce said finally. Lex smiled again.

"I do, and I meant it." He said evenly. Bruce closed his eyes before leaning across the desk once more.

"Be careful, Lex. She is precious to me. I will not have her toyed with." He said, the sharp edge back in his voice. Lex's mouth turned down and he leaned in as well, they were a few inches apart.

"I won't have it either." Lex said with lots of teeth. "She deserves the best of everything. I aim to see she gets it." He stood up and walked out. Bruce watched his retreating back.

Sitting back in his chair, Bruce steepled his hands before his face, his eyes glittered dangerously.

Lex was hiding something.

xxxxxx

The bedroom was quiet when Bruce walked in, Ash was resting but not asleep. Her head turned at his step, she gasped and scrambled from the bed.

"Oh, Bruce!" She wrapped her arms around him and hugged tight. He returned the hug and pushed down the shame he felt at knowing he had to lie to her.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked softly. She snuggled her face against him.

"I'm sad about the house but so happy to see you." She said pulling back to look up at him. "Are you ok?" She asked fear still hiding in the corners of her eyes.

Bruce smoothed back her hair and nodded, as she reached up to brush the white bandage on his forehead. Bruce smiled, taking her hand and rubbing her fingers.

"I'm fine, don't worry." Ashley studied his face for a moment before the tears began.

"I was so afraid they hurt you. Bruce, who were those men?" She cried stepping back. Bruce put his hands in his pockets and looked at his shoes.

"Ashley, you were not supposed to come back into the house." He said patiently. She glared at him with emerald fire.

"Who was that man you fought with, Bruce? I heard you arguing through the door!" She said anger bubbling up.

He looked into her eyes and suddenly he knew he could not lie to her.

Sighing deeply Bruce closed the door. He made her sit with him on the bed.

"This is going to sound really...crazy." He began. "But please hear me out before you run screaming." He said with a brief smile. She looked back at him with apprehension.

Bruce laid it all out for her, from the beginning. The rage and searching, the lost years learning about his dark side.

He explained the training he had done with The League of Shadows, how he did not know their true nature until the end.

She listened, bug eyed and silent. Bruce explained the use of his own fear to intimidated his foes, and his discovery of the cave.

Once he began to he found he had to tell her everything. She was the closest person to him when they were children and she was the only blood family he had left.

Leaving anything out was not an option. When he had come to the events of the last twenty-four hours, he expressed how he wanted to protect her that was why he lied.

"Can you understand me, Ash?" He took her hand. "Can you forgive my deception?"

Ashley felt cold and hot at the same time. Her ears pounded with the beat of her heart. Her cousin, Bruce Wayne the frivolous playboy was _The Batman_.

For months now he had been fighting crime and seeking justice on the night streets of Gotham, how had she missed it? How could she, the closest person to him, have bought the act? She tried to focus her attention on his face, he was waiting for her to say something. Ashley gripped his hand and found her voice.

"Bruce...but, why you? She asked. He swallowed and let out the breath he had been holding. His dark eyes were fierce.

"Because, Ash, there is no one else." His tone dipped deep, Ashley felt a shiver run up her back. She looked at his hand in hers and tried to breath slowly.

"What if you get hurt? What if something terrible happens to you?" She queried. Bruce reached out his other hand and cupped her cheek, brushing away her fresh tears.

"It's a chance I have to take, I cannot live my life in oblivious comfort while this city, the city my parents fought so hard to save, dies." Bruce made her look at him.

"Ashley, I have told you this for a few reasons. First because I need you to know that when I tell you to run, I mean it. You must be safe or I cannot do what I need to. Second, because you are my little sister in my heart and I could not keep it from you." His mouth twitched with a small smile as she met his gaze.

"And third because I could not bare you to believe I was that vapid façade I effect. I'm not that man, I am more."

She looked at him for a long time, her head swimming. After she could think again and her heart had stopped thumping against her ribcage, she spoke.

"I understand." She said in a tiny voice. Bruce pulled her close and hugged her ardently, his heart swelled and for the first time in many, many years, Bruce was happy.

He held her for a while and savored the joy while it lasted.

"You cannot tell anyone, Ashley" He said when they had let go. "To reveal this information to anyone would not only put me in danger, but you as well as your father, Rachel, Alfred and anyone else we care about. Do you understand me?" He said soberly. Ashley cocked her head and surveyed him.

"Yes, I understand." She replied. "I know I'm young but I'm not a complete fool." Bruce chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"No you're not."

xxxxx

_Metropolis Power House Studios: Two Weeks Later_

Ashley had returned to Metro with many confusing things on her mind. The realization that her cousin was putting himself in danger's way every night left her feeling rather frightened.

The added need to keep this monumental secret from Lex made her jumpy as well. She needed to focus her energy on her music, needed to distract her mind from the labyrinth of secrets and misdirection.

Throwing herself into finishing her demo, she avoided Lex's questions about Bruce's dreadful guests. He took note of her withdrawal and the evasion of an explanation.

He kept his thoughts to himself and allowed her the space she required. He knew Bruce was up to something, just what it was he did not know, yet.

The last song Ash had to record was the new one she had written, the one about Lex. She had titled it 'Redemption'. Even though she did not make any direct reference to him or the events of their meeting, she had a feeling anyone who knew her well would know what it was about.

As she listened to the finished product with the techs she smiled brightly, the work they had done was better then she had imagined. The music was excellent and her voice was pitch perfect. Ashley thanked them as the music faded, he heart full of anticipation.

There was a knock on the control room door making her look up, Bruce stepped into the narrow room with a lazy smile on his face.

"Bruce! What are you doing here?" she cried jumping up to hug him. He chuckled and returned her embrace.

"Had some business in Metropolis and thought I'd stop by. See how things are going." he gave the surprised techs one of his Hollywood smiles. Ash waved an excited hand at the closest engineer.

"Play it again, Benny, so my cousin can hear it." She said as she pushed Bruce into a chair. "We just finished it. Your timing is impeccable as always." She laughed and sat next to him. He returned her grin and leaned back casually in the seat.

Bruce listened to the recordings and was quite honestly blown away. Lex was right; she was really gifted and deserved this chance. He was strangely comforted that Ashley was truly good, a secret part of him had been afraid she would be just another chickie singing girly angst. But that was not the case, there was blues and depth in this songwriting, and a voice he could not believe.

He beamed with pride at her as the last song began.

The melody was lovely though slightly dark. The vocals wove in and he listened, with pleasure, to her voice. When the chorus came round Bruce sensed more then she was saying in the lyrics.

He read between the lines and heard the unspoken message. Without showing the knowledge on his face he looked at her, she was turned away from him, making him more sure of his deduction.

This was not just a silly little love song; this was about someone in particular. Bruce had a very good idea who that someone was.

When the music had ended, he praised her and the others highly and congratulated them on a job well done.

xxxxxx

As they left the studio, he continued to play the Bruce Wayne façade, talking of silly society gossip and the new car he'd bought, until Ashley stopped dead in her tracks on the sidewalk.

"What?" she demanded refusing to move another inch, though he pulled at her hand. "No, I am not going any where till you tell me why you're _-acting'_." she said irritation plain in her green eyes. Bruce sighed and stepped close to her.

"Ashley, I am worried about you." He said in a low voice. She looked up at him in silence, waiting. Sighing deeper Bruce looked to the gray winter sky as if seeking help.

"I think you may be seeing more in your friendship with Lex then is really there." He said meeting her gaze once more. Her lips pursed and she shook her head.

"I knew it!" she growled and began walking swiftly away. Bruce chased after her and grabbed her arm.

"Hey! Where are you going?" he demanded, his chestnut eyes darkening with anger. She pulled her arm free and spun to face him.

"You and my father! There always has to be an irrational reason I do anything! Impossible for Me to think on My own! Oh no, there must be a silly-little-girl reason for My choices!" She was almost yelling at him, her temper was red hot. _How dare he! _

Bruce stepped back one step and watched her, this was farther along then he first thought. Damn, she's already fallen for him. Well, there was only one path open for this conversation now. He held up his hands and spoke slowly.

"Ash, honey, please, I was not making that kind of judgment." He said in his true voice. Her face was flushed and her eyes glittered. He placed his hands on her shoulders and gave her a gentle smile.

"I was not saying you had done something stupid." He said suppressing the grin that threatened as she began to pout.

"Please calm down and let me finish." He asked. Ashley looked at the pavement and took a deep slow breath. _Why had she gotten so mad?_ This was kind of freaking her out.

She returned her gaze to him and nodded. Bruce smiled and put his arm around her shoulders, leading her down the street to his new car.

"Now, what I was trying to say was, I get what that last song was about. I just want you to be aware of whom Lex Luthor really is. There is a side to him that you don't truly know, Ash. The side he has shown to most other people, including me." He said in his deep voice, while they stood next to the Mercedes sports car. Ashley listened and tried not to comment until he was done. Bruce lifted her chin and smiled.

"I don't think you're a silly-little-girl for feeling what you do for him, with you Lex is a very different man, a man I think I could really like. And all he has done to help you has been so unusual for him that I think he likes the man he is as well." He paused and arched one brow.

"However, we don't know if this new side is here to stay, Ashley. I just don't want you to get hurt." His voice was slightly raw and painfully honest. Ashley swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Bruce, I'm sorry I yelled. I just...don't..." she trailed off pulling her face from his grasp and hugging her coat tighter. He studied her face as she fought her own feelings, trying to find a single word that expressed what she wanted.

"You don't know what it is, this is an entirely new emotion you are experiencing?" he asked, an understanding tone slipping into his words. Ashley looked up at him her eyes wide.

"Yes." She whispered. Bruce shook his head and opened the car door for her. Turning to her once more, Bruce shrugged.

"You're in love, Ash. That's all it is." He said bemusedly. Ashley bit her bottom lip, twisting her gloves in her hands. He helped her into the car trying not to chuckle too much. When they were both inside, he looked at his cousin with a cautious face once more.

"It's not a bad thing Ashley, love is incredible. All I am saying is, know what you are getting into before you make that jump. Know not just Lex, but his world. The people he associates with, what he does for leisure. Be sure it's Lex you really love and not an idea of him. Jump with your eyes open, Ash." He finished and squeezed her clasped hands.

Ash looked at him and nodded. She felt slight relief in someone else knowing about her frightening new feelings.

"I understand, Bruce. Thank you." She said smiling a miniscule smile.

"Good, now I am going to take you to lunch and we are going to celebrate your first project completed." He said starting the car. She chuckled and smiled very wide.

"I can not believe you really bought this car." She laughed. "In red even."

Bruce giving her a grin, a grin that bore a very close resemblance to the boy she grew up with, they took off from the curb.

xxxxxx

_Later that night: The Loft_

Lex was not home yet as Ashley paced the great room. She had enjoyed her lunch with Bruce; he had refrained from bringing up her feelings about Lex again. When he brought her to the loft, he had kissed her cheek calmly before driving off in that ridiculous new car of his.

Ashley walked to her room deciding to take a shower. She stripped her clothes off leaving them on her bed she walked into the bathroom naked.

Climbing into the stall, she turned on the hot water. The spray hit her skin in a pleasurable cascade. She didn't hear the front door close as Lex came in.

He crossed the room to his desk and set his things down. On the corner of the desk, he found the CD case with Ash's demo. Picking it up he walked to the hidden sound system and put the CD in. He got a drink and sat on the leather couch. As the music filtered through the speakers, Lex leaned his head back and savored the beautiful sounds.

Ashley crept from her room on bare feet. Her robe clutched around her, wet hair falling in ropes to her shoulders, she could hear the opening strains of 'Redemption'.

She moved almost silently toward Lex, watching him with interest. When she was half way cross the room his head turned. Ash froze in place, not sure why her heart was pounding so hard.

_God his eyes are so beautiful._

He looked at her across the dimly lit room, a slow smile formed on his lips. Ashley felt her feet begin to move again, she continued her way to the couch. Sitting next to him, she returned the smile and waited for the song to finish.

"Ashley, that was better then I imagined it would be. You constantly amaze me." Lex said in a low voice. She flushed and played with her damp hair.

"Thank you, but I could not have done it without your help." She looked over at him shyly. They shared a silent moment appraising each other, Lex shifted in his seat.

"Well, I believe this calls for a celebration." He said, his voice bright, making her giggle. He stood up and held out a hand to her.

"I think a libation is in order." He tugged her to her feet and propelled her toward the bar.

He opened the small wine cellar under the counter and removed a dark bottle. He uncorked the wine with practiced ease. Ashley selected some crystal glasses and set them on the bar. Lex turned the bottle to show her the label.

"Château La Fleur Pétrus, Bordeaux 1962." He said smoothly. "A very fine vintage. Just right for this occasion." He set the bottle down to let it breath and sent her back to her room to dress. While she was gone, he reset the CD and tried to get himself under control.

He was having more and more trouble suppressing his reaction to her. The deeply physical way she affected him was staggering. When he saw her standing there in that robe with her wet hair, smelling like sandalwood and lilacs, he had almost vaulted the sofa and taken her, right there on the floor. Her music affected him as well, that voice insinuated its self into his skin.

Taking a deep breath, Lex rubbed his scalp and returned to the bar. He poured two healthy glasses and sat on the stool to wait for her. Shortly she emerged from her room dressed in a linen sundress, her hair tied up in a loose knot. He gave a thin smile and handed her a glass. She took it and breathed in the aroma.

"To the beginning of an outstanding career." He said clinking her glass. They sipped and smiled at each other again.

xxxxxx

Two hours later, they had finished the bottle and played the CD 5 times. Lex was draped over one leather chair in a graceful sprawl, while Ashley lay on the couch giggling. She was rather drunk Lex noted, hoisting himself up. He walked to her, staggering only a little.

"Come on, babe. I think you should go lay down now." He said reaching to pull her up. She slid off the leather sofa and stumbled into him. Lex steadied her and laughed.

"Little sloshed are we?" he asked humorously. She gurgled into his shoulder as he guided her toward her room. Ash blinked a few times and looked up at him, holding one hand on the doorframe.

"Lexsh," she slurred adorably. "Can I ashk you shomething?" His face was open and curious. She placed her free hand on his chest and leaned closer to him.

"Do you think I am shexy enough to be a shtar?" Her eyes were glassy and bright. Lex felt his chest constrict. She waited for him to respond, blinking and swaying a little.

Through the alcohol fog, Lex knew he should step back now, get out of touching range. He found he did not care. Forgetting his control and self-restraint Lex tugged her to him.

"Ashley, you are extremely sexy." He whispered against her lips before he kissed her deeply.

She tasted of Bordeaux and sweetness; he searched her mouth, leaving no part unexplored. Ashley kissed him back, her arms circling his neck as she pressed against him. His hands slid down her back caressing her delicious curves. Her lips were so soft he had to sink his teeth into her bottom lip. She gasped against his mouth, the sound made him kiss her harder.

They stumbled, her back flush to the wall. His mouth left her lips and trailed down her neck. He groaned, breathing her scent and the tangy taste of her skin, fingers weaving into her hair. Her small hands slid up over the top of his head, making him growl into the hollow of her throat.

All pretense of harmless friendship was thrown aside as he picked her up and carried her into the bedroom, tumbling with her onto the bed. She laughed and allowed him to lie between her legs, his body holding hers down. His mouth explored her throat and collarbone dipping even lower to the beginning of her cleavage.

Her breath escaped in small amounts and she worked her hands beneath the fabric of his pullover, feeling the smooth flesh on his tone back. Her fingers dug into the lanky muscles as his teeth found the sweet spot where her neck met her shoulder.

The bite was firm and covetous, the noise she made gave him fuel to continue. He worked his way up the side of her neck to her tender ear. The heat of his mouth and the chill of his breath made her run both cold and hot.

His left hand cupped her breast feeling the nipple harden under his thumb. The desire to rip the clothing off her bubbled up in his brain, suddenly Lex yanked him self from her. Shifting back rapidly, Lex looked at her with passion-darkened eyes.

"No." he said in a broken voice. "I will not do this to you. Not like this." She looked at him stunned, her stomach dropping like a lead weight. Lex saw the rejection register on her face.

"Ash, that is not how I mean it." He held out a staying hand. "I meant I would not do this while you are intoxicated. I want you." His voice dipped lower. "God, how I want you, but you have never dated a man and I want you to be sure it is what you want."

She took a deep breath sitting up, back against the headboard. Lex climbed backward off the bed and looked at her soberly.

"I do not want you to wake tomorrow and regret what happened. You have become far too important...to me." He looked away unable to share the raw feeling the admission caused in him.

Ashley, chewing her lip, watched him as he turned away for a moment, gauged his body language. Her perception was not it's sharpest at the moment but she could tell that stopping had been difficult for him. He turned back to her and gave her a half-hearted crooked grin.

"Do you understand?" he whispered. Ash nodded looking at the comforter beneath her. Lex moved to the side of her bed and clasped her hand.

"We can see how you feel tomorrow, ok?" He was being so gentle Ashley could not refuse him.

_This is a good thing, it means he gives a shit about you, it means Bruce is right; Lex is a better man when he is with you._ She smiled a wobbly smile at him, her pupils huge.

"I get it, Lex. Thank you." She said softly. He reached out a long hand and caressed the side of her face.

They looked at each other for a brief moment, want painted unabashedly on their faces. Lex pulled away reluctantly, he stood and walked swiftly from her.

Ashley curled around a pillow and stared at the wall. The desire ebbed in her belly and she sighed a fathomless sigh. Things would be better in the morning; she would still feel this way about Lex.

She knew she had made her choice when she wrote that song. A delicious lick of lust flushed her. Lex wanted her and he cared. As she was unaccustomed to wine, Ash was soon sound asleep.

Lex all but ran up the stairs to his room. He wrenched his clothes off and took another of his icy showers. She had felt so good under his hands, her mouth so willing. He wanted her in the deepest, most primal of ways.

The freezing water spilled over his scalp and back, making the heat in his skin drop. He felt the concentrated lust retreat and his control reasserted it self. Turning off the shower, Lex fumbled for a towel and stepped from the marble stall.

He walked to his bed, drying the moisture from his skin. He jerked the covers back and threw him self, bare, beneath them. Punching the pillows Lex tried to get comfortable.

Sleep was a long time in coming.


	7. Chapter 7

_The Next Morning_

Ashley's eyes opened slowly, her head was trying to split in half. That was what it felt like anyhow. She rolled over and fell out of bed, staggering she made her way to the bathroom.

Flipping the switch, she was momentarily blinded by the florescent lights that stabbed at her vision. She gasped loudly and clung to the counter as the room spun.

Lex padded across the cold floor in search of coffee. Standing in the galley kitchen, he heard the thump when she fell out of bed. He turned the coffee maker on and walked to her door, listening. He could hear her groan as she turned the light on and had to chuckle. A second thumping sound made him throw open the door and rush into the room.

Ashley was sprawled on the bathroom floor alternately laughing and wincing. Lex took a second to get his pounding heart to calm before he reached down to help her up. Ash cringed from the bright light and leaned against him.

"I feel like shit." She mumbled into his shirt. He patted her back and smiled against her hair.

"I bet you do. But I know how to make it better." He chuckled again and guided her out to the kitchen. He sat her at the counter and handed her a glass of orange juice.

Sipping her juice, Ash watched as he began to put together a classic greasy breakfast. Eggs, hash browns, bacon and even toast. She was sure she could not take one bite, though her stomach grumbled its emptiness.

Lex set the plate in front of her and handed her a fork. She looked at him with a pitiful face.

"Eat." He said. "You will feel much better, I promise." She doubted him but didn't have the energy to fight. Lex poured some coffee and joined her with his own plate.

He watched as she took her first shaky forkful, doing his best to not laugh at her. The look of delight and surprise made his restraint falter, he laughed hard. Ashley ignored him and proceeded to wolf down the food.

After she had finished Ash smiled and conceded that she did feel much better. Lex shrugged and stated that he would never let her talk him into drinking a whole bottle of expensive Bordeaux again.

The mention of the wine brought back the other events of the night before. Her face flushed pink, her heart thumped faster and she felt like she might be suffocating.

"Lex..." she said in a breathy voice. "I -I ...and...you...about what happened." She started, Lex felt his chest tighten sure she was about to tell him it was a mistake. She watched his back go ridged and his mask slip into place.

"I want you to know I haven't changed my mind," she said quickly before he slid too far into his armor. He blinked, his eyes flashed in astonishment.

"Ashley. Are you sure?" his voice was very low. The small place inside him that she had touched that day in the gym began to dance. She was off her stool and up against him before he knew she had moved.

Standing on her toes, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his face down to hers. Their lips were a hair's breath apart. His pulse raced, his hands sliding around her of their own volition.

"I am sure, Lex." She looked at him with her big green eyes bright. "I want to know what it's like to be with a man. And I choose you." She whispered before kissing him.

It was the first time she had initiated a kiss and Lex was bowled over. Her tongue explored his mouth, tasting him. The words rang in his head as he returned the kiss.

"_I choose you_." She had really said those words. He could not believe his incredible luck, because it had to be luck. There was no way he deserved this girl, no way on earth. Yet, here she was in his arms, kissing him and telling him, she was sure.

Ashley drew her mouth from his, her eyes half closed; she spoke slowly, her lips brushing his jaw.

"I want to know it all, Lex. Teach me." She said.

Her words made his blood race. Lex sucked in a deep breath reaching up her back to tangle his fingers in her hair. He pulled her head back exposing her white throat, his mouth trailed biting kisses from her ear to her shoulder. She shuddered with delight; he had accepted her advance with enthusiasm. Her fingers clung to his shoulders while he licked the hollow of her throat.

Intense lust whipped thru Lex's body, making him lift her up onto the counter. Their dishes skittered to the floor with a crash. Ash gasped in dismay, Lex chuckled deep in his throat. He pressed between her knees, his mouth at the neckline of her dress. Her small hands slid up over his head with out hesitation, the sensation causing him shake slightly.

His hands cupped her breasts thru the light linen, the cloth barrier frustrating him a considerable amount. Ashley moaned deliciously and Lex found he loved the sound, had to do whatever was necessary to get her to make that sound again. He placed his hands on either side of her face and captured her lips again.

His kiss was forceful and hungry, Ash felt a little scared for a second. She was not a complete innocent; she'd had many sexual encounters with the girls she had dated. She knew what to do with a woman, knew what felt good to a woman.

Ash found her self uncertain if the same general ideas could apply to a man. It was not something she had ever really thought about, she had been so sure of her preference. Lex sensing her confusion eased back.

"Ash, are you ok?" he asked his blue eyes dark with lust. She was so pretty with her face flushed and her lips kiss-bruised. She blinked a few times and nodded. Lex held him self in check a moment longer.

"If you get uncomfortable or want me to stop just say so." He said looking her directly in the eye. "No matter what. No matter when." He continued. She smiled shyly and nodded again. The corners of his mouth turned up and Lex pulled her back.

"Wrap your legs around my waist." He said into her ear. She giggled musically and complied. His hands enveloped her tight rear and he lifted her off the counter. She clung to him, her bow shaped lips feathering kisses along his neck as he walked them back to her room. He marveled at how he continued to forget how small she was.

He stopped in the middle of her room and closed his eyes reveling in the feel of her kisses. Her teeth found his shoulder; even through the fabric, the bite was firm. Lex growled and pressed his mouth to her ear.

"Put your feet down." He said. Ash set her feet on the floor. Lex looked down into her face while his hands gathered the fabric of her dress and pulled it over her head. He threw the dress over his shoulder and stepped back one-step, eyes roving over her body.

The night he found her, he had changed her out of the drenched rags she was wearing. Lex hadn't looked at her in any way other then concern. He was worried she would develop pneumonia and hadn't even registered that she was attractive, just in danger. His eyes did a lot of looking now.

She had returned to her proper weight, her curves curved the right way again. Her full breasts filled the bra in an inviting manner and her small waist fit between his hands so nicely. He noticed her trembling under his scrutiny and smiled.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered drawing her back to him. His fingers expertly undoing her bra he slid the straps off her shoulders and kissed the flesh underneath. His mouth moved down the slope of her shoulder to the rise of her right breast. He traced his fingertips along her ribcage before grazing the underside of her breast, the touch made her make that wonderful sound again. He wanted her laid out under him; he walked her backwards to the bed.

Ashley lay back on the rumpled covers and looked up at Lex, feeling a little nervous again but still wanting him. When he crawled over her body to place his mouth on her breast, her skin tingled. Her hands cradled his head against her and she arched to his mouth.

He laved the small pink nub sending small shock waves thru her. While he suckled her nipple, his hands moved down her torso to the top of her panties. He could feel her belly tremble when his fingers traced the silky edge of her only remaining garment.

His teeth caught the taut nipple and squeezed slightly, Ash could not control her reaction. Her hips bucked against him and a sound that was somewhere between a gasp and a moan escaped her. Lex smiled against her breast and moved to the left one. His fingers stirred along the top of her thigh, still following the edge of the panties. Without warning, he pushed his fingers under the satin and brushed against her folds.

The sound that came out of her made his already firm cock get even harder. He groaned as he moved his fingers into her, tracing over her clit repeatedly. Ashley began to move with his strokes. Her moans coming in measured time matching each brush of his fingers.

When she climaxed he raised his head to watch her face. The orgasm rippled thru her and her lovely face reflected the pleasure clearly. The expression and sounds she made nearly sent him over the edge as well.

Sitting back on his heels, Lex observed her with desire. He pulled his shirt off over his head tossing it carelessly. His smooth chest was tone and firm. He bent back down pressing his bare skin to hers making both of them gasp at the sudden sensation.

Ashley lay beneath him shuddering with the aftershocks of her orgasm. He kissed his way down the middle of her chest taking his time. He grazed her ribs with his teeth drawing more moans from her. He worked his way back up to her mouth and kissed her deeply.

"Ashley, I want to ask you something." He said softly. Her glassy eyes focused on his face and she smiled.

"What is it?" she replied. Lex leaned on his elbows so he could hold her face in his hands. He looked at her with tenderness.

"I know you have had female lovers." He whispered deeply. "What I want to know is, have you ever been truly penetrated before?" he tried to keep his voice from rasping on the word, the thought making his cock twitch. She sighed against his throat and shook her head.

"No Lex, never." She whispered back. Lex felt what little blood he had left rush to his groin. His fingers twisted into her underwear struggling to get them off her as quickly as he could.

She was bare and beautiful and all his, Lex again wondered at his incredible luck. He placed kisses along the inside of her thigh while undoing his own pants, wishing he hadn't gotten fully dressed already. She sat up her hands reaching to assist him.

It was Lex's turn to moan when her small hands slipped into his boxers and wrapped around his cock. She liked that she could do the same to him as he did to her. Ashley helped him divest him self of the last bits of clothing.

Lex pulled her back down to the blankets, their naked bodies sliding over each other pleasurably. Her hands continued to caress his hard shaft, Lex lay still for a while letting her explore him. She ran her fingers over every ridge and crease, loving the supple softness of him. He knew he could not let her go on much longer.

Lex rolled them both over until she was beneath him once more. She drew one leg up around his hip, feeling his hardness pressed against her thigh. Kissing her again Lex brought her hands back up and held them on either side of her head.

"You asked me to teach you, so let me." He said breaking the kiss. He gently pushed her legs farther apart and pressed his erection to her belly. He anticipated the wet, hot tightness her body promised.

Slowly he slid one finger into her, feeling her tense but sigh at the same time. She was so warm and soft inside, making him almost salivate with anticipation. He slipped a second finger in, wanting her to have as little discomfort as he could provide.

The sensation was so new making her writhe on the bed seeking to let him deeper while not sure if she wanted him deeper. She bucked her hips against his hand yearning for this new feeling to continue. The moans she made as he conquered her mouth and her sex left him knowing he had to take her now. Now before he lost it and took her too roughly. Now while he still had some measure of control. He withdrew his fingers and focused his gaze on her face

"Ashley." He breathed her name. "It's still not too late to say no." He said giving her every chance to back out, yet praying she wouldn't. She responded by simply sinking her teeth into his lip and pulling his mouth to her again. Thrill cascaded thru him and he positioned himself at her entrance.

Taking a slow deep breath he tenderly began to ease his cock into her. At the same time, she dug her nails into his back and bit him again causing Lex to plunge all the way into her with a reflexive motion.

Ashley cried out at the stretch and force of his thickness, she thought for a second he would split her in half. It was an unusual pain, not easily described. Yet, once he was in he stopped moving and pulled his head back to look at her. His eyes showed concern that he had been to rough.

"Ash, I didn't mean to hurt you like that." He said quickly. She smiled and sighed, putting her arms around his neck.

"You didn't hurt me Lex." She purred and gave another of those incredible moans. Lex kissed her, waiting to be sure she was all right before setting a slow gentle pace. With each thrust, Ashley felt the pain diminish and pleasure rise, though it was still strange, not quite what she had expected. He watched her face with fascination. The enjoyment that spread over her features gave him a surprising feeling of happiness almost completeness.

He was never big on breaking in newbies, yet he had done more then his share of deflowering. None of the others has been anything like this, no comparison. Ash was an intoxicating mix of innocent and experienced. She was no stranger to lust and desire giving her a bearing, no complete virgin would have. However, her newness was just endearing enough to make him want to give her the best he had.

Their rhythm was gaining speed; Ashley clung to him as if she would fall should she let go. He slid his hands up into her hair pulling hard making her back and neck arch. Holding her close while meeting every thrust of her hips, Lex devoured her throat.

Ash felt the waves begin in a new way, a type of orgasm she had never felt before. The pleasure poured over her like warm honey. Her back went ridged and she sucked in a deep breath. She cried his name as the stars exploded behind her eyes.

Holding her while the shivers and shudders subsided, Lex felt his heart pound. He really cared about this magnificent creature in his arms, could maybe even love her. God was that a scary thought, to really feel for some one else.

She caught his mouth again and sucked a delightful kiss from him. The duel sensation of her mouth consuming him and her sex squeezing him so tight made the dam give way.

The tingling started at the base of his skull and shot out over his skin, he pressed his forehead to hers. The climax took his breath away; he growled loudly and spilled into her. His hands clutched her body to him unable to even think. Ashley held him with shared stillness. Their panting breath the only sound for a long while.

After regaining his capacity to think, Lex opened his eyes and looked into her face. She was smiling, contentment plain. Lex was puzzled by the strong urge to protect her and keep her safe, the desire to keep her just for him. After several more, leisurely kisses, Lex rolled off her and pulled her back against his chest. They snuggled close and she sighed.

"That was a wonderful lesson, Prof. Luthor." She giggled with mischief. Lex smirked and nipped her shoulder.

"Rest your self, there will be a pop quiz shortly." He quipped laying his cheek along hers, bodies as close as possible.

"I expect you to get perfect scores." He smiled before drifting to sleep.

xxxxxx

_A few hours later_

Lex rolled over slowly doing his best not to wake Ashley. He wanted to look at her for a while, study her at so candid a time.

She lay on her back, one arm flung over her head; the other lay flat on the bed reaching toward Lex. Her auburn hair was splayed across the pillow; he had noticed the night before that it was getting longer, now fell past her shoulders. Her lips were parted as she breathed in and out evenly. He reached out grasping the sheet and gently pulling it down off her body.

The swell of her breasts gave way to her ribcage, pale ivory skin dipping to form the valley of her stomach. His eyes fell on a light bruise mark on her hip; it was the same size as his thumb. There was a mix of regret at hurting her and a flush of possessiveness. It was almost as if he had marked her as his.

Moving forward to run his hands up her legs, slowly parting her thighs he shifted his weight and woke her in the most pleasant of ways. Ashley moaned in her half sleep and shivered. He continued to lick and suck until she was wide-awake and cresting yet another climax.

Lex smiled licking his lips as he moved slowly up her body. Ash reached out and caught his face in her hands. She looked at him with her verdant eyes before kissing him hard. Her deep examining kiss made his blood pulse, her hands curling around his skull in a craving caress. Pulling from her tenderly, Lex nuzzled her neck.

"I take it you liked that." He whispered against her flesh. She purred in her throat and trailed her fingers down his back. She had a small secret smile on her lips as she slid her hands between their bodies and grasped his growing interest.

"What do you think?" she quipped, his eyes closed at her touch. Her deft fingers massaged his hardening cock making him roll off her onto his back. Ash shifted her position and stroked him with more enthusiasm. Shimmying closer, she pressed her breasts to his side placing a kiss on his shoulder.

Subtly turning her head she began to kiss down his chest. Lex was lost in the feel of her on his body, her hot mouth feathering across his skin giving him pleasurable sensations. Her mouth was gone suddenly making him frown slightly, her hand continued to work him delightfully.

Lex's eyes snapped open in shock as her lips came down over his shaft, enveloping him in her warm slick mouth. He had not expected her to do that, knowing she had never been intimate with a male. Her attempt was reasonably good, she needed a little practice but she had the gist down well.

Once he was sure she was not going to rake him with her teeth, he relaxed and gave into the incredible feeling. She took her time, exploring him with her tongue.

Ashley enjoyed finding the spots that made him groan and the ones that made him moan. Her experimentation continued for several long minutes until Lex's hands dug into her hair and tried to pull her back. She shrugged him off and smiled up, her lips brushing the head softly.

"Let me taste you." Her voice was deep. Lex's eyes rolled back and he gave in. The pure wave of pleasure washed thru him and he came into her mouth, calling her name in a breathy voice.

She took all he gave and reveled in the fact that she had given him such pleasure. Sitting back running her little pink tongue over her lips, she smiled at him wickedly.

"So do I pass, Professor?" she chuckle. Lex looked at her with blatant appreciation and nodded slowly.

"Oh yes, Miss Embers. You pass with the highest of marks." He said, laughter bubbling out of him. He reached up and hugged her to his chest.

"But you will need to keep your studies up. I plan on testing you on a regular basis."

xxxxxx

_2:45am: the loft_

Dressed in minor pieces of clothing Lex and Ashley embark on a food finding mission to the galley kitchen of the loft. Lex rummaged around the fridge while Ashley filled two glasses with ice and ginger ale. Lex laid his discoveries out on the counter and sighed.

"You have distracted me from my homework." He said in a wicked voice. Ashley snorted and climbed onto the counter.

"What do you mean 'homework'? What, has Lionel sent you home with stock stats to decipher?" she asked in a saucy voice. He gave her an incredulous look; she smiled back from her perch on the counter top.

"Where do you think I go every day?" he asked, fixing him self a cold pastrami sandwich and shaking his head at her. He was stunned to find she did not know this already.

Ash shrugged and smiled.

"I figured you were working with your father in the 'family company'." She answered taking sip from her glass. Lex grimaced down at his food.

"Well I do work with my father but only 2 to 3 days a week. The rest of the time I'm at S.T.A.R. labs in a special study program." He said digging into his food.

Ashley giggled into her glass while Lex explained to her that he was in the process of getting his degree in Biochemistry.

"I work as a lab tech and I get to research for my thesis." He explained to her between bites. Ashley sobered and listened to him with astounded silence.

"I screwed around a lot when I was younger but I have made up for it. Though I am the youngest tech in the program, I have achieved more then the others in less time." He said unable to squelch the pride he felt in his education. Ashley looked down at her hands holding her glass and felt lost for a moment.

"Well, that is news to me. Guess I have been rather self involved." She made a face. Ashley blinked a few times and shrugged again. He watched her, silent.

"Sorry, Lex. That was really ungrateful of me." Her voice dropped. She felt bad; he had been so great to her through everything. She had not even bothered to find out how he spent his days. What in the Hell was that about? He leaned over and placed a kiss on her lips.

"It's ok, I can think of ways for you to make it up to me." He smirked and nipped her lips. She kissed him back, drunk on the new feelings she was having. He pulled away and returned to his food.

She liked the way he looked, she realized with a start. Ashley loved the masculine beauty he embodied. Her eyes trailed down his bare chest, cruising over his taut abs to his narrow hips on which hung the black jeans he had pulled on for warmth. She colored, remembering all the things he had done to her and she to him. The feeling was intoxicating.

Lex made her feel invigorated and charged. To be with him in this way was exhilarating and exciting. He was different, not the closed and cool operator she knew him be most of the time. Here with her, he was warm and open. He expressed feelings freely and asked what she felt.

Before they had ventured into the kitchen for a late night snack, they had been in her bed, still exploring each other. They had spent the whole day dozing and having discovery sex, spending long periods just kissing and touching.

Lex had asked her about the women she had been with, not in a tell-me-what-a-tramp-you-are way, more as if he was intellectually curious to know her experience.

She had told him about her girlfriends without any embarrassment, smiling while explaining her cherished memories of each lover. There had only been three, but two had been much older then her, older the Lex for that matter and the other was her first, Delaney.

Delaney had been her closest friend in high school. She was strong and tough, with an easy grin. Ashley had cut short her description of Delaney when she had noticed how much Lex reminded Ashley of her. They had a similar wiry build and angular features, Delaney had always worn her hair stringy and short, shaved on the sides like a boy. Did that mean Ashley had a type? She hid the giggle that resulted in that train of thought.

Shaking out of her reverie, Ash smiled at Lex and hopped down off the counter. She ran her fingers down his bare back, loving the feel of his skin under her hand. He stretched into her caress like a cat.

"I'm going to take a shower." She said walking away. He smiled and swallowed the last bite of his sandwich.

"Sounds like a brilliant idea. But let's use my shower." He said grasping her by the hand. "It's much bigger." His wolfish grin sent an electric shock up her spine.

He was right; it was _much_ bigger.

xxxxxxx

_Three Days Later: Metro Records Downtown Metropolis_

The glass elevator rose over the city giving Lex and Ashley a breathtaking view. He watched her out of the corner of his eye. She was dressed in rock and roll colors, black and red, dark suede pants and silk crimson top that clung to her body. Her auburn hair fell in loose ringlets past her shoulders thanks to Vi's early visit.

The girl had shown up bright eyed and pigtailed to get Ash ready for this interview. She breezed into the loft, gathering Ashley up and glitzing her from her head to toe.

Whilst there, the blue haired girl noted a subtle change in the way Ashley and Lex interacted. Lex watched the girl with an air of delight and Ashley was no longer the shy girl Vi remembered. She smiled confidently and laughed boldly. While applying eye shadow Vi enjoyed a secret glee, Lex Luthor had finally met a girl who -got' to him.

The elevator came to a stop, the doors opening with a swish to reveal the reception area of the Metro's executive offices. A massive half moon desk dominated the room. A rail-thin girl with bleach blond curls sat behind the desk, headset stuck in her ear. She looked up at the approaching pair with round blue eyes; her red painted lips fluttered a moment before she found her voice.

"Mr. Luthor, I will announce you right away." The girl squeaked as Lex paused next to her post. He gave her one of his oh-so-charming smiles and nodded slightly. He turned his attention back to Ash, hoping she was not too panicked.

Showing her Wayne heritage Ashley stood straight and calm, at least to anyone who did not know her. Lex could see the worry in the tightly clasped hands hidden behind her back and the deep breaths she took every few seconds.

Before he could give her a word of comfort, Peterson appeared. Tall, wiry and bearing resemblance to a ferret, the record exec stuck out a thin hand to Lex.

"Good to see you, Lex." Peterson said in a falsely jovial voice. Lex took the bony handshake and nodded once more. He pulled from the clasp and turned to the girl at his side.

"Maxwell Peterson, allow me to introduce Ashley Embers. She is going to make your head spin." Lex said giving her a characteristic grin.

She looked the tall man in the eye and gave him her most dazzling smile. The jaded record man's eyes lit up at the sight of such a beautiful girl.

His gaze started at her leather boots and crawled all the way up to her face, roaming over every curve along the way.

Lex noted the flagrant lust in Peterson's appraisal of Ashley and it made him unhappy. It made him want to threaten the slime ball with annihilation, how dare he look at her like that.

Catching the flare of jealousy, Lex took Ashley's arm and guided her toward the office Peterson beckoned them to.

The walls of the room were filled with posters of the artists Metro Records had in their stables. At first glance, Ash counted seven of her favorite musicians; swallowing the lump in her throat, she took a seat in one of the plush over stuffed chairs.

After a short exchange of pleasantries, Lex explained to Peterson the reason he needed to listen to Ash's demo, and handed him the plastic case. Max took the case and held up one hand.

"Let me get the rest of my team and we will listen all at once." He grinned thinly and slipped out the door.

Once they were alone, Lex reached out a hand and grazed the side of her face with his knuckles. She turned into the caress her eyes closed for the moment.

"You're going to blow him away." Lex said in a low voice. "This little toady has never signed the likes of you. He will fall over him self once they hear you." He said it with prideful confidence.

She smiled, opening her eyes slowly causing his heart to thump faster, their color the clearest green he had ever seen. The sound of Peterson returning startled them out of their reverie.

Max came in with a short, round man whose pale hair was thinning and a birdlike woman with a slick, black bob cut. They smiled at Lex and Ash with fake warmth before taking seats off to the side. Max put the CD into his sound system and sat behind his oaken desk.

Ashley took a slow deep breath and watched. The music began to swell, all heads bobbed to the insinuating beat. When her vocals came in the woman actually gasped and gave Ash a stunned expression.

She smiled, unsure of what else to do. By the time they reached the end, all three faces were an array of stunned, excited, motivated and enthused. Lex observed with a cool pretense, not wanting to give the record swindlers too much.

Max stood up and threw his hands wide. His lustful gaze fell on Ashley once more only now he saw dollar signs as well as her naked skin.

"Ashley, I have to tell you I am impressed. I want to take a moment to confer with my colleagues before we talk about an offer." He said in a smooth tone, he turned his head and indicated the two blinking figures.

"I didn't introduce you did I? This is George Stiles and Penny Baker." Max said his voice still oiled.

Both nodded their heads and followed him back out. She turned to Lex with a bright smile, her eyes danced with hope. He gave her a nod and indicated that she should keep calm.

The three returned rather quickly and offered Ashley a very, very sweet deal. Before she could mumble an incoherent reply, Lex handed Max a glossy business card. He held out a hand to Ashley and smiled cagily at the exec.

"Any offer will be sent to this attorney." He said evenly. Ashley squared her shoulders and tried not to smirk. This was one of those days where everything was going her way.

She not only had a talent and could be highly marketable, she was Bruce Wayne's baby cousin and Lex Luthor's lover, she could get used to these kinds of days. Days when everyone responded the way she wanted to hear.

_Man, this was exhilarating!_

As they strutted across the reception area, Lex could feel her quiver, her hand clasped tight in his. She was going to get the best possible treatment, Lex insisted on it. There was no way his girl was going to be exploited or controlled by some soulless record mogul.

The thought stopped him cold. _His girl? Had he really thought that? Was that what she had become?_

Yes.

Yes, Ashley was his girl, his alone. There would always be celebrity in their life, but there would be a time when it was just them again, Lex could live with that.

They stepped back into the glass elevator, Ashley waved to the stunned and blinking record execs as the door closed. Lex turned to her pulling her body tight to his; he caught her lips in a solid kiss. She cleaved to him, taken a little off guard by his sudden attention.

He pulled away slightly and spoke against her cheek.

"I just thought of a new lesson for you." He said in a rasping voice. She giggled and tried to pull away. "No." Lex said holding her fast. "That's part of the lesson. It's a bit like 'Simon Says'." he replied and kissed her again. His mouth hungrily conquered hers, tongue taming her own, teeth biting deep into her lips.

The elevator came to a stop, Lex released her and stepped away, brushing the front of his coat absently with one hand. He motioned her to exit before him, in a polite manner.

A bit dazed she walked out of the car and into the vast marble lobby. They brushed through the small crowds and out onto the sidewalk. He was gentlemanly and guided her to the car, opening her door with a smirk.

She sat with a dawning realization that this was a game. Lex was teaching her a new game, one she had not played before. There was a thrill of trepidation that skittered up her back as he walked around the car and got in. He cocked his head and winked at her before starting the engine.

"Ashley." He said looking out the windshield. "You will not talk until we are back in the apartment." Her brows furrowed for a moment. Lex placed a hand under her chin and lifted it to his face.

"Let us see how well you do with this lesson." He whispered before kissing her even harder then before. Then he abruptly broke the kiss and pulled away into traffic. Ashley had the urge to ask several questions but refrained, she wanted to try this new game.

Lex wanted to dominate her; something had happened in that meeting room that Ash had missed, something that brought out a harder side in Lex. It gave her a pulsing heated feeling in her belly; she thought that she might do very well in this lesson.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N:warning accent ahead and for the record this was written long before Dark Knight**_

xxxxxx

Narrowed black eyes watched the silver jag dart into traffic. A nondescript blue car slipped in behind the jag and followed. The man behind the wheel kept a few cars behind Lex to avoid being noticed.

He had been watching them for almost a week. He needed to know if the pair had any daily pattern at all. So far, he had found that Luthor had a regular schedule though he had veered off it for the past few days.

The girl however was erratic, even more so now that she was no longer going to the studio every day. Then there were the two days previous, they had never left the warehouse.

He had observed them while they were in the apartment, despite the extensive security. He watched them with malice souring his stomach, watched while they shared what they believed were private exchanges.

With a stoic expression, he watched them as long as they were awake. When they finally fell asleep, he slipped into the building and inspected the loft. Silent as a ghost he stood in the bedroom and watched them while they slept.

In order to achieve his objective, he needed his target to be alone. It would be easier without any interference from the other party. He wanted the whole thing to go smoothly, the less attention he drew the better.

The man's heart cried out for vengeance, he was frenzied from its torment. He would not allow for any complications, therefore if his revenge was to be sated, he needed this first phase to be completed in the next 48 hours.

The jag took a left turn and pulled up outside a posh Italian restaurant. He pulled into the space behind the car and slouched down in his seat. Lex climbed out and stalked up to the door where a smiling girl with long brown hair met him. She handed him a large white paper bag and he gave her a handful of cash. They spoke for a brief moment before he returned to the car.

The blue car fell in behind Lex, once again headed for the warehouse. He passed them as the turned off to park. Circling to the next building, he parked in the empty lot and got out. Moving unseen into the vacant building he returned to his post across from the loft.

His nest allowed him a perfect view into the master bedroom, through the long sliding doors of the small balcony. From here he could watch them if they were in this room. To watch them in the rest of the loft he had to cross to roof of their building and watch thru the skylights.

Lucky for him they were making a night of it. His dark eyes observed as they entered the bedroom, the girl in front, a small smile on her mouth. The man sat back and lit a cigarette; this could prove to be another long night.

xxxxxxx

_Same Time: Lex's Bedroom_

Ashley stood before the long glass doors trying very hard not to smile too wide, the thrills that coursed through her were exhilarating. The opulent décor of Lex's room swirled around her in a mosaic of shining metals and rich fabrics. She could hear him move into the room behind her and she suppressed a shudder of delight. He had not yet given her permission to speak.

Lex set the white bag down on an ornate Moroccan brass table, his eyes on Ashley. She stood with her back to him as he had instructed her. She had done very well on the ride back. She had refrained from speaking, even when he called Fortuna Messina and made an order in Italian.

She had not spoken when he stopped to pick it up and placed the white package in the back seat filling the car with delicious scents. When they reached the loft, he sent her up to the bedroom. She complied without comment.

Discarding his jacket, he moved across the room to stand behind her, his arms encircling her waist, her smaller soft body yielding to his strong embrace. He pushed the tangle of russet curls aside and leaned his head down to the bare expanse of her neck.

His warm breath danced over her nape, making her tremble. Lex splayed his hands over her belly pulling her hips against his, her curving bottom pressing against his hardening groin.

Ashley gasped when his lips touched her neck, tasting the delicate skin. Her head lolled forward allowing him full access to the back of her neck. His mouth moved down her neck to the tight muscles of her shoulders, biting softly as searching hands moved up her torso possessively. She moaned at his touch, the sound light and breathy making Lex smile against her flesh.

"Take off your clothes." He whispered before stepping back from her. The sudden absence of his body and touch made her dizzy for a brief second, she resisted the urge to turn and look at him. She took a deep breath and brought her shaking hands up to remove the garments.

"Face me." He said in an even voice. She turned on her heel and looked at him with a willing gaze, his face remained passive and unreadable. He leaned against the dresser and studied her with expectation.

Her fingers hooked under the fragile fabric of her top, drawing it over her head to reveal the red lace bra. The fabric fluttered to the floor while his eyes stared into hers. She undid her suede pants and peeled them off slowly, bending at the waist to draw them down her shapely legs.

Once she had kicked them off her feet, she put her hands behind her back to undo the bra clasp. She slipped the creation of silk and lace off her arms and dropped it with the rest of her garments.

Lex felt a wave of lust working up his chest; her movements were sensual giving him more fuel for the growing fire. Her full breasts bobbing as she bent again, she slipped off her panties, kicking them aside with a dainty foot.

Standing straight, she looked at him, his eyes roamed over her bare white flesh. She remained stock still though her body throbbed with the mounting desire his eyes sparked in her. He parted his lips, running his tongue along the bottom one, blue eyes darkening with a passion he kept in check.

"Put your hands behind your back and close your eyes." He said crossing his arms. She complied with a furtive look on her face. Her eyes closed, hands clasped behind her, she assumed the submissive posture easier then he expected her to.

Lex smirked to him self and opened the bag from Messina's. Long hands withdrew a container full of chocolate dipped strawberries, taking one out he walked to her.

"Open your mouth." He purred. Ash opened her mouth, her pink tongue twitching in eagerness. He made her wait a beat, indulging in the site of her open mouth, waiting to be filled. He pressed the sweet to her mouth, running it along her lips slowly.

She licked the chocolate delicately at first. The understanding of what he fed her becoming apparent, white teeth grazing the chocolate skin Lex watched her draw the fruit further into her mouth.

"Bite down." He said. She bit the berry with enthusiasm and red juice trickled down her chin. The image stirring his pulse and sending blood to his cock in a rush, he leaned in and licked the juice from her skin, before kissing her softly.

Her mouth opened to his eagerly, the taste of chocolate, strawberry and Ashley was delectable to his pallet. Delving deep with his tongue until she moaned again, he pulled back and fed her more of the berry. He shuddered when her lips brushed over his fingertips as she reached the stem of the fruit. She smiled, eyes closed licking her lips. Lex enjoyed the display, kissing her once more before turning away.

He returned to the bag and brought out a container with ladyfinger cookies that had been sandwiched together with sweet cream. Watching her as she waited for him, her pink nipples hard, implying her willingness. He broke a piece of the cookie and placed it in her mouth, spreading the cream across her lips with one finger.

The new taste distributed to her taste buds accompanied by the press of his fingers to her mouth was delicious. She chewed the confection, he watched. Her tongue working to obtain all the cream he had spread over her lips, her submissive posture again making his pulse thump hard, he knew he had to move on.

Setting the paper container down he began to take off his shirt, removing the cufflinks and setting them aside. She waited in silence, listening to the sound of expensive fabrics against skin. He tossed the linen button-down on a chair and removed his leather shoes, toeing them off and kicking them aside. The slacks went next; all the while Ashley stood mutely with her hands clutched behind her, eyes closed.

Once he had stripped bare, Lex walked back to her, reaching out a hand to caress one rounded breast. She shuddered at the sudden touch, a small sigh escaping her. He leaned down taking her head in his hands, fingers grasping her hair he kissed her roughly.

This time his kiss was more commanding, his tongue pinning hers exploring the expanse, his bare chest hard against her soft curves. The intensity made Ash open her eyes; pulling back Lex arched one eyebrow.

"You were not told to open your eyes." He said flatly. Ashley colored and lowered her gaze. Lex let his eyes move over her shivering form, she thrummed with expectancy. He shook his head and walked to the nightstand. Opening the top drawer he brought out a white satin aviator's scarf. He returned to her side and held it at arms length.

"Do you trust me?" he asked in a low voice. She nodded and raised her eyes to him. He turned her to face away from him again. With a knowing smile, Lex tied the scarf around her head, blindfolding her.

The fabric was soft against her face balancing the total blackness she was enveloped in; the seductive jolt made her a slightly lightheaded. Ashley could feel him standing next to her; the closeness making her blood pound. Lex knew she was ready for the next aspect of the lesson. He guided her to the bed, laying her down on the duvet.

Lex drew her hands up over her head and crossed her wrists; he reached down behind the pillows, pulling out a long silken rope. He used it to tie her wrists together above her head, firmly lashed to the headboard. He gave the rope a tug to test it was secure.

Ashley lay on the bed, hair splayed across the pillows with her knees crooked closed, unable to see where he moved next. The tantalizing pose drawing a deep groan from Lex as he leaned over her. He took his time running his hands over her prone body, stroking every curve.

Fingers dancing across the silken softness beneath her breasts, she twitched and moaned at this touch. Ash arched to his hands tortured by the sensory overload she was experiencing. Lex lay next to her and ran his fingers in light feathering strokes up and down her body.

She panted and moved to meet his hands in a more substantial way, yearning for the solid contact. Lex moved to hold himself over her compliant body. His lips pressed against hers in a nearly chaste manner, his body all but in contact with her craving skin. When the docile kiss ended she came very close to speaking, a small mewl of protest escaping her.

"Be silent, I will be right back." He said before moving away. The absence of his body heat made her shiver. She could hear him walk across the room and out the door, bare feet sounding on the metal stairs. Her ears strained to listen for clues to where he had gone and what he could be doing. Nothing she heard gave her any idea what he had gone after.

The minuets seemed to drag past; Ashley felt a tiny fear that he had left her there helpless. That this was some strange torment he had devised for her. She then caught the sound of feet on the carpet and the bed dipped as he climbed on. His warm palm moved over her thigh, raising goose bumps on her flesh.

She waited for him to kiss her again, wanting the taste of him and the full body contact. She felt his breath warm and damp against her torso, moving slowly. His mouth touched her belly, trailing soft kisses in circles. She moaned again whishing she could touch him.

He considered the way her pink lips parted to let her tongue run over them only to be replaced by her small white teeth, which bit and chewed on the soft skin. His hand slid lower, hovering close to her mound, sensing the warmth the radiated off it.

He shifted his position to give him self a better vantage point. Lex grasped her knees in both his hands spreading her thighs apart, leaving her open to him. She felt his lips on her inner thigh, biting and sucking a path toward her sex. His hands kneaded the muscles on the backs of her legs, moving to cup her round ass tightly. A storm of pleasure hung over the horizon, making Ashley moan uncontrollably knowing where his mouth was headed next.

When his tongue slipped between her outer lips, she flinched and made the most delicious sound. Lex's tongue traced the edge of her folds until he reached the little pink nub. She hissed sibilantly as he took possession of her clit. He drew it between his teeth, alternately sucking and licking the firm button of flesh. Ash went wild under him, her hips bucking up to meet his mouth, her arms jerking at the rope.

He pulled his head back, looking up at her; her bottom lip was clamped between her teeth close to drawing blood. He pinned her knees to the bed with both hands holding her still and lower his head once more. He loved the way she tasted, like honey and spice and something sharper.

One hand let go of her hip and skimmed up her side, manicured nails grazing her ribs as he closed his long fingers over one breast, holding in firmly. He worked her clit ruthlessly, waiting for the signs of her impending climax.

She cried and groaned her brain no longer in possession of her body. When her back arched and she began to moan steadily louder, he withdrew suddenly. Ashley cried out in surprise, her heart pounding in her chest, the nearness of pleasure practically painful. Lex sat back on his heels and watched. Hands holding her knees still and wide, the flushed color of her sex giving him indication of her arousal.

"No, not yet." He said in the directing tone he had adopted in the car. "You will not come until I tell you to." He reached out his hands, running them over her heated skin.

Ashley mewed in frustration, his hands sending tingles out everywhere he touched. The hot breath returning to her belly and following his hands up. His thumbs grazed her nipples simultaneously; the sensation was shocking to her over loaded brain.

Likewise the suddenness of his mouth on her left nipple, biting first then sucking and back to biting. Ash panted, completely in Lex's control, she tried to keep up with this new awareness of her body and it's reaction to his touch.

He abandoned her throbbing nipple, his mouth blazing a path down her side, nipping at her ribs. He stopped at her hip, drawing figure eights with his tongue on her hipbone. Enjoying the squirming and the sounds she made, Lex took his time. While his mouth distracted her, his fingers slipped between her thighs and plunged into her with a swift vigor.

The deep-throated noise she let out, gave Lex a feeling of gratification making his cock twitch in answer. He moved the two fingers deeper into her, surrounded by the heat of her, curling and probing for the right spot. The spot that would bring her close to the brink once again.

He found it quickly, when the fingertip brushed that place inside her Ashley cried out his name in a pleading way. Her hands clutching at her restraints, she twisted her hips toward his hand, seeking the release it promised.

Slowly he pulled out of her, again distracting her by sinking his teeth deep into the tender juncture of her thigh and hip. The pain-pleasure made Ashley cry out in sharp disbelief. The bite was hard enough to leave a red impression of his teeth in her flesh.

He smiled and sat up; she quivered on the bedding, her breath escaping in short pants. The fact that she was entirely under his control made the heavy feeling of jealousy fade into the background, she was his here, now, wet and wanting. He rolled her over onto her stomach, taking a second to admire her creamy white skin.

She gasped and wordlessly cursed him for his teasing and frustrating torment. He pushed her up onto her knees, her bound hands forcing her to keep her head down on the pillow. She turned to rest her face on the side of her arm. Unable to see, she waited for him to touch her again. She could hear his breathing was now heavier and full of lust, his want of her made her sex quiver in response.

His hand slid up over one cheek of her ass, rubbing slowly, savoring the feel of her soft skin, the other hand brushing up the back of her thigh, tracing unknown patterns. She moaned unsure that she could form a coherent thought other then '_please_'. His devious fingers found their way into her again, thrusting, this time spreading her open.

Her hips moved to meet his hand instinctively, his thumb slipping between the outer folds to grind into her clit. Ashley cried out in surprise and intense pleasure. The electric shock of the duel sensation caused her to cease all movement. She was frozen at the brink of climax.

Lex pulled from her again, knowing she was about to come. He backed away, his own breath becoming harsh, blood burning in his hard shaft. She was so wet and so very ready, he took a deep breath, grasping her hips in his hands. He had to take her now, now that she was begging and desperate for him.

Ash was delirious with the near orgasm; she didn't know he was about to enter her. He thrust the full length of his hard cock into her; she wrenched her head back and cried out. Lex gasped at the feel of her tight around him, gritting his teeth he took her hard, harder then he had yet. His bucking hips rough and demanding, Ash let out small gasps and squeaks between plunges.

His fingers dug into the soft flesh of her waist as his hands moved up her torso. More than sex, more than desire, he was claiming her, making Ash his own. He leaned closer, his hand finding her hair and pulling her head back. He covered her with his body, his teeth sinking into her shoulder another sign of his possession. Her hips pushed back to meet his force while his mouth brushed her ear, his breath making the hair on her nape rise.

"Do you want to come?" he whispered. Ashley gasping, her whole being crying out yes. Lex drove into her harder, waiting until she whimpered and begged. He released her hair hands moving to cup her breasts tight.

"Come for me, Ashley." He growled against her back. The edge she had been dancing on for so long fell away and Ashley tumbled into pleasure, white hot, stealing the air from her lungs. Her body convulsed under him, back arching, muscles clamping tight around his cock.

Keeping him self in check, Lex resumed his upright position and pounded into her with out pause. The first climax barely passing before a second took her, making her moan louder then she ever had. The pleasure rippled over her skin like raindrops, causing her to pulse around the cock inside her, Lex pulled out, sitting back on his heels panting. So close, he had too much planned to give in just yet. His cock twitched in protest wanting the warmth of her body again.

She collapsed on the bed breathing heavily body shivering with aftershocks. Lex refused to give her any time to recover, turning her over once more. Leaning over her, close enough for her to feel the body heat that radiated off him, Lex made an oral search of her neck and collarbone.

His mouth searing her heated flesh like liquid fire. She again whished she could touch him. She pushed her breasts up against his chest, the firm nipples tingling. The contact sending a whip like shock directly to his balls, he groaned and claimed her mouth violently. Lex released her mouth and licked her lips with slow strokes. She raised her head to thrust her tongue into his mouth hungrily kissing him. Lex pushed his hand back down between her legs; she flinched and closed her thighs firmly.

He pulled from her mouth and pushed her legs apart again. Her sex was a deep glistening pink and definitely over sensitized. She pleaded with him, not wanting him to touch her just yet. He instructed her to be quiet.

Lex left the bed for a moment. Ash trembled on the rumpled sheets pulling at her restraints slightly. Her overwrought body fearing his touch and begging for it at the same time. Lex returned, forcing her knees open once more, he spoke softly when she resisted him.

"Shh, Ashley, trust me." He said. His fingers grazed the taught nub of nerves, she cried out.

"Not Yet!" she begged, his strong hands holding her legs apart though she attempted to close them. She felt his fingers leave her only to be replaced by a startling cold, wet sensation. Lex was running an ice cube on her overheated sex. The feeling was incredible. The noise Ash made was almost a cooing, Lex smiled as she began to relax, muscles going slack.

When he took the cube in his mouth and brought it to her clit, the combined heat and cold was exquisite. He rolled the ice between his tongue and lips, making a dance of fire and ice over her clit. The ice soothed her while his mouth began to work her up once more.

In only a few minutes, he had her quivering again. Lex knew if he entered her again, he would not be able to hold back, he would come into her with intense pleasure. Only, he was unsure that he could prevent himself from giving in to his baser lust, he feared he might hurt her, that was the last thing he wanted to do. Lex decided to change the playing field. He pulled from her and reached up to untie her hands. He slid from the bed pulling her with him.

Her arms felt heavy as he helped her to stand on her wobbling legs. He tied her hands behind her back, leaving the blindfold on. He took another ice cube and began tracing the edges of her nipples, the contours of her abdomen and the hollows in her throat with the cold wet square.

She shivered as the ice painted across her body, goose bumps returning with a vengeance. The experience was truly entrancing for Ash, she found her self waiting for the next brush of cold and the warmth of his fingers that followed. When the ice had melted, he placed a hand on her shoulder, applying easy pressure.

"I want you on your knees, Ashley." He said, still dominant. She felt her knees sink into the thick carpet as Lex's hand caressed the side of her face. She turned into the caress her lips kissing the palm of his hand. His thumb brushed over her lips, she took the digit into her mouth sucking slowly, inside was warm and soft. Her tongue rolling over his thumb making his cock jump in envy, Lex gently pried her mouth open. She whimpered slightly when his thumb vacated.

She felt the head of his cock touch her lips; she opened her mouth to accommodate his thickness. His hand moved to the top of her head, fingers digging into her hair. She took as much of him as she could manage, working her mouth until he made that noise she knew meant he liked what she was doing. Without being able to see him, she had to rely on her hearing.

Lex was amazed at how quickly she had taken to fellatio, considering she had never attempted it before him. She sucked eagerly, her wet mouth sending electrical jolts through his groin. He looked down at her, watching his cock slid into her mouth reminded him of that first morning they shared breakfast. How the sight of her eating a banana had giving him heated thoughts, he smirked letting his head fall back.

She drew him as deep as she could, deeper then she had before. She swirled her tongue around the silky skin of his cock, liking the feel of him in her mouth. She wanted to make him feel as incredible as she did. Learning what gave him pleasure was a great deal of fun; there were many things she had yet to try but she was more than willing.

Lex felt the tingling in his skull begin, the orgasm was building, and he pulled away from her. Her mouth felt suddenly empty without his cock, a longing to have it back between her lips. She felt him pulling her to her feet; he removed the scarf and turned her around to untie her hands. She shivered in the hope that he would not tie her hands again, that she would now be able to touch him. Lex dropped the rope, his hands massaging the blood back into her fingers.

Once she was free, she wrapped her self around him, their mouths melding together in a fierce kiss. His hard shaft poked at her soft belly. While still kissing, they stumbled back to the bed, rolling over the bedding loving the feel of each other.

She drew one leg up around his hip, grinding her wet sex against his pelvic bone. He growled and kissed her fiercely rolling once more. Lex settled on his back with her on top of him, moving her legs to straddle his hips. She held his smooth bare head in her hands; her soft fingers feeling his pulse beat in time with hers.

Lex moved his hands between them, brushing her clit as he moved his cock into place. Her fingers grazed the shiny scar of his stab wound, she absently wondered where he got it. She felt him driving at her entrance yet again, he pushed her hips back to sheath him self in her. She moaned against his chest clutching his shoulders.

He echoed her moan and slowly eased her to a sitting position, her hands splayed on his abdomen. He rocked her hips with his hands showing her how to find her rhythm. After controlling everything they had done all night, Lex had turned the tables giving Ashley the reigns. She caught on quickly, setting a stimulating pace. She liked that in this position she could feel the entirety of him deep in her, the feeling made her rock faster.

Before long she was riding the crest of a new orgasm, he was not far behind. The sensation of her, the sight of her, the smell of her all collided in him at once. Ashley rode him with abandon, her head lolling back, breasts bouncing, her fingers digging into his shoulders.

The tight sheath clenched him as she gave a horse cry. Lex surrendered to his pleasure as well, hands grasping her ass fiercely and with a throaty groan, he came into her hard. The orgasm shaking him to the core, Lex held her tight when she fell against him.

They lay quiet, her forehead pressed to his cheek, breathing in unison allowing the soft haze to settle. When she rolled off him to lay her head on his shoulder, Lex wondered how he managed to catch her. Where had he gone right? She was everything he wanted and few things had had never imagined.

The wondering led him easily into sleep. Ashley felt to his heartbeat against her cheek, this had truly been one of the best days of her life. If things stayed right here on this plateau, she would count her self a happy woman. Ashley drifted off feeling on top on the world.

xxxxxxx

_Next Day: The Loft, sundown_

Ashley set her bag down on the kitchen counter with an enormously triumphant look on her face. After so many years of heartbreak and disappointment, she was truly happy. Lex had dropped her off following their trip to his attorney's office. His lawyers had negotiated her the sweetest signing deal in the history of Metro Records. Peterson and his associates wanted her on their roster whatever the price.

The list of benefits they offered made her head spin. She had full artistic freedom; a four record contract and a guarantee of top-notch promotion just to start. After conferring with the lawyers, Lex had assured her this was a sound deal. She had signed on the line while Lex watched with a deeply satisfied smile. They walked out of the office holding hands, leving a wave of smiles behind them.

He had driven her back to the loft and promised with a kiss he would be home to take her out so they could celebrate, he just had to meet with his father.

_Out?_Lex was really going to take her out in public? He had given her that crooked grin and pushed a loose strand of hair back from her face.

"I don't care who knows about us. I want to show you off." His blue eyes shined with delight. Her chest swelled with joy, she was determined to live up to that pride he had for her. Standing in the galley kitchen she spun on one foot and squealed with glee.

She dialed Bruce's number and hoped he was home; she had so much to tell him. His voice mail answered, she left a giddy message asking him to call her as soon as he could.

Setting the cell phone down she grinned to the empty apartment. She had decided to tell Lex how she truly felt tonight, to tell him she loved him, no matter what his real feelings for her. She needed to share the bubbling emotions even if he didn't feel quite the same.

She knew he cared for her, deeply, but if he could allow him self to love her, she did not know. It really didn't matter; she had enough love to carry them both.

Walking to her bedroom, she opened the closet and pulled out a dress wrapped in plastic. She had purchased it only two weeks ago, knowing that with the men in her life there would always be something she needed a fancy dress for. Good thing she had, she mused while unwrapping it.

She had picked a green satin Chosun dress bordered in black. The emerald fabric was embroidered with silver thread in patterns of flowers and Chinese dragons. The cut was shorter then the traditional style, when on it would just cover the tops of her thigh high stockings. The slit in the side would show a provocative sliver of her garter belt and thigh. She laid out her clothes on the bed and headed for the shower.

She took a long time, singing to her self, making sure she was as soft and scented as possible. She dried off and put on the black silk lingerie; bra, panties and matching garter belt; she then donned the seamed black stockings.

Wrapping her self in her dressing gown and still humming, Ashley began to blow dry her hair. Once it was dry and silky she rolled the auburn locks into a French twist, allowing curling tendrils to frame her heart shaped face. Using the make up Vi had left with her; she painted her eyes in a daring way.

While applying her lipstick, Ash heard a loud thump followed by the sound of glass shattering in the main room. Alarm and fear laced through her, she remembered the night Lex had nearly caught an intruder. Stiffening her resolve Ashley went to investigate, there were a ton of guards just seconds away any how.

She walked out with caution, her eyes scanning the long room. On stocking feet, she padded across the dimly lit room, her hand clutching her robe close. In the middle of the living room area, she found a pile of broken glass.

Looking up, she saw that one of the skylights had been shattered. Her heart began to pound in fear. Who had broken it? She turned and walked swiftly to the call box next to the door, she had to alert security.

Before she could reach it, a strong arm caught her around the waist and spun her back the direction she came from. She let out a shrill scream and a hand covered her mouth. Ashley smelled a deep animal scent as a gruff voice spoke in her ear.

"Easy now, Luv. This'll b'over very soon." She kicked and twisted in his grasp, however his strength was great and he held her fast. One meaty hand pinched a pressure point on her neck. Ashley felt a weird prickling on her face before her vision faded to black.

The girl went limp in his arms. The dark eyed man slung her over his shoulder and raised one arm. An air-powered grappling hook shot up and caught on the lip of the empty windowpane. With a flick of his wrist, it retracted pulling he and the unconscious girl up to the roof.

The attack took only seconds to complete. After unhooking his gear, the man dropped a thick white envelope thru the empty skylight, it landed with a crunch on the pile of broken glass. With Ashley over his shoulder, he turned away and melted into the night

xxxxxx

As Lex pulled up to his warehouse building, he saw Phillips, his chief of security pulling one of the guards to his feet. His brow furrowing in consternation, he suspected another intrusion. Parking quickly, Lex jumped out and met them at the door.

"What happed?" he asked looking at the man who was shaking his head groggily. Phillips held out a small black fletched dart, his tall frame stiff with unease.

"Someone sniped him with a drugged dart." The man reported. Lex's eyes grew wide and his heart sank. Not good, not good at all.

"What about the others? Were they hit as well?" he asked. Phillips nodded, his face averted from Lex.

"Yes sir all of the guards were out cold. I was on my way to check on the loft when I found Grant on the ground here." Lex interrupted him, his heart climbing his throat.

"What about Miss Embers? Is she alright?" his voice was becoming horse. The man's face was grim.

"We have gotten no answer from Miss Embers." He hated saying it, knowing Lex would flip out. Ashley was alone in the loft, anything could have gone down. The young man scrambled for the door Phillips reached for his arm and held him back.

"Please Mr. Luthor, we have to secure the area first." He said attempting to calm his employer. Lex shook the man's arm off, his eyes shifting to a burning sliver-blue. Phillips understood his fear but refused to let his boss walk blindly into danger.

Lex insisted on accompanying Phillips up, they took the stairs two at a time and crept into the long hall slowly. Once they reached the doors he held Lex back with one hand. The guard took his passkeys out and unlocked the door, his weapon drawn. He pushed the door open and held it with one foot.

The flat was dark and still, no sound greeted them. Lex knew he was dancing on the edge of panic and swallowed hard trying to keep calm. Phillips walked slowly before him and gave Lex a curt nod.

"Ashley!" Lex called out, his voice laced with tension. They got no response. Phillips moved into the dark room letting his gaze sweep across the space. The light in Ashley's room threw yellow illumination across the floor.

Lex moved behind the guard and into her room. He found her clothes laid out, could smell her perfume in the air but no Ashley. His stomach dropped and he fervently searched her closet knowing she wasn't there. Taking a deep shuddering breath Lex attempted to calm his pounding heart. He hurried back out as Phillips discovered the glass and the envelope.

"Mr. Luthor! Over here!" He shouted shining a flashlight from his belt on the pile. Lex reached his side and bent down to look at the strange letter.

His eyes cast upwards for a moment, noting the broken window. His fear was gradually shifting, anger was moving to the forefront of his mind. His sharp eyes grazed the white envelope as if it was to blame.

There was curling black writing on the paper, it read:

**_To the Two Princes_****. **

Lex could guess what that meant.

He reached out and picked up the envelope. His heart was slamming against his ribcage; a sinking dread robbing his lungs of air. He hated the fear he felt at this moment, hated the weakness it displayed.

Inside the envelope was a letter in the same scrolling hand and two smaller sealed envelopes, one said Lex Luthor on it, the other Bruce Wayne. He opened the letter and began to speed-read the contents.

His fear rapidly became rage, the red emotion sweeping over his skull in a deep flush. He tore open the smaller envelope addressed to him. Phillips had no idea what the letters said but he could tell his boss was going to want blood; his eyes glittered with a darkness the guard had never seen in the young billionaire. Lex turned his back to the bewildered man standing rigidly, his breathing harsh.

"Phillips, I want you to go down and secure the men." He said, his voice dropping to a deadly tone. "No one is to say anything about this until I give permission. Wait for me to call you." The guard nodded, thinking for a fleeting moment that he wanted to ask what the letters said, he quickly let that thought go and exited the loft.

Skirting the glass on the floor, Lex walked to his desk. He picked up the phone and dialed Bruce's home number. Alfred answered after two rings. Lex gritted his teeth and spoke in a measured tone.

"This is Lex Luthor, I need to speak with Bruce immediately. Ashley is in trouble."

xxxxxx

_Gotham: Grounds Keeper's Cottage of Wayne Manor_

Darkness was spreading across Gotham as the sunset, bringing another night of work for the city's guardians. The mid-December snows blanketed the rolling grounds of Wayne Manor, most of the scarring left by the fire now covered in pristine white. The night promised to be cold and bitter, not that it would detour the street scum any.

Walking stiffly around the bedroom, Bruce was just getting started. His lateness due to an especially rough preceding night, he suppressed a groan of pain and pulled his dark clothing on. There had been far more chaos then he had expected, the flaw made him angry, he should have known better.

In the weeks since Batman had brought Falcone down, the average citizen felt safer and more secure, this was a growing fact. No matter what the government said, they saw him as a savior not a dangerous masked vigilante. However, his dramatics had brought out a new kind of criminal as well.

Most nights The Batman found him self facing off against villainous masterminds, mentally deranged individuals bent on terror, power, or both. They were a pathetic lot, taking hardly any effort to out smart.

He had little trouble containing them and seeing that they found their way into police custody. Now the black streets had given birth to a new and vile creation, a psychopath of unparalleled proportions. Something darker then the fools he had faced before.

He called him self '_The Joker_'. His theatrical tactics married with a garish sense of fashion had left too many people underestimating the danger in his gleaming grin. When his homicidal spree had begun, Bruce had investigated the creep's origins. What little he could find was chilling to say the least.

No name, no past, just a story about a heist gone bad resulting in a accident. The person who became The Joker falling into a vat of deadly chemicals. Remarkably, he survived the exposure though drastically changed, mutated.

From his bleached pasty skin to his brilliant green hair, he was a nightmare. His maniacal grimace more frightening to his victims then the death it promised. His brain had been fermented as well, all though still sharp and cunning he now took vicious pleasure in murder, mayhem, butchery and torture.

He proved to be a master of escape, always twelve steps ahead of the cops and one step ahead of The Bat. The subject of the Batman was a sore one with Joker. He was developing a special hatred for The Bat, a fixation if you will.

Even though Bruce had yet to catch the laughing freak, he had managed to foil many of The Joker's dark plans. Despite his convoluted schemes and his elaborate weapons, the Bat always halted his plans.

The night before, Bruce had caught the Joker and his henchmen in Chinatown, massacring the patrons of a massage parlor. The fight was brutal, The Bat took many hits, including two bullets. When the dust had settled there were five of the Joker gang for the lock up, still the Joker him self, got away.

Bruce stood before a long mirror assessing the damage. One hole in his upper arm, a through and through, now bandaged. One in his calf that Alfred had to dig out, bandaged as well. Three cracked ribs, several bruises and numerous abrasions. What hurt the most was his failure to apprehend The Joker. It hung heavily on his shoulders making his mood black. There was a sharp knock suddenly and he swung his head toward the door.

"What!" he barked irritably. Alfred cleared his throat calmly, the soft sound making Bruce feel ashamed at his temper. Alfred was the most loyal and patient man he had ever met, he did not deserve Bruce's disrespect.

"Master Bruce, Lex Luthor is on line one. He said it was very urgent, I fear Miss Ashley is in danger." The man's polite voice conveyed deep concern. Bruce's stomach dropped and he felt a bitter coldness steal over him.

"Thank you Alfred." He replied before picking up the line. "Lex, what's going on?" he asked without greeting. Lex spoke in a dark tone enunciating every word clearly.

He explained about drugged guards, an abduction, the broken glass and strange envelopes left behind. His calculating mind took in the information, while Bruce's heart clenched painfully. Pushing through his own fear, Bruce noticed that Lex was nearing something like panic him self.

"This bastard uses the moniker '_The Son of the Shadow_'. I have no doubt he will make good on his threats to hurt her should his demands not be met." He said. Bruce cursed loudly.

"Did the letter say anything else? Anything that might help us find him?" Bruce asked fishing for more, there was a long pause before Lex responded.

"Bruce, I think it would be best if you got here as soon as possible. There are things we need to discuss before the 8am deadline he has set." Lex's voice was edged letting Bruce read between the lines. There was more in the letter, something Lex did not want to talk about on the phone. The sinking continued, Bruce closed his eyes.

"I understand." he answered. "I will be there as quickly as I can." Hanging up the phone, Bruce buzzed for Alfred and pondered what Lex had told him.

_'Son of the Shadow'?_

He felt the darkness enfolding him. Did the name mean what he thought it might? What had this maniac said in the letter? Could he know who The Batman was? He had demanded money from Lex, what could he want from Bruce? If he wanted more money then why the separate notes in sealed envelopes?

He had relayed something that made Lex uneasy that much was evident. Or could it just be the younger man was worried about Ash? At the thought of his beautiful little cousin, Bruce clenched his fists in black anger.

This was exactly the kind of thing he feared for her, even before telling her about his crusade. If this had anything to do with what he suspected, Bruce was going to have to watch his step. However, if this bastard hurt Ashley in any way, he did not think he would be able to control The Bat. This could very well end in bloodshed.

xxxxxxx

_Somewhere in Metropolis: Around 2am_

Cold, dank air rushed over Ashley's skin rousing her from her stupor. Her head swayed on her neck, her bleary eyes trying to focus. An ugly knife-like pain shot through her head, making her moan. Her mind registered that she was bound and gagged. Her arms and legs fastened to a metal folding chair with duct tape.

A foul tasting cloth was crammed into her mouth and held in place by a length of rope. Her body felt stiff, cramped and cold, her robe had been removed leaving her shivering in her lingerie.

_Ok Ash, get it together_, she thought to her self. She tried to keep her mind clear, needed to assess where she was, the bare walls and dirty floors revealing she was in some kind of storeroom. _Ok good, now what storeroom, who had brought her here_? Her mind replayed the last thing she remembered, the broken skylight, the peculiar smelling man who grabbed her and the prickly darkness.

What did this man want? She remembered that Lex was returning home soon to take her out, her heart sagged with sorrow. Her lungs seemed unable to get enough air, her fear was strong and she gasped for air through the gag. How would any one find her? How would Lex know what had happened? How would Bruce, even in his capacity as Batman, be able to get her out of this?

The feeling of joy and security that she had come to accept was rapidly slipping from her grasp. Knowing she could not fall into despair, she had to figure out a way to save her self, Ashley slowed her ragged breathing.

A small cough made her look around wildly, shadows stretched out in all directions making frightening shapes to her terrified eyes. She heard the sound of feet scuffing on the floor off to her right. Squinting in the gloom she located the source of the sound, her abductor stood a little ways off holding her robe in one hand and a lit cigarette in the other.

She could see his eyes shining in the muted light, his face in shadow. She tried to speak thru the gag, her words coming out unintelligible noise. The man continued to stared from his shade. 'What do you want?' She tried screaming around the fetid fabric.

Her fear sharpened as he began to walk toward her with leisurely steps. Dragging her wrap across the dusty floor he stopped a few feet from her. She looked up into his face; he was tall, black haired and muscular. His features were neither ugly nor handsome just average; his eyes however were black and evil, he drew long on his cigarette and exhaled into her face.

Ashley choked on the smoke and turned away. He laughed and dropped the cigarette to the ground crushing it under his boot. He brought her robe up to his face and breathed her scent in.

"So sweet." He said his words had a thick Cockney accent to them. He leaned slightly, his hand reaching out toward her. Ashley cringed as he drew a thick finger up the valley of her cleavage to grasp her throat in a wide hand. He squeezed just hard enough to make her pulse race.

"Don't fret Luv, I'm sure yoor' brave Princes'll come fru, then ya' kin go back to yoor' posh lil' life." He said bending down into her face. "Tho' some fings'll be differen'." She smelled the animal musk again and her stomach churned.

He was talking about Lex and Bruce, he had made demands of them, ransoming her. She was in an utterly powerless position, unable to hold back her terror Ashley felt the hot tears spill down her face. The man clucked liked an old woman and wiped the tears away with callused fingers then snickered.

"Oh, there, there, yoor' too pritty' fer tears, Luv." His voice was mocking. He held her by the face, looking her over, his fingers digging into the soft flesh of her cheeks painfully. His black eyes seemed to ponder her for long moments. Ash's eyes pleaded with him, probing for some mercy in him. He shook his head, a sinister smirk creeping over his mouth.

"Y'know when I's doin' me research on yoo', everyfin' I found said yoo' was a lezbo. Imagine me surprise ta find ya' in Lutor's bed." He stepped back dropping the robe and crossing his large arms over his chest. He looked down at her in a judgmental way.

"Said no ta so many men..." His face creased in a menacing way. "But when the 'Prince o' Metropolis' asked, ya'was damn quick ta spread yoor' legs, wasn't ya'?" he walked slowly away. Ashley felt sick, his crude words digging hard. He turned his head, showing his profile in silhouette.

"An' what a' eager littl' slut yoo' are. I wonder if Bruce Wayne'd be angry ta know dat Lex Lutor -as been fuckin' 'is belov'ed littl' cousin, like'a cheap whoo're?" He turned back to face her, his continence even darker.

"Ahh, the 'Prince o' Gotham'. He -as a nasty shock comin' -is way." His teeth flashed carnivorously. "Ya' when 'Ta Batman' arrives 'dere'll be many aston'ishments an unexpect'd reve'lations." His voice dipped low.

Ashley felt panic rise, he knew about Bruce. This could only be bad. Even worse she was being used to get to him, the though made her deeply angry. That she would be used to put her cousin in danger was incredibly insulting. She pulled at the tape in sudden desperation. The man just laughed and walked deeper into the darkness, his mordant voice drifting back to her.

"Stop pretendin' Princess. I knows -ow much yoo' like bein' tied up."

xxxxxc

_Lex's Loft: Earlier in the night_

Phillips pulled the elevator gate up to allow Bruce out. The tall man smiled at the guard and thanked him before continuing down the carpeted hall. As he raised his hand to knock on the door, it opened. Lex beckoned him in with a grim face. Bruce stepped into the loft and set his bags down.

"I came directly from the airport." He said looking over the flat before settling his gaze on Lex. The younger man was a mess, at least by comparison. His face was drawn and paler then normal. His tie hung in a lose loop around the collar of his rumpled shirt. His eyes were red and tired looking.

Lex extended one arm toward the expanse of the apartment. Bruce kept his eyes on Lex a moment longer assessing his reaction to the crisis. Lex's voice was as ragged as his appearance.

"No one has touched anything, except for the letter." He turned to thrust the crumpled paper and the unopened envelope at Bruce. Bruce accepted the papers with a cursory glance, Lex's behavior would tell him far more then the rantings at this point. The fact that Lex was more then a little buzzed made Bruce slightly uneasy. Luthor turned and beckoned him with one hand.

"This you have got to see, maybe you can tell me how he did it." Lex's words were very sarcastic. He turnd his laptop to face Bruce and hit a button. A surveillance tape played in a loop. Showing the glass falling to the floor and Ashley emerging from her room.

The girl was hesitant as she walked to the middle of the room to find the broken window, she turns on her heel and runs for the door. A growing knot in his throat, Bruce watched a black figure step out of nothing and snatch her. His jaw clenched when the man used the pressure point to knock Ashley out and slip up the skylight with her over his shoulder. Bruce looked at Lex who watched the looping seconds of film with a grave face.

"I had cameras put in after we had an uninvited guest just a few days after Ashley came here." Lex's voice lilting for a moment. Lex shook his head suddenly and looked at Bruce with strange distrust.

"I have secured the 2 million for my part. Let's get yours handled." Lex's voice was bitter again. Bruce watched him cross to the bar and pick up a large tumbler of amber liquid. He tossed the scotch back and waited for Bruce to say something.

Still not sure of the younger man's intentions, Bruce walked to the pile of broken glass and crouched down to examine it. Lex set the now empty glass down with a clatter. His voice was sardonic.

"Be sure to check her room as well. That was why I left it all untouched." He turned to Bruce an angry look in his eyes. "I knew '_The Batman_' would want to investigate himself." Lex's hostility was palpable. "And if that is true then this is all your fault! This fucking psycho will kill her to get to you." The acid in Lex's words came across clearly.

Bruce closed his eyes and took a deep breath, standing slowly. He held the envelope in his fingers for a moment. Lex watched him in seething silence.

Bruce opened the envelope with his name and read the paper inside. He read it twice before folding it back up and reading the main letter. He held out his hand for Lex's letter.

Giving the dark haired man an incredulous look, Lex pulled the crumpled paper from his pocket. Bruce read it quickly before handing it back. Lex stared at him, murderous rage fraying his patients. Bruce bent back down to examine the glass again, he sifted gingerly thru the shards nodding to him self. When he finished, he walked mutely into Ashley's room.

He moved thru the large room and could feel his cousin in the space. The dress on the bed felt soft to his touch, the still damp towel on the floor of the bathroom giving off her scent. There was no sign of struggle in this room, only her preparing to go somewhere.

He walked back out his gaze sweeping over the rafters of the loft. He stopped to turn around in a circle. He made a -humph' sound and returned to the glass. Lex finally snapped, he hurled his glass across the room, shattering it against the bricks.

"God Damn it Bruce!" he shouted. "Say something!" his breath coming in angry heaves. Bruce understood Lex's anger and frustration. He could sympathize with Lex's utter terror for the girl they both cared for. He had to keep things calm or they would never catch the bastard.

"What is it you would like me to say, Lex?" he replied in an almost bored voice. Lex had a darkly comical thought that if he had any hair he would most definitely be pulling it out by now. Swallowing the cynical thought and held his hands flat against the counter top.

"Bruce." He said looking over his shoulder at the frustrating man. "Are you really...The Batman?" his voice was calmer now, but he had not lost the desperation that shown in his blue eyes.

Bruce knew he had pushed the younger man as far as he could. Picking up one of the larger shards of glass he crossed to Lex and looked him directly in the eye.

They stared at each other for a long stretched moment, Bruce making his final decision. Lex became a better man when Ashley came into his life and would remain so as long as she was there, this Bruce was certain of. But what if she left him? Or he left her? Where would that leave Bruce and his secrets?

Sighing deep, Bruce concluded he would cross that bridge when and if it came to pass. He stepped closer to Lex and looked him in the eye.

"Yes, Lex. I am The Batman." His voice grew graveled as he spoke. " I believed this 'Son of the Shadow' to be a disciple of a recent enemy and it appears I am right. If we are to get Ashley back unharmed, then we need to catch him unaware before the deadline." He held the shard out to Lex pointing to a fine black dust that coated the glass.

Lex was stunned and simply blinked while Bruce explained that the dust proved the glass was shattered by an explosive.

"The intruder was inside already when the glass was broken." He stated walking toward the stairs to Lex's room. "The explosion of glass a distraction to hide his advance on her." He removed his long coat and stared at the ceiling. Lex looked from the glass on the floor to Bruce then up at the dark ceiling.

"What? How did you come to that conclusion?" Lex asked feeling out of his depth for a second. Bruce shrugged and clicked on a small flashlight, Lex had no idea where he had pulled it from. Bruce shined the light up into the rafters of the loft. Her ran the beam along the ceiling showing Lex a thin cable.

"What the fuck is that?" Lex asked feeling more lost by the moment. Bruce clicked the light off and looked at him.

"I imagine it is how he moved thru the loft without being seen." Bruce nodded to the camouflaged security cameras in the four corners of the loft. Bruce continued his investigation and explanation.

"It's connected to the walls at either end of the room." Bruce pointed to the pins at each end that had been shot into the brick walls. "Probably had modified repelling gear to hang there and wait for his chance." Bruce's voice was deep; Lex could sense the bubbling anger beneath his words.

"All this tells me he has had time to wait and time to watch." Bruce surmised before turning abruptly and climbing the spiral stairs.

Lex pondered the strange cable; that someone had been in his supposedly safe space, that he had been able to plan to this extent left Lex with a sensation of paranoia.

"Do you have cameras in the bedrooms as well?" Bruce's voice drifted down to him.

"No." he called back his mind still mulling over the complexity of this intruder. With a start Lex realized Bruce was headed for his bedroom and hurried up the steps.

Bruce walked into the ornate room and suppressed his smirk. He expected as much from a Luthor. Ignoring the décor, he looked around for any other signs of the unwanted guest. A wall of thick velvet curtains covered the sliding glass doors to the balcony.

Bruce crossed the room to open the curtains when his sharp perception caught a glint of silver in the dark carpet next to the bed. Changing his stride to retrieve it, he picked up the object and held it in his hand, a completely different fear washed thru him.

Lex walked in eyes wide, looking for other cables in the rafters, he dropped his eyes to Bruce who was standing perfectly still.

Without speaking Bruce held out the delicate silver chain with a flawless emerald charm set in silver, Bruce had given it to Ashley on her first visit back to Gotham. Lex's blood ran cold as he looked into Bruce's darkening eyes.

There was no mistaking what Bruce was thinking, finding her favorite piece of jewelry on the floor in Lex's bedroom, next to the bed. Knowing Bruce was probably planning his death right now, Lex gave in and opted for the truth.

"Bruce, it's not like that." He said holding his hand out. He sucked in a deep breath and said the words. "I...love her." he finished, looking Bruce in the eye. He could feel his pulse throbbing at his temple.

There was a long pause as Bruce studied him, his gaze running over Lex's face as if searching him. He noted the dark circles under Lex's eyes and the tightness in the younger Luthor's posture.

Bruce's head dropped and he looked again at the necklace, he felt she was far too young for this, but knew he was powerless to stop it. He knew Ashley was too far in love with Lex and now he had to admit, Lex had fallen hard for her as well. He wondered if either of them knew how much the other felt. He raised his eyes to Lex.

"I know you do." He said softly. "It's just a surprise. I didn't think...already..." he looked at the wall and shrugged, not wanting to have that conversation presently. He pocketed the chain and pulled out the letter addressed to him.

"I think you should read this before we go any further, Lex." Bruce held out the paper his brown eyes shining in the lamplight. "You need to know what we are up against." His tone sounded bleak as Lex took the paper and walked to the lamp on the nightstand.

The beginning of the note was the same as Lex's, pompous ranting about the privileged prince in his solitary castle. Then the letter took a darker slant, where in Lex's letter he had demanded the sum of two million dollars Bruce's got rather psychotic.

The writer began to go on about -The Master' that Bruce, a.k.a. The Batman had killed. He stated that he was seeking revenge and would have it one way or the other. Lex felt his stomach dropping to the floor as his eyes took in the ugly words.

_Traitor, you must find where I have taken her and you must do so before 8am. If you do not show your self by 8:01 am, I will be forced to take my justice out in the flesh of your only living blood relative. Should you prove your self the yellow bastard I know you are I will give little Ashley the full attention of my -artistic' side._

First, I will tie her down so she can't fight me, then I will have a go at her my self, until I get my fill. Believe me, I will take great malicious pleasure in sodomizing her while thinking of your cowardice. Then, I will employ my trusty scalpel to remove strips of her skin, using my -creativity' to recreate her.

Once I have finished that, I will take my straight razor and rework her face. Her screams should be incredible. But even the most beautiful have a few things that could be removed. Trust me, once I get thru with her she will be completely changed. Then I will return her to Luthor's door, where I am sure he will get her away from him as quickly as possible.

The only way for you to prevent this is to be on time. Batman or whatever you call your self, you will pay for your treachery with your life. When I kill you my master's murder will be avenged, let Luthor pay in gold, either way you pay in blood.

Take this advice, keep your friends close but your enemies closer and Try to see the forest for the trees.

Lex dropped the paper as his vision blurred, his blood pounding loudly in his ears. Turning on his heel, he shot into the bathroom and was violently sick. His body heaving in horror at the danger Ash was in.

His hands gripped the porcelain as he scrabbled for control of his body. What could he do to save her? Nothing, he was helpless, only Bruce could guide him in this despicable affair. The weakness made Lex resentful but only briefly.

Bruce took a deep breath and picked up the fallen letter. He waited until Lex reemerged from the bathroom. Their eyes met for a moment, Bruce could see the fleeting blame in Lex's gaze as he squared his shoulders. Lex placed his hands in his pockets and inclined his head to Bruce.

"Perhaps, you should tell me the whole story." Lex suggested. Nodding, Bruce complied as he walked back to the drapes. Finding the pull cord, he explained the history between him self and -The League of Shadows'.

How he had studied and trained with them only to find they were bent on destroying his city. How he escaped them and came home, only to find that their leader, Ra's Al Ghul, had survived and was still intent on the downfall of Gotham. Then the fire at the manor and the battle in the city, Al Ghul's assumed demise on the uni-rail, Lex listened with rapt attention.

"So now, it seems this fool was follower of Al Ghul and he blames me for his death. I know these men, Lex, he will keep his word." His voice broke slightly and he looked out the long windows, scanning the opposing buildings.

Lex squashed the anger he felt, the rage at Bruce for getting Ashley into this insane mess. He knew Bruce never intended her to be involved. He tried to focus on the task at hand.

"What did he mean with that advice Shit?" Lex quarried stepping up next to the taller man at the window. Bruce's eyes narrowed and he turned suddenly to Lex.

"How many men do you have on hand?" he asked, Lex thought for a second.

"About a dozen I suppose. Why?" Lex asked with one brow raised. Bruce began walking back to the stairs motioning Lex to follow.

"Send them and any reserves you can muster out to search all the buildings in this area. Every building! Tell them if they find no guard or any unoccupied they are to break in. He had to be close to have watched her for some time." Bruce spoke rapidly as he descended the stairs with Lex close behind.

"If we can find his nest there will be clues. That is how he wants to play this." Bruce crossed the main room and picked up his bags. He looked back at Lex who was dialing his cell.

"You stay here and be head quarters. I will go out and search in my own manner." His voice dropped again giving Luthor a slight shiver. "I need to borrow your car." He said holding one hand out. Lex looked at him for a moment before reaching into his pocket.

"What for?" he asked. Bruce too the jag keys and nodded to Lex.

"It would be best if Bruce Wayne left before Batman showed up." He said with a grim smile. Lex nodded in understanding.

"Good point." Lex said as Bruce slipped out the door. He gave his men the orders and told Phillips to join him in the loft. They had limited time to find her and Lex could not stifle the fingers of fear that gripped the back of his neck. He hoped she was unharmed, that they would find her in time.

xxxxx

Bruce drove the silver jag down the night street until he found a dark alley. He pulled in and parked the car. Getting out he took the large metal case and headed behind the decrepit dumpster. Squatting down he unlocked the case and began to unpack his -night clothes'. Standing he pulled his casual garments off and quickly dressed in his suit. Once he was strapped into his armor, he folded his civvies up and put them in the case.

After returning the case to the car, Batman locked up and pulled the cowl over his head. Time was ticking away for his cousin and he did not intend to let this freak do to her what he promised. Looking up the side of the building next to him, he found the fire escape ladder a few yards away. With a slight grinding of metal, the ladder came down and Batman was up.

Once on the roof he could look out over the warehouse district, with his binoculars set to night vision he could just make out Lex's men as they fanned out into the streets.

With a small grunt, he headed for the building across from Lex's, the one that faced the bedroom. Bruce had a hunch that was where the nest was. Leaping across the rooftops he made good time. Landing on the building with a soft crunch of gravel, he remained still, listening.

Finding nothing to give him pause, Batman located the access door and forced it open. Moving swiftly down the stairs, he reached the first floor and surmised that the building was unoccupied. He made a search of the floor.

In a middle room, he found what he was looking for. A sagging cot, straight back chair, wrappers from fast food joints and an over flowing ashtray told him this was where the bastard stayed. He leaned down and looked out the window, it looked right into Lex's bedroom. Cursing under his breath, Bruce began to search the debris for clues.

He had just discovered the envelope under the cot when the sound of Lex's men breaking into the vast room below reached him. Sipping the paper into his belt, he made for the stairs. It would be best if the men did not know The Batman was involved. It would help to avoid any unnecessary lies. Once he gained the roof, again he made the running leap back to Lex's building.

In the shifting moonlight, Bruce read over the contents of the envelope. What he found did not ease his mind. The sick fuck was still holding all the cards and now he wanted to take The Batman on a scavenger hunt. Sighing he tucked the letter away and pulled out a cell phone.

Lex was not going to like this.


	9. Chapter 9

_Three Hours Later: Metropolis International Airport_

Batman flitted between the sleeping forms of the airliners, his hawk-like gaze panning left and right. He pressed a finger to his right ear and activated the COM link he had established with Lex's cell phone. The line rang once and Lex answered.

"What have you got?" the younger man's voice was worn and ragged. Bruce knew that this was taking its toll on them both. He paused and looked up into the landing gear of the jet he was under.

"I have located the target, searching for the item now." He reached up into the joint and felt around. "Any new developments?" he asked. Lex made a rude noise.

"I take it that means no." Bruce said as his fingers brushed a manila envelope knocking it down onto the dark pavement. "Hold on. I have located something." He said crouching down. He opened the package with fast fingers.

His eyes scanning the page inside, he heard a slight chinking sound and looked down. Glittering in the half-light was a woman's ring. He picked it up and held it to the light getting a better look. It was an expensively cut garnet of the purest cranberry hue set in platinum.

"Lex, did Ash get a new ring recently?" he asked making his way back to the hidden jag.

"Yes," Lex answered. "I gave her a garnet to celebrate the completion of the record demo. Why do you ask?" he quarried, dreading the answer. Bruce did not respond right away; he slipped into the shadows of an empty luggage trolley as a maintenance truck cruised by him.

"Bruce?" Lex's voice was strained. It had been a very long night; losing contact with Bruce now would most likely undo Lex. The trolley moved on and Bruce answered.

"I am here, I asked because he left it as proof in this last 'love note'." He explained as he climbed into the car. He pulled his cowl off and drove the car out onto the road.

Lex was sitting at his desk hands clenched in fists on either side of his head, thumbs rubbing his temples painfully.

From the kidnapper's nest, Bruce had gone to Metro National Bank, found a note and a locker key in the claws of a gargoyle on the tenth floor. From there, he had gone to Metro Main Subway Station; in the locker was another note with directions. Next, he went to the docks of Hobb's river and broke into a shanty to find the note directing him to the airport and promising proof of life. Lex ground his teeth, the only proof they had was that he had her, not that she was alive and well.

"What does this one say?" Lex asked. Bruce turned the car up the freeway ramp and cut into the sparse traffic.

"I am headed for The Daily Planet building." He replied wearily. "The note says the end of the search is near. I don't believe it though. Keep clear. I will be in touch." He said before closing the link.

Lex listened to the dial tone for several seconds before pulling the headset off and tossing it across the glass desktop. He looked up at Phillips who stood over a map of Metropolis. They had made red marks on the paper at every destination point. The dots spread across the city in back and forth patterns. The guard watched his boss with tired eyes.

"The Planet." Lex said standing up and stretching his back. Phillips made the new mark and sat back in his chair. He was deeply concerned for his employer as well as Miss Embers.

Robert Phillips was good at what he did; he had never had any problems keeping his charges safe until recently. The fact that Luthor's home had been breached on more then one occasion left he feeling personally responsible. He liked his boss despite what the media said about the Luthor family.

Lex could be clipped and cool at times, but never unkind and always generous. The girl he felt the most concern for; she was the one he had truly failed. Ashley was a delightful girl; she always gave him a genuine smile and thanked him for everything he did for her. He felt that her entrance into Lex's life had been a blessing; it would truly sadden Robert if she came to harm. He would do anything his boss asked to see that the girl was brought home safely.

"Are we any closer, sir?' he asked with trepidation. Lex ran his hands over his face irritably and shook his head.

"I have no idea, Robert. And we are running out of time." Lex said with dread etched deeply in his face. Robert looked down at his hands he was lost for what to say.

"Sir... Mr. Luthor...Lex..." he fumbled for a bit. "I-I'm so sorry." His voice dropped to almost a whisper. Lex felt his chest tighten; he did not blame his team, not really.

"Robert." Lex said in a calm voice. "Even if the men had known this asshole was here they would never have been able to stop him. He has been trained to do exactly what he did." Lex returned to his desk chair and sat.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Phillips, you weren't even here when it happened." Lex said looking at his guard with honesty.

" Never the less, I promise you Sir, we will not fail you again." Robert said straightening his back. Lex gave him a small smile and nodded.

"Let's pray there is never another reason for your men to be tested like this." Lex replied.

xxxxxx

Across town, Bruce was standing on the roof of The Daily Planet, the massive golden globe spinning over his head. He held the latest note in his hand; his eyes glittered with anger that had reached its boiling point. This -Son of the Shadow' was toying with him and he was fed up.

Now he expected Bruce or more accurately Batman to cross the rooftop to LuthorCorp Tower and brake in to retrieve the next clue. The fool must not have considered the fact that Bruce and Lex would work together. Clicking the link, he waited for Lex to answer.

"Where now?" Lex's voice was harsh.

"I need you to get me into LuthorCorp Tower." He said slowly. Lex exploded.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me! He got into my father's building and left something there? Un-Fucking-Believable!" Lex shouted his fury giving way as Bruce's had.

"I know it's astounding, but can you get me in?" Batman repeated not wanting to waste any more time. Lex sighed in exasperation and thought for a moment.

"Yeah, it will take a while though. I have to do some fancy talking. Stay put I will get back to you." Lex said.

"How long is a while?" Bruce grunted, waiting he could do but Ashley did not have that luxury.

"I will get it done as fast as I can, Bruce." Lex hung up. Bruce cursed, and placed the latest note in his belt with the others. Moving silently, he found a shadowed corner of the roof and set in to watch LuthorCorp.

Lex stood over the map and continued to curse loudly. Robert listened to the rambling and surmised the situation. He made the mark and stood up.

From his vantage point, he looked down on the map. Something about the pattern made him blink and look again. It danced just outside his logic; there was something he was missing. Like he was looking too close.

Thought broke thru like a bolt of lightening. '_Like he couldn't see the forest for the trees!_' Where were the trees in Metropolis?

"Lex!" he cried grabbing up the map. "I think I know where he is!" he folded the paper up and jabbed his finger in the center of the array of red dots.

"He is in Centennial Park! Most likely the old caretakers building, it's abandodned and boarded up. In the middle of the park no one whould hear anything coming from that place!" he felt the rush of adrenalin knowing he was right feeling it in his gut.

Lex snatched the map from him, his sharp eyes flicking over the landmarks. Suddenly his forhead smoothed and his eyes rose to meet Phillips'.

"I think you are right, Robert." he grabbed the man by his arm and squeezed tight. "Let's go, I will call Bruce once we are on the road. Now!" Lex dropped the map and turned to his desk, he picked up his coat from the chair. He paused for a moment and his eyes narrowed.

"I'll meet you downstairs, Phillips. Get two of the men and start the car. I'll be but a moment behind you." He said with his back to the guard. Robert flushed with the pride of his discovery agreed and dashed out the door.

Lex walked to the wall and pushed aside a brightly colored painting to reveal a wall safe. He punched in the code and turned the handle. Reaching inside, he took out the few contents before closing it once more.

He jammed the items in his coat pockets and left the loft quickly. As he climbed into the car, he dialed Bruce. Now he was back on even footing, Bruce may be Batman but Metropolis was Lex's city and he knew how to get around here better then anyone. This -Son of the Shadow' was going down and going down hard.

xxxxxx

_Twenty Minutes Later: Centennial Park_

The black car pulled up to the darkened caretaker's building, the thick foliage of the wooded park cast eerie shadows on the structure. The drive thru had put Phillips on edge; he hated Centennial Park especially at night. He shut off the engine and turned to the two guards in the back seat.

"We need to check the perimeter, find the most likely point of access." The two men nodded and got out of the car. Robert reached out a hand to stop Lex as he moved to follow.

"Please, Mr. Luthor. Let us secure the area first." He asked in a hesitant voice. Lex looked at the man and considered his words. Robert knew there was no way he could keep his headstrong boss completely out of the mix, but he had to do his best to make sure he stayed safe. Lex surprised him when he sat back and waved a hand.

"Go, you have five minutes, then I am going in." his voice was somber. Not wanting to give Lex a chance to change his mind, Phillips nodded and got out. As the man walked away, Lex reached into his pocket and withdrew the items.

There were two rectangle boxes made of black leather. He opened the larger one and took out a sleek black Glock. He opened the second box, which held the clips and extra ammunition. Checking a clip, he found it full and slipped it into the gun, chambering one round and flicking the safety off. With a grave face, Lex put the gun in his pocket and waited.

His call to Bruce had been brief and Bruce had not been very happy that Lex had left the loft. Lex had told him the location and hung up before Bruce could try to give him any other orders. He refused to be left out of this. He wanted nothing more then to have Ashley back in his arms, safe and unharmed.

That cavernous, angry thing that took control of Lex that night in the alley, when he stopped the junkie from attacking her, reared its head once more. If this man had hurt her in any way, Lex would do him serious damage.

Drawing a deep breath Lex looked at his watch and proceeded to exit the vehicle. He walked slowly across the gravel drive, his leather shoes crunching softly. The wind had picked up, sending icy gusts across his head; he shivered and pulled his coat closer.

The building was tall and simple, more of a storage facility really. He made his way around the side keeping watch for any of the security guards. Lex scanned the side of the structure finding the door Phillips' men had forced open.

Two steps inside he found a body. The man had been garroted by a length fine wire, it appeared to have been set as a booby-trap. He stepped over the body and noted that it was not Phillips but the younger Becket. Lex moved on into the darkness.

xxxxxx

Cursing in six different languages, Bruce drove like a mad man thru the nighttime traffic. Luthor was being a damned fool. There were enough variables in this screwed up situation to begin with, he did not need to worry about Lex getting him self into trouble as well.

Turning the wheel sharply he cut off a red SUV, he could see the tops of the trees in Centennial Park now. Truth be told he was a little put out that he had missed the clues that led Lex and his men to find the answer before he did. He could only surmise it was his fear for a loved one that clouded his thinking.

Wishing for the tenth time that he had his own car, Bruce shifted gears and ran a very red light, the entrance to the park loomed before him. He hoped Lex had not done anything stupid yet.

xxxxx

Phillips moved thru the dimly lit room, keeping a sharp ear, he thought he could hear movement on the other side of the door off to his right. Walking with great caution, his weapon raised, he pushed to door.

The room was wide and open; there had probably been several separate rooms at one time, but not any more. The rafters seemed thick with cobwebs and dust, sending a drifting haze down with the sudden gusts of wind the open door let in. He could see a dark shape toward the back of the room. Sweeping the space with his eyes once more, he crossed the open floor.

Halfway there he could see it was Ashley, taped to a folding chair, her mouth cruelly gagged. His paced picked up and he holstered his gun. Pulling a pocketknife out he immediately began to cut her bonds.

"Miss Embers, are you alright?" he whispered pulling the tape from her legs, she was bug eyed and shook her head. Her voice was muffled by the gag as she tried to warn him.

The blow caught Robert in the side of his head, knocking him across the floor, unconscious. Ashley cried out as her captor walked toward the fallen guard. He looked back at her with a vindictive sneer.

"Don't fret so', jus' one'o'da princes' knights. Fy do 'em 'dat makes 'free 'all together." His voice was full of nasty glee. Ashley felt the tears coursing down her cheeks; she had already watched him snap the neck of the first guard who had found her. She did not think she could bear to watch him kill Robert. The man laughed at her and noticed her bonds had been cut.

"Now, now, we can't be havin' 'dat." He said as he returned to her. He pulled off the tape holding her arms to the chair and yanked her up. Her wrists were still bound; he leered at her in this vulnerable position.

"See, if ders knights, dat means a prince is near." He said grabbing her face hard in one hand. "An if ders a prince near den I git what I wants." He held her up by her face thinking for a moment on where he wanted to display her.

There was a sudden loud bang as the door at the end of the room slammed open. The man whipped his head around and found Lex Luthor standing in the doorway.

The duel feeling of relief and utter terror flooded Ash's brain. Lex walked leisurely toward them, she could see his cool façade was firmly in place. The man spun Ash around in front of him self and brought a wicked looking knife up to her throat.

"I am here to do business." Lex's voice came clearly thru the now silent room. Lex held his hands held out to show he wanted to talk. "I have your money, please let us talk business." The man peered at Lex over Ashley's shoulder as he brought his arm further around her neck until the knife blade sat just below her ear.

"Where's Wayne?' the man asked sullenly. Lex shrugged and lowered his hands.

"I don't know. My deal is with you, not him." Lex said matter-of-factly. "Do you have a first name I can call you by, 'Son of the Shadow' seems so formal." Lex hoped it was not to flip but he needed to by time. The man snickered pulling Ashley tighter to him.

"You kin call me Kurt." He said. "But dats all we'll be talkin' bout. See here, this fing dona happin wifout Wayne. If I dona git to kill em den she is me consalation." Lex took a cautious step forward and held up his right hand.

"That was not your deal with me." His voice was cold and logical. "Bruce, I am sure, will be along shortly and then the two of you can go about killing each other. Nevertheless, you and I had the agreement of money for the girl. I have my end of the bargain right here." He reached into his jacket and pulled out a slip of white paper. He held it out toward Kurt.

"This is a cashiers check for two million dollars. It's yours, all you have to do is give her to me and let us leave safely." His hand was steady as he held the fortune out; the silver-blue eyes clear and bright, stared straight into Kurt's.

The man stood stock still, pondering his options; a dirty smile crept over his face. Gripping Ashley in a headlock with his knife still pressed to her neck, he brought his other hand down her shoulder. He gazed directly at Lex as he tore the lace of her bra spilling her porcelain breast out into his palm.

"Yeah, bet you'd pay gist abou' anyfing fer this piece o' tail wouln't you now?" Kurt asked waiting for the other man to lose his cool. Ashley stared at Lex while the indignity being done to her painted her face with a red blush. Lex didn't speak for a moment, the long muscle in his jaw twitched and he took one more step forward.

"I will only say this once." Lex said in an iron tone. "Take your hands off her." though outwardly calm and collected, inside Lex was a raging inferno. If the fucker had not been using her as a shield, Lex would have shot him right then and there.

Ash tried not to squirm too much as the blade was pressing into her throat, but she did not want his hands on her. Even more revolting, she could feel him getting hard against her as his hand squeezed her breast painfully.

"See Gov, heres whot I fink, I fink sins I dona git to kill Wayne den I should git a littl' taste -o the tart for me troubles." Kurt said pressing his point hoping Lex would make a move.

The moment stretched out like taffy on the pull, too many things happened at the same time.

As the filthy words left Kurt's mouth Ashley closed her fingers in a vice like grip on his genitals. When he shouted she slammed her head back into his face, breaking his nose, he let her go and she ran blindly toward Lex.

Lex watched Kurt's face contort in pain and Ashley crack her head into his nose as Batman descended like an Angel of Hell from the rafters. There was a thud as Bruce landed on Kurt's back knocking him to the ground.

Then all bets were off.

xxxxxx

The Batman's landing knocked the wind out of Kurt's lungs. Bruce attempted to yank him up by his collar; Kurt rolled out from under Bruce and sprang to his feet. The Bat watched him with patients, waiting for him to make the first move. The two men circled each other. Kurt grinned despite the blood that ran from his mashed nose.

"Well ya' decided -ta show ye'r face after all." He spat blood at Bruce and lunged forward. With the swirl of a batwing cape, Bruce sidestepped the clumsy attack and spun to watch, Kurt's momentum sent him reeling.

The man caught him self before he fell on his face and turned back to assess his opponent. They were matched in size, both broad and tall but Bruce moved with a surer foot.

Kurt would have to watch his powerhouse tendencies The Batman was faster then he was. Bruce advanced, forcing Kurt to back up and take a defensive stance. The man fell back on his taunting tactics.

"You'r a coward Wayne! I know you turn'd traitor on -da Master! An' you'r gona pay fer Ra's Al Ghul's death!" Kurt screamed and went for Bruce again. The Bat brought his arms up easily blocking the attack; pivoting on his left foot, he spun around, kicking Kurt in the small of the back, sending him down again.

"You are delusional, a danger to your self and others. My advice is to stay down." Bruce growled down at him. Kurt began to chuckle, the sound was wet and gurgling.

He rolled to his right, leaping to his feet; he caught Bruce in the ribs with his knee. Though the body armor took most of the impact, the cracked bones sent knife blades of pain through Bruce's body. He staggered; Kurt exploited the weakness aiming for the same spot this time with his fist.

Bruce moved without thinking and the blow fell on his plated abdomen, there was a cracking sound and Kurt howled. Bruce brought his head forward head-butting Kurt hard enough to stun them both.

Ashley stumbled into Lex's arms, her breath heaving with her muffled sobs. He untied the rope freeing her of the horrible gag then pulled the tape off her wrists, trying not to tare her skin. He rubbed the abraded flesh with his fingers. She sucked in deep breaths her wet eyes glued to him she shivered violently.

Lex removed his coat putting it on Ashley's shoulders to cover her tattered lingerie. He held her face in his hands looking deep into her eyes. Their lips met in a fierce kiss, it seared both their souls. The fear that he would never again be able to hold her like this had moved Lex on a profound level. Breaking the kiss, Lex pressed his forehead to hers.

"I thought I had lost you." He said his voice quaking. He clasped her to him in a firm hug. She fisted her small hands in his shirt and hung on tight. Her whole body shook in his arms, Lex finally turned to see how Bruce was doing.

Bruce was winning; Kurt had a terrible realization forming in the back of his mind. Maybe Wayne had not double-crossed the Master; perhaps he had beaten him after all. If Wayne was better than Kurt, he was not going to win this fight. Could it be true that The Batman had been better then Ra's Al Ghul? Frantically his brain sought a way out.

Bruce sensed his opponent's faltering and advanced. As he gathered his strength for a punch, Kurt reached into one deep pocket of his pants and back peddled. Allowing Bruce to advance closing the distance, Kurt hurled two small spherical objects at him.

The concentrated concussion bombs exploded against Bruce's body armor, the force was enough to knock him up and back across the floor. His body landed and his head bounced hard against the concrete.

The blast was very strong, knocking Lex and Ashley to the ground in a heap. Kurt, having ducked and covered, hopped up turning his gaze on the two lovers. He needed to get out fast, it would be better if he got the money from Luthor and the girl for insurance.

He crossed to the dazed pair with malice in his eyes. Lex heard the footsteps and fumbled to his feet. Before he remembered that his gun was in the coat, Kurt was on him.

"Oh fink you'r gona' be -da hero now do ya'?" Kurt said nastily. Lex raised his right hand palm out as if to hold the man back, then his left fist caught Kurt under the chin.

The punch knocked his head back, his teeth snapped and he bit his tongue hard. Rage filled Kurt's cranium and he grasped the smaller man by the throat with both meaty hands. He lifted Lex off his feet, choking the life out of him. Clawing at the huge fists around his neck, Lex fought to breathe.

Ashley looked up at the two men, the knowledge that Kurt was killing Lex made her scream shrilly. Her frantic eyes flashed from Bruce's unconscious form and back to the body going limp in Kurt's hands. She climbed to her feet, her mind becoming sharply focused as her hand slipped into the coat pocket.

Lex stopped fighting he wilted in Kurt's grasp. The man dropped Lex to the floor and turned with a lascivious smile to the small female cowering against the door. His grin froze and then fell as a black muzzle loomed up between them.

Bruce shook his head trying to clear his vision, he heard Ash scream and rolled groggily to his side. His eyes began to clear; he could see Lex on the floor and Ashley's arm rising with a gun.

Lex coughed and gasped for breath. Rolling onto his chest he pushed him self slightly up and suppressed the desire to vomit. He turned his head and watched in abject horror as Ashley brandished his gun toward Kurt.

Both men shouted NO simultaneously, but in vain. The shot cracked thru the vast room, making Bruce jump reflexively. They both watched, as Ashley's innocence was lost forever.

She achieved a one in a million shot, catching Kurt right between the eyes. His brains exploded out the back of his head with a wet splatter that spewed over the pavement.

The body crumpled and hit the floor with a sickening thud. She sucked in a deep gasping breath. Time stretched again, as each man felt as if his limbs had turned to lead.

Ashley stood shaking, smoke curled up from the barrel in a slow tendril. Lex finally got his body to obey; he stumbled to her reaching for the gun. He pulled her stiff body to him, closing his hand over the Glock.

"Ashley, Baby, give me the gun." He whispered trying to pry her fingers off the weapon. She let go sluggishly; her eyes were glazed as Bruce walked up. He pulled the cowl off and looked at her. Her teeth chattered as she looked back at him.

"I had to, Bruce." She said in a flat voice. "He was a rabid animal. He'd have kept coming back." She turned her head to look at Lex. "I had to put him down."

Bruce shared a pregnant gaze with Lex, silent but expressing so much. Bruce let his eyes fall back to his cousin, she appeared frightened.

"Bruce," she asked, "Can you forgive me?" her voice was small and uncertain. Bruce felt his heart squeeze in his chest. His guilt more profound then ever, he reached a gloved hand out to cup her cheek.

"Oh Ash." He whispered. "Can you forgive me?"


	10. Chapter 10

_Six Days Later: Power House Studio_

Psychologically speaking, Ashley should have been a mess; at least that was what Lex had expected. It was surreal for him that two women in as many months had shot and killed a man in his defense.

Unlike Amanda, who would never be the same again, Ashley was more at ease with what she had done then either of the men in her life. She said that she had laid to rest the demons of her past, the monster that killed her aunt and uncle, the junkie who chased her into the alley and this -Kurt' had all rolled into one conclusion for her.

Ash wrote a ballad about the kidnapping and added it to the list of songs for her début album. Bruce thought that was the healthiest thing she could do, he felt it gave her a way to vent the emotions. Bruce had gone back to Gotham City the next day, he said little but insisted they come for Christmas.

The record company was none the wiser, they were just happy she was in the studio recording the next six songs to add to the demo. Ashley insisted on the same musicians and venue, it was one of the great perks of her contract. The company had insisted she work with a choreographer/movement coach three times a week. They wanted her ready for touring by the time the recording was complete.

Lex stood watching her sing into the mic, the sound proof glass between them threw strange reflections. She had become unbelievably precious to him in so short a time. He knew he would do anything for her, give her the world if she asked. His soul ached over the act she had been forced to make and the fact that he had provided the means for her to carry it out.

Thinking about how she had changed his life so easily made his head spin. Lex wanted to make this holiday a wonderful one, one they would both remember. He still had to figure out the best way to confess his love to her. Going to Gotham was sure to be disconcerting but for Ashley he would do it. He would face her disapproving father and stay at the still being rebuilt manor with her 'batty' cousin, as long as it made her happy.

She had finished the song and now listened to the playback. Her green eyes flirted with him while her small hands pressed the headphones against her ears. Lex felt a rush of heat over his skin, how was it she could make him hot with just a look?

Though he had held her tight, unable to sleep that first night he had her back, they had not had sex since her abduction. He did not want to press her for intimacy she may not be ready for. After such a traumatic experience, she could be expected to be withdrawn and distant.

Sighing, he smiled when she waved to him before she disappeared into the control room. Lex had insisted on being there to pick her up, he was paranoid about her being out of his sight for too long. He was sure it was something he would get over soon.

Making his way toward the door, Lex pondered whether to take her to dinner or just home. He knew he was being selfish, but the knowledge that she would soon belong to the world at large made him greedy.

They walked out of the studio waving goodbyes and donning their warm coats. Winter had finally arrived in Metropolis, two nights prior. The snow fell thick all over the city making the impending holiday more apparent.

As they stepped onto the sidewalk Lex turned and adjusted the cashmere scarf around her neck. The sky was gray and heavy with more snow to come. The bustling crowds moved past them in Yuletide frenzy.

"What would you like to do?" he asked. Ashley smiled and clasped his hand tight.

"Let's walk down and see the tree in front of Wayne Tech." She replied her eyes glittering with child-like delight. He smiled indulgently at her and nodded to the limo driver who stood at attention.

"Wait an hour and pick us up at Wayne Square." He said tucking her hand into his arm and walking away.

The Metro had her Christmas glitz on and it made the walk truly enjoyable. Ashley asked Lex about his day at the lab, her cheeks were red with the cold. She was so beautiful, he thought before answering her question.

Lex talked about the finer points of Biochemistry, protein chains and DNA. Ash did not understand most of it, but listening to him speak about something he loved made her happy.

Her eyes danced over the sparkly window displays, Lex watched her, his heart swelling with all he wanted to say. They exchanged one of their long glances and turned the corner to Wayne Square.

The tall deco building stood to the left of the square, the stories high tree sat in the right corner. In the center of the square were a series of man-made snow hills for people to sled on.

It was a long-standing tradition that Bruce's grandfather had started many years ago. In all the major cities that Wayne Tech had a building and a climate to support snow, they created the winter wonderland for the public. One could bring their own sled, or for a few dollars that went to charity, they could rent a plastic disc to slide over the bunny hills on.

At the bottom of the contrived snow hills, sat booths and kiosks that sold hot drinks: cocoa, cider, coffee and tea. People bustled around in happy bunches while classic holiday music was played by costumed musicians. Standing at the railing, looking down on the Rockwellian scene, Ash and Lex could see a group of adolescent boys having a snowball fight while the girls watched and giggled.

Lex looked at his lover and noted that she was chewing her lip, the light was fading and the street lamps suddenly came to life bathing her in a warm yellow glow. He reached out one hand and ran his gloved fingers down her pink cheek.

"What are you thinking about, baby?" he asked in a gentle voice only she could hear. She looked at him her eyes large and dark. She stepped closer to him toying with the buttons of his overcoat.

"Do you regret me coming into your life?" she asked in a diminutive voice. Lex's lungs seized for a second and he caught her face in his hands with sudden force.

"Ashley, why would you think I regret that?" his eyes blazed bright and fierce. She cast her gaze away for a moment and chewed her lip again.

"I bring so much chaos and drama into your life just by being here..." Her words were cut off by his deep kiss. The passion he expressed to her made her body feel light and floaty.

His search was not just of her mouth but of her being as well. Lex had kissed her with intensity before but never like this. Never had he shared so much of himself with her. Her body reacted to him instantaneously, desire whip lashing thru every cell making her cling to him afraid her legs would give way.

Lex broke from her and looked directly in her dazed eyes. She made him feel complete and whole something he had never felt before. He was short of breath as he formed the words.

"Ashley, I am so utterly in love with you." He spoke slowly, his breath hot against her swollen lips. "Never think I regret having you with me. Never." Her chest felt tight and she gasped like a small bird, her eyes filled with tears as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh Lex!" she quavered. "I have been afraid to say it myself, afraid you would...not feel the same." She pressed her cheek to his, her heart thumping in her throat. "I am in love with you, Lex Luthor." She whispered. He closed his eyes and crushed her body to his tightly.

The moment lasted for a long time, two lovers entwined in love's embrace. Lex pressed his lips to her ear and blinked looking up. It had started to snow, the pristine flakes drifted down, frosting them and everything around them. He pulled back and looked down at her lovely face, streaked with happy tears and dotted with melting snowflakes. Lex kissed her again, comfortable in their new love.

"How about I buy you a hot chocolate and then we go home so I can make love to you?' he asked with that crooked grin. Ashley felt her stomach clench at his words and nodded her blush making the pink of her cheeks brighter.

That she still blushed when he spoke of sex made Lex love her even more, she was so dear to him, nothing was going to take her from him now.

_Nothing._

xxxxxx

The two young lovers walked passed Phillips, completely immersed in each other, he smiled at them and held the door. They stumbled into the elevator unwilling to be separated. Lex ran his hands down her back and pushed her against the wall as the lift moved rapidly upwards. His mouth found hers, devouring her with teasing pulses. S

he hungrily bit at his lips, her hands gripping his belt tight like a lifeline. The blood pounding in her ears easily drowning out any other sound as Ashley ran her tongue down his throat, her teeth grazing his jugular. Lex growled and wished she did not have so many clothes on. The elevator ground to a halt and Lex tore himself from her.

"We would do better to take this inside." He said smiling wickedly. Ashley fluttered her eyelids and nodded. Laughing, Lex took her hand and led her out of the lift. They crossed the hall, pausing while he fumbled with the keys; Ash let her hands roam up under his coat to caress his back.

"You are distracting me." He mumbled shoving the key into the lock and giving it a twist. They almost fell thru the door, laughing.

Ashley dashed across the room tossing her bag on the sofa and pulling her coat off. Lex closed and locked the door behind him. He drew his scarf off slowly and dropped it to the floor, his tongue slipped over his bottom lip lasciviously. He dropped his coat on a chair and looked at her with one raised brow.

"Little girl," his voice was deep. "I am going to make you scream my name." He said moving toward her swiftly. Ashley let out a yelping giggle and ran for the stairs.

"Only if you can catch me." She tossed the challenge back over her shoulder. He grinned and chased after her.

Lex reached the top of the stairs and moving down the small hall into the bedroom. She grinned at him from the far side of the bed, her body tensed ready to run again. He walked slowly into the room and watched her closely.

Ash's heart was thumping so loud she was sure he could hear it; she kept her eyes trained on him waiting for him to make a move. Lex stood stone still his hands held behind his back.

She quivered in anticipation, torn between wanting him to catch her and wanting to get away. With a sudden fluid movement, Lex charged at her across the bed, Ash squealed and stumbled back. He stopped on the bed braced on his knees hands outstretched, his eyes glittered with lust.

"I 'will' catch you, Ashley." He said with unsuppressed laughter. "Oh and when I do..."

He let the words trail off and slid back across the bed. Ashley stood clutching the drapes in both hands, her breathing rapid; the desire she felt was so strong she wondered if she would swoon from it.

She did not think she could love him any more then she did at that moment, everything about him. The color of his eyes, the curve of his mouth, the way he mumbled in his sleep, the way he looked at her when he wanted her, how he moved, his wicked sense of humor, his need to be a good man. It all came to a fine point making her give in, rush back to the bed, and fling herself across the mattress.

Lex watched her run to him, his mind like quicksilver, he moved to meet her. He caught her in his arms as she landed on the bed, her scent enveloping him and driving his blood higher. His zealous hands gliding over her back and pulling at the simple tee shirt making it clear he wanted her naked. He undressed her with ease, tossing the clothes off the bed until she was bare before him.

She let her hands drift down to unbuckle his belt, her pliable mouth leaving small kisses on his neck. She pulled the shirttails out of his pants and undid the buttons one by one. Her slender fingers danced over his skin, savoring the smooth expanse of his chest. He caressed her shoulders while he nuzzled her neck; the sensation sweeping thru him was palpable. He was not sure his heart could contain it all.

She yanked the shirt off his shoulders and ran her nails along his arms. Lex shook his hands free of the sleeves and pushed her down to the pillows. The next kiss was long and slow, he took his time moving his mouth against hers, engaging her tongue with his, while his hands held her face tenderly.

The need for her mixed with the shared declaration and the near fatal kidnapping gave him more then enough reason to want this to last. She arched against him, causing his cock to harden even more, her deft little hands pushing the point by sliding his pants farther off. He grabbed her hands and brought them up next to their heads. Pulling back, he looked at her.

"So eager are we?" he smirked at her. In answer, she bucked her hips and wrapped her legs around him. Her full breasts pushing against his bare chest, she gave him a deeply sexual gaze. The look took his breath away, he found himself reaching down to divest him self of the offending garments. Ash giggled and helped him. Her warm hands gliding over his flesh earning her a shiver from him.

As he settled back over her he could feel the heat of her against his cock, but he would not give in that easily. His hands traveled down her body massaging the supple skin as they went. His mouth bending to kiss a track from her chin to her navel, sending her nerves dancing and skipping. She let her fingers drift up his back, caressing the strong muscled shoulders and up over his head. She traced the edges of his face with her fingers while he kissed her belly.

His head continued lower, his hands parting her thighs gently to give him access to her sex. When he breached her folds, she gasped loudly digging her heels into the bedding. His mouth worked her meticulously while his hands held her hips down.

She arched up off the bed as the first shockwave hit her. She moaned long and loud making him grin. She released the pillow her hands had clenched in a death grip and attempted to pull him back up. Lex drifted slowly up her body, leaving bites and kisses where ever he felt needed it.

He kissed her mouth softly and ran the back of his hand down her side reveling in the tender skin on her ribs. Ashley drifted back to reality and sank her nails into his shoulders. Her knees gripped him by the hips leaving now doubt what she want of him. Snickering at her wanton ways Lex shifted his position to enter her. She held her breath waiting for the pressure and the stretch that so she craved.

Still teasing he pressed into her but only slightly, the taunting causing her to growl. With a laugh of pure pleasure, Lex thrust into her. Ash moaned against his shoulder and lifted her hips to meet him. The awareness she felt as he moved gradually in and out of her was astounding. She lifted her head and looked him in the eye.

Her newfound boldness floored him and the heat in her green gaze branded him. Lex returned her stare watching her face as he penetrated her again and again. She made that sound he loved so much and Lex broke the gaze. Lowering his face to her neck, he pushed harder, the flush of his raw emotions giving way to his desire.

Ashley encircled him, her soft heated sheath and long loving limbs holding him intimately. Neither had ever felt this connected to another person; the power of the link was enough to bring them to a gasping and concurrent climax.

Lex felt his body tense and the pleasure roll like a storm over him. Ashley clung to him; her head back against the pillows screaming one word. Gasping alongside her Lex could not hold back the chuckle. Ashley turned her face to his, puzzled. Lex kissed her before leaning close to her ear.

"I told you I would make you scream my name."

xxxxxxx

_Gotham City: Christmas Eve; Wayne Manor_

Lex stood next to Ashley, trying his best to seem interested in the collection of socially acceptable people that filled the new Wayne ballroom. It was not easy, most of them being vapid, inbred morons with no imagination what so ever, they did not get his sarcasm or witty remarks.

If he had to listen to one more condescending society matron ask Ashley why she was wasting her time in the silly pursuit of music and was not at Vassar as befit a young lady of her station, he was going to slap someone. What the fuck gave them the right to dictate her life?

Joseph Embers was another problem all together.

Ashley had asked that they keep the nature of their relationship subdued around her father, only because she did not want to deal with his crap. But everyone knows when you try to keep a secret like that from a parent they always find out.

Joseph had caught them kissing in the solarium and not just a small kiss or a peck a "real" kiss. He had not yelled or freaked out, he cleared his throat and asked his daughter to speak with him in private. Lex refused to let him pull her away to bully. With the greatest deference he could muster, Lex had addressed the aging, ill man.

"Mr. Embers, I mean no disrespect, but if you wish to speak with Ashley about her involvement with me then I believe you can do that with me in the room." Lex kept his face serine and his arm around Ash's shoulders holding her with affection.

He looked the man straight in the eye unwavering in his will. Joseph had studied Lex for several minutes before looking at his daughter with vast disapproval.

"Is this how you feel as well, Ashley Lynn?" he asked using her middle name to make her feel her age. The dig had made Lex's jaw twitch but he did not say anything, waited instead for his lover to answer the question. Ashley felt the silent support he gave and lifted her chin defiantly.

"Daddy, you need to let go of the past. Lex is not his father." She said letting the words sink in for a moment before continuing. "I want you to understand that I do not need your approval but I would like you to accept that we are together." She held out a hand to her father, hoping he would love her enough to let it go.

The old man dropped his eyes, a nasty expression creasing his features and mumbled as he walked away.

"Well, at least he's male."

The hurt written on Ashley's face made Lex outrageously angry. He turned her to face him and lifted her chin with one hand. She kept her gaze down; the thick lashes veiling her magnificent eyes.

"Look at me." He said. Her lids drew back, eyes brimming with tears. "Do not let that bitter old man's words touch you. I understand he is your father but he does not know you. That much I can tell." His hands moved to smooth her hair, coming to rest on the back of her neck.

"I love you." He smiled and returned to kissing her. The urge to protect her was still strong, he was not sure it was going to ebb at all.

Sighing, Lex brought his attention back to the babbling gin soaked blond who had Ash clutched by the arm. He looked at Ashley; the honest smile that spread over his face was not lost on Bruce who stood a few feet away.

After his first misgivings, Bruce had settled into the idea of his beloved cousin involved with a Luthor. The unwavering desperation he had showed in getting Ashley back safe had made Bruce look at him in a whole new way. How Lex hand handled her after the ghastly scene in the park left Bruce with no doubt that Lex Luthor loved his cousin very much.

The fact that he had come to Gotham for this insufferable holiday party and had put up with his uncle's rudeness brought Lex's credibility up even more in Bruce's books. He decided to take pity on the couple and save them from Mimi Vander Hoff's drunken tirade. Bruce's wide shoulders gently brushed the woman aside as he cut thru the conversation.

"I am sorry to interrupt but I need to steal Ashley and Lex." He gave the woman a dazzling smile and took his cousin's arm. As the three walked away, Bruce smirked at Ashley.

"I thought you two might die of boredom in another few minutes. So instead you get to help me with the gift handout." His smirk grew into a full-blown evil grin. Ashley snaked one small hand up under his arm and pinched him hard. Bruce flinched and laughed. Lex sighed but did not say anything. Maybe having no family obligations was not such a bad thing after all, he mused to himself.

xxxxxx

When the night finally ended and the last soused guest had been politely sent home, Bruce wondered thru the long hall helping Alfred turn out lights. He walked into the newly furnished library and found Ashley and Lex asleep on the long Victorian couch.

She was curled on her side her stocking feet tucked up under her skirt, her head on his lap. Lex leaned back against the couch his head resting on one hand, the fingers of the other threaded in her hair. Bruce walked softly over the Persian rug and stood over them for a brief moment. Ashley's face was placid; her white fingers lay across Lex's leg. Bruce leaned down keeping his voice low.

"Lex." He said. The younger man opened his eyes slowly and blinked. He stifled a yawn and smiled wryly at Bruce.

"Party over?" Lex asked. Bruce nodded and Lex gave a bemused look before his eyes dropped to the sleeping girl on his lap.

"Sweetheart, wake up." He said tenderly. His hand caressing her face while he urged her to sit up. She blinked and rubbed her eyes, her head turned and she squinted at Bruce.

He was reminded of her as a small child, she would always fall asleep at the Christmas party and when woken to go home she would make the same face. He chuckled softly as Lex helped her to her feet. She pulled free for a moment and wrapped her arms around Bruce's neck.

"Merry Christmas, Bruce." Ashley whispered and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He hugged her tight; having her back was the best gift he had gotten in years. He released her, stepping back with reserved emotions. Ash slipped under Lex's arm and rested her head on his shoulder. He nodded to Bruce and they headed for bed.

Bruce stood in the empty library for a while after they had gone. His head mulling over many different issues while his heart felt, for the first time in a very long time, almost light.

The snow was falling silently outside as he walked to the window. His gaze fell on the blanketed lawns, the peacefulness of the landscape gave him a moment's hope that tonight he would not have to go out into the streets.

Alfred stepped into the room and cleared his throat. Bruce turned from the window and his light thoughts to face his friend. The look on the butler's face told him his hopes were in vein.

"Who is it?" he asked the darkness creeping into his voice. Alfred sighed, frustrated that his young master could not have even this one night free from costumed freaks.

"The Joker, Master Bruce. In Downtown Gotham." Alfred let Bruce brush past him as they headed for the massive Grandfather clock at the end of the hall.

"Merry Christmas, Alfred. I'll be home in time for breakfast." Bruce said slipping into the black door behind the clock. Alfred watched the clock slid back into position and sighed again.

"Merry Christmas to you as well, Master Bruce."


	11. Chapter 11

_Christmas Morning: Ashley's Room at Wayne Manor_

The winter sunlight filtered thru the soft green window shears, changing the brightness of the light to a muted tone that was pleasant. Ashley stretched and rolled over in the voluminous bedding, her satin nightgown sliding over her skin in a teasing way.

She was startled to find she was alone in the bed. Sitting up she looked around the vast room. Her searching eyes found Lex in one of the antique chairs, one leg thrown over the arm of the chair his chin resting on one fist his eyes watching her with amusement. He was clad in his silk pajama pants and nothing more. She smiled wide at him and bounded from the bed.

She ran across the carpet and fell to her knees next to his chair. Her arms encircled his waist and her cheek pressed to his chest as she hugged him closer.

"Good morning and Happy Christmas to you." Lex said laughter mixing with his words. She giggled musically and climbed up into his lap to kiss him fully. His hands moved to hold her as he returned her kiss.

There was a polite knock on the door making them jump and Ashley slipped from his grasp as Alfred entered the room bearing a silver tray. He smiled brightly and set the tray down on the table next to Lex.

"Merry Christmas, Miss Ashley, Master Lex. I have brought you some hot chocolate that Cook prepared. She remembers that Ashley loved it as a little girl." He said giving the young woman a smirk of fondness. He walked to the door and gave a slight bow.

"Breakfast will be served in an hour." He opened the door and Ash spoke up before he could disappear. She returned his greeting and thanked him for the chocolate. He nodded and was gone.

Ashley walked to the table and poured a cup of the thick hot chocolate. While she was spooning the fresh whip cream into her cup, Lex approached from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. She brought the cup to her lips and sipped at the sweet drink while he held her in contented silence. She was halfway thru the cup when he finally spoke.

"You know there is one gift I should really give you here in private. And seeing as breakfast is not for a hour..." He let the though sit with her while he buried his face in her neck. Ashley grinned wide and set the cup on the table. She turned in his arms and pressed her lips to his temple. She could feel the beat of his pulse against her lips; her own changing, matching it's pace.

Lex raised his head, looking back over his shoulder at the bed. He scooped her up in his arms and tossed her on the bed. Their giggles gave way to moans as Lex gave Ashley his favorite gift.

xxxxxx

Christmas Breakfast at the Wayne Estate was a tradition. The table was set in elegant perfection. Bruce gave his staff an approving nod as he walked thru the big dining room. He greeted his uncle at the sideboard, taking a cup of coffee and doing his best to hide the exhaustion he felt.

Both men looked up as Ashley's joyful laughter wafted in from the hall. She and Lex appeared hand in hand smiling and slightly flushed. Bruce caught the look on his uncle's face and stepped between the old man and the young couple.

Holiday greetings were exchanged and they sat down to a delicious meal. While eating and talking, Ashley noted how tired Bruce was; she was worried he had been out saving the city again instead of sleeping, as he needed.

The breakfast passed in a pleasant manner. Lex and Bruce talked about finance and science. Joseph adding a few comments here and there, Ashley listened and answered any questions asked of her. If it had not been for a few of her father's comments about soulless capitalists, one could have taken it for a happy family meal.

Bruce watched her while she watched him, both wondering about the well being of the other. He worried that this euphoric period of her new found love would pass as it always does and leave her in a regretful place. He did not doubt they were crazy about each other he just was not sure it was going to last. For both Ashley and Lex's sake, he prayed it would last. The Bat rolled over in his slumber and commented.

"_It won't last and when it ends it'll be excruciatingly painful for everyone involved._" The candid voice said before dissolving into the back of Bruce's psyche.

The fleeting look of sorrow that crossed his face made Ash worry some more. She was both comforted and further distressed to see him replace it with one of his stock charming smiles. He winked and handed her a basket of croissants.

When they had finished eating and moved to the family pallor, Ashley gave Bruce her gift. They were standing by the long French doors the bright light illuminating their faces with winter sun.

He took the small silver box and opened it with care. Inside, nestled in the white cotton fluff was an intricate silver bat. It was tiny, less than a half an inch wide and it had a sturdy silver chain as well. She smiled and leaned closer.

"It's discreet but it will with stand abuse." She said her eyes sparkling with mirth. Bruce held his breath and turned the small charm repeatedly in his fingers.

"It's to remind you that I am so proud of who you are and what you do." she said her voice breaking a little. He raised his eyes to hers and let out the breath he was holding, the tears were forming and he did not want to let them show. He grabbed her in a great hug; he never expected to have such support form some one he loved so much.

Lex stood by the hearth, poking the fire with an iron; out of the corner of his eye, he watched the exchange between cousins with a warm smile of his own. He had helped her select the charm for Bruce, knowing it meant a lot to her. He was glad it went over well.

Joseph gave his daughter a silver tennis bracelet, proof that he just could not accept who she really was. She was kind and thanked him for the gift, though putting it on made her feel as though she was empty and cold inside.

He seemed to like the silver framed picture of the Embers family in better days. She had gone to great lengths to get the photo reprinted and restored. He gave her something approaching a real smile for it and went back to smoking his pipe.

The gorgeous leather jacket Bruce gave her had hidden pockets that were filled with various self-defense tools: pepper spray, mini stun gun and a panic button that would emit a very loud whining sound. She laughed and told him she would be sure to keep the jacket as one of her regular coats. He nodded sagely and told her she had better do so.

The gift that Lex gave her made her small hands fly to her mouth as she gasped. It was handcrafted guitar of the finest golden wood and inscribed with her name. Though she had gotten a new one after hers had been destroyed, she had never been very happy with it.

Lex had this one made for her, to fit her hands and her reach. How he had gotten the measurements she would never know but she did not really care. It was beautiful and she loved it. She hugged him tight and gushed about how wonderful it was.

Then she gave him her gift.

The look on Lex's face as he read the inscription on the platinum ID bracelet was one of profound reticence. She had the jeweler engrave his full name on one side and a message on the other.

"_To one of the few, truly good men I have ever known, all my love, Ash_." Lex felt the tightness in his chest and he knew he was going to kiss her in a way that would make both of the other men uncomfortable. Lex really did not give a shit. Her faith and belief in him was beyond anything he had experienced since his mother's death.

She stood next to his chair, a scared smile on her face worried he would find the gift too mushy and romantic. She let out a small yelp of surprise when he pulled her down into his lap and kissed her so fiercely she thought she might come right there. Bruce hid his smirk behind his hand and asked his uncle if he would like to play a game of pool.

xxxxxx

_Two Months Later: Metropolis: Record Release Party_

The camera flashes and jumbled voices made Ashley's head swim. Metro records had done a slash and burn type of promotion for the first record. The result was incredible; every magazine, newspaper and entertainment show had a reporter present for the unveiling of Ashley Ember's first CD titled '_The Girl from Gotham_'.

She stood in the midst of it all, dressed like a rock and roll goddess thanks once again to Vi and her magic. The execs were a little put out when Ashley insisted on hiring Vi as her personal stylist/assistant. But the indigo haired girl had been tickled and jumped at the offer. Ash had not regretted the choice.

Peterson was at her elbow guiding her thru the media frenzy. He fielded questions for her to answer and kept her smiling thru the whole thing. When the lights dimmed and the first video splashed across the screen Ashley felt another hand on her back, one that deftly slipped between she and Peterson.

Lex.

She turned to lean on him as the video played, she was still a bit freaked out to see herself up on the screen. This one in particular always made her blush. It was a raucous song to begin with, the video added lots of glamorous photography and black leather. The thigh high boots she wore in it had caught Lex's attention during the filming. He bought them from the costumer and gave them to Ash with the proviso that she was to wear them just for him.

The time spent with the choreographer had paid off, though Lex felt Ashley was a natural. The complex dance moves in the video showed her talent as well as her grace. The image painted said that she was so sexy and strong, someone to reckon with.

The crowd was responding very well. People were swaying and moving to the music. In the dimness, one ambitious photographer snapped a picture of her in Lex's arms. Ashley flinched at the invasion but Lex just rubbed her back and whispered to her.

"It's bound to happen. Just think about it like this, if we are out then they will be there. The only time to get pissed is when they invade or chase you down." He kissed her cheek before adding. "It's their job after all, just learn to let it roll off you."

The video ended and Peterson pulled her back into the spotlight. The questions flew; she was amazed that she had the brainpower to respond. They wanted to know her plans, her stylist, her favorite designers, and her influences.

Then one weasel faced man from The Tattler asked how long she had been living with Lex Luthor and how old was she really? Ashley could not control the flush that spread over her face. Cameras flashed catching her blush and Lex's steel-eyed look.

Peterson told the man that her personal life was not the topic of the press conference and moved on to the next reporter. Once the question and answer portion was over the room began to mingle. Food was brought around and drinks began to flow. The night wore on.

Ashley met so many people; she smiled until her face hurt. While she was chatting with two members of the newest boy band, she saw Lex talking to the man from the Tattler. The conversation looked unpleasant for the reporter.

She could tell from Lex's posture and the predatory look on his face that he was letting the reporter know that his question was not in the best taste. Ashley liked to think of it in that mild term. The darker side of Lex was something she tried to keep at bay.

Lex finished reading the riot act to the Tattler hack and made his way back to Ashley. He caught a glass of champagne from a passing try and drank half of it. His blood was up, just a little. How dare that petty ambulance chaser make her embarrassed during her first foray into the spotlight. He stepped up to the small ring of people around his girl and finished the glass.

She was really shining tonight, her astounding beauty drawing the people like moths to a flame. He watched as two pretty boys from Fox's latest teen drama posed for PR shots with Ashley. Their arms snaking around he back, trying to get closer to her.

He had a moment of smug satisfaction in the knowledge that she would be going home with him, no matter how hard they flirted. The group started to break up and Lex moved in.

The two young men looked at him with something like fear and jealousy Lex have them a smile that was all teeth and held his hand out to Ashley. She took it with a grateful look and cleaved to his side. Lex stifled the urge to wave the TV stars off and looked instead to the girl on his arm.

"Thanks, " she whispered her eyes glassy. "They were getting on my nerves." She chuckled and looked around the room. She waved to Peterson and beckoned him over.

"I am going to see if I can leave now." She said and the slick record man wove his way toward them.

"Really? So soon?" Lex asked, surprise evident in his tone. "This is your big night, don't you want to live it up?" he spun her around away from Max's stunned face and led her thru the parting crowd. He guided her to the collection of people standing in front of one wall of TV monitors that played her four videos constantly.

The appearance of Ashley made them all begin to twitter and coo, she smiled with her aching cheeks and thanked them for their complements. She chatted with the group for a few minutes and then slipped away pulling Lex after her. She reached Max's side before Lex could derail her again.

"Max, I am done in and all I wish now is to go home. That will be alright won't it?" she said doing her best impression of her cousin at his most charming. The man made fish faces for a few beats and then smiled.

"Yes, yes, sweetie, go home get some rest. We have a big week ahead." He patted her on the shoulder and watched her walk out with Lex.

The limo pulled up to the curb as they waited in the February chill. The driver opened the door and Ash climbed in. Lex spoke to him for a moment and followed her into the car. Once he was seated, she gave him a long measured look.

"You have something other then beauty rest in mind?" he asked the corner of his mouth twitching. Ashley crawled over the long seat to him and settled herself on top of him. Her legs shifting the long split skirt up to her hips as she straddled him.

His expression was composed and observant as she leaned in and kissed his neck. His hands moved up her legs under her skirt to her hips. She brought her hands up and held his face in her slender white fingers, the garnet ring he had given her glinted in the half-light.

"The one thing that would make this night perfect would be to come with you in the back of this limo." She whispered. "Would make the rock and roll fantasy complete." She giggled and pulled at the shirt he wore. Lex laughed lout loud at her words and kissed her mouth hard.

"It's a good thing I told the driver to take the long route home then." Lex mumbled.

She giggled and kissed him harder. Her lips were soft and tasted of cherries, must have been the lipstick, he thought hooking his fingers into her panties. The movement of the car rocked her hips against his, grinding their groins together, Lex groaned. She grinned and bit his bottom lip hard between her teeth.

Ashley yanked his shirt up to his shoulder releasing his mouth and bringing hers to his chest. Her tongue laved the tiny nipple making him hiss in pleasure. Wandering fingers slipped under the edge of her panties digging into her cheeks, clutching her closer to him.

"I think I am going to like this side of you." Lex said while she tucked her hands into the front of his jeans. "The rock diva having her way with me... has a nice ring to it." He laughed. She stopped and looked at him with one brow raised.

"Don't mock me, Slick." She said, her small hand grasping his member tight. Lex gritted his teeth at the sensation. "I may decide I'm not in the mood." She whispered before sliding backward off his lap and onto the floor of the limo.

Her clever digits unzipping and unbuttoning, freeing his throbbing shaft to the warm air of the car, sweet mouth that descended over him in a rush of wet and heat. Lex's head fell back against the seat and he moaned in the back of his throat.

Like everything Ashley did, she improved with practice. By now, she was an artist of fellatio, so proficient that her execution of the act, she made Lex feel boneless and elated all at the same time. He sometimes found himself blanking out during board meetings with his father, mind drifting in the memory of her soft mouth and eager tongue.

She dipped her head low taking as much of him into her mouth as she could manage. She was rewarded with the guttural growl Lex emitted. She rolled her tongue around the shaft and sucked firmly before pulling away, despite his slight whimper. She smiled in an debauched manner and slipped her undies off in a simple movement.

She climbed back up him and eased herself onto his cock. The slow penetration made him grasp her shoulders, he thrust up into her and she cried out. She seized his face in her hands, her fingers slithering into his mouth while her hips rocked against his. He bit her fingers and dragged his hands down her back.

They moved together in perfect rhythm, their bodies so attuned to each other there was no fumbling or hesitation. He filled her completely, making her aware of every silken inch of him. Her lips capturing his ear and nibbling while she moved to meet his oscillating motions.

Ash gasped and felt the beginnings of a climax flutter in her belly. Her tight sheath clamped around his thickness while she threw her head back, hair spilling over his hands. Ashley came hard and loud, her moans sending a lick of heat thru him. He rutted up into her harder his lust making him more forceful.

Shuddering with her passing orgasm, Ashley wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his head. Lex grazed her throat with his tongue, tasting her skin and the delicate perspiration. He trailed his mouth down to her heaving cleavage sucking and kissing loving every gasp and moan that she expressed.

The spider webs of sensation began in his back and he gripped her tighter. She felt him twitch inside her right before he came and she gasped. Lex groaned against her breasts and spilled himself into her.

Panting and grinning like a fool, he looked up into her face and kissed her quickly. She giggled, knowing he loved her. Secure in their own little world they held each other all the way home.

xxxxxx

The sight of his father with arms cross and glowering at the young lovers, made Lex's blood chill instantly. Lionel stood in the middle of the loft, his expression cold and displeased. Ashley's felt herself flinch and stood in silence beside Lex, her mirth squelched.

"What are you doing here, Dad?" Lex asked in an icy tone. Lionel drew a breath and walked slowly toward them, his flinty eyes raking over Ashley from head to toe. He took in the tight top made of a shiny red material and the form fitting skirt with it's slit ending at her upper thigh, he licked his lips in a lurid manner.

A condescending smirk danced over his face and he returned his gaze to his son. Lex's eyes burned with anger, he had not missed any of the graphic thoughts that had moved across his father's countenance.

"I had heard tonight was 'The Big Night'.' Lionel's voice was mocking. "So I thought I would drop by and give my congratulations." He smiled and placed a hand on his son's shoulder and leered at Ash.

She tried to hide her shortness of breath and obvious fear, gripping Lex's hand tight in her anxiety. Lex pulled her closer, the smile that spread over his own face never reached his eyes.

"Well, that is just _swell_, Dad." His sarcasm was thick. "Glad to know you are such a great supporter of the arts." Lex took a forward step forcing Lionel to either back step or move to the side. The elder Luthor moved aside to get a better scornful look at Ashley as they brushed passed him and into the flat. Lionel finally addressed Ashley.

"Miss Embers, I trust you had a satisfying coming out party?" He asked the girl. Lex ground his teeth and looked at her ready to deflect his father's malice. Ashley thrust her shoulders back and Lex saw a flash of Bruce in her face. She turned from Lex and smiled her most charming smile.

"Yes I did, Mr. Luthor, thank you so much for asking." She hit him with the full wattage of her charm and beauty. To her credit, Lionel was briefly staggered. She removed her coat and stepped to the bar.

"Can I offer you something?" she asked oozing breeding that clashed with her flashy clothes. She poured a tumbler of scotch just the way Lex liked it. She stood tall and straight her full curves pushing against her shirt.

Lex took the glass she handed him with a wink and a smirk of conspiracy. She was holding her own against his father, it made him proud. Observing the exchange between the young couple, Lionel was astounded to see the potency of their feelings. His son was showing far too much, exposing how deeply he had fallen for this girl. Lionel chuckled and moved to stand next to Lex.

"Thank you, Miss Embers, ah, may I call you Ashley?" His dark eyes flashed dangerously. "Since you and my son have become so... _Close_" he let the word sit for a moment and then continued. "I cannot stay long I wanted to give my -best wishes' and I have something I need to speak to Lex about." He returned his hand to Lex's shoulder and smiled like a jackal at her.

"My dear would you excuse us please?" his voice dipped low and Ashley knew she had played out her hand; Lionel was not going to tolerate her cheekiness any longer. She did not want him to create any more hassle with Lex over her. Flicking her eyes to her lover's she smiled once more and slipped up the stairs to Lex's room.

Lionel watched her leave and his lips pursed. Lex closed his eyes, knowing the lecture he was about to receive. He downed the glass of scotch she had made for him and turned to his father.

Lionel was watching his son with interest, his gray eyes not missing a thing. He held one finger to his chin and stared at Lex.

"I am surprised at you, Lex." He said in a muted voice. The implication that Lex had failed yet again was plain. The younger Luthor shook his head and stared right back.

They argued for a few minutes about emotions and how a ruler did not give in to them or expose himself to others by having them. Lex was simply not in the mood for it, he held out a hand and stopped his father mid tirade.

"Not tonight, Dad, not even you can ruin the high I have right now." He stepped closer to his father, his face smug. "You cannot touch what is happening here and you know it. So, why don't you go back to your figures and your hostile takeovers and leave me to enjoy what I have." He held Lionel's gaze for several beats before the older man chuckled and walked toward the door. He stopped as his hand fell on the handle and looked back over his shoulder at his son.

"You are wrong on many points, son, but I will not indicate them now. Go enjoy your 'little courtesan', while you can." He laughed again. "She will be gone all too soon."

He closed the door with a bang.

Lex remained unmoving for several minutes trying to calm the alarm his father's words had dredged up in him. He was profoundly angered at Lionel's intrusion and his outright threats.

Lex's sigh seemed to come from the very depths of his soul as he poured another drink. He locked the door and walked up the stairs, his heart trying to find the buoyancy it had only a short time ago.

It took emerald eyes and soft lips to drive away the dread Lionel had left behind, but it worked... for now.

xxxxxx

Ashley exploded in the music world, her album shooting to the top of the charts within two days of its release. The execs were calling every day, appearances, concerts, photo shoots and interviews. Her time and face became a commodity. Lex did his best to remain unfazed by the whole hoopla, he focused on his thesis and spent his nights with Ashley. Though the tour loomed large before them, she was scared, it was all happening so fast.

Already it was impossible for them to go out together, the papparattzi would have a feeding frenzy everywhere the beautiful couple went. They no longer asked Lex about his father and the shady LuthorCorp deals, now all they wanted to know about was his girlfriend and how they met.

Was he afraid that Bruce Wayne would come after him because Ashley was so young? How exactly did you two meet? Come on Lex, you can tell us. He gave them his smug grin and said nothing, it was none of their business until she wanted them to know.

When Ashley finally agreed to tell the tale of how she came to stardom and how she met Lex Luthor, she gave the story to Rolling Stone. The journalist nearly fainted with what she felt was the most romantic thing she had ever heard.

Ashley bit back the words in her mind. _Yeah try living it, bitch. Not so romantic when your the one on the street. The one bashed against the wall in attempted rape._ Still her fans ate it up, they loved that their beautiful siren was a survivor as well as a blue blood.

Bruce fended off the Gotham press who clamored for stories of Ashley from childhood. He told them that she would have to give them those stories, as he was unwilling to part with his own memories. He would call her every few days to make sure she was staying sane. She would ask coded questions about his work and he would always tell her things were fine.

However, she read the papers and knew of every triumph and defeat of The Batman. She would go into a fit every time they would call him a criminal. It took Lex a good hour to get her out of these moods once they had set in, but he always did.

The month slipped away and the day arrived for Ashley to leave. The tour would take five weeks and they would crisscross the country, starting in L.A. and ending in Gotham. Max had organized the tour himself and found Ashley the best tour manager there was.

The roadies and crew were on their way to Los Angeles already, Ash, her musicians and dancers would follow in the tour bus. Vi as always was there at her side, taking care of the mundane details and making sure Ashley looked her best at all times.

The morning of the departure was gray and overcast, the city sky threatening rain at any minute. Lex went with her to meet the bus. The bustling people moved around them, but the only saw each other. They stood face to face next to the bus Ashley shivered in the chill air. He held her hands in his and smiled his sly smile.

"I will see you in Chicago in a week." He said leaning down to kiss her. She clung to his hands and kissed him back.

"Lex." She whispered. "I'm afraid." He hugged her to him and tried not to laugh. Times like this reminded him of how young she was and how unaware of her own power. She was a force to be reckoned with though she did not know it.

"You will do fine, baby. You're a star now, remember that, everything will fall into place." He kissed her again longer this time, his fingers tracing patterns on her cheeks.

The wind picked up blowing passed them, flapping Lex's coat tails in its fury. Ashley melted against him, her heart pounding in her ears. She knew that she would be able to face the challenges ahead; she just did not want to leave Lex.

The time she spent with him had become her anchor; he kept her from floating off into the imaginary world of celebrity. He let her go slowly and took a reluctant step back

"Ashley, get on the bus. I will call you tonight." His eyes were earnest and she suppressed the dry sob she felt in her throat. She nodded and climbed onboard the tour bus.

The rain started as the bus pulled away, Lex waved to her from the curb. Ashley watched until the bus turned and she lost sight of him. Sitting back in her seat she put her headphones on and closed her eyes.

The world would never be the same after Ashley Ember's first national tour. She broke records for attendance and ticket sales at all her venues. Every city she hit the crowds followed and the radio stations went mad. Lex watched the reports on TV and finished his work, knowing she would be back soon, knowing she belonged to him.

She called every night with out fail, no matter where she was or whom she was with, she called. The visit in Chicago had been fun and intense. Everywhere he turned someone knew who he was and asked about her. They spent most of the three days in her hotel room, ordering room service and making love.

Overall it was not as bad as Lex had imagined, true they could not go anywhere with out the world knowing, but his beautiful girl was wanted by the world. Yet she only had eyes for him; damn he was a lucky bastard.

xxxxxx

_Three Months Later: Metropolis Penthouse belonging to Ashley_

She walked leisurely thru the rooms, taking the time to admire the lovely décor. Lex leaned against the doorjamb of the patio door and smiled indulgently. The decision to buy the penthouse had been hers; she wanted a place that she could have the lunacy of her public life while keeping the loft for them.

She did not want the gossip columnists or the photographers in Lex's loft, it seemed wrong and a violation to her. He told her he really did not mind but she had insisted. They found it easily and it provided everything she needed as well as top-notch security.

She was a worldwide phenomenon now, nominated for Grammies and hailed as the best thing to happen to music in the last ten years. She was a household name, schoolgirls emulated her, everybody wanted to know her. Lex was elated with her success; he had never doubted she would take them by storm. Much like she had done him.

There had been this one incident a few weeks prior. Lex and Ashley had been out clubbing, mostly as a PR thing but they were having a lot fun. That is until that stupid son of a b!tch had asked Lex if she was as hot in the sack as she was in her videos. He laughed crudely and Lex saw red.

Lex broke his jaw, that had ended the night for them rather quickly. The press went nuts. Luthor lawyers settled with the asshole for a tidy sum and his father had chewed his ass for an hour about his temper and his distasteful obsession with the 'pop tart' as Lionel called her now. Lex doubted Lionel even really knew what a pop tart was but he used the insult nonetheless.

Shaking out of his thoughts Lex focused his eyes on Ashley.

He held out a hand, he wanted her in his arms. She stopped turning in a circle, looked at him, her face open and relaxed. Lex's chuckle came from the back of his throat.

"You have walked thru the rooms five times now. Are you looking for something?" he asked his lopsided grin making her blush. She crossed to him and wrapped her arms around his torso.

"Actually I was trying to pick which room we should christen." She mumbled into his chest. Lex laughed and drew her with him onto the patio. The vast city swept out beneath them. The setting sun making the polluted air a cacophony of colors.

"Why not out here." He asked, wickedness sparkling in his blue eyes. She gasped and giggled in titillation, before agreeing.

xxxxxx

_Two Months Later: The South of France_

"Ok, now shift and let the clutch out." Lex spoke patiently. Ashley followed his instructions and the little sports car moved with ease along the winding road thru the French countryside. She giggled; taking to driving as she did everything else she turned her hand to. Lex had begun to believe there was nothing Ashley could not do once she set her mind to it.

"This is so much fun!" she enthused adding more speed. "If I had known how much fun driving was I would have learned sooner." She smiled and the wind of the convertible whipped her hair around her head.

They were taking a well-deserved break from the world. Lex had finished his internship at S.T.A.R. Labs and Ashley was getting ready to start her second album. Before things got hectic once more, they had run off to France. Staying at a quaint château and spending some much needed time alone.

Lex had offered to teach her to drive; her birthday was just around the corner and he wanted to surprise her with a car of her own. However, said car would be pointless if she did not know how to drive it.

The long country roads afforded them the chance for her to get the hang of a stick shift, without being pressured by traffic. She was delighted with the new skill and continued to accelerate. Lex could not fault her, he had his own love of fast driving, but he knew she was not as skilled yet.

"Baby, slow down a little. Wait until you know the car better before you start breaking the sound barrier." His smooth tone gave her comfort and she eased off the gas. They came around a bend and found a lovely little village set in the valley.

"Let's stop and have lunch." She suggested, turning off the main road and heading for the town of Arudy.

They parked the car and went in search of a restaurant. Walking, hands clasped tight, they marveled at the picturesque town with its the old cobblestone streets and the ivy covered buildings.

They passed a man selling flowers. The man called out to them and spoke in French. Lex stopped and answered the man then pulled some money out of his pocket. He handed a bill to the man and took three red roses handing them to Ashley.

The man spoke again making Lex laugh before he answered him, the man laughed as well and waved as they moved on. Ashley smelled the flowers and smiled up at him.

"What did he say that was so funny?" she asked, Lex wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"First, he said any woman that beautiful deserved a perfect rose. I agreed and bought you three because you 'are' that beautiful." He kissed the top of her head and continued. "Then he asked me if I knew just how lucky I was to have such a woman on my arm. I told him I knew and I still cannot believe it." She laughed and stopped to put her arms around his neck, she kissed him sweetly.

"Silly boy, I'm the lucky one here." She took his hand again. Walking in the summer air they could smell the fresh bread the bakery on the corner had just set out, a little slice of paradise.

There was a delightful café on the next street. It had tables on the street; they found an empty one and sat. The server approached and Lex ordered in flawless French, the man smiled and left. They talked for a while about nothing in particular, simply savoring the pleasure of being together.

Lunch was enchanting, fresh cheese, bread and fruits from the area as well as a bottle of the rich red wine they made locally. Ashley was finishing her second glass when two teenage girls walked passed their table, only to stop dead in their tracks.

They had copies of a Paris magazine with Ashley's face on the cover. The first girl stared with her mouth open, her friend turned to see what she was staring at. She let out an audible gasped and ran over to the table.

Ashley could make out her name and Lex's name and she knew what 'mon dieu' meant but the rest was a florid rush of French. The girls were only a few years younger then Ashley but they were star struck and chattering.

Lex held up a hand and tried to calm them down. He explained that Ash did not speak French and he would have to translate for her. The girls went silent instantly and stared at him with big, wide eyes.

He turned to her bemused face and told her that they claimed to be her biggest fans and that their friends were never going to believe that they had seen her here in their village, with him no less. Ashley laughed and held her hand out for the magazines. Lex handed her a pen and she signed the covers, the fact that people wanted her signature still made her giggle.

The girls jumped up and down several times hugging each other and nearly screaming. Ashley laughed and looked around hoping no one was going to kick them out because of the noise. The girls finally calmed down and repeating 'Merci Mademoiselle' they went off. After the high volume display, the couple paid their check and went on a walk thru town.

They wandered up the sloping hillsides and passed the crumbling abbey, history ripe and rich all around them. Lex watched her as she stood on the crest of a hill, her white linen sundress billowing in the soft summer breeze.

He felt that everything was right and he could not love her more then he did already. It had made him noticeably different to others, he smiled more often, was agreeable and even thoughtful, words one never would have used to describe a Luthor man before. Yes, Lex thought to himself, this is right.

Lex suggested they head back, the afternoon was winding down. They stopped and bought some bread from the bakery and another bottle of the red wine. The prizes in her arms Ash practically skipped back to the car. They put Mozart on the CD player and headed off.

Lex drove back and they reached the château just as the sun began to set. Walking into the house, Ashley kicked off her sandals, located two wineglasses and a corkscrew. Looking at him over her shoulder she walked to the long glass doors.

"Join me on the veranda?" her eyes flashed playfully. Lex nodded.

"I'll be right there." He watched her walk out the doors before almost running up the stairs. He hurried into their room. He reached into the hidden pocket of his suitcase and took out the pale blue Tiffany and Co. box. Taking a deep breath, he closed his hand around it and went back downstairs.

She was sitting on the stone railing of the patio, her bare feet dangling over the drop. She had poured two glasses of the wine and set them on the rail next to her. He took the treasure out of its box, slipped it into his pocket, and walked out the door to Ashley.

Her hair had gotten so long; it fell to the middle of her back now, soft curls of dark auburn closer to her natural color then before. He threaded his fingers into her tresses and brought them to his face, breathing in her scent.

She laughed in pleasure and leaned back against him. She lifted one of the glasses up to him. He took it and savored the aroma of the vintage. She lifted her own and twisted around to face him. They clinked the glasses and both sipped deep.

Ashley returned to watching the sun fall and Lex set his glass down on the railing. He was nervous but in the best way. He reached around her and took her glass gently.

"Ash. Can I ask you something?" he said biting his lip before going on. "It's something I have been meaning to ask for a while now." He pulled the ring from his pocket and brought it around in front of her.

He'd had commissioned it a month before. Knowing she hated diamonds, he had Tiffany and Co. find the perfect emerald, one that matched her eyes. They set it in platinum and circled the stone with tiny flawless amethysts. The green and purple ring caught the setting sun's light and flashed in Ashley eyes. He felt her go ridged and noticed she stopped breathing. The moment hung long in the air.

"So what I wanted to ask you was-" He cleared his throat. "Will you be my bride?" he whispered into her ear. She shuddered before twisting around to him. Her eyes great and wet she stuttered for a second.

"Oh, oh, L-Lex..." She gasped out. "Yes." He let out the lungful of air he had been holding in and kissed her. The sun fell behind the mountains as they held each other, in a kiss that lasted a very long time.


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N:Was that the distant sound of thunder? **_

xxxxxx

Later that night Lex lay awake, Ashley sleeping peacefully against his shoulder. The sheets twining around them like vines on a tree. He rubbed his thumb against her bare shoulder, staring blindly into the warm night air.

He felt so complete, so whole. Everything was right, everything was perfect. The happiness he felt was total, all encompassing. Life had taken a very different turn then he had foreseen. If someone had asked him, just a year ago, if he thought he could ever be this happy, Lex would have laughed in their face. He would have said happiness was a myth, a fairytale. Now he knew it could happen, it was something that could be touched and held. His happiness was right here in his arms.

xxxxxx

Once they returned to The Metro things went back into high gear. The recording began again and Lex was putting more time in at LuthorCorp. It was a while before they broke the news to the press.

Ashley had made a weekend trip to Gotham to tell Bruce in person. He was happy for her, though she could tell he was reserved. He had accepted Lex since the kidnapping incident. But he still felt Ash was too young for such a serous involvement. He did not want her to get hurt. Still he had cupped her cheek and told her as long as she was happy he was happy.

Her father was less enthusiastic but then he was not feeling well. The doctors told her his health had taken a downward turn once more. They predicted he had about two years left, maybe less. Ashley had left with a sadness that colored her joy. Despite the knowledge that her father was dying Ashley moved forward and kept her head high.

The new album was going well, she had included a song in support of Gotham City's protector, she titled it 'Dark Angel'. She knew Bruce would kill her when he heard it but she felt she had the right.

Maybe if the city's favorite daughter showed her approval of The Bat, others would follow suit. Lex had liked the song and found that it had become one of his favorites off the new CD. The title of her first CD had stuck and everyone referred to her as -The Girl From Gotham' now. Lex and Bruce had both found it immensely amusing she now had that moniker.

The summer was ending and things were blissful for the lovers, between their joy in each other and their delight with the world around them. Lionel was not pleased to hear about the engagement, he called at least twice a week to attempt to talk Lex out of it. He even tried to pay Ashley off; she had literally spit in his face before having him escorted out of the studio.

It took less time to finish the second album and when Ashley was not doing interviews or choosing costumes for the next tour, she was making wedding plans. The excitement of the entire event was building quickly. The media loved it, tabloids used tons of ink to speculate and predict the wedding that would unite the two most powerful families in America.

The summer finally fled and made way for autumn. The fall winds blew into metropolis with a heavy storm front, the city got more rain then it had seen in months, the weather men said it would stay for a long time. Ashley escaped the damp and unpleasant storms with a trip to Manhattan for the final shooting on her new video.

Vi was worried about Ashley; she was looking more then a bit peaked and had not been her usual energetic self. That fact had caused them to need to do several reshoots to finish. Vi was concerned that Ash could be coming down with something, not good with the tour right around the corner. She got more worried when on the fifth day in NY, after reshoots were completed, Ashley pulled her aside.

"Vi, I need to get back to Metropolis tonight, can you handle the paper work and bring me the promotional photos when they arrive?" her voice was low and her eyes held a furtive glimmer. The purple haired girl nodded and grasped her friend by the arm.

"Ash honey, is everything ok. You seem a little distracted." She asked with honest concern. Ashley looked away and chewed her lip for a moment, when she looked at Vi she shrugged.

"I just have something I have to do as soon as possible. Make the excuses for me please." Ashley gave her a smile and left before Vi could say anything else. The girl shook her head and returned to packing up her gear.

Ashley took a red-eye, unable to sleep the whole flight. She was both terrified and excited, she could not make up her mind. But her heart pounded hard with the knowledge she carried. The plane landed in Metropolis a little after 7am.

After dropping her things at the penthouse, she dismissed her driver and got into the red Mercedes Lex had given her and headed for the loft. The rain was holding off but the smoke colored sky threatened more very soon. She parked her car in her space and dashed to the steps as a few sprinkles began to fall. Phillips was at the door, blinking at her with a startled expression. She smiled wide at him and held up a hand.

"Hello Robert, and good morning, don't buzz him, I want to make it a surprise." She never stopped moving and hopped into the elevator before he could respond. As the car moved upward, Phillips finally found his voice.

"Oh he'll be surprised that's for sure." He mumbled. The guard knew this was going to be a bad day.

Ash put her key in the lock and slipped into the loft as quietly as she could. She dropped the keys on the table by the door and walked swiftly across the room. Her eyes adjusted to the gloom as she passed the sitting area and her gaze fell on the coffee table. There was an empty champagne bottle and two glasses sitting out.

Ashley felt an ice-cold hand grasp her throat and she stopped. She walked with hesitant steps to the table; there was a pair of black, women's pumps sitting on the floor. She reached out a shaking hand and picked up one crystal flute, the rim was smeared with deep red lipstick. Her vision began to go white at the edges her breath felt like fire in her chest. Her wide eyes turned and looked at the stairs.

The glass still gripped in her small hand, she turned and with slow steps went up the spiral staircase. When she reached the top, thunder crashed loud enough to make her jump and the clouds belched out a torrent of rain. The sound drummed on the many skylights in the roof of the loft.

Ashley swallowed the lump in her throat and moved down the hall. As she passed by, a slow trickle of water began to drip from a tiny crack in the skylight at the top of the stairs, forming a small pool on the marble.

Ashley struggled with the feeling of nausea that took hold of her stomach. Her vision continued to waver and she realized she was gasping her breath in small pants. Her left hand came up and pushed the thick curtain aside while her right still held the wineglass tight.

Her eyes fell on the bed and found... Lex asleep. The dark sheet resting on his hips, one bare foot poking out, he was alone. She took a deep breath and leaned her hand against the wall, she was freaking out over nothing. She had started to chuckle to herself when to her right, the bathroom door opened.

A tall, thin girl with tangled, brown hair walked out, she was completely nude. She turned her head and looked at Ashley. The two girls stared at each other for a long moment; the naked girl suddenly arched an eyebrow and gave Ashley a dirty smile. She flipped her hair and sauntered to the bed, climbing in next to the sleeping Lex.

Ashley felt her blood roaring in her head, she knew what people meant when they said they were so angry they were seeing red. With an anguished scream, she hurled the glass at the girl's head. The girl screeched and jumped out of the bed. Ashley shot across the room; she caught the girl by the hair and drew her fist back. The punch was good and solid, blood spouted from the split in the girl's lip.

Lex felt as if he was swimming thru mud as the sounds of screaming and glass shattering roused him. He opened blurred eyes to make out the form of Ashley running across the bedroom. He sat up, confused, his vision cleared a bit more and he watched her collide with a very nude Ariel.

_What the fuck?_

He scrambled out of the bed and fumbled for a pair of pants.

_Oh no, please no, don't let this be happening!_

Ashley had knocked Ariel to the floor and was sitting on the taller girl's chest; she was punching her repeatedly in the face. Lex, tripping over his own feet, reached out, wrapped his arms around Ash, and pulled her off the bleeding girl.

Ariel cowered on the floor crying and shielding her face. Lex could feel Ashley shaking with extreme violence in his arms. Fuck, how had this happened? He could not remember, the night before a swirl of images in his now throbbing head. He forced himself to focus.

"Ariel, leave now!" he said in a broken and graveled voice. The girl scurried to her feet and gathered her meager garments that were strewn about the room. She gave the ridged pair a fleeting glance as she ran out of the room, pulling her dress on as she went. When she reached the elevator, she leaned against the wall and waited for the lift to deliver her to the first floor.

This was not what she had bargained for, that bitch was not supposed to be in town. This was going to raise the price. She was not being paid enough to take a beating from a crazy fiancée.

No, this was definitely going to cost the old dog a lot more.

The elevator stopped, Ariel staggered out and down the hall. Phillips saw her coming and intercepted her exit. He looked her over and shook his head, reaching into his pocket he took out a handkerchief.

He handed her the cloth and told one of the men to get the car. Ariel pressed the cloth to her bleeding lip and nose. She was going to look a fright when the blood stopped. Her vapid blue eyes flashed with indignation.

"That crazy bitch hit me!" she whined, Robert just gave her a blank look. She pulled her shoulders back and made a nasty face. "I'm gonna sue her ass!" Ariel spat.

Phillips took her by the elbow and walked her to the door. He opened an umbrella to shield her from the rain. The black car pulled up to the entrance, and Phillips opened the back door. As he put the bleeding girl in the car, he had one thing to say.

"Miss, Let me give you some advice. Go home, forget about everything and do not come back." He slammed the door shut in her face and the car moved away.

Robert Phillips stood there for a moment as the rain poured down around him and pondered what he should do. There was a sneaky sense of pride in Ashley that crept into his mind. She had socked the slut, good girl! He knew Miss Embers was a tough young woman, he hoped she could hold up against Lex.

xxxxxx

Neither Ashley nor Lex moved until the sound of Ariel's departure had passed, both remained still and stiff, breathing rapidly. The door slammed, Ashley felt her mind begin to coalesce once more. She registered that Lex was holding her arms tight in his own and she bristled.

"Don't touch me!" she hissed striking him in the ribs with her elbows. He released her immediately and she walked to the glass doors. With an angry hand, she wrenched the curtains aside and pressed her fevered head to the cold glass. The rain sheeted down the window in unabated fury. The pain finally began to settle; the sobs were silent at first.

Lex stood mute, watching as her shoulders began to shake with her crying. He stumbled backward and sat on the bed, hands to his head, elbows on his knees. He tried to remember what had happened.

He could recall meeting Lance for drinks, the young playboy wanted to congratulate Lex on his engagement. Lex showed up at the trendy but exclusive club only to find that Lance had brought Ariel with him. Lex had not spoken to her since he told her not to call him anymore, almost a year ago. She was cool, smiled her fake smile and told him she wished him well. His head hurt badly but he continued to struggle with the memories.

He could remember only having two drinks, actually one and a half. The middle of the second drink is where things got hazy. After that, it was all a blank until he awoke to the catfight in his bedroom.

How had he gotten home and why the fuck was Ariel in his bed, naked, he really did not want to answer that. He could not accept that he had gotten drunk and cheated on Ashley so easily, it just did not feel right. A cold realization dawned in Lex's bewildered brain. Looking up at her, he stood on shaking legs and spoke slowly.

"Ashley, I know how this looks but let me explain please." He pleaded with her. She shook her head not listening to him, her crying now had volume and she just kept repeating.

"Why? Why, Lex?" The heartbreak in her voice wrenched at him, making his own heart contract painfully behind his ribcage. Ashley turned and faced him, her eyes dark and flat, she was in great pain.

"To think I came home...to...to..." she looked away as another wave of tears overtook her ability to speak. Lex moved toward her, his hands reaching out to hold her. She flinched from his touch and moved away.

"But, Ashley I am trying to tell you." He worked to keep his voice steady. "I-I think I was set up. I think she drugged me last night." She looked at him with doubt in her green gaze.

As she studied him, a clear image of that girl on Lex's arm the night they met surfaced in her mind. With a gasp, she wrapped her arms around her body and glared at him.

"You know her." she stated coldly. "You used to fuck her a lot, didn't you?" Lex took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Ashley lost what little control she had left, her natural urge to runaway kicked in.

She started to cross the room, hoping to get away as fast as she could. Lex reached out to stop her, not wanting her to leave until he had convinced her he was innocent. She pushed him away with more strength then he had expected and still unsteady on his feet, Lex stumbled backward.

Ashley darted thru the curtain and down the hall. Lex gave chase, calling her name frantically. He dove thru the velvet and suddenly time switched into slow motion.

Ashley reached the top of the stairs and her boot came down in the large puddle of water that had collected on the marble tile. She slipped, hands flailing out for balance and suddenly she pitched forward and went head first down the stairs. Struggling to make his body move faster Lex could hear every bang and thump as she fell all the way down to the cement floor.

He finally reached the top of the stairs to see her head hit the pavement with a loud crack. She lay still on her left side, not moving at all while Lex almost fell down the stairs himself as he tried to get to her.

"No! No, Ashley!" Lex was calling to her as he fell to his knees beside her. "Baby, please answer me!" he begged wanting to take her in his arms but his instincts told him not to move her. He stared in mind numbing horror for what felt like a long time. His logic finally kicked in and he raced to the call box. He hit the buzzer with all his weight and held it down, knowing his guards would know it meant emergency. He took two steps back and waited long seconds for Phillips to reply.

In reality, it was immediately, but to Lex, it felt like far, far too long. Robert's voice crackled over the speaker.

"Mr. Luthor, what do you need?" he asked dreading the answer. Lex pressed the speaker and tried to keep his voice steady.

"Robert, call an ambulance, Ashley just fell down the stairs! She is not responding." He pulled away for a moment and then pushed the button again. "After you call, get up here."

Phillips listened to the desperate sound in his boss's voice and prayed that he was genuine. Please God don't let him have pushed her. The guard prayed silently as he mobilized his men for the emergency.

Lex stumbled back to Ashley's still form and fell to his knees once more. He held her limp hand and begged her to wake. Sitting there waiting for help to arrive, Lex knew there was only one person he had to blame for this horrible event.

**_His Father._**

xxxxxx

_Three Hours Later: Metro General Hospital_

Bruce Wayne charged into the emergency ward his heart beating like a drum, startling everyone he passed. He marched down the hall toward the slumped figure of Lex Luthor sitting in a plastic chair against the wall.

As Bruce approached, Lex raised red-rimmed eyes to the tall man. His face was parchment white and he had dark smears of blood on his lavender tee shirt. When he realized it was Bruce standing over him, Lex jumped to his feet. He clutched the wool coat in his hands and began to babble.

"Oh God Bruce! She fell, I tried to stop her but s-she ran and she fell... I-I couldn't reach her in time..." Lex felt the words rush out of him, his mind was unraveling.

Bruce pried the vice grip of Lex's fingers off him and pushed the younger man back down into the seat. Using all his mental will to quell his own overwhelming fear, Bruce spoke slowly.

"Lex, stop. Take a breath and tell me what happened, from the beginning." He said. Lex took a shuddering breath and nodded. He gathered his scattered thoughts and related the tale.

Lex explained the jumbled night and the rude awakening. How Ashley had attacked Ariel and his attempt to explain to Ashley. How she had not listened and ran, the horrifying fall that followed.

"The police found a broken skylight and a scuff mark on the floor." Lex said his voice still shaking. "They think she hit the puddle with the toe of her boot which caused her to slip. Her heel caught on the dry marble and that is what sent her down the stairs." Lex looked at Bruce with large empty eyes.

"She is in surgery now, they have not told me anything. But Bruce I know I was set up. It has to be my father. Lionel must have told her something, some lie to make her come home early so she could find...me with Ariel." Lex spoke with urgency. "You have to believe me, Bruce. I would never do that to Ashley. Never."

Bruce listened to Lex and watched his body language. He judged that whatever had happened, Lex truly believed he had been framed. Before he could respond, a doctor in green scrubs approached them and cleared his throat.

Both men shot to their feet and looked at him for a clue. The doctor was calm and looked from Lex to Bruce and back again.

"Mr. Luthor. Mr. Wayne. I am Doctor Richards, I have been attending to Miss Embers." He gave them both a gentle smile. "We have stabilized her and I can give you a report on her injuries now." He held out a hand and indicated that they should follow him into the private waiting room.

The two young men walked into the room and turned to face the doctor. Lex stood with his arms crossed over his chest, eyes intent on the man's face. Bruce stood with his hands balled into fists at his sides, shoulder to shoulder with Lex. The doctor closed the door and faced them.

"Ashley sustained a double fracture in her left arm as well as a dislocated shoulder. We have put the shoulder back in and set the bone. I am amazed she didn't break any other bones in the fall; she does have many bruises and contusions mostly located on her left side, where she hit the floor. Her face is badly bruised and there is one rather nasty contusion over her left brow bone that made us concerned." The man paused and held out a comforting hand. "But there is no internal swelling and her skull is not fractured in any way. However, the internal bleeding was the real danger, it took a lot of time to stop it. The hemorrhaging due to the tragic miscarriage added to the drastic blood loss."

The words flowed out of the doctor's mouth and Bruce felt his stomach contract. He looked at Lex and saw the blood drain from the younger man's face, for a moment Bruce was sure Lex was going to collapse.

He reached out and grabbed Lex's bicep very hard. The pain from Bruce's grip brought Lex's mind to sharp focus. The expression on his face tipped the doctor off and he stopped speaking, his own face showing sympathy.

"I take it you did not know about that yet." He said regretting having to be the one to break the news. Lex shook his head and dropped his gaze to the floor.

"That must be why she...came home early." He said in a horse whisper. Bruce felt his heart break; it broke for both his sweet cousin and for Lex, for what they had gained and lost in so short a time. The medical man bowed his head for a moment then continued.

"The summery is that Ashley is stable but we have been unable to wake her. I am putting her on special watch; we want to be sure she does not slip into a coma. You may both see her now if you wish. However, she is still unconscious. She is in room 321" He said and turned to leave.

Bruce reached out a staying hand.

"Dr. Richards, we need you to send a med tech to draw some of Mr. Luthor's blood. A tox-screen needs to be run on it. There is a very good probability he was drugged last night. We need to know with what." Bruce said smoothly. The doctor's eyes widened but to his credit, he did not question Bruce. He nodded and said he would have one sent up right away. The man left with out another word.

Lex continued to stare at the floor but he spoke with eerie calm.

"Thank you, Bruce." He said. "I don't think I could have put that thought together right now." Bruce put a hand on Lex's shoulder and shook him a little.

"Lex, you need to pull yourself together, for Ashley. She is going to need you to be clear and sure." He was a little gruff, but not unkind. Lex blinked at him and nodded again.

"Yes, I know." He answered as they walked out of the room. They walked toward Ashley's room. The crack of twin doors slamming against the wall brought all heads up and looking for the cause of the sudden noise.

Bruce heard Lex make a guttural sound as his father came striding down the hall, trench coat billowing out behind him. Bruce felt The Bat crawl up the back of his neck. Anger for his cousin's suffering made him step between Lex and the approaching freight train that was Lionel.

Knowing he had to intervene on Lex's behalf but not wanting the younger Luthor to see the confrontation Bruce made a quick decision. He pushed Lex toward the room and spoke in a dark voice.

"Go, see her. I will take care of him!" Bruce moved down the hall on collision course with a Luthor.

Lionel looked as if he was going to say something but Bruce never gave him the chance. Two large hands clutched Lionel by his Armani lapels and yanked him into an empty room.

As Bruce advanced on him, Lionel gained a true appreciation of just how big a man the young Bruce Wayne really was. Bruce's hand closed around Lionel's throat and slammed him against the wall. His head thumped the brick with a painful sound. His eyes were huge as he stared into the furious eyes of the young dilettante. Maybe he had underestimated the danger of this frivolous playboy.

Bruce tightened his fingers and spoke in a voice that came from a deep, dark, dank cave.

"I will speak and you will listen. You have nothing to say do you understand me, Luthor?" Bruce asked but did not wait for an answer he pushed on.

"You are a loathsome and vile excuse for a human being and until now I only considered you a person to avoid in social circles. Your sick games and the manipulations of your own son have brought my family into harms way. You are so envious of the love they share that you have not stopped, in every attempt to drive a wedge between them. It must be impossible for a soulless bastard like you to accept that here is something not even all your money and power could touch, could not buy. You are so twisted that you could not let your only son have that little joy, that one good thing that could make him a better man. You had to get your dirty fingers into it and taint it. I know it was you who set this in motion, I will have the report on what that hired whore drugged Lex with and I will expose you." Bruce took breath and gritted his teeth.

" When you set Lex up you did not expect Ashley to come home did you? There are probably pictures being developed right now that you intend to use as blackmail or leverage whichever works best. But she did come home and that threw wrench into your plans." Bruce took another breath steeling him self for what he had to say.

"I want you to think about this, maybe it will touch that black heart of yours but most likely not. In her pain and outrage she ran from him and fell, that fall landed her here fighting for her life and..." Bruce leaned in close to Lionel's face.

"It cost the life of your unborn grandchild." The Batman watched as the knowledge spread across Luthor's brain. He controlled the urge to snap the older man's neck.

"I want you to know it was your machinations that brought this about, it was your fucked up games that caused my cousin so much pain. You will not hurt her any further. Wherever those pictures are I suggest you destroy them, if you ever contact Ashley again or come anywhere near her I will annihilate you. I will also make it a point to help Lex in any way I can in his fight against you. From this moment on... Lionel Luthor, you are my enemy."

Bruce finished speaking and tossed Lionel to the floor before walking out.

xxxxx

Lex waited long enough to watch Bruce pull his father bodily into a room before he walked thru the door. The sound of the monitors beeping made his skin crawl, reminding him of his mother before she died.

Shaking off that morbid memory, he walked to the bedside and sank into the chair, reaching out he took her right hand to hold it tenderly. He ran his thumb over the abrasions on her knuckles, his eyes filling with tears.

Her face was a mass of black and blue marks, the egg shaped lump on her forehead a deep ugly color. He brought her fingers to his lips and let the tears fall unchecked.

He had wanted only to make her happy, to fill her with the same joy she gave him. Some how he had failed, failed to see his father's malice and how far he would take it. He had failed Ashley and the child he did not even know about. His grief was so keen he did not think he could live thru it.

He did not know how long he sat there, when the door creaked and Bruce stepped into the room Lex opened his eyes. Wayne looked apologetic and waved a hand.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but the med tech is here to take your blood." Bruce said in a low voice. Lex stood and let got of Ashley's hand. He sighed as he passed Bruce, saying nothing.

Bruce looked at his cousin with a heavy heart; she seemed so frail with all the wires and tubes connected to her. He winced at her injuries and moved to take the now vacant chair.

"Hey sweetie." He said his voice cracking. "You hang in there. I know you can hear me. Don't you even think about slipping away." There was a large lump in Bruce's throat; he swallowed several times trying to clear it. His hand moved up to brush her cheek as his eyes blurred with unshed tears.

"We would fall apart if you left us...so don't." Bruce sat and thought for a while, stroking her arm gently. He cleared his throat and spoke again, praying she would hear him.

"He loves you, he really does. I know you had a bad scare, but you need to know that it's not what you think. At least... I don't believe it is." Unable to go on Bruce lowered his head and worried the fabric of the blanket between his fingers.

The rhythm of the heart monitor changed and the beeps came faster. Bruce lifted his gaze to her face and watched her eyelids flutter. He held his breath and waited, afraid he would jinx it if he spoke. Ashley opened her dazed eyes fully and rolled them in his direction.

"Bruce." She croaked and he leaned closer. He held her hand tight and smiled.

"Don't talk sweetie. You need to rest." He said soothingly. She blinked several times and focused her gaze on him once more. Her mouth opened and closed soundlessly, Bruce watched her remember the events that brought her to this point. Her eyes welled and she sucked in a long gasping breath. Bruce stood over her and spoke quickly.

"Shush, no don't cry. Talk to me. Do you have any physical pain?" he asked attempting to distract her. She looked around and tried to lift her left arm, the cast weighing heavy. She looked up at him with growing dread.

Ash pulled her right hand from his grasp and pushed the covers down. Her trembling hand slid over her flat belly, her eyes returned to his, questioning. Bruce could not hide the truth, it shown plain and clear on his face. Ashley began to moan in anguish, the sound fast becoming one word.

No.

She rolled away from him and curled around herself. Her small broken body began to shake and a gut-wrenching sob escaped her. The monitor went nuts her heart rate rising as the sorrow washed thru her. Bruce stood there helpless to comfort her, unable to ease her pain, he clenched his fists and let his own tears fall at last.

The door opened behind him and Lex stepped into the room. He looked at Ashley's heaving body and his heart was ripped by her crying. He took three quaking steps to the bed and reached out a hand to touch her bare foot.

"Ashley." he breathed her name. She froze, her body going still, her sobs ceasing in an instant. Bruce began to withdraw, not wanting to witness their pain. Lex moved closer to her moving his hand up to her shoulder. Ashley startled them both but suddenly shrieking and pulling away from Lex's touch.

"GET OUT! GO AWAY!" she snarled, closing tighter in on her self. "EVERYONE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Her weeping returned.

Lex stumbled back out the door as three nurses came running. Lex continued to fumble backward until he hit the wall and slid down to the floor in a boneless manner. He wrapped his arms around his knees and lowered his head.

His heart clenched in his chest as his ears rang with the tortured crying of the woman he loved and he knew there was nothing he could do to stop her pain.

Twenty minutes passed before her crying abated. Bruce walked out of Ashley's room and paused to study Lex. The young man had no moved from his position on the floor against the wall. He was folded in upon him self as if the posture could protect him from the hurt. Bruce crossed the hall and crouched down next to him.

"Lex." He said calmly. "They have sedated her. Dr. Richards says she will most likely sleep until tomorrow morning." Lex slowly raised his head enough to stared at Bruce's shoes. He felt raw and broken. Bruce thought he looked years younger then twenty. He helped Lex to stand and gripped him by the shoulder.

"I think we should go find ourselves a good stiff scotch. How about you?" Bruce said with a semi-smile, he wanted to draw the younger man out of the downward descent he had fallen into. Lex shrugged and began to walk along side him.

They went to Bruce's hotel room rather then the loft; Bruce did not want Lex to think too much about what had happened. He wanted to get Lex drunk so maybe he would sleep.

While they were starting their second glass, the hospital called and reported their findings on the toxicology scan of Lex's blood.

They found high levels of a drug usually used to treat dangerous psychotics. The drug would induce a sense of euphoria and a highly suggestible state of mind.

Lex grimaced at the information and took another swing from his glass. He was slumped in the plush chair in Bruce's hotel suite; the circles under his eyes were so dark they looked like bruises.

Bruce, ever the inquisitive one wanted to know more about this mysterious drug, he took out his laptop and started to search the web. When Bruce looked up from the screen a half hour later, Lex was asleep where he sat, empty glass tipping slightly in his left hand.

The information he had gathered explained Lex's black out, but it did not disprove the possibility that Lex could still have screwed Ariel. Nothing in the research said the sexual drive would be dampened by this drug, actually it leaned toward the opposite. Bruce wanted to set both Lex and Ashley's fears to rest but this was not going to help.

He closed the laptop and walked to the window, the rain had not let up all day. The storm clouds lent an unnatural darkness to the late afternoon. Strange to think it had been less then a day since this nightmare had begun.

Bruce stretched his back and reached for his forgotten glass. The golden liquid burned a path down his throat and Bruce felt the weight of it all begin to recede

xxxxxx

_NY: The Four Season Hotel: Executive Suite_

Violet Thunder was losing her patients fast. When Max Peterson had called and told her that Ashley had taken a bad fall and was in the hospital, her first instinct had been to rush back to Metropolis. The verbal lashing she got from him had not helped.

He was out of his mind, demanding to know what Ash was doing in Metropolis instead of NY, where she had work to finish. He took his frustrations out on the assistant and ordered her to pack up the crew and get back to The Metro.

Vi did not take his anger personally; he had a Hell of a problem to deal with. His star was out for the count, the tour would have to be suspended and did she know how much money he stood to lose. She really did not care what he had at stake; one of her friends was in surgery fighting to live and the other most likely in need of support. To Hell with his bottom line.

Vi directed the two bumbling girls the hotel had sent to assist her in packing up Ashley's belongings. She pondered, for the hundredth time, what could have pushed Ash to make that impromptu flight home. She was at a loss, the usually open girl had not confided in Vi what had been so important. Whatever it had been, it was moot now.

A knock at the door brought her out of her thoughts. She crossed the room and opened the door. A mail currier stood smiling and holding out a large manila envelope.

"Special delivery for Ashley Embers." He stated trying to peek around her hoping to catch a glimpse of the rock diva. Vi gave him an irritated look and held out her hand.

"She is not here, but I can sign for it. I am her PA." She said coolly. She took the electronic pad and signed her name before snatching the package from his fingers. She closed the door in his face and leaned against it. Her eyes traveled over the envelope and read the name of a photographic firm.

The PR photos for Ash to autograph, Vi surmised. She walked to her briefcase and slipped the package in. Ashley enjoyed signing pictures for her fans; it would be a fun activity for her to do while she recovered. Vi zipped the bag closed and glanced at the two girls.

"No, you idiots! That is NOT how you pack Paris couture!" she went to correct them, the package forgotten.

xxxxx

_Metropolis: LuthorCorp Tower: Lionel Luthor's Office_

Lionel paced the floor, outraged that he had been put on hold. This -operative' did not understand the gravity of his position. The job had been botched and Lionel wanted answers. The line click in his ear and the smug voice returned.

"So yeah, you have a problem?" he asked with impudence. Lionel gritted his teeth and spoke in a sibilant tone.

"My 'problem', as you put it, is that this job was not completed to my satisfaction." He said, rage simmering just barely below the surface. The man on the other end sighed and clicked his tongue.

"Hey man look we did our part. But your Intel was wrong. The Pop Princess was not supposed to be there. I am gonna have to raise the price for what she did to Ariel. The crazy b!tch cracked two of her teeth." He chuckled. Lionel growled.

"Who do you think you are dealing with? This is not a negotiation. Now, since you failed to carry out the plan as I instructed I want all the evidence. You will deliver it to me and forget about any further compensation for your whore." The line was silent for a beat and then the smug voice returned.

"Well... I can get you the negatives and such but the 'package' has already been delivered. Too late to get that back." He laughed again. Lionel felt a cool sensation flood his veins and he lashed out with venom.

"That is unacceptable! You will retrieve the package and you will clean up this mess! Or you will find your self soliciting your next client from the bottom of Hobb's River!" Luthor shouted before hanging up. He rubbed a hand across his forehead and pursed his lips. He leaned across his desk and buzzed his assistant.

"Ms. Tate, I need all available data on Bruce Wayne, now." He was curt. The efficient voice came back immediately.

"Yes, Mr. Luthor." Lionel walked to the long window, hands clasped behind his back and looked at the rain soaked city.

There was more to young Bruce Wayne then jet setting and philanthropy. Lionel aimed to find out what else there was hidden behind that charismatic smile, and when he did Wayne would find Luthors did not take well to threats. He ran his fingers across his throat, the skin still smarted from the grip Bruce had applied.

Yes, there had been darkness in the man's eyes that belied his façade, Lionel knew it was something he could exploit, a nasty smile spread over his lips.

"What is it that you hide, Bruce?" he whispered. "And what makes you think I will back down?"

xxxxxx

Lex had woken in the chair with a throbbing head and his defense mechanisms malfunctioning. He was slipping off the deep end, the walls had not yet fallen and the armor was missing in action, he was cold and angry. His soul felt stretched as on a rack of torture. He could not believe the feeling; this pain was beyond anything he had felt before. He left Bruce and went out into the rain with hollow eyes.

Once he had refreshed his blood alcohol levels, he went in search of Ariel. She had been his father's tool in destroying Lex's dreams. He wanted a word or two with her. He wanted to know what the going rate was for his happiness.

However, when he arrived at her apartment he found it empty, she was gone. Not a stick of furniture left, as if she had never been there at all. Lex cursed and slammed his fist thru a wall. Lionel had covered his tracks once again.

He had gone to the hospital next, to check on Ashley. Needing her more then he could express. Only wanting to comfort her, to hold her in his arms and let her know his love had not faltered. When the nurse told him Ashley refused to see him, he had acted rather badly. They had asked him to leave and not come back until he was sober. After that, he began to drink in earnest.

He returned to the loft and set about clearing the bar of it's stock. What the hell, he had lost everything he cared about. What did it really matter anyway. He was a Luthor and he had forgotten that fact. He sneered at himself as he tipped the vodka bottle back.

Luckily he passed out before he gave himself alcohol poisoning. Bruce had found him face down on the leather sofa, several hours later. He helped Lex to his feet and dumped him in the shower, turned the water on cold and walked away.

When the icy water hit him, Lex staggered to his feet and began a primal scream that drained him of every ounce of misery. He knew he could get thru to her, but it would never be the same. The purity of their love was gone. Lex wept for real and for true. This one thing, the only thing that had really mattered to him since his mother had died was now lost. Thanks to his Fucking Father.

When his throat gave out and he could scream no more a sliver of hope glimmered in Lex's brain. He had to prove that he had not fucked Ariel. That was the only thing that could salvage his relationship. He would need Bruce's help; they had to find the pictures his father had commissioned. Had to prove that it had been staged, if he could do that, he could win Ashley back. Nothing would fix the loss of the baby, but if he had her back, they could have another.

Lex now had a focus, something that cut through his pain and gave him hope. He pulled off the soaked garments and dried himself. He dressed quickly then went looking for Bruce.

The tall man was waiting for him in the living room. He looked Lex up and down, assessing his state of mind. He noted the glint in Lex's eyes.

"You have an idea?" he asked in his baritone voice. Lex nodded.

"I do and I will need Batman's help." He said looking Bruce dead in the eye. Wayne smiled slowly and crossed his arms.

"Then it's a good thing for you I know how to find him." Bruce said, laughing.

xxxxxx

_The Next Day: Metro General Hospital_

Ashley stared at the rain-spattered window and let her mind roll over everything Bruce had said to her. He had stopped in to see her earlier, the first visitor she had agreed to since she awoke the day before. He asked her why she refused to see Lex. She had not been able to explain. How do you explain the unexplainable?

Bruce had filled her in on the whole investigation into Lionel's set up and how it was not Lex's doing, any of it. A small part of her mind reached for that string and hung on for dear life. However, the larger part was in the midst of an emotional breakdown, she could not find the will to trust even her cousin's words. The fact that they had not been able to prove that Lex had not done what she feared he had, only added to the bloated doubt.

Bruce had told her that he understood her fear and urged her to open up to him. But, how could she? How could she hope to share the desolation she felt? The soul killing devastation she existed in? Though he loved her, Bruce could never understand the sorrow of the dream she had lost, it was something a man could never truly comprehend.

_Lex_.

Just thinking about him made her chest ache, she did feel guilty that she refused to allow him close. She just could not face the agony of looking into his eyes, not when she still suspected his actions, his love. Not when there was still the gulf between them. She had no clue how to bridge that gap, how to come back from this betrayal.

How could she convince herself to trust him, his words, and his love? Her eyes burned with tears she no longer had the saline to shed. She had cried herself dry; her body was empty, so very empty. When she thought about him she could feel the threat of madness as it pushed against her mind.

Bruce had said the doctors were worried about the depth of her depression. She needed to tell them how to help her, he begged. He was afraid, she knew he was. He feared she would go the route of her mother and drift into insanity, never to return. Ashley did not have the energy or the will to comfort him and sooth him, to assuage his fears.

Floating in the numbness of surrender, she had given up. Ashley Embers, the willful girl with enough guts to shoot a man dead, had gone. She left when the naked woman stepped into her view, when she fell to the concrete and lost the possibility of her dreams. Better to not think, to not feel anything, then to live with the pain. Her vision blurred as she let herself slip into another silent staring phase.

xxxxx

_Later That Night_

Ashley woke in a cold sweat, her body shaking all over. Her heart thumped painfully against her sternum. She looked around the dark room. The machines beeped in unfeeling continuation. She was alone. A small sob bubbled up in her and she wanted only one thing.

She fumbled with the call button and pressed it for the nurse. She lay back on the pillow and held her hand to her face. The nightmare had been so real. She jumped when the nurse opened the door, concern etched on her face. She moved to the bed and clicked on the soft light on the bedside table.

"What is it, Ashley?" the woman asked in a gentle voice. Ash smiled weakly at her, she was nice, her name as Donna. She had been very patient with Ashley, letting her be silent when the others tried to get her to engage in conversation. She reached out and clasped Donna's hand.

"Will you do me a favor, Donna?" she whispered. The woman nodded and held Ashley's hand.

"What can I do?" she asked in a maternal fashion. Ashley sat up, her face suddenly distressed.

"Will...will you call some one for me?" Ashley chewed on her bottom lip despite the swollen state it was in. Donna smoothed the hair back from Ashley's face.

"Whom do you want me to call?" she tried to give Ash a warm smile. It was good that she was reaching out, that she wanted to contact someone. Ashley sucked in a breath and whispered again.

"W-will...y- you call m-my fiancée, Lex Luthor?" she got the words out in a stuttering rush. Donna smiled very wide and patted the girl on her hand.

"Ashley, I don't need to. He has been here for the last five hours." Donna said standing up and walking to the door. She looked back at Ashley's stunned face.

"I will go get him." she gave Ash one more quick smile and left. Ashley lay back on the bed and pondered the nurse's words. _He has been here for the last five hours_. She felt something very close to good flutter in her chest.

Lex was pacing the waiting room floor, cell phone pressed to his ear. He and Bruce were still trying to track down the evidence and the missing girl. So far, they had not turned up much. Lex insisted that if he had to stay in one place while Bruce gallivanted around then that place would be the hospital. He wanted to be here in case...just in case.

He was tired, irritated, and emotionally drained. If one more sniveling photographer snuck in here, to get a picture of him waiting or worse try to get a picture of Ashley in her bed, he was going to have her moved to a private facility. He turned in his endless pacing and saw one of the pleasant nurses walking toward him. He snapped the phone shut, his heart in his throat. She smiled wide and beckoned to him.

"Mr. Luthor, she is asking for you." The woman seemed so excited for him. Lex could not move for a few beats. The reality of what she had said sank slowly into his mind. She gave him a funny look and his feet began to work again.

The room had a muted yellow light that made it feel much warmer then the industrial fluorescents. Ashley sat in the bed with her back to him; her long hair, braided by one of the nurses, fell to her tiny waist. She was sitting the same way she had been when he proposed to her in France; back to him, her small feet hanging over the edge. He wondered if she knew she had done that. He felt slight trepidation but moved calmly toward her.

"Ashley?" he said his voice breaking to his irritation. She turned and looked at him over her right shoulder. He saw her green eyes flash and she gave him a wobbly sort of smile.

"Hey, Slick." She said using her favorite nickname for him. She swallowed hard and reached to him with her good hand. "I had a real bad dream and I woke wanting to feel your arms around me. But you were not there." She looked at the floor and pouted before looked up again.

"I realized that was my fault. And I had to a-admit t-to myself t-that I-I just wanted you here." Her words began to break up, her eyes grew wet. Before she could say anything more she was in his arms. He held her to him, his face pressed to her hair.

"Oh sweetheart." He whispered. She held onto him, not wanting to let go, she felt like she was breaking all over again. Her face buried in his shirt she breathed him in.

The embrace was painful and comforting at the same time. When they finally let go, he sat next to her, she lowered her face, hiding. He reached out and lifted her chin, his fingers hovering over the gruesome bruises. He let his fingers drift to her hair, feeling the softness between his fingertips.

"You...you came home to tell me." He stated, she lost her breath at the raw emotion on his face. Unable to respond verbally Ashley, nodded biting her lip again. Lex winced and brought his thumb to her battered mouth, gently drawing the lip from her teeth.

"I am so sorry..."he began. She shook her head and pressed her fingers to his mouth.

"Not now." She said the tears spiking in her eyes again. "I just want you here, I want you to hold me." She looked at him her green gaze begging. He stifled his own need and nodded.

They shifted around until she could lie comfortably in his arms. Her head on his shoulder, her face tucked against his neck, broken arm resting on his hip. His arms encircled her waist, unwilling to let her go.

As she drifted off to sleep once more, Lex stared into the darkness. The sound of her even breathing made a chorus with the monitors, he felt her turmoil. She was both leaning to him and pulling away. If he did not convince her of his loyalty soon, he would lose her.

xxxxxx

_Next Day: Metro General Hospital_

Ashley dozed against her pillows while Lex sat in the chair by her bed, happy to just be near her. She had not been willing to speak about anything, just wanted him close though unable to break the silence that loomed larger with each passing hour. A nurse poked her head in and smiled at him.

"Sorry to disturb but Miss Embers' assistant is here and wanted to know if she could visit." Lex looked at Ashley as she shift her head and nodded to the woman.

She sat up, wincing at the pain of her stitches, Lex jumped to pile the pillows behind her. He made her as comfortable as he could, smoothing the covers over her lap. She gave him a small smile and whispered thank you. His hand trailed ghost like over her cheek.

Vi slipped her damp jacket off and draped it over her arm; she had come straight from the airport to see her friend. She picked up her bags as the nurse returned to lead her to Ash's room.

As she pushed the door open, her heart grew calm. There was Lex standing over Ashley, a gentle touch to her face before turning to greet Vi. Then her gaze fell on Ash and she had to stifle her gasp. Ashley caught the shock and gave her a twisted smile.

"Yeah I know, I look like death on a cracker." The girl said with bitter humor. Vi dropped her bags and moved quickly to embrace her dear friend.

As the two women hugged, Lex reflected on how close they had become. Vi had always been one of the few people in his life who did not care how much money he had or what his last name was. She just liked him for him. Though they had dallied with each other on more then one occasion there was no awkwardness, Vi was far too easy going for that kind of hang up. He knew in Violet, Ashley had a true friend, someone who would protect her no matter what.

He knew how fierce the girl could be when someone she cared for was threatened. A small smile found its way to his lips as he recalled the time an over zealous tabloid hack had cornered them in a nightclub.

The jerk kept pressing Lex for any dirt that could be scrounged, wanting to know who the girl with him was. When Lex brushed him off for the sixth time the man got nasty and said some rather despicable things. Vi had stepped forward and clutched the man's balls in a vice grip. She lifted him up slightly and told him if he did not fuck off, she was going to have his sack for a change purse. Lex had laughed about it for weeks.

The girls parted and Vi smiled at him. He stood up, hands in pockets and gave his friend an honest face. She looked from Ashley to Lex, her curiosity plain. Before anyone could speak, Lex's cell phone rang. He grimaced and took the call, backing out into the hall.

"Lex speaking." He said flatly.

"It's Bruce, you need to meet me at the police station downtown right now." Bruce's voice was grim. "They just pulled Ariel's body off the bank of the West River." Lex cursed and pinched the bridge of his nose. This was not good.

"Ok I will be right there." He said before hanging up. He stepped back into the room. Ash and Vi were speaking softly and he hated to interrupt them.

"I'm sorry," he said moving to the bedside. "I have to leave for a short time." He leaned down to place a small kiss on Ashley's cheek. She stilled and closed her eyes, neither leaning to his kiss nor pulling away. Lex flinched inwardly.

"I will be back in a half an hour." He said giving Vi a nod before leaving once more. As the door closed Vi looked at Ash, the girl's face was tipped down and she fidgeted with the bedding.

"Ashley, what happened?" she asked, a sense of foreboding crawled up her back when the girl raised her head, eyes filled with tears. Ashley poured out the sordid tale to her friend. Between crying jags she gave every sullied detail. Vi listened, eyes wide, mouth agape, her heart aching.

"Oh sweetie!" she gasped and hugged the younger girl to her again. She ran her hand in comforting circles over Ashley's back.

"I can't believe that he would do that. It has to be a plot of Fucking Lionel's. You have to be strong." She whispered. Ashley continued in a shaking voice.

"I never liked that Cunt anyway." Vi said when Ash told her about Ariel's involvement. Vi hugged her again and tried to reassure her. Ashley clung to Vi and sobbed, amazed she still could. Once the unpleasant story had been told, they fell to talking about nicer things.

Vi pulled out her laptop and booted up the finished video. The final editing had been completed just before she left NY. She was glad she had it to show her friend, hoping it would distract Ash for a while.

The video was for 'Dark Angel' the song Ash had written about her cousin, though Vi did not know that. She, like the rest of the world, thought it was about the unknown man in black who endeavored to save a city.

A few months before, they had been in Gotham and Vi had the thrill of actually seeing the infamous Bat Signal ablaze in the night sky. She had been so stunned and excited that she sat down and drew a sketch of the image.

Later she had taken the sketch, turned it into a stylized logo and had it silk-screened on a shirt for Ash. The girl had been delighted with the gift and had chosen to wear it in the video.

They watched the glossy short as it streamed across the computer screen. It was good, very good. Ashley allowed herself the pleasure of enjoying her work, for a short while.

xxxxxx

Bruce and Lex walked back into the hospital, deep in conversation. The fact that Ariel was dead left them with many unanswered questions. They needed to find out who she had been working with, who had gathered the incriminating evidence. Bruce had someone searching for the type of low life's that did that kind of work; they hoped they would find their culprit soon. The nurses and interns bustled around them as they came to a stop outside Ashley's room.

"Lex, I need to you be honest with me." Bruce said looking him in the eye. Lex squared his shoulders and nodded. Bruce took a breath and held out one hand.

"You are certain you do not remember what really happened?" he asked hating to press the issue. Lex blinked and his jaw tightened.

"Bruce, I wish to God I could remember, but I do not." He said evenly. The two men stared at each other in commiserating silence.

xxxxxx

"Hey," Vi said closing her laptop. "I have a great idea." she gave Ash a playful grin and went to her briefcase. She rummaged for a moment and came back with the manila envelope. She pulled the bed tray over and settled it in front of Ashley.

"The promo pictures came just before I left. I thought you might like to do some sighing to pass the time." She set the package down on the tray and smiled. Ashley almost giggled; Vi was always looking for the fun in everything

"I know how you love fan work." She patted Ashley on the shoulder and turned away once more. "Let me get your favorite pen." She began to rummage the bag again.

Ashley picked up the package and ripped open the seal. Her hand slipped inside and pulled out the thick stack of photos. Turning them around she felt her blood turn to ice. Numbly her fingers sorted thru the pictures. Vi heard Ashley gasp brokenly and stood up.

Ashley let out a blood-curdling scream and hurled the photos across the room. Vi watched them fall to the floor and her stomach turned over. They were not promotional photos of the rock diva. Clear and pornographically to the point, these photos showed that Lex had in fact done 'the deed'.

In the hall, Bruce and Lex jumped as the harsh wail emanated from her room. They stumble over each other as they burst into the room. Ashley had leapt from her bed, tearing the IV from her arm to crouch in a corner screaming and hysterical. Vi was frantically snatching up pictures from the floor and sobbing herself.

"I didn't know I didn't know" the purple haired girl repeated in a high voice

Their eyes fell on one 8x10 at their feet. Lex and Ariel, no doubt left to what they had done.

Nurses jostle in behind them, two racing to Ashley and trying to get a handle on her. The other pushed both men out of the room. They stood mutely as her screams continued. Vi surfaced, offensive evidence crumpled in her hands, her face streaked with tears.

"I didn't know what they were." She said looking at Bruce. Lex turned from them and walked silently away.


	13. Chapter 13

**_A/N: here we are, heading into Smallville era..._**

xxxxxxx

Ashley had a complete breakdown. She had to be heavily sedated most of the time; every time the drugs wore off, she would become wildly hysterical once more. She was put under special watch and access to her was limited. The only coherent thought that had come out of her was that she wanted to go home to Gotham.

That statement was a knife in Lex's heart; he could only let her go. Bruce made all the arrangements; the best psychologists that could be found were put on call. It was awful, the press was clamoring for information and no one was talking.

Lex had disappeared for several days; Bruce suspected he was holed up somewhere working things out in his head. He felt so bad for Lex; this was not how things should have gone.

Bruce knew he could not walk away from the younger Luthor completely. He left messages on Lex's voice mail telling him to keep in contact, but no response had come back.

The day of departure arrived and Bruce had one last thing to do. He left Ashley in Vi's care as they headed in a limo to the airport. He took a cab to the loft and knocked on Lex's door.

The missing Luthor had surfaced a few days before, in time to give the movers access to the loft to collect Ashley's things. Bruce was sick at heart with what he had to do, but for Ashley he would do this. He waited as the sound of shuffling footsteps moved closer. The door opened to reveal Lex. Bruce was shocked at the state he was in.

His wrinkled clothes and red eyes told of sleepless nights, the reek of scotch told of attempts to drown his pain. Bruce steeled himself to the hurt he was about to add to Lex's already aching heart. Lex blinked at him and opened the door wider.

"Come on in." he said drunkenly. He spun on his heel and swaggered into the room. Bruce followed him to the bar and cleared his throat a few times.

"Lex," He started, voice low and sympathetic. "I can't tell you how bad I feel for the way things have gone." He attempted to catch Lex's eye but Lex gave him his profile. Bruce went on. "I am taking her back to Gotham today. She is very ill, Lex. She will need a lot of care, but she could come out of this and change her mind." He said offering Lex that small hope. Lex sneered and shook his head.

"Bruce, we both know that is never going to happen. She will never get past what I did and what we lost because of it. Let it go." He downed another shot and slammed the glass on the countertop. Bruce hardened and reached into the pocket of his coat.

"Well, then I guess all I have left to say is...my cousin asked me to return this." He spoke the words slowly, knowing the blow it had to be. He held out the ring pinched between his fingers. Lex snarled and knocked over several bottles as he backed away from Bruce.

"NO!" he hollered shaking his head. "Hell no, I will not take it back. It's hers and I will not accept it." He turned his back and waved Bruce off. "Just leave, Bruce. Take it with you. If you leave it I will just have it sent to her." he said coldly. Bruce closed his eyes and sighed. He made his way to the door and stopped to look back .

"Lex, I just want you to know that no matter how this plays out, you can still consider me a friend." He watched Lex's head drop and he knew he had been heard. As he slipped out the door, he heard Lex softly say,

"Thanks, Batman."

XXXXXX

_December: Gotham City_

The winter snow had covered Gotham once again in a blanket of pristine whiteness. The cozy fire in the sitting room of Wayne manor cast a cheery light on the room. Ashley was curled into a ball on the sofa, a warm afghan tucked around her.

The therapy had gone well, she was no longer a mess all the time. However, she had become more reserved. Bruce and Vi were the only people she confided in. She had opted to take a break from her music, but that was getting boring. Sitting around feeling sorry for herself was really beginning to make even her sick.

'Dark Angel' had become her biggest hit; the fans loved her humanizing of this dark hero. She could tell that at first Bruce was not happy about the song. Over time and she suspected much listening, he grew to like it.

Bruce would not let her know that he was greatly moved by the song and secretly he loved the tee shirts. They had become all the rage since the video came out. It was frivolous but because it came from her, he could accept it. She had been writing and spending her time on the estate. He knew she was hiding, she was afraid to face the world again after so much heartache.

Lex was another story all together. His downward spiral was very dark and very public. Everyday the tabloids screamed with the newest night of debauchery and drug use. Always had a different girl on his arm, always a new party. Anyone who asked what had happened with Ashley usually got punched. He was heading for a spin out, Bruce was afraid Lex was going to get himself killed.

Bruce walked into the sitting room and smiled at his cousin and to his happiness she returned it.

"How are you today?" he asked. It had become a ritual for them. He would ask how she was doing that day and she would tell him the truth. It had worked very well for the past three months.

"I am a little shitty today." She said but smiled nonetheless. Bruce sat beside her and put a hand to her shoulder.

"What is bothering you?" he asked with concern in his tone. She shrugged and placed her hand over his.

"Just the usual, I didn't get the closure, yet I am terrified to even cross that smoking bridge." She tossed a copy of the tattler at him.

"Especially now." The blaring headline read:

_LEX AND SUPER MODEL BUSTED FOR INDECENT EXPOSURE!_

Bruce made a disgusted face and threw the paper into the fire.

"How do you keep getting those? I have tried to keep that crap from you, you know." He shook his head in irritation. Ashley laughed and patted him on the knee.

"Bruce, I am a big girl and I know how to get my own trashy newspapers." She stood slowly and stretched like a cat.

"There is one good thing though." She said looking down on her cousin. "I think I am ready to go back to work." Bruce jumped up and grabbed her in a hug.

"That is good to hear!" He said squeezing her close. She laughed again and he found that the sound made his heart lighter then it had been in months.

xxxxxx

The year passed away and spring came. Ashley went beck into the studio and churned out another smash hit album. She had moved from star to superstar, the fans loved that she had comeback from her accident and the end of her fairytale romance with a strong voice. Summer came and she was the top of the world, Grammies and video awards abounded. Everyone loved Ashley.

Lex was nearing the end of his rope. Everywhere he turned, something brought her to mind. The billboards on Main Street, the mural on the Virgin Mega Store, the endless magazines and the TV spots all making him remember the woman that got away, the one he had wanted to keep.

He had nearly wrapped his new Porsche around a telephone pole one night, he was driving with his latest conquest and he flipped through the stations on the radio. Suddenly the car was filled with _Her_ voice singing 'Redemption', that fucking song! Luckily, he had regained his composure before he killed them both.

Lex's bad behavior had become so disgraceful that Lionel had to make an appearance. He found Lex in a tangle of models in the loft. He kicked Lex's foot to rouse him from his stupor. Opening his eyes to see his father glaring down at him did nothing to improve Lex's mood.

"Son, get up, it's time for your little friends to go home." Lionel's voice left no room to argue. Once the girls had gone Lex slumped into a chair and gave his father a look filled with daggers. Lionel snorted and shook his head.

"Lex, let go of this petty resentment you bear me. I did you a favor." He shrugged as Lex shot up out of the chair and began to shout.

"FAVOR? THAT WAS A FAVOR?" Lex was seething with rage. "YOU COST ME THE ONE THING THAT MADE ME HAPPY, AND YOU CONSIDER IT A FAVOR!"

Lionel waved a hand and raised his own voice.

"Lex, I did not force you to fornicate with that girl." He smiled evilly. "And that is fact you cannot debate." He watched his son's shoulders fall as the truth settled in.

"Look Alexander, I know you have taken this hard, but I want you to think about your future." He straightened his back and clasped his hands behind him. "You're 21 now. I want you to pull yourself together and take some responsibility." Lex made a distasteful face and turned his back on his father. Lionel's tone got darker.

"You have a great destiny, Lex and I want to see if you can rise up to the challenges ahead. I am willing to offer you a position running one of LuthorCorp's plants." He put forth the idea. "I want you to go to Smallville. You can use the castle, it will be a good break for you."

"You want me to go run a crap factory." Lex sneered. Lionel gave him a condescending chuckle. He patted his son on the back a little too firmly

"Think about it, Lex. You need to stop wallowing in this and be a man." He said before walked out, slamming the door behind him.

Lex stared at the wall and mulled over his father's offer. Getting out of Metropolis would be a welcome thing, but going to Smallville...that place had taken so much from him.

But in honesty what did he have here? Maybe he needed to go back to that place and see if it could give him a new beginning rather than an end.

Lex crossed his arms over his chest and took a deep breath. It could be a fresh start for him, a way to move past his pain. The walls were finally in place, mentally Lex reached out and donned his armor.

Yes, he could go to Smallville.

Go to Smallville and forget about Ashley, for good.

xxxxxx

As the year passed so did, Ashley's father Joseph. His body finally giving into the abuse he had done it over the years.

Ashley came home from the road and faced another part of her past coming to a close. She buried her father and hoped that he had found some peace at last.

She was surprise to find that Lex sent flowers and a card. She opened the small plum colored card, reading his sloping script.'_I am sorry for your loss. Lex._' she placed it back among the flowers. It was nice, he did not have to do it but he still had.

xxxxxx

In Smallville Lex found more of a new beginning then he bargained for. Within hours of taking over the plant, he had crashed his Porsche off a bridge and would have drowned had it not been for a courageous local farm boy.

The teenager jumped in and pulled Lex to safety. The story in the Gotham Gazette had told how Lex and the young man, whose name was Clark Kent, had become fast friends. Ashley hoped he was happy. She had begun to regret how harsh she had been with him, but could not give in to believing she was totally in the wrong.

Life in the sleepy little town was more exciting then Lex had expected it to be. The mysteries that popped up time and again kept him intrigued. Especially the mystery of Clark Kent, the teenager was more then he appeared to be, Lex was sure of that much.

Also keeping his attention was the ambitious Miss Lana Lang. Lex had listened to her proposal to turn the ageing movie house into a artsy coffee spot, her large hazel/green eyes flashing her hopes. He was powerfully reminded of another green eyed girl who's dreams he had assisted.

The night The Talon opened, after he had tied up those nasty strings left from the Club Zero debacle, was an enjoyable experience. That was until, in the middle of explaining the renovations to a Main Street merchant, the music had shifted and the cords of 'Dark Angel' filled the room. He actually stuttered.

Lex excused himself and stepped outside to clear his head. It was aggravating that she still effected him so. He stood in the cold autumn night air and processed the pain. Clark had found him leaning against the brick wall, of course he had. Clark, who could be so oblivious to most things right in front of him, at times could read Lex as if he were a book.

"Lex, are you ok?" the expressive eyes gave him a look of consern. Lex chuckled and patted the boy on his wide shoulder.

"I'm fine, Clark. Just some ghosts giving me a little grief." Lex said. Clark smiled and crossed his arms over his chest.

"This is a great party. Lana seems tickled." the boy said in a nonchalant voice. Lex smiled wryly and nodded.

"Yes, Clark. She does." He put his hands in his pockets and tipped his head toward the door. "Go back, have a great time." He began walking to his car. Clark's beautific fetures creased for a moment.

"Lex, you're leaving so soon?" he was worried once more. Lex shrugged and unlocked the door.

"I need a little time to myself. Get things back into perspective, so to speak." He gave his friend a crooked smiled and got into the car.

xxxxx

While Lex was learning about the hidden aspects of being a big fish in a little pond, Ashley was perplexing the most eligible men in the world.

Movie stars, politicians, and royalty all attempted to court the alluring star. She rebuffed all men, keeping company with women most of the time. That secret had been spilled while she was still with Lex, the public did not mind that she had a taste for women as well as men.

But as one boisterous shock jock pointed out, it seemed Ashley had a taste for women and man, singular. She ignored the subject, she did not like to dwell on what that meant. She put her energy into her work and her family, such as it was.

Bruce was increasingly a worry for her. There had been one night while she was staying with him that Alfred had woken her up. He was as close to frantic as Alfred could get, he kept saying he needed her assistance, Bruce had been poisoned again.

_AGAIN? When the fuck was the first time?_ Never mind she did not want to know.

It had taken him nearly a week to recover, but she stayed by his side and cared for him. Seeing her powerful cousin so weak made her look at his crusade in a entirely new light. She valued her time with him much more after that.

Bruce had decided she needed to learn some self-defense. Her close brush with a stalker had left him extremely distressed. He took her into the 'Bat Gym' as she insisted on calling it, much to Bruce's irritation, and he taught her how to kick some ass. They had a lot of fun together and it became her favorite part of every visit.

After Ashley turned 18, the record company turned up the heat. She was an adult now, legal for everyone, not just billionaires. To announce that fact they pushed her to do a rather racy video for a very personal song she had not been sure she was even going to release. It became the first Ashley Embers video to be banned from daytime airplay.

Lex had developed a rather bad habit, a secret fixation, if you will. It started out that night after The Talon opening, at first harmless enough. He went back to the mansion and did a web search for the video to -Dark Angel'. He hoped, watching it would purge him of his sensitivity to her and her voice. He found so many available files of her videos that he ended up downloading them all and burning them to a disc.

Then whenever he felt a little melancholy or he found himself missing her a bit too much he would put it in the player and watch her. The initial intent was as a sort of self applied therapy.

Originally, it was just every now and then. But it soon became something he did just about every night. No longer, something with which he hoped to desensitize himself. He began to collect clips of her on talk shows and in tabloid TV interviews. Anything that showed her moving and singing or talking, he had to add it to his collection.

The night he settled in his chair with his scotch to watch the newest one, he was not expecting what unfolded before him. He had doubled talked himself mentally, he had turned his heart off to his feelings for her but there was one thing he could not control and that was how his body responded to her.

The song was titled 'The Way You Touched Me'. The video depicted Ash going about her regular day, being a rock star and then out of nowhere the images shifted to her and a man. They were rolling over a bed, the camera shots leading one to assume they were nude. The video was practically soft-core porn.

The man's face was always shadowed and the fact that it was a man was not lost on Lex. His body reacted almost instantaneously. He felt the flush of raw desire, watching the camera pan down her taut abdomen following the man's hand. The scene cut before he reached her sex.

Cut to a shot of Ashley, head thrown back, lips parted as in climax, an image he was very familiar with. Then more of her being a rock star and thinking about the things she had done with the man, which led once more to the explicit images.

Lex had to shut the player off before it was half way thru, the experience was far too intense for him. He had gone upstairs and taken Victoria roughly without any explanation. As he came, he vowed he would stop this obsessing, but the next night he was right back in that chair and this time he watched the whole thing, twice

xxxxxx

Learning about the astounding effects the meteor rocks had on the residents of Smallville had altered Lex's focus for a while. These were the same meteors that had distorted his own life, changed his appearance and advanced his immune system.

He took the long-standing passion for his father's downfall and turned it to unlocking the secrets of these strange rocks. Every step forward was punctuated by three steps back. There was something he kept missing something that was right under his nose and he needed to find it, needed on a primal level. Slowly a new aspect of Lex Luthor began to take shape. He had fought to not be that man for so long, but fate it seemed had far too many plans for him.

Time marched on and Lex found himself wondering if he needed professional help. If he stopped to count the number of times his life had been in danger over the past two and a half years, he would develop a phobia of other people. He was beginning to think maybe he deserved it, he had taken part in some truly despicable acts as of late. Yet, every time he was looking death in eye something happened to save his sorry ass.

That something was, more often then not, Clark Kent. The boy was a compelling mix of innocent hokum and earth shattering intrigue. Lex had not failed to notice that every time the Kents, Lana, the effervescent Chloe Sullivan or even Lex himself came into the path of some new danger, Clark had a hand in their salvation.

Lex was perturbed that Clark would not trust him, though he called Lex his best friend. It cut deeper every time Lex asked him for the truth and Clark would lie, badly.

Between his father's ever increasing interest in what Lex was doing, and the mysteries that surrounded him, Lex felt sure he was losing his grip.

That is until Dr. Helen Bryce walked into his life. She brought a feeling of sanity and calm to his space. He fell for her, not as hard as he fell for Ashley, but hard enough. He stopped torturing himself with his ex's images and gave all his emotional attention to this new woman in his life.

Lionel hated her, just like every other woman in Lex's life. It would seem no one was good enough for him, in his father's eyes. Which was a double-edged sword really, none passed muster, yet the man did not really wish Lex to be happy. And while he was on that subject, why did his father want him miserable? Was it the competition or was it something darker?

Shaking the though away Lex placed his hand on the doorknob and took a deep breath. The black velvet box in his hand felt heavy. He could not help but reflect on the fact that he had been here before, in this place of excitement and terror, but it was different now.

He could breath and he could think, something he had struggled to do the last time. He pushed open the door; looking at the fire lit room he saw her sitting waiting for him. Lex smiled and closed the door behind him. He hoped this time his father would not be able to interfere.

xxxxxx

Spring came again and promised a hot summer. Ash was in Gotham for one of her visits, wanting get a little time in with Bruce before she started rehearsals for her next tour. If this one went as well as the record company hoped, she would be heading to Europe in the fall. That would keep her out of the country over the holidays, a fact she was not really happy about.

Bruce found her sitting in the solarium staring at the sunset. He watched her for a while, assessing her mood. By now she had to have heard the news, they were talking about on the radio and every gossip show on TV.

As if to answer his wondering she set aside a news paper and pulled her knees up to her chest wrapping her arms around her legs. She laid her cheek on one knee and Bruce could see her eyes were wet. Not that she was crying, just a little misty. He moved into the bright glassed in room and coughed quietly.

Ashley looked up and gave him a halfhearted smile. Bruce slipped something into his pocket and crossed to sit next to her on the bench. He picked up the paper; it was folded to the announcement section showing a picture of Lex and his bride-to-be standing close and smiling bright.

"How you holding up?" he asked gently. Ash shrugged and chuckled softly.

"Ah, I'm ok, I guess. Just facing up to the fact that closure is something I lost when I pushed him away like I did." She made a face as if she was fighting not to cry. Bruce put his arm around her shoulders. "I just wish I had taken the time to let him know I didn't hate him, I don't like what he did and I know he would have changed it if he could have. But..." she trailed off and her bottom lip began to quiver. She shrugged again and ran a hand over her eyes.

"But Lionel must be pleased, she's a 'Doctor'." Her voice dipping sarcastically. "Bet that made his day." She leaned her head against him and let a few small tears escape. He comforted her and listened to her vent. She kept saying she wanted resolution, closure, but without surrender. The detective got to thinking.

Bruce gently rocked her as his mind worked rapidly. He had an idea of how she could do this but he had to present it to her just right. He pulled his arm free and stood in front of her. She gazed up at her cousin and noted the mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"What are you up to, Bruce?" she asked feeling anxious. He held out a staying hand.

"Hear me out before you react, that is all I ask." He said warming to his idea. Ash gave him a wary look but nodded. He reached into his pocket and closed his fingers over an envelope, holding it while he pitched his idea.

"Ok, you know how I assisted Lex when he started LexCorp, right? One of my little fuck-yous to his father." His lips curled as he spoke the words making him think of how he hated Lionel Luthor. He let that go and continued with his plan.

"Well, being that I am a silent partner in many of Lex's financial endeavors, I made the list." He said handing her the lavender rectangle. Ashley took the object and inspected it. She heart pounded hard and she looked at Bruce with hurt in her eyes. He held out the hand again.

"I'm not done." he said keeping eye contact. "Now, this one of the most coveted wedding invitations of the year. It entitles me and a guest to attend. Rather then taking some bubbled headed bimbo, which I could find anywhere. I think I should take my gorgeous cousin, who is harder to find. Who happens to be a rock star adored the world over." His eyes flashed and Ashley felt herself blush at the idea. "Who happens to be the groom's ex fiancée, one he had a very hard and very public time getting over." She looked back down at the card in her hands. Bruce laughed and went on.

"Wait for it, there is more. By going with me you can get the closure you need and let him know you no longer despise him and..." he caught her chin and brought it up to look at him.

"I think you should wear a red dress." His grin was huge. "That way you can also let him know that you still feel you had the right to your outrage." He watched her eyes as she thought about it.

There was a long pause while she settled the thought into her mind. Her laughter filled the solarium with it's deep rich sound. Ashley grabbed her cousin's hand and nodded.

"Oh yes Bruce, let's do just that!"


	14. Chapter 14

The day of Lex's wedding arrived and Ashley was a mess. When Bruce had put the idea to her, it seemed like a good one. Now that she was here, it was the worst possible idea she had ever heard of.

He had to give her three shots of whisky to get her off the jet and into the limo. The ride had been a rant of reasons why she should not have come. Bruce had hid his chuckles behind his hand and helped her out of the car. She sat in the pew next to him shaking in her cranberry silk. He smiled at her and patted her knee.

"Breathe Ash, you are as pale as a sheet." He whispered to her. She clutched his hand and whispered back

"I don't know why I let you talk me into this, Bruce. I should not be here!" She leaned back against the warm wood seat and attempted to control the hyperventilation that threatened.

Then suddenly there he was, Lex. Walking out to take his place by the altar, she gasped and fisted her small hands in her lap. He was so beautiful in his tuxedo; the sight robbed her of air.

She shifted to shield herself behind a woman with a ridiculously large hat, watching him greet a couple sitting in the second row. He still had a physical effect on her, she began to tremble. She grabbed Bruce's hand again in a desperate hold.

"Bruce! I can't do this!" she pleaded. He pulled her fingers off of his and leaned closer to her.

"Ashley Lynn Embers, you can and you will. For your own good you will stay and see this thru." He said firmly. She swallowed and accepted that her cousin refused to save her from the Hell she was in.

Half and hour later the wedding had still not begun; Ashley was nearing a frantic state. The universe was punishing her she was convinced of it.

Would this wedding ever start? Was this her penalty for her pride? Someone whispered that the best man had not shown, making those around them begin to mutter. She wrapped her arms around her sides and hoped she would not pass out.

There was a flutter of activity as an incredible beautiful, young girl scurried down the isle to speak with Lex and the couple in the second row. Something was happening; the couple got up and made a hasty exit.

As they passed by Ashley got a better look at them. Good, honest looking people, salt of the earth types. The woman was lovely and red haired, while her husband was tall and rugged. They must be locals; people Lex had endeared himself too.

Once they had left the music started. Ashley's heart fell to her shoes as Dr. Helen Bryce made her way down the isle. She walked with her head high to the waiting man who smiled with eyes that shined.

Ash managed to make it thru the entire ceremony without vomiting or passing out. As the happy couple began, their walk back down the isle, the congregation stood up, all smiles and joyous faces.

Ashley clutched her cousin's arm and tried to disappear. When Lex and Helen reach their pew, Lex's eyes fell on Bruce and he smiled giving Wayne a nod. Bruce returned the nod and shifted his weight revealing the small woman at his side.

Lex stopped, his heart skipped a beat as he beheld Ashley. His feet actually refused to move; he felt the world pulse around him in an oxygen deprived moment. Helen turned puzzled eyes to him and pulled at his arm before turning her gaze on what had her new husband so entranced. She locked eyes with Ashley.

Ash stood to her full stature and smiled her most dazzling smile, she held Helen's stare. The new bride allowed a twist to her own smile and pulled at Lex once again.

That seemed to break the spell. Though it had only taken split seconds to transpire, to Lex and Ashley it had been hours. Then they were gone and Ashley could breathe on her own once more.

Getting Ashley to the reception was like pulling teeth from a sick alligator. In the limo, Bruce had handed her another drink and said they had to make an appearance, if only to protect Bruce's façade of a reputation.

She cursed him under her breath and downed the bitter liquid. As the whisky burned down her throat, she had a thought. Maybe she could just drink the whole time; maybe if she was trashed she could forget where she was and what she had just witnessed.

Bruce pulled her from the limo and guided her to the vast lawn party in the shadow of Luthor castle. Large white awnings and endless tables spread across the grass, a full string quartet played off to the side. As Bruce and Ashley moved thru the crowds, a stir went up. People recognized them both. They found an empty table in a quieter area and Bruce sat her down.

"Ok, kid. What can I get you?" he said leaning down over her. She looked up, her senses were still far too sharp.

"Something strong and make it a double." She said slapping her clutch purse on the table. Bruce chuckled and went off to find the bar.

She remained poised and unfazed to the casual eye, but inside she was falling apart. Why had she done this? What had possessed her to come here and witness this? She continued to mentally abuse herself while the party whirled around her.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to be rude, but aren't you Ashley Embers?" a voice said cutting thru Ashley's internal tirade. She turned, startled to see the girl who had come in late.

Ash noted that she was beautiful in an angelic way. Dark hair and large eyes, flawless skin, she appeared shy as she stood next to Ashley. Remembering her manners the star returned the smile and nodded.

"Yes, that's me." She said motioning to an empty chair. "What's your name?" she asked hoping this would not be too long a conversation. The last thing she needed was a fan to see her in this fucked up state. The girl giggled like a wood nymph and held out a slender hand.

"I'm Lana, Lana Lang." She said. Ashley shook her hand and smiled her best PR smile.

"Nice to meet you Lana." She floundered for a moment unsure of what to say. Grasping for anything she said the first thing that came to mind. "So are you with the groom's side or the bride's?" Dear God what had made her ask that? Lana giggled again and tipped her head.

"The groom's. Lex is a good friend. Well, I guess you could say a business partner as well." She smiled brightly. Ashley gave her a confused look.

"He owns the coffee house I run down town. It's a personal project for us both." She explained. Her eyes narrowed and she looked down for a moment. "I don't have to ask who you're here for." She said in a low voice. Ashley felt her blood go cold and she shrugged.

"Yeah, guess that's no real mystery." She laughed and it sounded hollow. Thankfully, Bruce arrived before she could say anything else stupid. He set the large glass down in front of her and turned to Lana.

"I see you have been making friends in my absence." He gave the girl his charming grin and she blushed. He extended his hand and she took it. Bruce kissed her hand and looked her in they eye.

"Enchanted, I'm Bruce Wayne, and you are?" Ashley tuned out their chatter and focused on her drink.

Let Bruce charm the girl, she had drinking to do.

Bruce managed to lure Lana away so Ash could do her drinking alone. As she tipped the glass back, a voice whispered so close to her ear that it made the skin on her neck ripple.

"Bruce did not tell me he was bringing you." The sound was still like silk and she choked on her whiskey. Slamming the glass down she held her hand to her mouth and coughed into it.

Lex patted her on the back, his hand connecting with the bare skin her nearly backless dress exposed. The contact was electrical, making the blood rush to her stomach and parts lower. Ashley shot to her feet and stumbled back. Gaining control of herself, she took a deep breath and gave him a sunny smile.

"Lex! You startled me!" she said. "Yes, I came with Bruce. I thought it was only fair, I wanted to wish you all the best." Her voice sounded false even to her ears. He watched her in that cat like way of his before returning her smile.

"Really?" he asked. "That's unexpected." Ashley felt the alcohol finally taking affect. Her fear retreated. She returned his stare and her posture relaxed.

"It was a lovely ceremony, Lex." She purred. "Helen is a beautiful woman. I hope you are very happy together." Her words were edged and Lex winced inwardly. Her initial surprise aside he had hoped she would be a little less confident, maybe show that she was hurt at all.

But no, she was wishing him well in his new marriage. Meanwhile every fiber of his being was crying out that it should have been her at his side taking those vows.

Wait, what the fuck was he thinking? Damn it did he still harbor the juvenile fantasy that she still loved him? Don't be a fool Lex! She was here to close the book and see him off. How could you think such a thing having just married another woman?

There was a moment of silence as they studied each other, then Ashley stepped forward and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. Her scent surrounded him and he had to plunge his hands into his pockets to keep from taking her into his arms.

"Take care of yourself, Slick." She whispered before walking away. Lex stood stunned for several seconds, trying to get his emotions under control. When he looked up at last, she was gone.

"Fuck." He said before turning back to the party.

xxxxxx

As the Wayne Tech jet sped back to Gotham, Ashley sat across for Bruce, still drinking. He took the bottle from her hand and shook his head.

"Ash, you are not a drinker. The only thing you are going to accomplish is making yourself sick." His tone was kind. She stuck her tongue out at him in a childish gesture and kicked her shoes across the lavish cabin. He replaced to cap back on the bottle, looking at her with concern.

"I thought this would be good for you, honey. But I see now I was wrong, you were not ready for it." He said the words slowly knowing they would rile her. That was what he hoped, he wanted her to remember that she was stronger then this. The emerald fire she shot at him confirmed his hope. She sat forward in her seat and placed her hands flat on the table.

"Don't try your reverse psychology on me 'Batman'." She said in a low voice. She was pissed off now, her sarcasm ignited Bruce's own displeasure. He slit his eyes, leaning towards her as well.

"Then stop being a 'pussy' and tell me that this outing gave you what you were seeking." His tone was deep and a tad dangerous. At moments like this a bystander would be hard pressed to not see the blood ties that bound them. The stubborn will and treacherous temper they shared had come from their mothers.

True Martha Wayne had been a lovely and kind woman, but even her husband had been known to say that when her 'Irish' was up it was best to just back away slowly. Katherine had a vacant air and sweet disposition, except when she did not get her way. Then she could be a bitch on wheels. There for it was not all that shocking that both their children had inherited that willful nature.

Ashley glared at her beloved cousin and gritted her teeth. He stared back and waited for her to speak. Neither wanting to give ground, or admit that they were over reacting. The tension in the cabin was thick and palpable. Knowing they would be at it all night, Ashley gave in first, falling back in her seat closing her eyes and sighing.

"Ok, you are right, I did get closure. Nothing made that more apparent then listening to him make his vows to her." her tone was sour. she had to swallow a few times, the emotion welling in her chest in a sudden rush. "I just didn't expect...the ...Fuck Bruce! Did you see the way he looked at her?" she said her eyes still closed tight trying to hold back the tears that squeezed out the corners.

Bruce relaxed and his heart went out to her, he had noticed the way Lex had looked at his bride and he knew it would be hard for Ash to take. She shook her head and blinked away the wet.

"Don't worry, Bruce I am not going to have a relapse or turn into a drunk. I just need to dull the pain. I will be fine in the morning." She said and began to chew her bottom lip. He looked down at the bottle in his lap and sighed.

He could not truly know what she was feeling; he could only sympathize and hope she would let him know if she needed him. Bruce stood, handed her the bottle and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"For what it's worth, I think you may have upstaged the bride, in his eyes anyway." He moved to the back of the cabin to submerge himself in his laptop and leave her to her angst. Ash chuckled bitterly and twisted the cap off. She drank straight from the bottle and thought about how to move past the pain.

xxxxxx

When the limo pulled away from the castle to carry the newlyweds off to their jet, Lex leaned back and let the tension fall away. His father had not managed to foil this day after all. Helen had forgiven him his trespass and returned just in time to marry him. Even with the no-show on Clark's part and the surprise 'guest', the whole thing had gone very well.

A feeling of satisfaction settled around him, giving him an unaccustomed comfort. He turned to Helen and his indulgent smile crumbled at the disapproval on her sharp features. Lex took her hand her fingers were stiff.

"What is bothering you?" he asked. She blinked at him and shook her head.

"Why didn't you tell me _She_ was going to there?" her voice was angry. Lex sighed and closed his eyes. He had hoped that was not the problem.

"Bruce never told me he was bringing her, I was as surprised as you were." he said bringing her cold fingers to his lips and kissing them. "Does it really bother you that much?" he asked

She looked at him, thinking of how to answer. True the look on his face had spoke of just how shocked he had been that Ashley was there. She could not believe he had faked that reaction. Still, Helen was seriously ticked off.

"She was just there to bid me best wishes. Really, there was nothing suspect about it." He said trying to get her to let it go, not wanting this to be something they took with them on their honeymoon. Helen bristled a little at his words.

"Oh, nothing suspect? Then can you tell me why you're ex fiancée attended our wedding in a red dress?" her mouth formed a straight line of anger.

Lex paused and thought about what Ashley had been wearing, honestly he had not really paid much attention to her clothing. Now that he looked back, she had indeed been in a red dress.

_Fascinating_.

Maybe Ash had not been as accepting of the marriage as she appeared. He stifled the smirk that pulled at his mouth and shrugged.

"I am sure she did not mean it how you took it, Helen. Come on, you're the one I married right?" he placated her. Helen's eyes narrowed once more and she gave in.

"True, she had her chance and she lost you. Now your mine." She leaned over and kissed him. Her hands held the sides of his face and she spoke against his lips. "_Until death do us part_."

xxxxxx

Ashley slept well into the late afternoon. When she finally crawled from her bed, she felt like complete sh!t. So much for her attempt at becoming a lush. She stumbled her way to the bathroom and took a very long shower. The hot spray massaging her shoulders and released the tightness in her muscles.

When she walked out of the bathroom in her white bathrobe she was startled to find Bruce standing in her room. He was slumped shouldered; his face was drawn and pale. She knew something was wrong, dropping her damp towel she crossed the room to him.

"Bruce, what is it? What's wrong?" she asked her voice pitching higher with her distress. He took her by the arms and guided her to the bed. His brown eyes were glassy as he looked into hers.

"Ashley, it's been all over the news... the jet that Lex and Helen were on went down in the ocean. The coastguard found her...but Lex is still missing." He spoke slowly hoping to keep her calm.

Ashley's vision telescoped a few times but she did not pass out, as he had feared. She was mute, her mind unable to grasp the things he was saying.

"They are still searching for him. The wreckage has not been located yet." He hoped by giving her all the information she would deal better. She turned her sharp eyes to him.

"Shouldn't he be in the area they found her in?" she asked her tone sharp. Bruce sighed and told her that Helen had given the coastguard a harrowing tale of how the pilot had drugged them, robbed then and then jumped. And when only one parachute had been left Lex had insisted she take it and he went down with the crippled jet. Ashley's mind found the story had a false ring to it. Bruce nodded his agreement.

"All we can do is wait and hope they find him soon." Bruce said "but we should also be prepared fro the fact that they ...may not find him." He finished in a soft voice. He knew she was in shock and pulled her still form into a hug, rubbed her back. She stared blindly unable to accept what he was saying.

It was just not possible that Lex Luthor was dead.

xxxxxx

Ashley's denial went on for the next forty-eight hours, she walked around in a daze, watching the news and refusing to eat. Alfred did his best to tempt her into eating something, anything. She was like a small wraith wandering the halls and sitting for long stretches staring out the windows. Bruce let her be, knowing she would pull herself out if it.

True enough, after two days Ash shook off her grief and faced up to the reality that Lex had not been found, most likely would not be found. He was gone and she had to continue with her life. She packed up her bags and kissed her cousin. She had rehearsals to start and a tour to get underway.

She pushed herself harder then ever, the performances were flawless. Night after night, she played to packed venues and worked herself ragged. There was not a lot of partying, Ashley would exhaust her body and return to her hotel room to sleep, alone.

She kept an eye on continued search for Lex, but her heart grew colder every day that passed with no sign of him or the plane. The days went by, cities and shows, famous faces and adoring fans, none of it made a difference to her.

The tour came to a triumphant end, Metro Records could not be happier. To anyone who did not know her well, Ashley appeared to be as happy and content as ever. But Vi could see the stress and the emotional strain wearing on her.

Vi suggested that Ash take a month off, the rehearsals for the European tour would not start until October. Ashley thought about it and agreed that she could use the break. She did not want to go to Gotham however. Being in that vast rambling manor made her feel so very empty. Instead, she went to the penthouse in Metropolis. It had been almost a year since she had stayed there.

Ashley had barely settled back in Metropolis; when Lionel Luthor announced that, he was calling off the search for his son. He would be holding a memorial the following week in Metropolis. He had Lex declared legally dead.

She sat on her sofa staring at his detestable face and the pretending he did for the cameras, and she hated him more then she ever had in her life. She hated Lionel with every ounce of her soul. The phone rang and she knew it was Bruce.

"Hey." She said she could hear him clearing his throat. "Don't worry, I am not flipping out." She told him. They talked for a while and agreed to go to Lex's memorial together. Ashley hung up the phone, walking to her room she curled up on her side in the large bed. As she lay there, she let herself remember him, really remember him.

So many different images flashed in her head, swirling and fading in and out. _Pieces of that glorious trip to France, him pressing her to the ancient wall in the village and kissing her so very hard, her heart sounded loud in her ears. Him looking at her across a crowded room, the subtle wink and the thrill that it gave her. That first kiss he had stolen in the gym, the dusky light of the room making her feel like she was floating. That way his eyes glittered when he made love to her._ She wept for almost an hour.

The morning of the memorial was irritatingly bright and sunny. Ashley dressed in simple black, pulling her hair up in a knot and covering her face with large dark sunglasses. Bruce met her at the cemetery, his garb respectfully somber he took her hand and walked with her across the grass.

They moved silently to the edge of the gathered people, she leaned against Bruce taking comfort in his strong shoulder. Ashley looked around making note of who was there, avoiding the pack of the reporters snapping pictures and taking their own notes.

Ashley saw Lana standing with some other people; that same couple from the wedding and a pretty, blond girl. She assumed they were there to represent Smallville. Briefly, she wondered where the best friend who pulled Lex from the river was.

Lionel stepped up in front of the headstone that bore Lex's name; his face wore a different mask of grief today. He began to go on about the loss of his son and how no parent should have to go thru that. He went on about Lex's destiny and what the world had lost in him. She was sure she would puke if went on much longer, the pompous windbag.

Then he was suddenly silenced by the appearance of Helen, a.k.a. 'The Grieving Widow'. She placed flowers in the bronze vase, then she and Lionel had words. They were arguing that was obvious. Lionel left in a huff and Ashley felt a begrudging bit of admiration for Helen, she had chased the old fuck off.

Bruce brought her back to the penthouse and they sat on the balcony and shared a scotch in memory of Lex. Bruce stayed for a while but had to get back, there was a new criminal mind at work in Gotham. A peculiar man they called The Penguin.

"You going to be alright, Kid?" he asked as she walked him to the door. She smiled and nodded. He kissed her on the forehead and was off.

xxxxxxx

_Two Days Later: Ashley's Penthouse_

"Ok, Sunshine. Lets see how you like being a dark haired beauty." Vi said toweling the damp hair and turning Ash to face the mirror. The thick ribbons of hair fell around her face, deep, dark and black. Vi had suggested a change would make her feel refreshed, she knew leaving behind her trademark garnet locks and making them raven wing black would cause a stir among the gossips. Vi thought with Ashley's porcelain skin tone and her green eyes the black would be stunning, and once again, Vi was right.

Once Ash's hair was dried, Vi styled it with huge fat curls like a renaissance angel. As Vi was spraying the curls to set them, Ashley's cell phone rang. She rolled her eyes and reached for the silver rectangle.

"Probably Max checking in on me like he has done everyday since I got here." She said flipping the phone open and answering it.

"Ash, have you seen the news?" it was Bruce and he sounded off kilter. Ashley felt alarm clutch her guts and she moved to the TV.

"No I have not Bruce, what's happened now?" she asked flipping the stations to CNN. If Vi had not been standing next to her, Ashley would have fallen on her ass when her knees buckled. The two girls stared at the news report with revolving emotions.

"_That's right, once again, Billionaire Lex Luthor has been found, alive and well. A fishing boat saw smoke coming from the uninhabited island where Luthor had been for the passed three months. He has suffered from a bout with malaria and severe exposure, the LuthorCorp heir has returned to his home in Smallville to recover_." The reporter smiled and turned to his colleague. "_Does this guy have nine lives or what_?"

Ashley sat on her bed, the relief that flooded her was very similar to the madness she had felt when she had her breakdown. Could it be a sick joke? No, Lex was alive.

After she had finally accepted his death, he was alive and home. Ashley began to giggle like a little girl, the giggles got stronger and she was laughing. She rolled on the bed clutching her sides, as the laughter became tears, but not sad tears. Sad was about the furthest thing from where she was. Lex was alive, that was all she could think.

xxxxxx

_Two Weeks Later: Smallville: Luthor Mansion_

Indian Summer had wrapped its long, hot fingers around the state of Kansas and held it tight like a child unwilling to surrender a sweet. The heat made everyday activities hard to accomplish. People and animals found it easier to shelter in the shade when the sun rose to it height.

Clark was glad he had a friend like Lex, with his own Olympic size swimming pool. Lex had invited him over for a midmorning swim, giving him refreshment just when the heat was beginning to get to even him.

They swam for a long time before settling under the arbor on the back lawn;Lex promised the breeze was particularly good there. The chairs were comfortable and there was ice tea. It was the first chance they had to hang out and relax since Lex had returned from the dead. Clark asked him about the crash, curious as to how his indomitable friend handled the crisis.

"You know, Clark." Lex said tipping his head and looking out over the gardens. "I had a thought the other night about how in less then three years I have almost drown twice by being trapped in a disabled vehicle that plunged into a body of water. I realized that both were transforming experiences." Lex looked back at Clark and smirked.

"The first time I'm sure I was dead, but you saved me. I didn't have a chance to think about anything before the crash. So all I have is the feeling of flying and a belief that I got a new start." He paused to sip from his glass. "This time I saw my death coming and had time to think. Many people wonder what or whom they would think of when faced with their demise. Yet there it was and I was amazed that only two people came to mind as the jet slammed into the water. I saw two beautiful women's faces and it made me fight to survive, if only to honor their place in my heart" He looked away in thoughtful silence for a moment and Clark nodded his head.

"Your mom and Helen." Clark stated and Lex chuckled. The boy looked at him with puzzlement.

"Well, your half right Clark. One of them was my mother... the other however was _not_ Helen." His tone was even and he watched the thoughts play across Clark's face. The dark head dipped as Clark figured out whom Lex was talking about.

"Oh." he said his voice low and wondering. There was a small pause. "Y-you've never talked about... her." Clark looked up at his friend, Lex made a face that said he was thinking about Clark's statement.

"Your right, Clark, I haven't." he said leaning his head back on the chair. Clark felt there was more Lex wanted to say but he was unsure of how to say it.

Clark knew about Ashley, it was common knowledge really. Plus, when Lex had come to Smallville, Clark's best friend Chloe in her usual passion for knowing all had dug up everything she could on Lex.

Clark had sat next to her in the Torch office, reading over her shoulder, all the gory details of his new friend's life. Clark had felt like he was prying and wanted her to let it go, but she clicked the next link and there were pictures of Lex and Ashley.

"Holy cow, I completely forgot he was with her!" Chloe had cried and looked at him with wide eyes. His curiosity getting the better of his judgment Clark had let her continue, the images of Lex and Ashley were rather telling. The Lex seen in them was different some how; there was one that caught Clark's attention the most, it was compelling.

A candid shot of the couple in what looked like a parking lot, they were standing facing each other Lex had her face in his hands and he was smiling. Ashley's arms were around his waist she smiled as well. The adoration that was apparent in the photo made Clark feel like a voyeur, he made Chloe stop her googleing and let it go.

"It was bad?" asked Clark with sudden boldness. Lex turned his head and looked at the younger man sideways. Clark flushed and tried to explain. "I mean, yeah I am sure it was hard...I ..I just mean was it so bad that you never talk to her or about her?" the innocence on Clark's face made Lex sigh and he straightened up.

"My father saw to it that Ashley and I broke up. He did a very thorough job. He made her believe I had betrayed her, she could not get over it." Lex's voice was bitter. Clark pushed a little more.

"So you haven't spoken to her since you broke up? Not once?" the boy was unbelieving. Lex chuckled again and raised an eyebrow.

"Actually she was at the wedding." He said. Clark was shocked; he looked at Lex with bug eyes. "Yeah that was another thing you missed, she came with her cousin Bruce Wayne. Was a big surprise to me. Boy, Helen was pissed off!" He laughed sarcastically. Clark still stunned, blinked and leaned back in his seat.

"Did you talk to her?" he asked. Lex narrowed his eyes at the boy, wondering what was his interest in this aspect of Lex's life.

"Yes I did." He said. Clark was well past being subtle.

"And..." he prompted.

"She was still sweet, still drop dead gorgeous. I was a bit of a prick, I startled her by sneaking up behind her." he looked at his friend and knew what he was fishing for. "Clark, this not a fairytale. She came to say goodbye." His tone dropped and he looked away. Clark felt bad for his friend, he had an idea though.

"Maybe you should call her... I mean now that your back and not...married anymore." He gave a sheepish smile. Lex laughed and shook his head.

"Why would I do that?" he asked as a small voice deep inside perked up at the suggestion and began whispering. Clark shrugged his huge shoulders and smiled wider.

"I dunno maybe to see if she will talk to you...maybe wants to see you?" he offered, Lex snorted and shook his head.

"Clark Kent, you are a hopeless romantic. I highly doubt she wants to see me. Ashley does not want to get a call from me..." He let his words trail off and Clark hid a satisfied smirk.

Lex did not look so certain now; he looked like he was considering the idea. My work here is done, the boy thought humorously.

"Ok, Lex if that's how you feel." Clark stood up. "I gotta get back, more work to do. Thanks for the swim." He grinned his blinding grin and trudged off. Lex watched the boy go and cursed silently.

_How did he do that? How could he be so unassuming yet insightful at the same time?_

Lex leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. Since his return to civilization, he had found it hard to be in doors for long periods of time. The shrinks said it was to be expected. He would adjust in time; he just needed to give himself a chance.

He let his thoughts drift to her, thanks to Clark's pushing he could not help it. What would she say if he were to call her? What had she thought, felt, when the world assumed he was dead? He still wanted to ask her about the red dress...that was something that gave him the slightest glimmer of hope. Maybe Clark had the right idea, maybe he should test the waters were Ashley was concerned. The real question was could he take it if she rejected him?

He did not know.

xxxxxxx

_Same Day: Metropolis: Ashley's Penthouse_

The heat hung on the city in an oppressive cloud. The waves rippled off the pavement, children busted open fire hydrants and danced in the spray. Ashley stood on her balcony, though she was above the bustle and the rush the heat was still thick.

The short linen skirt brushed the tops of her thighs and the skimpy cotton top left he midriff bare to what cool air there was but still she was sweltering. Her newly ebony hair was pulled up and pinned to the top of her head, relieving her neck from the weight and heat it tended to trap against her skin.

She sighed, she was so bored. Turning her back to the city leaning on the railing, she looked at the wide expanse of cement. The memory came up uncalled for, she was overwhelmed by the tangibility of it.

That afternoon they had christened the penthouse.

She could feel his hands on her skin, his lips on her mouth. She had sat astride him in a chair, the synchronism of their movements drawing perfect ecstasy from them. Every gasp, every moan as he thrust further into her. She could smell him, hear his voice, feel his breath on her neck. Ashley felt dizzy from the desire that blossomed in her belly.

She shook herself and moved back into the penthouse. The glass door swished shut behind her and she felt the cool air conditioning raise goose bumps on her skin. She shook her head once more and paced around the room.

It was a crazy idea, what had possessed her to even think it? But what if the pull she felt was not her imagination? This was insane, she could not do this. She was telling herself that she would not do it even as she packed a bag and grabbed her attaché case.

She was in the garage before she realized it, looking at her red Mercedes, she gave in deciding to just go with it. Before she could think again, she tossed her bags in the back seat and put the top down. Sliding behind the wheel, she turned the engine over. Gripping the steering wheel, she took a deep breath and set off.

She drove straight thru downtown and crossed the bridge with the wind cooling her skin. She put Green Day in the CD player and drove, her mind waffling back and forth over what she was doing.

She should have called, what was she doing? Not wanting to face the feeling and madness she was giving into, she pushed her logic aside. She stopped her wondering and sang along with the music.

Almost four hours later, she was lost. She had driven around the back roads of Smallville looking for the Luthor Castle._ Why was it hard to find? How did one miss an entire castle?_

She was hot and thirsty; frustration was getting the better of her. She drove into the quaint downtown and found a coffee house. The Talon glittered in the high sun; she had a fearful moment wondering if this was the same coffee house Lana Lang ran for Lex. Her need of an iced latte out weighted her apprehension.

She grabbed her purse and pulled out a pair of black eyeglasses. She slipped them on her face and exited the car.

The interior of the talon was cool and sparsely peopled. Ashley guessed it was too hot for many people to hang out in the local coffee house.

Looking around at the interior design she made her way to the back. She walked to the counter and set her bag on top. She waited for the blond behind the counter to notice her.

She ordered a hazelnut iced latte and spread her map out on the glass. This was ridiculous, why could she not find it? Maybe, a dark voice from inside her spoke up, maybe you are not supposed to be here that's why you cannot find it.

"Excuse me, you wouldn't know how to get to 2116 Beresford Lane would you?" she asked the girl. The coffee clerk gave her a shocked look and Ashley felt someone walk up on her left.

"What do you want with Lex?" a deep voice asked. "Are you a reporter?" Ashley turned and looked up and up some more. She looked into the eyes of a beautiful young man. Tall, dark and handsome, with eyes like the Indian Ocean.

Ashley was struck speechless. His face was serious and expressed his distrust of her. She gasped a little and stepped back. His eyes narrowed and he searched her face.

Just as quickly, as he had approached her a bright blush spread over his cheeks and his eyes got big. That broke her awe and she smiled. He looked around them furtively and leaned on the counter.

"I'm sorry, I didn't recognize you, the glasses threw me. Wow... so yeah..." he spoke in a whispered rush making her giggle. Ash reached out a hand and patted his arm.

"It's ok. You are actually the first person to recognize me with them on. It's kind of weird how they work." She confided in him. "Well, you know my name I see, why don't you tell me yours?" she gave him a bigger smile and he blushed again.

"Ah yeah sorry I'm Clark Kent." He held out his hand to shake and she did. A knowing look crossed her face.

"That explains why you are suspicious of people looking for the Luthor castle." She said folding her map back up. Clark looked even more embarrassed.

"Y-you know m-my name?" he stammered. She nodded and chuckled.

"Yes I read the news article on how you saved him from the river." She winked. "Quite the hero aren't you?" she teased him likening how easily he flushed. The girl brought her drink and Ashley paid for it. She took a big sip and relished the replenishing of her caffeine.

Clark watched her for moment and wondered if her being there was due to Lex having taken his advice, it warranted some investigation. She was prettier in person then she was on TV and very nice so far. He was beginning to see what his friend had liked about her. Clark cleared his throat and smiled a big smile.

"So you are going to the castle?" he asked Ashley looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Only if I can find it. That last time I was here I did not do the driving and I was a little..." She stopped it was her turn to blush. What the hell was she doing here? Why had she let herself get this far, this was stupid. Clark laughed and leaned a little closer.

"You were what?" he wanted to know what would make a rock star blush. She sighed and shook her head biting at her lip.

"I was a little drunk. It was a very difficult day for me." She said looking him in the eye. His face grew soft and she could see him sympathize. Oh So not what she needed right now, a sensitive beautiful farm boy.

"Yeah I can imagine." He said softly. He could see she was getting uneasy so he changed the subject. "I can show you how to find the castle if you like." He offered. Ashley shook out of her inner thoughts and looked around a few times.

"You know, Clark, I may have made a big mistake. I think I am just going to go home." She began to gather her things and Clark was dismayed.

"What...but I thought you were going...to see ...Lex." he asked following her as she headed for the door. Ash laughed nervously and shook her head once more.

"I don't know what I was thinking just driving here. I have no idea what he will say when I just show up." She was out the door and on the sideway, the bright sun temporarily blinding her. Ash looked up at him and gave him a fake grin.

"Can I ask you not to tell anyone I was here?" she asked Clark shook his head.

"Ashley- can I call you that?" he asked his mother's manners breaking in. she nodded and looked at the pavement.

"I think you should go and see him. He could really use a friend right now." Clark said hoping she would listen. Ashley looked up at him and shrugged.

"Hasn't he got you?" she asked Clark pursed his lips and sighed.

"I'm not that kinda friend." He said and they blushed in tandem. Clark held out a hand and made an offer.

"Look, give me a ride home and I will show you how to find the mansion. It's not far from my family's farm." She looked at his earnest face and thought quickly. Giving in to her first instinct, she shook his hand and they headed for the red car.

Ashley dropped her bag in the back and motioned him to get in. Clark folded his long frame into the small seat and she laughed, it sounded like bells to him.

"There is a slide lever between your feet." She said and he reached down to release the catch. The seat shot back and he was able to sit normally. She turned the key and revved the engine.

"This is a nice car." He said with the biggest smile she had ever seen. She cocked her head.

"Gift from a mutual friend." She replied. Clark laughed

"Yeah that sounds like Lex, he wanted to give me a truck after I pulled him out of the river." He said she smiled and shifted in to first. She looked at him again and snickered.

"He also taught me how to drive." She said and peeled out. Clark grabbed the dashboard and laughed nervously.

"Yeah I coulda guessed that."

xxxxxx

The sun had begun its downward trek as the red car sped down the dusty road. Clark looked at Ashley and raised his voice over the hum of the engine.

"So you just jumped in the car and drove here without letting anyone know?" he asked good-naturedly. She nodded, the wind whipping the long locks, which had escaped her clip, around her face.

"Got this weird feeling that I needed to see him." She flushed and looked away. "Crazy huh?" he looked at the fields as they flew by and shook his head.

"Not really, I bet he will be very happy to see you." Clark replied. Ash listened to the casual tone in his voice and felt he knew more.

"Is there something you know that you are not saying, Clark?" she turned her bright green gaze on him and he gave her an innocent look.

"I...I... just know that Lex has been down...you know...Helen and all that." He noticed her stiffen at the mention of the woman's name. He instantly felt bad. _She probably did not want to hear about Lex's wife, that was a dumb move, Kent._ He cleared his throat and tried again.

"I mean he has been different since he got back. And I think he could use a visit from an old friend, like you." He knew it sounded so incredibly lame but it was all he had. Ash shook her head and drove on.

When they reached the Kent farm, the sky was turning multicolored and Clark had a much deeper understanding of why this girl stood out in Lex's heart. She was funny and beautiful and she had been nothing but nice to Clark the whole ride home. As they pulled up in front of the lovely yellow farmhouse, he turned to her with another silly grin. He felt bad about it but he had to ask.

"Ashley...I have this friend. Her name is Chloe and we have been having a kinda hard time lately...and I was hoping..." he pulled a paper napkin from the Talon out of his pocket. "Could you give me your autograph for her?" he was bright pink and had to cast his eyes at the wadded paper in his large hand. She laughed and again it was musical to his ears.

"You know Clark, usually when guys ask me for an autograph for a 'friend', I know they full of shit. Yet somehow, when you ask I know there really is a friend." Her smiled drew the dazzling grin from him and she patted away the napkin. "But I think I can do better then that." She said and pulled the emergency break.

Before he knew it she had slipped her shoulders between the seats and was twisting around behind him, digging for something. Clark sucked in a deep breath as the bare expanse of her abdomen was brought scant inches from his arm. She shimmied and wiggled trying to find whatever she was searching for and the short skirt slipped dangerously high up her thighs. Clark though he caught a flash of white satin and turned his eyes to the window.

Oh man did he have a very clear idea of what else Lex loved about her. But he 'was' a teenage boy and despite his best intentions he looked again. The long muscles of her dancer's legs flexed and moved, her belly was taut and tone, skin looked so soft.

He pinched the bridge of his nose; try to stave off the heat that was building behind his eyes. He thought of his mom baking pies, fishing with his dad, nuns walking puppies anything other then the incredibly sexy rock star that was almost in his lap. His brain popped up with interesting facts he really didn't need like that she was only three years older the him, he could give her directions that took her in a circle and make up some other story.

_What! Clark get it together! What in God's name are you thinking? I'm not, that's the problem._

Before he could do or think anything else stupid she slipped back into her seat, a glossy color photo and a thick pen in her hand.

"Sorry that took so long, but my bag was jammed behind the seat. Now you said her name was Chloe, right?" She chuckled and uncapped the pen. He watched her write on the photo.

Once she finished, she blew on the ink to dry it then shifted the picture behind a second one he had not noticed, she wrote in it as well. Then she blew it dry too and returned the first one to the top. She handed him the pictures.

"There, one for Chloe and one fore you." She smiled and he took the photos thanking her. He slowly climbed out of the car and stood next to it for a moment. He wanted to say something witty but felt it was wrong, knowing that she was going to his best friend. Knowing that she would most likely become Lex's lover once more, before the night was over. The though brought flames to his cheeks again and he could not look at her. Ash did not seem to notice his discomfort as she released the break.

"Thank you again Clark, if I had not run into you I would have gone home." She said earnestly. Clark wasn't so sure he was completely happy with himself but shook off the hormones and gave her the directions to the castle. She thanked him again and blew him a kiss. With a wave and a scattering of gravel, she was gone.

He looked at the pictures in his hands, reading her words to Chloe.

"_To Chloe, a girl with great taste in friends, Ashley Embers._" He smiled, that would make the little blond dance with glee, and he knew it. Flipping to the bottom one, he read it.

"_To Clark Kent, I hope our paths will cross again one day, Love Ashley_" Clark beaming, turned and walked into the house.

xxxxxx

_Lex found himself walking down the center of a deserted road; the sky was gray and bleak. As he trudged he felt the hot air searing his lungs and he searched for a way out of the oppressive atmosphere. _

_Suddenly Clark was standing before him, only he was different, his face had more edges, his brows were furrowed and he looked stern._

_"Lex, you must make a choice." He said in a voice that echoed around them. He pointed to Lex's right, Lex turned to see what he indicated._

_There was a field of glittering meteor rocks that was cut by a silver path. The path lead to two enormous towers that stuck blade like into the sky. Around the bottoms of the towers, there were piles of money, gold, and lightning split the clouds, Lex felt a chill. Looking back at Clark as he pointed to the left._

_Lex saw the lawns of the castle, green and lush and a figure approached them. As it got closer Lex could tell it was Ashley, the way he always remembered her in his mind. _

_In that white sundress, her hair like coiled fire around her face, the way she looked when he proposed. She continued to approach, her bare feet sinking into the thick carpet of grass. He watched her belly swell until she was the picture of motherhood. She smiled and held out her hand to him._

_He looked at Clark again and tried to speak but his voice would not work. Clark stood straight and crossed his arms over his chest._

_"Choose, Lex. Either the answers to all your questions and the culmination of your ambitions. Or, the love of this woman and all the gifts she can bestow on you." His voice reverberated inside Lex's head. _

_Suddenly Clark was gone and he was standing in the road alone. He turned to move toward Ashley, she waited for him. But his feet would not move. He looked down and found they were stuck in the pavement as if the cement had been poured over them and left to dry. He pulled with all his might and he could hear Ashley scream._

_"Lex, look out!" he turned to look over his shoulder and saw the blazing headlights of a speeding train. Just as the train was about to mow him down_, Lex shook awake.

He was in his bedroom, shivering and sweating in the early twilight's heat. Sitting up he held his head in his hands and tried to make sense of the dream.

The images had been so vivid and tangible. He sighed, standing slowly and making his way to the bathroom, he splashed some cold water on his face. Looking in the mirror he determined he would take his dinner outside, the indoors were getting to him.

He walked down to the patio, sat in the gradually cooling air, and let his mind settle.

xxxxxx

Robert Phillips was one of the people happiest about Lex's return from the dead. In the three months Lex was gone, Robert had chaffed under the employment of Helen, or as he liked to call her, The Capitol C.

Now that Lex was back and she was gone, Robert was head of security once more. He would do whatever Lex needed him to do as long as he never had to work for -that woman' again.

He didn't even mind pulling the evening shift with the rookie, gave him time to reflect. When the small red Mercedes came cruising down the road, he could not believe his eyes.

"Hot Damn!" He said under his breath. He knew this car and as it pulled up next to the guard booth the girl smiling at him from behind the wheel made him grin in return.

"Well Robert Phillips, it's good to see you! How have you been?" Ashley said leaning over the side of the car. He stepped down to speak with her.

"I am well. It's very good to see you, Ashley." He paled for a second. "I mean Miss Embers." He was appalled at his lack of formality. She laughed and swatted at him.

"Robert, don't be silly, if there is anyone who can use my first name it's you." She said with a shake of her head. She looked toward the castle and then back at the guard. "Is he home?" her eyes flashed at Phillips and he nodded.

"Yes, he has been home all day." He replied. She reached out a hand and grasped his.

"Robert, I want to surprise him. Will you help me?" she fluttered her lashes at him and tried not to blush. He smirked and nodded.

"For you Ashley, I will do that. Drive up to the front, I will have Darius meet you." She squeezed his hand and giggled.

"Thank you, Robert. It really is great to see you." She said and he waved her thru the gates. The new guard stepped next to Phillips and looked stunned.

"Was that really..." he started to say and Robert interrupted him

"Yes, it was." He smiled and thought his boss was going to be one happy man.

xxxxxxx

Ash parked her car near the front door and smiled at the large dark skinned man who stepped forward to help her with her bags. He led her inside thru the vast foyer, down a long hall to a large room, he pointed to the French doors that were open to catch the evening breeze.

"Mr. Luthor is on the patio. Will there be anything else, Miss?" he asked politely. She shook her head and thanked him. He left her standing in the middle of the room.

Ashley felt like her lungs had stopped working, her heart was pounding in her temples. She could see him silhouetted against the darkening sky.

Did she make the right choice? Would he be happy to see her as Clark had assured her? There was only one way to find out. She slipped her sandals off and padded toward him on bare feet.

Lex watched the evening roll across the Kansas countryside, it was a magnificent sight. He sighed in frustration and indecision, she kept coming to mind, the dream had felt so real. He could feel her in the dream, her presence, and her spirit.

Suddenly the scent of lilacs and spices filled his senses, his stomach clenched and he felt his body harden in response. He had to be hallucinating. A hand came down on his shoulder and he was sure he was dreaming again.

"Good to see you alive, Slick." her smoky voice ran up his spine. He was afraid for a moment to turn and look at her. He had imagined her so many times, always been disappointed that it was just his fantasy. Testing the waters, his hand found the one on his shoulder, and he turned his eyes to the woman standing at his side.

She was there, she was real and he sucked in a breath. This was not a dream or his mind playing tricks, Ashley was there.

She had a small funny smile on her lips, she was windblown and exquisite, and her face was with out make up, her natural beauty all she really needed.

He stood up quickly and stared at her, plainly too stunned to speak. She felt frightened suddenly, his silence making her second-guess her choice to come.

Maybe he was still angry about her leaving him. But God, was he beautiful, he was dressed in light linen in deference to the hanging heat. The fabric clung to his body leaving no guessing as to how tone his abs were. Ashley licked her lips because her mouth was suddenly very dry. He blinked and held out a hand to her

"You're really here?" he asked, she nodded. There were several long seconds as they continued to stare into each others eyes. He shook himself and grabbed her hand pulling her into his arms. His mouth found hers and he delved deep into a sweetness he never thought to taste again.

She kissed him back her knees giving out a little and she clung to him as if no time had passed at all, her body pressing to his. As the kiss ended his hands moved up to her face mapping every inch and on into her hair. His eyes traveled over the dark strands in his fingers.

"Do you like it?" she whispered. He looked back into her eyes and nodded, his fingers tracing the edges of her lips.

"I cannot believe you're here." He whispered back. He kissed her again, this time with more passion, pushing her against the stone wall of the castle. The longing he felt for her was almost painful, making him insistent.

Now his hands had a mind of their own, roaming down her mostly exposed flesh. Her own hands slipped under the light tee shirt and around to his back trailing over the warm skin. Their hips ground into each other, making her gasp at the rub. His fingers closed around her breasts and he dragged him thumbs across her nipples, which stood erect to his touch.

She hissed against his lips and he laughed a little. He pulled his head back and looked at her, her face flushed and glistening in the light filtering from inside. He had a thought and placed a nipping kiss on her lips before grasping her by the hand and pulling her into the open air.

They walked thru the vast gardens, the air thick with the scent of herbs and flowers. She followed his lead, not knowing where he was taking her.

Lex brought her to the rose garden, guiding a path to a shadowed corner under the rose arbor. He pulled Ashley down on the grass with him. Lex studied her face in the rising moonlight, she was nervous he could read it in her green eyes. He had to know, the need pushing him to break the silence.

"Ashley, why did you come to me?" he asked in a hushed voice. Ash shuddered and bit her lip. She reached her hands out to clasp his.

"I just felt the need to see you, it was as if I could feel you pulling on me." She said casting her gaze away as if she was embarrassed.

A strong wave of lust rolled up from his groin, making he almost dizzy with the intensity. He let his fingertips run down the length of her arm, her skin moist and heated.

"I guess I was." He confessed in a breathy voice. "You have been on my mind all day." He moved closer to her never breaking eye contact. Gently he found the edge of her top and drew it over her head. Her milk white skin glowed in the silvery light, he leaned over to place his lips on the rise of her breast.

The tenderness in his action making her sigh deeply. Ashley brought her hands up to cup the back of his head, holding him to her chest. Tasting the salt and sweet of her skin he moved his lips over her, tongue making lazy circles.

His hands pushing her shoulders down on the grass, he covered her body with his. His knee pressing between her legs with slow pressure, while his mouth feasted on her neck. Her hands pulling at the fabric over his torso needing to feel his skin against hers, she fought with the shirt pulling and twisting it up and out of her way.

Lex sat back on his heels and tore the shirt off, looking down at her spread out before him; he felt a want so sharp it made the breath hitch in his lungs. How many times since she left had he wanted her, needed to feel her beneath him? She was finally here, in the flesh and he was going to make it worth the trip.

"Is this what you came here for?" he asked his thoughts getting dark for a moment. She propped her body up on her elbows and gave him an honest look.

"I didn't know what I came here for, Lex. I just wanted to be with you." She said and he moved back down to her.

His kisses drawing gasps due to their depth, he slid his hands under the small skirt and caressed her hipbones searching for the edges to the fabric that kept her sex from him. He wanted to remember everything about her, touch every part he could, taste her; know her as he had in the past.

He found the elastic and pushed his fingers underneath, she was wet and hot already. She moaned as he brushed the swollen nub with his fingertip, he moved his mouth to her hard pink nipple and drew it into his mouth. His finger moved more forcefully over her clit.

The duel sensations made her squirm and buck, Lex let his fingers delve lower and into her velvet channel while keeping his thumb on her button. Ashley moaned in that one way he loved, his fingers moved deeper into her.

Not wanting to be out done she slid her hands down his chest and let one small palm slide into his pants. He felt her heated hand wrap around his shaft and he groaned against her breast.

She stroked him deftly knowing just what he liked, never having forgotten. He circled her nipple once more before claiming her mouth again. Every time her hand moved down his cock, his tongue thrust deeper into her mouth while his fingers moved vigorously into her.

He could feel her tighten and relax and tighten again as she approached climax. Her hand slowed as the wave took over; she shuddered and let out the sweetest sound Lex had ever heard.

Unable to take much more foreplay, he pulled away again and removed his pants. Ashley still dazed with her orgasm, moved slower and he had to help her pull the white satin panties off.

He did not give her a chance to remove the skirt, he grabbed her knees and shifted his hips between her thighs. She felt him push into her with a swift and deep thrust. The stretch was almost too much, she had not been with any men since him and he set a rapid tempo. She cried out her head thrown back against the earth.

She dug her nails into his shoulders while her buried himself in her to the hilt over and over again. His breath was short he felt as if he had come home, as if this was where he belonged, right here inside this fragile woman in his arms.

Lex moved his hands up into her long now dark hair and pulled tight, knowing she liked it. He bit her on the crux of her neck and shoulder, hearing her gasp in his ear and she lifted her hips to catch his thrusts.

He plunged his hips with growing passion, the prickling sensation rushing over his skin and she pulsed around him again her second climax rushing in fast. He watched as the orgasm shook her, holding his own off only long enough to witness the lovely expression on her face.

She wrapped her arms and legs around him in a fierce grip as the ecstasy rippled thru her in continuous waves. Lex followed right behind her, groaning and calling her name as he pressed his face to her neck and came violently inside her.

They held on and road the falling sensation to it's end. Lex breathing hard against her shoulder as he sought air for his deprived lungs. She feathered her fingers over his back making delicate designs in the perspiration between his shoulders.

Lex raised his head and kissed her with great tenderness. His hands finally letting go of her hair, his fingers trailing down her face and neck to her shoulders.

"Ashley...Oh God how I have longed for you." He confessed, feeling like he had to tell her everything that was in his heart tonight. Her lips pressed together as she tried to hold back the sob that was forcing its way out. The tears slipped from the corners of her eyes and he was dismayed.

"No baby, don't...don't cry." He said before kissing the wetness from her face. "You're here now...that's all that matters to me." He whispered. She smiled thru her tears and held his face in her long fingers.

"Lex, I thought you were dead, it nearly killed me." She said in a broken voice. He closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to hers.

"But I'm not, and one of the reasons I am not is because of you. I knew I had to get back to you one last time." He said realizing he was still inside her; he shifted his hips and moved to lay next to her in the soft grass. He ran his fingers over her belly and smiled.

"You're here now and I am not letting you get away again." He replied. Ashley looked at him and was torn by his words; she was both delighted and terrified by them. That made her feel very odd indeed.


	15. Chapter 15

The room was lit only by the moon that slanted thru the open window. Ashley leaned against the headboard of Lex's bed and watched him. He was sleeping so peacefully, his cheek pressed to her belly; legs entwined with hers, hands holding her tight even in his slumber. Her fingers caressed the side of his face and she wondered how she had gotten here. It was not what she had expected when she had woken up that morning.

The passion in the garden had been so intense and it had reached into her very being, fanning the flame that had never died. She had never lost that spark for him, she had tried to smother it so many times but it refused to die. Just like Lex, it could not be killed.

Stumbling and laughing they had made their way into the castle and up to his room. Lex had snagged a bottle of merlot on their way, wanting to share it with her. he opened it and they shared a glass, the rich vintage bringing back memories for both. He never let her get too far away, his hands on her constantly. He had asked her again why she was there, she gave him the same answer but added that she would have turned back when she got lost had it not been for a friend of his she bumped into while getting coffee. Lex had smirked, a knowing look in his eyes.

"Let me guess, Clark Kent." He said she chuckled and nodded. He shook his head and hugged her closer.

"Yeah I was talking to him about you this morning, he kept urging me to call you. I told him he was a hopeless romantic." He ran his hands down her back slowly. "Guess I was wrong, huh?" he laughed. They sat in the window seat and let the soft wind blow over them. She with her back against his chest, he was so close with arms around her, his lips on her ear. They talked about things that had happened since they had parted. There was some laughter, some tears and more kissing.

"I cannot get enough of you." he breathed against her neck his hands moving over her body in covetous motions.

They had worked their way to his bed and made love again, this time much slower, taking more time to savor each other. Then he had told her he wanted her to stay the weekend. She agreed, though she was still hesitant.

Ashley could not explain the trepidation she felt. What was it that made her stop and tremble in apprehension? She feared letting it get too powerful but it seemed to be a moot point. Be honest Ashley, she thought to herself, what are you afraid of?

She feared Lionel Luthor, she knew he would come down on them like a rain of fire if they rekindled their relationship; the man would do what he could to break them up again. Lex had told her about the double cross Lionel orchestrated with Helen. It made her sick to think that they had gotten so close to killing him. What would he do if Ashley was back in Lex's life?

He shifted against her and his hands smoothed over her hips, he mumbled incoherently and settled once more. She looked at him and her heart felt tight and full, she did still love him so. His face was clear in the soft light, the angles and lines sharp. Yes he was the man who held her heart, it was foreign to think she had expected that feeling to go away. There was nothing to compare the way he made her feel, the way they connected on a physical level was powerful. He could make her come so easily; it was not even an effort.

Ash tipped her head back and closed her eyes, there was a turmoil brewing in her soul and it would only get bigger before it went away. She inched herself down the bed and Lex moved in his sleep, allowing her to curl her body to his and hold him. Sleep did not find her for a while.

xxxxxx

_Metropolis: LuthorCorp Tower: Lionel's Office._

The heat still held the city in its fist, for those without climate control it was hellish. High in his penthouse office, Lionel Luthor did not feel it, his office a pleasant temperature. Not that he noticed. He was submerged in his mind. He had a very hard choice to make and he felt an unusual emotional tug in making it.

If he wanted to keep himself from jail he had to make this happen, he had to sacrifice his son. He had looked at all other options; there was nothing else he could do. He had to play this hand out to the end. Lex had pushed him to do this, he could not understand why.

The phone beeped and startled Lionel out of his inner thoughts; he glared at the caller id and opened the cell with irritation.

"What is it?" he barked. The voice on the other end was deep and business like.

"Situation 23 has occurred, what are your orders?" Lionel cursed and rubbed his left temple with two long fingers. This was not what he needed right now, it would upset too many plans. His head was beginning to throb, he would have to make some changes.

"Stay neutral I will get back to you with instructions. For the time being continue to observe, take note of any change and report it to me." Lionel snapped the phone closed and hurled it down on the desk.

He looked at his computer monitor and double clicked a numbered file. The page opened and displayed numerous photos, all taken with night vision cameras. He leaned back in his seat, his eyes narrowing.

"Seems I will be needing this evidence after all." He said to himself. "It is a shame." He stood and walked to the end of the desk, he picked up a slender silver remote control and pointed it at a dark screen. The blank surface blinked to life and showed surveillance footage from a bank

As he watched a string of men dressed in ski masks bustled out of the vault with bags in their hands. They were almost to the door when a dark figure descended from the ceiling. The figure revealed it's self to be The Batman.

There was a short scuffle and he took out most of the men. Then a rail thin man in an odd costume covered in question marks began to struggle with him, in the wrestling, The Batman's cowl was ripped off. Lionel paused the image and stared at the very clear shot of Bruce Wayne. Lionel shook his head and walked to the window

"Yes, yes, such a damned shame."

xxxxxxx

_The Next Day: Smallville: Luthor Castle _

Ashley rolled over and rubbed her eyes, the early morning sun was peaking over the horizon. She could feel that the bed was empty and she looked around with sudden worry.

The large room was empty; she sat up, rolling to set her feet on the thick carpet. She saw her attaché sitting next to the small desk near the window; she got up pulling the sheet with her. She draped her body in the Egyptian cotton and walked to the bag. As she bent to open it, her cell phone began to chime.

She fished it out and saw it was who she figured it would be. Pressing the button, she held it to her ear and tried not to laugh

"Hey, Vi." She said. Lex walked into the room and smiled at her. She returned it and held up her hand. "No I am sorry, I should have called you. Yes, yes I am just fine. Where am I... well... I'm in Smallville."

She closed her eyes anticipating a loud reaction from her friend, but there was none. "Oh, well yeah, ok I will ...ummm...I don't know, yes I remember. Ok, love you too. Bye." She turned off the phone and dropped it back into her bag. She twisted her fingers in the sheet around her body and felt an odd bout of shyness overtake her. Lex leaned against the doorjamb and studied her change in mood.

"That was Vi, I take it." He said she nodded.

"She says hello and she is very glad your not shark bait." Lex snickered and shook his head.

"Yeah Vi would look at it that way." He moved casually toward her and she pulled her wrap tighter not sure what she was scared of just knowing she was suddenly frightened. Lex ran his hands down her shoulders and cocked his head.

"Baby, what's the matter?" he questioned gently. She shrugged and looked at the floor.

"I don't know...I'm just uneasy..." she shivered despite the quickly rising temperature. "I feel like we are floating above reality, in an unreal space and any moment the world is going to come crashing back in. Just now I was sure Vi was going to go off on me for being here, but she didn't. She was tickled, glad that I had come to see you." she looked at him with confusion. "That's what I mean by unreal." He looked her in the eye and his face became very serine.

"Ashley, I will not let anything or anyone ruin this again. I will not let anyone hurt you, that includes me." He said and leaned down to kiss her. She dissolved at the touch of his mouth; he could spellbind her with a kiss.

That was how it all started wasn't it, she thought to herself. He removed her fingers from the edges of the sheet, letting it drop and pulled her bare form against him.

"How about a nice long shower? I bet that will make you feel...much better." He suggested with a mischievous glint in his eye.

The day continued to grow warm as the sun climbed higher into the sky. Ashley was delighted that Lex had cleared his schedule to spend the whole weekend with her.

He showed her around the immense castle giving her the full history on various items and antiques. He asked her what she wanted to do, how did she wish to spend the day. Ashley thought about it and considered her options.

"How about a drive thru this bucolic little town you now call home?" she offered with a sly smile. Lex laughed and hugged her affectionately.

"That is something we can defiantly do." he answered.

xxxxxx

_Metropolis: Luthor Penthouse_

Lionel glanced over his image in the mirror one last time before exiting the room. He wanted to be sure his appearance was properly imposing, he had a key move to make and every little bit would help.

He straightened his tie and flipped his long mane of hair back. Yes, he would make a very sincere impression on Miss Embers. He smirked to himself and walked out.

His helicopter was ready when he reached LuthorCorp tower. Wasting no time, he climbed in and buckled up, he had things to do and no time for chitchat.

"Smallville." He barked to the pilot and turned his face to the window.

The trip was uneventful and as always quite fast. The chopper touched down on the lawns and Lionel got out. He was greeted by three of Lex's security men.

"Mr. Luthor. We did not expect you today." The first man said with the proper respect. Lionel snorted and brushed past him.

"Where is my son?" he threw the words back over his shoulder. The men scrambled to catch up with his brisk stride.

"He is out, Sir. He has a guest..." he was interrupted by another snort from the senior Luthor.

"I know he has a 'guest'." There was sarcasm in his voice. "When will he back?"

"We really don't know, Sir." They had entered the castle, all three men stopped and watched as Lionel continued down the hall.

"Typical! I will wait for him in the study." He said coolly.

Lionel shut the door and walked to Lex's desk. With Lex out entertaining his strumpet, Lionel had a chance to do some poking around.

He sifted thru the files on the desk but found them to be financial and productivity reports from the plant. He should have known his son would not leave anything sensitive out with in reach.

His attention turned to the file cabinets hidden in the old oak sideboard. Again, he found nothing of real value and he was frustrated. Giving up for the time being he got himself a drink and sat down to wait.

It was three hours before Lex and Ashley returned to the castle. The ride thru Smallville had enchanted her, giving her a new view on small town charm. They walked into the cool shadows of the building, arms around each other and laughing.

Lex opened the door to his study and his face fell. Why did his father always show up when he was least wanted? He could feel Ash go still and silent at his side. The girl almost hid behind him, her fear having manifested in the flesh.

"Dad." Lex's voice was hard. "What brings you to Smallville on this hot day?" he was on guard, the only reason Lionel was there was to fuck with him and he knew it.

"Lex, does a man need cause to visit his son who has come back from the dead?" he smiled his oily smile and cast his gaze on Ashley. "Miss Embers, how delightful to see you again." His voice dripped with sugar. "What a pleasant surprise." He arched one brow and sipped from his glass.

Lex turned his head to her and caught the terror in her eyes, then faced his father once more.

"Do not speak to her." Lex said in an iron voice. "And lets cut the bullshit, Dad. Your here because one of your spies told you I had company. Yes, I know you have moles in my staff, I have not found them yet but when I do I will be sure to send them back to you." he crossed to stand before Lionel, effectively blocking the other man's view of Ashley.

"So don't try the old shtick of the paternal concern and care. I don't buy it, I never bought it and I don't know why you keep trying to use it." He glared down at his father and watched for the man to blink.

Lionel laughed and shook his head. He shifted to look at Ashley.

"The time on the island has made him paranoid." He said condescendingly. Lex stepped to block his view once more.

"I said." He spoke thru gritted teeth. "Do Not Speak To Her." Lex's eyes became a deadly silver and Lionel opened his mouth to respond, at that precise moment the cell phone in Lex' pocket rang.

Cursing, Lex pulled the phone out and looked at the display. It was the operations manger at the plant; the man would only be calling if there were major problem. He cast a suspicious eye at his father and turned away to answer the call.

As Lex turned his back, Lionel caught Ashley's eye, she took an involuntary step back, hitting the door with her shoulder. Lex became agitated and his volume got higher.

"What do I pay you for? Don't tell me you need me to hold your hand thru this!" he stalked to his desk and searched for a folder. While Lex was distracted, Lionel got to his feet and moved toward Ashley. She retreated into the hall hoping to flee him and hide in Lex's bedroom.

"Just a moment, Miss Embers." Lionel's voice froze her with her foot on the first step. She turned and looked up at him squaring her shoulders and swallowing her fear. Lionel spoke in a low but direct tone.

"There is something we need to discuss, but now is not the time." He let his eyes roam over her and his smile got predatory. She felt her skin crawl and she bristled at last.

"I have nothing to speak to you about." Ash spat and made to turn away. He caught her by the arm and pulled her closer, his grip was hard and a little painful.

"You will speak to me, my girl, or Lex and your cousin will pay for it!" his sibilant words struck her blood cold. She started at him with wide unblinking eyes.

"The last thing you want is your cousin's _nocturnal_ activities to be exposed, and I know you do not wish my son any harm, but refusing to meet with me will bring him just that."

His face was inches from hers and she watched his eyes trail down to her neck, focusing on the shadowed bruise left by Lex's exuberance in the rose garden. Lionel reached out and let one long finger trace the edge of the mark and a dirty smile spread over his lips.

"I will say that my son does have very good taste in women, they are always beautiful if not very bright." She winced at the insult and he thrust a small white card into her numb fingers.

"Call me when you return to Metropolis, and we will talk." He grinned lasciviously once more before marching away.

Ashley felt her knees give out and she hit the step with a thud. The trembling started as she clutched the small white card and the tears began to fall.

_He knew about Bruce...Dear God Lionel Luthor knew about Bruce!_ She felt like she was caught in a sinking ship with no way out. Scrambling to her feet, she ran up the stairs.

As she disappeared around the balustrade Lex emerged from the study and was instantly alarmed. He took off after her, spanning the steps two at a time.

"Ash! What happened?" he hollered after her. He could hear that she was crying and he felt that black dangerous anger sweep over his brain. If that son of a bitch had done anything to her, Lex was truly going to kill him.

He caught up with her in the hall outside his room. Wrapping his arms around her from behind, he halted her fleeing. She shook in his arms and he had to crush another wave of vicious anger. His hands turned her to face him and he lifted her chin so he could look in her eyes.

"Ashley, tell me what he did." Lex's voice was calm but very serous. She blinked and sucked in a shuddering breath.

Should she tell him? Would it help or would that only make the problem bigger? Lex would be so incredibly angry, he could do something drastic. She did not think she could live with the guilt if Lex killed his own father because of it. That Lionel was a man who warranted dying was not the point; Lex did not deserve to be made a murderer because of her.

There was also Lionel's threat of harm coming to Lex, Ashley felt her head whirling in circles, and she did not know what to do. In a panic, she chose to avoid the subject and launched herself into his arms.

"Oh Lex! He just scares me... he did not really do anything... he insulted me." She fibbed hoping he would buy it, praying she could fix this before it hurt the two people she loved the most. She tucked the card into her sleeve and held onto Lex tighter.

He spoke softly and held her, her trembling did not stop but her tears had. He was confused and concerned. The Ashley he knew was much stronger then this. What had his father said to shake her so badly? He asked her and she raised her wet face to him.

"He noticed this " she let her fingers brush over the mark and Lex's eyes narrowed. "And he said you always had good taste in women that they were beautiful though not very bright." She pressed her cheek to his chest once more.

"I did not like him being so close and touching me. It was upsetting." She laid it on thick and Lex bought it all. He soothed her with gentle hands and quiet words. She raised her head once more and sought his mouth with hers.

The kiss took Lex's breath away, she was a well of need, hot and wanting in his arms. She pulled at him, drawing him into the bedroom with all the strength in her small body. He followed her lead his foot kicking the door shut behind them; she pulled at his belt buckle with nearly frantic fingers.

The clasp gave way and she moved her fingers to the zipper, Lex shifted his mouth to her neck nibbling his way down the white expanse. He groaned and pressed his face to her cheek as her hands slipped into his pants, wrapping around his hardening cock.

She giggled softly and pushed his slacks off his hips, they pooled around his feet as she followed their descent to the floor. As she squatted down she slipped the card in her pocket and forgot about it.

Lex looked down to watch her stroke him slowly, her pink tongue wetting her full lips in anticipation. She glanced up at him and looked him in the eye as she took his length into her mouth. The searing wetness of her maw was staggering Lex's head fell back and he moaned rather loud.

Ash moved her tongue in circles, sliding around his thickness; he filled her mouth pushing against the back of her pallet. She continued to work him, drawing the most undignified sounds out of him and it almost made her smile. She could feel him pulsing on her tongue, and knew he was getting close.

His hands had found their way into her hair, pulling out the clip that held the long silken locks up, he buried his hands in their depths.

Shifting his footing, Lex followed her pace, his hips moving to meet her lips with each plunge. He marveled at how good she felt and her skill had not faltered at all. If anything it improved, which puzzled him a little, she had confessed that she had not been with any other men since him, curious.

Lex did not want to end this session so quickly he pulled way from her velvet mouth and yanked her too her feet. He kissed her swollen lips with great force. Ash thought she might swoon under his attention. His hands pulled at her clothing as his mouth blazed over her skin.

He took her to the floor in a fit of impatience; he hiked her shirt up and freed one breast from the cup of her bra. His hungry lips clamped down on the quivering nipple and searching hands worked open the clasp of her shorts. He wrenched the shorts down off her hips and dipped his fingers into her satin panties.

The sound she made when his fingers thrummed her clit almost made him come. She arched to his hand and practically mewed. He removed the shorts and underwear with less tolerance then he had barley shown already. All Lex wanted was her naked and to be inside her NOW.

Once they had stripped them selves of the offensive clothing, Lex pulled her to the table; he shifted her until she was sitting on the wide, round, wood, surface. He pushed himself between her thighs and caught her lip in his teeth, biting hard enough to make her gasp.

His hardness hot against her skin, he investigated her folds with searching fingers, testing her wetness, seeing if she was ready for him. She held his shoulders wanting him as close to her as possible, he took his shaft in his hand and positioned himself at the entrance to her sex.

He paused and studied the moment before it passed, wanting to remember the look in her eyes, the scent of her all around him and the beat of her heart that he could feel against his fingers. Closing his own eyes, he thrust into her.

Jointly they moaned and the rhythm started. Having her higher up gave him better leverage and he plunged all the way into her with every stroke. Her teeth found his neck and she bit firmly as he thrust into her harder.

He hissed and took her wrists in his hands then pinned them down on the table forcing her to lay back while he fucked her. Releasing her arms, one hand slid over her belly, pressing the taught muscles as they flexed. The other moved to cup one breast and pinch the nipple sharply. All the while, he moved in and out of her, her breath coming in short gasps, her pleasure mounting quickly.

He could feel her quivering around him, and he knew this was going to be shorter then he wanted. She was just too hot, too wanton, he could not hold out against her climax. She shuddered and clenched him tight, her ecstasy coming out in a full-throated moan, her back arched off the table and Lex slipped over the edge after her.

The blinding pleasure robbed him of breath, he groaned deeply, and he spilled himself into her. He held both her breasts in his hands; his head back as the last wave shook him.

Leaning over her on his elbows he attempted to catch his breath. The heat of the day making them both drip with their exertions. He smiled a contented smile and kissed her lips.

"I love you, Ashley. I always have." He said with sincerity. She took his face in her hands and kissed him back.

"I love you too, Lex."

xxxxxxx

_Later That Night: Lex's Bedroom_

The day's heat had given way to a lively rainstorm; it took the sweltering temperature down rapidly. In it's wake it left a fresh clean scent and a temperate climate. The castle was quiet and dark, all activity having come to a halt when the master had retired for the evening.

Ashley slumbered in the crook of Lex's arm. He absently stroked her skin with his fingers while he pondered her encounter with his father. She had been so very frightened and then her mood shifted swiftly, she went from cowering to red hot in the blink of an eye. However, despite the unbelievably sizzling sex, she had never really given him the full story.

His gaze fell to her face tucked against his shoulder and he felt his heart lighten, when he looked at her the world seemed right and safe. He could not imagine how he had gotten on for three years without her.

He did not want to dwell on the fiasco of marrying Helen, not when he had this perfect little Goddess in his bed. He toyed with the idea of waking her, rousing her from her dreams to have her again right now.

She had gotten into his blood once more; he knew he would never get over the way his body responded to her. Never get over how his soul felt full and healed with her in his space.

He loved watching her sleep, something else had had missed a great deal. He had never known another woman who could be so beautiful when she slept.

As if she could feel his stare Ashley began to move in her sleep, her brow furrowed and she mumbled. Rolling over presenting her back to him, she seemed to be struggling with something in her dream. Lex sat up and reached out a hand to try to calm her. She began to thrash her mumbles became clear words.

"NO! I... have to tell... Bruce! NO... I can't... I-I... NO! You can't take him from me again!" She was almost screaming, Lex took her by the shoulders hoping to wake her. He spoke loudly but calmly.

"Ashley! Ashley, baby, wake up!" he held her as she tried to roll again her legs were tangled in the sheet. She blinked and shook her head, her breathing was harsh and she clutched him with her hands.

"Oh, wow." She gasped. "I'm sorry. I was dreaming." She sighed and lay back on the pillow. Lex was perturbed. He sat on his heels and waited for her to expound on her dream.

She looked up at him and knew she could not dance thru this like before. She attempted a stall, she needed to know what she had been doing and or saying.

"It was a nightmare." She said slowly. "Did I scare you?" she reached out her hand to caress his knee. Lex narrowed his eyes.

"Ashley, what were you dreaming about?" he asked quietly. She shrugged and rubbed her eyes.

"I don't really remember, it was all kind of mixed up." She mumbled thru a yawn. He could tell she was dodging the subject, not out and out lying, but not the whole truth either.

She cocked her head and leaned up on her elbows, he tried to not be distracted by the subtle bounce of her bare breasts and focused on her eyes.

"Ashley, you were screaming and thrashing around." He said. "You were saying No and that you had to tell Bruce and you can't take him from me again. Does any of that ring a bell?" his eyes were worried and she felt awful, she did remember the dream, vividly in fact. She just could not tell him about it if she wanted to keep him safe. Ashley reached into her mind and pulled on the first thing that would fit.

"It's an old nightmare." She pitched her voice lower and caste her eyes to the wall. "It's about Bruce and when he went away, and I guess it's just a fear that I will lose him again." She said. Lex shook his head.

"Now you are lying to me Ashley and the only time I can remember you ever lying to me was the night we met." Lex was getting angry and it was starting to show. Ash fumbled to a sitting position, still not looking him in the eye.

"Why do you think I am lying, why would I lie about a dream, Lex?" she asked trying logic. He moved back to the end of the bed and watched her with dark eyes for a moment.

"There is only one thing I can think of that would make you lie about something like this...and we both know what it is, Ashley." His voice dropped lower and she felt the hair on the back of her neck rise.

"What did my father really say to you today...and do not lie." He left her no doubt he would know if she did. She sighed deeply and pulled her knees up to her chin, wrapping her arms around her legs and looked at him with fear.

"He wants to speak with me," She said in a small voice. "When I get back to the city." Her eyes were huge and he could see her beginning to shake, squashing the desire to hold her, Lex focused on what she was saying.

"What does he want to talk to you about?" he asked the bitterness in his voice making her flinch. She chewed her lip and tried to slow her pounding heart.

"I am not sure, I assume about us...he did not really say...what he did say was that if I refused, which I tried to do...he..." she trailed off her eyes now filled with tears. Lex clenched his hands at his sides and urged her to continue.

"He what, Ashley?" Lex prompted. She sucked in a breath and squeezed her eyes closed.

"He said he would see that harm came to you and he would expose Bruce's secret." The words came out in a rush followed by a sob. "Lex! He knows about Bruce! I cannot let him do this." She clutched her small hands tight and spoke around her tears.

"I was afraid if I told you, you would get so mad and do something crazy. If I told Bruce...I would feel dreadful for having gotten him into another bad position. I didn't know what else to do, Lex." She was crying now and he understood why she had hidden it from him.

The fear Lionel had evoked in her must have been paralyzing. Regretting having to be so hard with her, he moved back up the bed and took her into his arms.

The anger was sitting toward the back, but it was there and it was big. He would have to deal with that in the morning, right now he had to quell the fears of his lover and assure her that nothing was going to go wrong.

"I'm sorry he did that Ashley. I should have never let him near you." he said into her hair. She looked up at him she was confused.

"Why should you be sorry, Lex? You cannot control him." She said. He kissed her wet cheek and threaded his fingers into her hair.

"I am sorry that you had to be any where near him. And I promise, I will not allow it again." He said with dark conviction. She shivered in his arms.

That was what she was afraid of.

xxxxxxx

_The Next Morning: Luthor Castle_

Ashley rushed into Lex' study her eyes darting around the room frantically. He was not there, she cursed and pulled out her cell phone.

Where had Lex disappeared too? He had told her he had something to do as she climbed into the shower, and then he had vanished. She dialed his cell and waited with one foot tapping.

Something scary and sinister was mounting in her belly; she dreaded what Lex could be up to. The line rang twice before he answered.

"Hey baby, miss me already?" he asked his voice merry; she could hear the hum of a car engine in the background.

"Lex, where are you?" she asked hoping she did not sound too shrill.

"I have some business to attend to in the city. I will be back before dark, don't worry." He chuckled and her soul shrank.

"Lex, please tell me you are not going to confront your father about what he said, please don't do that." Her voice was getting more panicked with each passing second. He sighed and his light tone changed, it got heavy and serious.

"Ashley, this is something I need to handle. Trust me, I will take care of everything." He promised solemnly. She wanted to scream at him to stop, to not do this but he continued to speak.

"Now why don't you give Clark a call, see if he and the girls want to show you some of the more rustic sights of Smallville, I'm sure they'd be tickled." He said the cheerful tone returning. "I love you. I will see you tonight."

"Lex, wait..." she said but he had hung up. She glared at the phone and contemplated what she should do next.

That Lex was on his way to face Lionel while he was as angry as she knew he was could only spell critical disaster. She hit the speed dial and waited for her cousin to answer.

"Hey kid, how's Smallville?" Bruce's voice was mild and only a little mocking. His question making her stumbled over what she was going to say.

"I...h-how do you know I'm in Smallville?" she asked more then a little stunned. She could practically hear his shrug over the phone.

"Let's just say I have my reasons to keep track of my only living family. You sound weird, what's up, things ok with Lex?" he asked with his uncanny perception. She sighed and sat on the sofa.

"No Bruce, it's not. Things are turning toward the very bad." She said. Trying to keep her voce steady, she told him the whole story.

How she drove out on a whim, how Lex was so glad to see her, how Lionel had shown up with his vile threats, her bad dream which lead to the confession to Lex and finally his headstrong dash for the city and his father.

"Bruce, I am so afraid he will do something rash, that he will let Lionel push him to the breaking point." she finished and waited for him to respond. There were several beats of Bruce's measured breathing.

"Bruce, are you still there?" she said anxiously.

"Yes, Ash I'm here. I'm just thinking." He said slowly. Ashley felt like hurling the phone on the floor, how was it he was always so calm and collected even when her world was falling apart?

Bruce spoke again.

"Look with the new jet I can be in Metropolis in less time then a regular flight, but you are going to have to find a way to stall him." He said, there was an edge to his voice and Ashley felt her skin prickle.

"Can you call Vi or someone to head him off and try to detain him?" Ashley thought quickly.

"There maybe someone I can call. But Bruce are you sure you want to get into this? I know I have brought you trouble yet again, but I was really just looking for advice." She was trying to keep her guilt at bay but it was not working.

"No Ash, this is something I want to be in. I told Lionel to stay away from you and he did not listen. I need to call him on it. And if I can stop Lex from making a big mistake in the process, so much the better. You did nothing wrong, sweetie." He said trying to keep his voice as soft as he could; the rage in his heart was deep and dark it was calling for Lionel Luthor's blood. "Now call who you can and I will keep you posted." She agreed and they hung up.

Ashley could not hold back the sense of relief she felt knowing Bruce was going to help, though it was tempered with her self-reproach for creating a new problem for her cousin.

Getting up from the sofa she crossed to Lex's desk and picked up the landline. She scanned the speed dial list for one name. Finding it she hit the button and waited with her toe tapping again.

xxxxxx

Martha Kent was enjoying her morning immensely, with Clark and Jonathan off to the city on errands she had the house to herself and no one to pick at the pies she was baking for the Harvest Festival.

Now that the heat had finally broken the preparations for the festivities would be a pleasure rather then a chore. She dusted her floured hands off and opened the oven to check on the latest batch of her signature apple pies.

The phone began to ring and she closed the oven, crossing the large kitchen, she picked up the receiver and said hello. A pleasant if strained female voice came over the line.

"Um, Mrs. Kent? Is this Clark's mother?" Martha was suspicious, who would be calling Clark and not know his mother?

"Yes, this is Martha Kent, who is this?" she asked, knowing it was a little rude but her mother's instincts took over. The woman laughed nervously and continued.

"Well, my name is Ashley, I met Clark a few days ago, he helped me when I got lost in Smallville." She said Martha gasped and felt silly suddenly.

Ashley Embers, the rock star that had wandered into town looking for Lex's castle, Clark had gone on and on about meeting her, until his parents had to actually send him to bed to get him to shut up. Knowing she was talking to this famous singer brought a smidgeon of the girl out in Martha.

"Oh, Miss Embers, yes Clark did mention meeting you." she said sweetly. Ashley gave another nervous laugh.

"Oh, please call me Ashley, Clark is a very nice boy, um is he around per chance, I have something I wanted to ask him about." Ashley said hoping she was not being too pushy. Martha Kent seemed like a very good and decent person and Ash did not want to offend her.

"Actually, no I am sorry to say. He and his father went into Metropolis to get supplies. He will be so sorry he missed your call." Martha said with sincere regret.

"He is in The Metro right now?" Ashley asked her voice rising a little. Martha sensed some tension in the girl and her curiosity was peaked.

"Is there anything wrong, Ashley?" Martha asked. Ashley tried to keep her excitement down.

She had been hoping she could convince Clark to call Lex and keep him on the phone for a while until Bruce or Vi got to him but if Clark was in the city, he could detain Lex himself.

Ashley had caught on to how much Lex admired and cared about the upstanding farm boy, she had hoped to play on that in her effort to keep Lex from making this terrible mistake.

"Mrs. Kent, does Clark have a cell phone, I don't want to be rude but I really need to speak with him and if he is in the city as you said then that makes it more time sensitive." Ash said as smoothly as she could muster, then remembering that this was the woman she saw at Lex's wedding and his memorial. She added. "It's to help Lex."

Martha could tell there was more to what Ashley was saying and wondered what Lex had gotten himself into this time. Ashley figured the woman was hesitating in protection of her child.

"And Mrs. Kent you don't have to give me his number, I will give you mine. If you would please call him and tell him to call me as soon as he can, I would be so very grateful." Ashley was beginning to sound desperate.

If what Clark had told them was true then this girl was the one thing that could change all that was off about Lex. She let her affection for the misunderstood young man be her guide.

"That is not necessary, Ashley, here I will give you the number."

xxxxxx

_Metropolis: Steps in front of LuthorCorp Tower_

Clark trotted up the stairs and pushed thru the spinning glass doors. Ashley had been close to hysterical on the phone, she gave him the run down, which he processed into one thought: Lionel fucking with Lex...again. She was convinced Lex was finally going to slip and fall into the abyss of his father's darkness.

She had begged him; _Ashley Embers_ had begged Clark Kent to do what he could to stop Lex Luthor from meeting with his father.

Sometimes his life made his head spin. The people he knew and interacted with made things a little surreal at times.

He stood in the lobby and observed the receptionist; she was never going to let him get past her if he tried to be normal.

The tall young man shrugged then super sped thru the lobby and up the switchback stairs that no one used.

He knew his way to Lionel's office, no need to wonder if he was going the right way. He stopped outside the door and peeked to see what was going on before he busted in, no point in making an ass of himself if Lex was not there.

His x-ray vision showed him Lex was indeed there and he had a gun in his pocket, Clark's heart fell. This was not going to be fun.

Ashley had said all Clark had to do was stall things for about a half an hour, then her cousin would be there.

Oh man, he had forgotten about that.

Correction: _Ashley Embers begged Clark Kent to stop Lex Luthor from meeting with his father until Bruce Wayne got there_... no one was ever going to believe this story.

Lex was moving across the room toward his father, well now was as good as ever. Clark pushed the doors open in what he hoped was a dramatic gesture.

Both Luthors turned to glare at the intrusion. Neither had expected to see Clark walk thru the door with a confused yet determined look on his face. Lex found his voice first.

"Clark, what are you doing here?" Lex barked his eyes dark with a fury Clark had never seen in his friend. The boy felt lost for a moment, he quickly found a witty comeback.

"A mutual friend was worried you may be making a mistake, Lex." He said with a small smile, hoping Lex would not flip the fuck out.

"Clark, you should not be here. It would be best if you left now." Lex said in a tired voice. Clark shook his head in a stubborn display.

"No, I promised her I would stay." He said looking Lex in the eye.

Lex made a frustrated face and turned back to his father. Lionel stood on the far side of his desk, arms crossed and his face a mask of condescension.

"Ah, the ever faithful Clark Kent, how is your mother, my dear boy?" Lionel asked with a cynical tone. Lex snarled and stepped between Clark and Lionel.

"You never quit do you, even when you know you are at the end of your bag of tricks...you still have to jab and poke. You're such a fucking soulless bastard." Lex snapped he reached into his pocket and pulled out the shiny silver gun. Clark shifted quickly to stand between Lex and Lionel.

"NO Lex, don't do this!" Clark bellowed. He held his hands out in a beseeching manner. "Whatever he has done, it's not worth losing yourself." He tried to catch Lex's eye. This was what Ashley had been afraid of, that Lex would let Lionel bring him down to this level.

"This is not what Ashley wants you to do...Lex, please look at me." Clark was pleading now. Lex raised his eyes to Clark's, a little communication passed between them, but not enough to make Lex drop the gun. Lionel made a play for control.

"Yes Alexander, don't be a fool, killing me will not solve anything." Lionel added with his typical sneer. Clark cast a furtive glace to the man.

"Shut up, Lionel!" he growled. "I am not here to save you, I am here to save Lex from becoming you!" Lex was getting fed up, he waved the gun in impatience.

"Clark, move, I am not going to kill him, just hurt him... a lot." Lex said with a wicked and malevolent ring to his words. Clark cocked his head and floundered for what to do.

"No Lex, you don't want to stoop to his level, think about what this will cost you." Clark was at the end of his rope. Suddenly a deep and smooth voice cut thru the room.

"Listen to the boy Lex, don't be your father's plaything. Put the gun down." Clark's eyes fell on the man who had spoken.

Tall, broad shouldered and even dapper, Bruce Wayne walked into the room as if it was a cocktail party. Clark was impressed by the man's confidence and demeanor. He walked up behind Lex and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on Lex, you know you will lose her if you do this." He said in a lower voice. Clark felt Lionel moving behind him, he looked back to see the man smirking at Bruce Wayne.

"My, this damsel has all the heroes out in force!" he said trying to fan the flames once again. "Tell me Wayne, how do you find time to womanize and fight the masked crazies of Gotham?" he was warming to his game, he moved out from behind the safety of Clark's body.

"Are you so sure of your skills that you don't believe one of them will get lucky one day and land a killing blow that even The Batman cannot recover from?" Lionel let the pieces fall, noting the farm boy flinch in his peripheral vision.

Bruce stared directly into Lionel's gray eyes, his anger plain on his face. He let his hand drop from Lex's shoulder and he moved to face the elder Luthor.

"I warned you Luthor, and you did not heed me. Now you will pay for it." Bruce said in a bleak voice.

Clark finally put the pieces together and realized that what Lionel was saying was that Bruce was Batman, his face showed his astonishment.

"Wait!" Clark's sharp tone stopped them all in their tracks. "This is stupid, Lex, put down the gun, and let's try to find the point where this all went off the deep end." He gave them all a calm and rational face. Lex shook his head.

"No Clark, he will never let it go. He crossed the point when he threatened her, when he made her so afraid she felt she could not tell me or Bruce." Lex leveled the gun at his father again. "I will not let you take her from me again." Lex said echoing Ashley's nightmare words. "

Bruce moved to stand next to Lex, his eyes blazing at Lionel. Clark was lost he did not know how he was going to diffuse this situation. Lionel smirked at his son and stepped closer.

"Lex, you don't have the balls to kill me. This is all bravado, there is nothing behind it, because there is nothing to the infatuation you have with this girl." He turned his back to Lex.

Clark saw Lex's jaw clench and he moved to stand between them once more. He looked at his friend and was chilled by the person he saw in Lex's place.

"Please, Lex." Clark attempted one more time. "Don't give in to his taunts. Listen to me, listen to him." He said gesturing to Bruce. "If you kill your father, you will lose Ashley, forever." Lex looked at Clark for a flickering moment.

"But If I don't, he will take her from me. Either way, Clark...he will cost me my happiness. Better I take it on my terms then let him dictate it." Lex's words froze Clark's blood.

How the Hell did you rationalize with that?

"Clark please move" Lex said with resignation in his tone. Clark shook his head stubbornly.

"No Lex, there has to be another solution to this." The boy said his voice nearing pleading once more. He wished he knew the right thing to say or do, but fear of using his gifts in front of both Luthors and Bruce kept him in check. He caught the movement from Bruce before Lex did.

Bruce reached to take the gun but he was not fast enough; letting out an irate growl Lex pushed him off with an elbow and took a few steps back. He gave an incredulous look to the two men trying to avert him from his goal.

"You don't get it!" Lex said his voice rising to a shout. "None of this will ever stop! He will not cease this torment until one of us is dead!" Lex's eyes took on a fevered shine and he gestured with the gun, beyond angry, beyond frustrated, he had reached his breaking point.

"I really don't want to be the one who winds up dead! Do you get me now?" Lex shouted, his heart showing at last. He felt the crushing weight of what he had to do.

He turned away from them, the pain in his chest was like an ice pick, and he knew he could not win this battle, not really. Either way he would lose.

They were right, if he committed patricide, Ashley would never be able to live with it, she would hate that he did it, even for her. Most likely, she would grow to hate him, and she would always be frightened of him.

He knew that Lionel would never leave them be, he would do anything and everything he could and it would drive a wedge between them. So in reality Lex was correct, either way Lionel would take Ashley from his son.

His father had already won. The agony of that knowledge burned in Lex's soul, he could not move away from the thought. Everyway his mind turned it scorched him and let it's presence be known, he would lose her no matter what he did.

The gun was heavy and solid in his hand; he theorized that if he shot Lionel and handled it properly he might have a small chance of making things right with Ash.

If Lionel went on making trouble, causing doubt and setting fear in her, there would never be the chance to repair the resentment that would grow. No, this was the lesser of the two evils Lex knew it in his heart.

He turned to face the three men once more and the look on Bruce's face stopped him cold. The raw emotion in the older man's eyes reflected his relation to Ashley, he held out his hand to Lex.

"There is another way to put an end to it, Lex." He said in a calm voice. "Give me the chance to share this idea with you, don't make this choice now. Your out of balance and not thinking clearly."

Bruce was giving his best shot at this; he prayed Lex would listen to him. Clark watched them stare at each other for several long seconds; he jumped when Lionel grunted to his right.

"Oh Mr. Wayne, I think you are forgetting one thing, I will expose you for the psychologically damaged individual you are, unless that little strumpet in gone from my son's life." He said with acid lacing his words.

Lex could see the transition clearly on Bruce's face, his brows fell and his eyes got so very dark. The younger Luthor watched in mild amusement as Bruce spun around and punched Lionel directly in the face.

The blow was hard and it knocked Lionel to the floor. Bruce stood over him, a towering figure seething with rage. Lionel stared up into the bare face of The Bat and felt a moments doubt.

"Do not test me, Luthor!" he hissed. "You don't want what I know about _you_ to come to light. I suggest you drop that line of thinking here and now. This is the last time I will warn you." Bruce squared his shoulders and Lionel opened his mouth to speak. Bruce never gave him the chance.

"You will not use me as a tool to hurt Ashley or Lex. There are so many things I could do to you that would hurt far more then that gun in your son's hand." Bruce said coldly.

His eyes narrowed and Clark thought that for a moment he was going to kick Lionel. However, Bruce turned back to Lex, ignoring the bleeding man.

"Lex, will you come with me and let me show you another path?" Bruce asked. Lex looked from Bruce's determined face to Clark astonished expression to his father's flabbergasted eyes before he nodded. His hand dropped to his side and Bruce stepped forward taking the gun from him.

"This is the best way, trust me." Wayne said softly. Clark walked away from Lionel and put a hand on Lex's shoulder.

"You made the right choice, Lex. Let's get out of here." he cast a wary look at the elder Luthor who was climbing to his feet. "There is nothing more you need to say to him." Clark assured his friend.

Lex stood between the two and stared at his father, the ire was still there but the assurance of his defeat was not as sharp as before. If Bruce was right and there was another way to remove his father from his life then he would do it, no matter what it was.

For Ashley he would do anything.

"We'll be in touch, Dad." Lex said before turning and smiling bitterly to his friends. The three young men walked out of the cold office leaving Lionel to his own devices.

They exited the Luthor tower and stood in the fading sunlight looking at each other. Bruce gestured to the road.

"Did you bring a car?" he asked and Lex nodded. "Have someone bring it back, I have my jet." He said walking down the sidewalk.

Clark tagged along behind them feeling like a third wheel. Lex looked back at the boy and gave him a sideways smirk

"Thanks for coming, Clark." He tossed back. Clark looked up from his study of his shoes and that million-watt smile of his washed over his face.

"I'm just glad my dad and I were in the city so I could be here, Lex." Clark said with genuine emotion.

"Is your dad waiting for you?" he asked, Bruce seemed to suddenly remember that Clark was there.

He stopped walking and looked at the farm boy with his dark eyes. Clark flushed under the stare. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans and tried to smile.

"Umm, Mr. Wayne, you don't have to worry about me...I-I would never tell anyone about w-what Lionel said up there." Clark said stumbling over his words. Bruce surveyed the boy for several more moments and then gave a curt nod.

"I believe you...Clark, is it?" he said arching a brow. Clark nodded hard and smiled again. Lex watched the exchange and took note of Bruce's acceptance of his friend.

"Well, Clark, like Lex asked, is your father waiting for you or will you be riding back with us?" Bruce asked his eyes still roaming over Clark. The boy shrugged and actually scuffed the pavement with his sneaker.

"No, I told him to go on home, I figured I would ride back with Lex, provided I had helped him." He said sheepishly. Bruce startled them both by laughing heartily.

"Well, you are welcome to join us." he turned and waved his hand to the limo across the street. He crossed his arms over his chest and Clark wondered for a moment where he had hidden Lex's gun.

"I hired this car, it will take us to the airport." Bruce said as the car pulled up and stopped next to them.

The driver hopped out and opened the door for them. Clark looked at Lex trying to gauge his friend's mood. Lex seemed to be very mellow now, almost the opposite of what he had been in the office.

As if sensing Clark's concern, Lex turned a smile to him before climbing into the car. Clark looked at Bruce and held out his hand.

"I just thought I should properly introduce myself, my mom would kill me for my bad manners." He said brightly.

"I'm Clark Kent." Bruce took the boy's hand and shook it firmly.

"Nice to meet you Clark, I'm Bruce Wayne."

xxxxxx

The streamlined jet was sleek and shiny; Clark had never seen an aircraft like it. His eyes wide, he followed Bruce and Lex up the stairs into the cabin of the jet. Lex nodded his approval to Bruce and found a seat.

"Very nice toy you have here, Bruce." Lex said his humor having returned a little. Clark sat next to Lex, folding his long form into the leather seat. Bruce came to a stop on his way to the cockpit, he threw Lex a smirk over his shoulder.

"It comes in handy for 'night flying'." He said slyly. Lex laughed and turned to Clark.

"Bruce has a strange sense of humor but it's funny non the less." He quipped as Clark looked around the dark leather appointed cabin. Lex chucked the boy on his knee.

"Earth to Clark, are you with us?" he said Clark blinked and flushed his every ready blush.

"Yeah, sorry I am just having a 'How did I get here?' moment." He smiled at his friend. "He seems like a good guy, is he really Ashley's cousin?" he dropped his voice and leaned closer. Lex laughed and nodded.

"Yes he is, and if you knew her better you'd see the family resemblance a lot faster." Lex said leaning back in the seat and rubbing his temples. Bruce returned and took a seat across from them.

"The trip should only take a half hour." He steepled his fingers before his chest and locked his gaze on Clark.

"Now Mr. Kent, tell me how you and Lex came to be such good friends."

xxxxxxx

_Later that Evening: Luthor Castle_

Ashley sat next to her cousin on the long leather couch in Lex's study. Bruce was explaining to Lex that he had done his own digging on Lionel Luthor and turned up some very damaging and disturbing information.

"What I found Lex, I don't know if you really want to know." He said looking the younger man in the eye. Lex returned his look with a cool continence.

"Can it get him sent away for life?" Lex asked rationally. Bruce gave a short nod."Then I want to know it all." He said leaning against his desk arms crossed over his chest.

Ashley watched him as Bruce told of how Lionel had conspired with a man named Morgan Edge to set a fire that killed the elder Luthor's in their beds, thus giving Lionel a nest egg to start his company.

The name Morgan Edge gave her a chill, he was a known gangster, a bad man with which to be associated. To know that Lionel had killed his parents for the insurance money made her feel ill. Lex took the news with great control, just that one muscle twitching in his jaw.

"I could not find the details because it was in sealed files in Metro City Hall, I figured you would be able to do something about that though." Bruce finished as Lex walked around to sit behind his desk. He leaned his elbows on the surface and held his head in his hands.

"Thank you for sharing this with me, Bruce. My best course of action now is to get the evidence and see that he is charged with murder." He raised his head and they could see a slight glimmer in his blue eyes. Ash shivered and pushed closer to her cousin, Bruce patted her arm.

"If you need my assistance any further just call." Bruce stood slowly holding Lex's gaze."I don't want to have a scare like this again, Lex. No matter what you find, please just call me before you run off half cocked like that." He finished and waited for Lex to acknowledge him. Lex held the long stare and gave Bruce a curt nod.

"Hopefully it will not come to that, but I understand what you are saying. Thank you for dropping everything once again and rushing to my aid." Lex's voice was almost sarcastic but not quite. Bruce's face tightened briefly and then he turned to Ashley. She hopped up and hugged him tight.

"You saved the day again, Bruce." She whispered. He kissed her on the temple and patted her back.

"You know how to get me no matter where I am." He whispered in return. Bruce left without further comment. Ash stood looking at Lex, her arms wrapped around her body, her eyes unsure.

Ash had been in a panic until Bruce had called her from the jet, telling her that everything was fine and they were coming back to Smallville. She paced the study for what felt like forever before they returned with Clark in tow.

Bruce and Clark told her what happened in turns, Lex strangely silent thru the recitation. He had greeted her worried look with a gentle kiss but did not speak at all. Once they had finished telling her the tale, Clark had left saying he was needed at the farm. When the boy had gone, Bruce asked her about him.

Ash had assured her cousin that Clark Kent was a trustworthy soul; she told him Clark had save Lex more the Bruce had in fact. They had visited for a bit before Lex and Bruce began the conversation about the evils of Lionel Luthor.

Shaking her self a little at the thought of Lionel, Ashley looked at Lex again; he was watching her in a predatory way. Eyes narrow, mouth in a straight line, hands folded before him.

"Lex." She said carefully. "Are you alright?" she asked knowing it was a stupid question. He blinked and rubbed his eyes for a moment and then rose from his chair to cross the marble floor and take her into his arms.

"Yes, Ashley, I am alright..." he leaned in and kissed her firmly. His mouth covering hers, taking possession of it, hands sliding down her back in covetous motions. She melted into his embrace, desire pushing the fear back as he searched her mouth.

Lex let the pent up emotions take over as he guided her to the couch once more, pressing her back into the upholstery while their bodies rubbed against each other. His lips burned a path down her throat, his fingers slipped under the thin fabric of her blouse. The touch of his hands eliciting thrills and shivers from her body.

He unbuttoned her shirt with quick fingers, the alabaster skin quivering as his mouth nibbled and kissed across her ribs. Her back arched to his caresses as her hands traced the edges of his jaw moving back around his head. She held him to her abdomen sighing deep in her chest.

The heart rending fear Lex had felt since the night before now drove him to show her what she meant to him, how much he needed and wanted her. A primal urge drove him to tare at her clothing, he heard the delicate fabric ripping under his frantic fingers.

Ashley gasped as his kisses and caresses got more intense, he was more demanding and aggressive, trepidation zinged thru her mind as she gave into his domination of her. Something was...different...maybe wrong.

Lex's heated breath burned against her neck and he moved her now unclothed body until she was sitting with her shoulders against the back of the couch. He quickly yanked off his pants and grabbed her knees parting them for his hips.

As he thrust in, her head lolled back and she moaned. Losing himself in the wet heat of her, he dug his fingers into the pliable leather of the sofa back and began to fuck her hard.

His movements were almost desperate and definitely hungry. His mouth taking possession of her right nipple, teasing the tender nub with his teeth drew louder moans from her lips.

He looked up at her half lidded eyes, her fingers clinging to his ribs holding on as he made her submit to his passion.

"Look at me." He growled. Her eyes fluttered open and she locked her green gaze on him. His hips drove into her faster and she was suddenly chilled by the depth of the darkness she saw in his blue eyes.

The abyss opened in him and she stared into it, her soul felt drained.

_Who was this man?_

This was not the Lex she knew and loved; the man taking her with a primal instinct was an all-together different Lex.

He reached down and grasped her hands, as if he sensed her growing fear. His fingers held her wrists tight as he pushed her hands back behind her head, making her all the more vulnerable and open to his lust.

Her heart was sinking fast she looked away from his eyes, unable to take the blackness she saw. Lex curled his lip in a sneer as he bucked against her hips harder.

His climax was approaching and he had lost focus on whether or not she was going with him. She turned her face away as he came into her, this was all wrong, he had changed and not for the better.

xxxxxx

_Gotham City: The Bat Cave_

The slight echoes of the twittering bats no longer distracted Bruce; it was actually a comfort, to be honest. He felt at home as if he were among his own kind...and to a point he was.

Tapping away at the keyboard, he flipped thru numerous files on Lionel Luthor, Lex Luthor and both companies. The brush in Lionel's office had left Bruce feeling a little suspicious.

When he had looked into Lex's eyes, for several minutes he had been certain that Lex had finally slipped off that precipice. That Lionel's evil had at last taken root and infected Lex's mind and soul. Bruce had feared that he might not be able to bring Lex back from the edge, even with the farm boy's help.

_And what about that farm boy, Clark Kent?_

Bruce started a new search in his database as he pondered the story Clark had told him. The curious thing had been the doubtful look on Lex's face, as if he did not fully agree with the facts Clark was relaying.

The boy had said he was walking across the bridge when Lex's car had hit an obstruction in the road, veered off into the guardrail and plummeted into the river. He said he had jumped in and pulled the unconscious Lex out and revived him.

All very believable, except for the expression on the young billionaire's face. That look is what made Bruce delve into the history of Clark Kent.

The massive computers clicked and whirred, the electronic impulses searching the world for anything about the tall handsome boy from Smallville. There were many hits related to the high school paper, most written by a girl named Chloe Sullivan.

Bruce found that Clark had a knack for being in the right place at the right time, a talent for saving people when they needed help the most. It was as if the boy knew when he was needed, with an almost miraculous sense of timing.

The boy appeared to be a natural hero; he seemed to have the instinct of a champion. This fact intrigued Bruce immensely. He thought back to the way the boy had behaved in the office, putting himself between Lex and Lionel, was it his confidence that his friend would not shoot him?

No, Bruce thought it was something more, as if Clark did not fear the gun, as if he was sure it could not hurt him.

Bruce had noticed the way Lionel had looked at Clark as well, like he was a bug under a microscope. That had not slipped Bruce's attention, though he had not thought on it until now.

He entered the new search parameters and thought again about the heroic young man. Something otherworldly about him, almost preternatural, that Bruce could not pin down.

Truth be told there was very little that got by Bruce, he noticed things most people never saw. The computer beeped and he looked up from his musing to read the search results.

Clark Kent was adopted and the adoption was a little on the slap dash side. Bruce followed the evidence trail.

There was something strange, something that did not add up. The boy seemed to have come from thin air...odd. Bruce continued his search. Alfred came up behind him with a tray of food.

"Sir, I wonder if you are willing to eat something before you go out for the night." The butler said setting the tray next to Bruce.

"Yes, Alfred...I will...tell me do you think this looks like the kind of face that could hide a tremendous secret?" he asked turning the monitor toward the older man.

Alfred leaned over and peered into the image of Clark Kent. The boy grinned his dazzling and innocent grin, Alfred clucked his tongue.

"After being around for the growth of yourself and Miss Ashley, I would believe anyone could keep a 'tremendous secret'." He said straightening up and giving Bruce a sarcastic smile. The Batman laughed and turned his chair, looking at the sparse, high nutrition fare that Alfred had provided him, knowing that Bruce would eat little else.

"Thank you, Alfred." He said before tucking into his miso soup. The butler shook his head and turned away.

"Have a safe night, Master Bruce." He said before slipping thru the hidden door.

After finishing his meal Bruce skimmed over the information he had collected on Clark. Yes, this farm boy was much more then he seemed, and if Bruce knew Lex at all, this had not escaped his attention. Maybe he would have to make another trip to Smallville, make a visit to the Kent family farm.

Another thought lit Bruce's mind, if Lex was curious about Clark then no doubt Lionel had noticed as well, that could be dangerous for the boy and his family. That settled it for Bruce; he would be making another trip to see the Kent boy and to make himself a trusted friend to Clark.

After all Clark did know Bruce's secret, fair is fair...right?


	16. Chapter 16

1. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 17

_Smallville: Luthor Castle: Lex's Bedroom_

Ashley slipped from the empty bed and pulled one of Lex's shirts on to cover her nakedness. Padding across the thick carpeting she pushed open the heavy wooden door and listened.

The hall was empty; there was a very faint echo, it sounded like Lex yelling. Slipping out the door, she tip toed down the stone hall and trotted down the steps to the second floor. Pausing outside Lex's study she bit her lip and gave in to the urge to eavesdrop.

"NO Not Good Enough!" he yelled to someone on the phone. "High School Students have gotten more information then that! What the fuck do I pay you for?" his tone was lethal and his words a little slurred.

In the four days since Bruce had given Lex the heads up on his father, he had been focused on getting all the dirt he could dig up. Ash had been disturbed when he enlisted the help of Clark's young friend Chloe to assist.

Ash was more then a little frightened of this new side to Lex; the darkness was thick and tangible around him. His lust seemed to bring it out more prominently. Since the near shooting of Lionel, he had been colder and more aloof.

When they had sex, Ashley felt that who she was really didn't matter, and neither did her pleasure. Then he would switch, and be the Lex she knew, like earlier when he had made love to her tenderly, apologizing for his inattentiveness.

Now he was back at it, she peeked thru the cracked door and watched him, feeling guilty but frightened as well. He paced in front of his desk, one hand held the phone to his ear while the other gripped the back of his neck as if it was sore. She noted the decanter of scotch sitting on the desk next to a tumbler half filled with the amber liquid. She really disliked it when he drank while in this mood.

Lex's head moved toward her and his eyes narrowed. He closed the cell phone and moved across the floor swiftly. Ashley, startled, skittered backward and lost her footing. She fell on her ass and Lex yanked the door open, his face was clouded with suspicion. His darkened eyes fell on her sprawled on the floor and he was filled with doubt.

"Ashley, what are you doing?" he asked sharply. His hand reached out and wrapped around her wrist, he tugged her to her feet roughly. She sputtered at his treatment of her.

"I-I w-was looking for you...Lex, you're hurting me." She stuttered trying to pry his fingers off her. He blinked twice and looked at her slender fingers pulling on his own.

"Oh." He mumbled and released her. His eyes swept the hall behind her, and he looked her over again. She shivered under his gaze and wrapped her arms around her body. "What are you doing up?" he asked, stepping back. She shrugged and tried to smile.

"I woke up alone and wanted to know where you went." She said softly. He squinted at her, his face a mask, she was suddenly very afraid of him.

"Want to know what I am doing... so you can report to my father?" he demanded, a wicked gleam sparking in his eyes. Ashley looked at him stunned.

"Lex, what are you talking about?" she asked shrilly. His look became more fevered. She backed up until her shoulders pressed against the wall. Lex leaned down into her face.

"I found his card in your clothes, Ashley. You are spying for him." He said as his mouth twisted around the words. Ash pushed her hands against his chest and gave him an outraged look.

"Lex! He gave me that card when he spoke to me here! When he threatened you and Bruce if I did not speak with him! What are you talking about?" she was getting very scared now this was just not rational. She pushed on him again trying not to get too frantic. Lex blinked again and shook his head, his brows furrowing as if he were confused.

"Ash, honey I'm sorry, I don't know why I thought that." He said reach out to her; she flinched from his touch and danced out of his reach. Her green eyes were bright and glassy.

"Lex, you have become obsessed with your father, and it's frightening the Hell out of me. I'm going back to Metropolis." She said then turned and flew up the stairs. Lex chased her into the bedroom where she began to pack her things.

"You're going back right now?" he said, fear fluttering like a bird in his chest. She flung off his shirt and pulled on some jeans and a tee.

"Lex, you have this crusade to fight and I have a tour to plan...I think it's best that I go do that while you do what you need to do." she said refusing to look at him while she finished packing.

"When I get back from Europe we will talk...see where we both are." she said softly. Lex felt his heart drop, and reached for her again.

"Ashley, I am doing this for us." He said his voice almost desperate. She looked up at him with wet eyes and nodded slightly.

"That was how it started but something has changed Lex, something in you. I think this time will give us a perspective that we cannot get while together." She said and leaned in placing a sweet kiss on his lips.

His hands held her tight, unwilling to let her go. The kiss deepened and Ashley felt her tears fall. They both knew she was avoiding the truth, they both knew she was leaving...for real.

xxxxxxx

So, Ash went back to Metropolis and planned her tour. Half way thru it, Bruce called her in Scotland to tell her Lex had suffered a psychotic break and Lionel had committed him to an asylum. She was heart sick and devastated. Had her leaving help this to come about? Or had her leaving made him more vulnerable to Lionel's treachery?

It was all too much for her to take, when the tour finally ended, she returned to Gotham City and her cousin's home. She visited Lex in the hospital because Bruce said it would help.

He had seemed so rational and sound, until he demanded she give him an answer on whether or not she was coming back to him. He had gotten so worked up when she could not answer him; he had even lashed out at her. The orderlies had to restrain him while she fled in tears.

Ashley took some time and sorted out her feelings. She loved Lex, she truly did, but she was unable to deal with the deadly chess game he and his father played. She was unable to face the blackness that grew stronger in Lex every time Lionel pushed him lower.

xxxx

Bruce continued to returned to Smallville at the request of Clark, who had become a new friend, Ashley was faintly intrigued by this unlikely friendship. Bruce stated that the boy was more special then she knew but refused to explain what he meant.

The first time he came to Gotham City to visit, Clark was as saucer eyed as a cartoon. He spent the weekend at the manor, his shy and polite presence making the visit very pleasant. When the subject of Lex came up, as it was sure to, Clark had hedged around a bit. Things were not so tight anymore between the billionaire and the farm boy.

Ashley felt it was just another point taken from Lex; the loss of Clark's pure and loyal friendship could only hurt him. She was saddened but knew that things would go the way they must, her tears would not change that.

Ashley finally let Lex go, she mourned and cried and then moved on. Her life opened a new chapter, and as she turned 21 she vowed to be her own woman from now on. She devoted her energy to her music and her cousin. That was all she really needed.

_Right?_

_xxxxx_

Lex recovered from the atrocities Lionel had achieved in his need to cover up the murder of his parents. He survived the shock treatments and the heavy drugs. Getting out of the hospital with a clean bill of mental health and missing seven weeks of his memory, Lex attempted to put back together the pieces of his life.

One thing he did remember was that Ashley had left him, he was unsure why or what had caused her to go. He mulled over the fragments of his memories and came to one conclusion.

He felt he could win her back, given time. He could find a way to rekindle what they had; she had feared the angry thing that grew inside him, that much he could guess.

With a bright determination, Lex held onto the hope that one day he would have her back. He settled back into his life at the mansion, trying to use his new focus to better things around him. The optimism did not last long.

New mysteries continued to pop up, the search for three mystic stones, another meteor shower and the apprehension of an extraterrestrial ship, kept him moving deeper into intrigue. At every turn, it seemed Clark was involved and would never tell Lex how he had come to be so. The lies began to pile up, making Lex withdraw into himself farther with each passing day.

Despite his best efforts Lex could not escape the darkness him family name promised. When his time in Smallville ended, he knew that his friendship with Clark was over and beyond repair. In a diminutive, nearly suffocated part of him, Lex mourned the loss of that friendship. Knowing all he could feel was contempt and malice toward the boy, he decided to leave Smallville... for good.

As he moved into his rightful place at the head of LuthorCorp, he left all that had happened behind him, except for one thing...he would never let got of his bitter hatred for Clark. It grew inside him like a cancer. Like the cancer that would eventually take his left hand. Like the evil that ate at his soul.

xxxxxx

When the mysterious savior of Metropolis made himself known, the world held its breath in awe, they called him Superman.

All were astounded and wondered who he could be, all with the exception of a handful of people: Martha Kent, Chloe Sullivan, Bruce Wayne, Ashley Embers and Lex Luthor.

Martha could not be prouder of her special son, his devotion to helping those in need made her heart large and her soul full. She knew her late husband would feel the same if not more, they had done a very good job. Her little boy was the hope of the world.

Chloe basked in the glow of being one of the precious few who Clark trusted with his secret. She did her best to assist him in anyway she could, wanting to be part of his noble quest.

Bruce advised the young hero, becoming something of a mentor. He admired the boy's unflagging spirit and worried about his sometimes one-sided view of things. Bruce knew that at some point Clark would have to face the fact that not everything was black or white.

Ashley was amused that the shy farm boy had ascended so fast. His use of a simple pair of horn rimmed glasses to hide his identity had given her a fit of giggles the first time she saw his picture by line in the Daily planet. She too admired his righteous nature and need to do 'good'.

_Lex HATED Superman_.

He hated Clark Kent. He wanted nothing more then the degradation of this alien invader. The pomp and fan fair that followed the new hero made Lex's stomach turn. Since the first sighting of his blue and red clad ass, no one had paid attention to all the LexCorp did for the city and the world at large. In fact, people began to look at the rapidly growing company with more and more suspicion. Lex vowed to do whatever it took to best this 'Man of Steel', there could be only one 'Son of Metropolis'.

xxxxxxx

Years slipped by, leaving its marks, bringing joy and sorrow. There were tragedies and triumphs, and everyone grew from their experiences. Still the things left undone and unsaid had a way of crawling back in the dead of night, to tap at the mind and make them wonder what might have been.

In Gotham City, the criminals feared the Dark Knight, knowing it was only a matter of time until he found them and exposed them to the light of justice. He was grim vengeance on the streets; his enemies were many and almost all deeply insane.

Since allying with Jim Gordon, The Batman had seen to the clearing out of the corrupt police and politicians. The job was far from done, but the average citizen could now trust the local cop more then they had a few years before. Slowly things were getting better, bit-by-bit.

Ashley was having trouble coping with her stratospheric fame; it was becoming stressful and more then she wanted. Having fulfilled the contract that Lex had gotten her, she walked away from Metro records and started a label of her own. Once it had established its self, she took a year off and spent it with Bruce.

She idled at the manor and rode horses during the day. She spent calm evenings with Alfred in the solarium tending to the plants and speaking of times passed. She trained with her cousin just to make him happy, wanting to spend time with him.

The cool demeanor of his alter ego seemed to be creeping in increasingly and it worried her that he would slip away completely. She wrote and visited with friends, enjoying the freedom from her career.

That was how she came to be at home that stormy night, when the thunder boomed in the sky and the waves pounded against the cliffs. The lighting pierced the night casting an eerie light thru the rooms of the manor.

She sat curled in a corner of the sofa in the family room, trying ease jumpy nerves the violent storm summoned in her. She wanted the storm to pass and leave her in peace; she felt an odd sense of foreboding.

Then came the sound of heavy boots thumping down the marble hall and the door burst open. Ashley startled as the Batman, dripping wet, strode into the sitting room and dropped a sodden bundle into her lap.

The bundle felt like a person and it quivered in her alarmed hands. Her mouth moved as if searching for words. Peeling back the blanket, Ash perceived a young boy of about 12, clearly in shock and soaked to the skin. His glassy brown eyes fixed on her and his hands clutched at her sleeves.

"Dead, they're both dead!" the boy mumbled and hung onto her. She looked up at the cowl with wide perplexed eyes.

"_He needs comfort_." The deep voice said. Ash looked back at the beautiful child shivering in her arms. He was long limbed, his coltish legs curled against her hip and he was crying now. He rolled and buried his face in her embrace. She hugged him and tried calm his shuddering.

"Who is he?" she whispered. The Bat took a single step back and crossed his arms.

"_He is an aerialist, his parents were murdered in front of him tonight. As they took their bows before the crowd, a gun man shot them both in the hea_d." The Bat gestured with a hand to her.

"H_e will be staying here from now on. My attorney will see to it in the morning_." He said turning from her. She was slightly appalled and very confused.

What did Bruce want with this orphaned child? Then the connection dawned on her.

'_His parents both shot dead before his eyes._'

No wonder her complex cousin had reached out to save this boy. He reminded Bruce of himself, and Ash could even see a physical resemblance to the stoic dark haired boy of her memory.

The child wept, held onto her with a death grip and she rocked him gently trying to ease his agony. Ashley gasped and had a thought. She called out to the retreating back.

"But what's his name?" she asked. There were several beats of silence and just as she decided he had ignored her, the answer came floating back.

_"Dick Grayson."_

xxxxxxx

They settled the boy into the bedroom across the hall from Ashley's.

Alfred, having unearthed some of Master Bruce's old garments, helped him into the clothes before tucking him under the thick down comforter.

Ashley brought him some chamomile tea and sat with him while he sipped and shivered. She caressed his forehead and made soft soothing sounds, not wanting him to think about the trauma he had endured.

The boy looked at her with wide glassy eyes, one slender fingered hand reaching out to grasp hers. He held on tight conveying his desperation and fear. He was still pale; he did not speak, just held her hand and stared out the rain-streaked window.

The tea was beginning to work, calming him and drawing the much-needed sleep near. Ash watched as his eyes fluttered, his grip went slack and young Dick Grayson slipped into a deep sleep.

Leaving a small light on, Ash crept out of the room; she took the empty cup down to the kitchen. Alfred was still bustling about the room, keeping busy in that efficient manner of his. She rinsed the cup and handed it to him. He gave her his warm smile and nodded his head.

"Is he resting?" he asked her. She nodded back and leaned against the counter.

"Alfred, I want you to let me know as soon as Bruce gets back." She said in a cool tone. "I don't care if I am sleeping, wake me." The butler dipped his head in understanding.

"Certainly, Miss Ashley." He said without pause. She patted the old man on his shoulder and left the room.

She walked slowly through the long halls back to her room, her mind wandering into memory as she went. Recollections of she and Bruce gallivanting up and down the stairs of the original mansion, their playful taunts and shouts ringing against the stonewalls.

Aunt Martha laughing and chiding them to be quiet, Uncle Thomas was working. The afore mentioned uncle emerging from his office to catch Ashley up in his arms, swinging her high and setting her on his shoulder. Bruce chuckling as the trio escaped the high walls to roam across the vast lawns.

Sighing deeply she closed her bedroom door and lay down on her bed. What was her cousin trying to do? What did he hope to accomplish by taking in this orphaned boy?

She lay staring at the ceiling for a long while before sleep took her.

It was nearly dawn before Bruce returned. The Batman's patrol had run longer on this grim night. True to his word, Alfred woke Ash as the tumbler pulled into the cave. She scrambled down the stairs and met him as he stepped thru the Grandfather clock portal.

"What do you want with this boy, Bruce?" she asked bluntly. He blinked at her and shrugged. Moving down the hall, he seemed nonchalant.

"We are the only people who can help him through this." He answered. She sighed and did not follow him. Halfway down the marble floor he stopped and turn to look back at her.

"You have a problem?' he asked his voice edged. Ashley crossed her arms and shrugged.

"I feel you have another idea here, Bruce." She stated flatly. He looked at the floor and pondered his next words.

"There are points in life, Ashley when fate steps in and asks if you are willing to take a chance." He said pulling the cowl off in one swift movement.

"This is one of those points." He turned from her and continued down the hall. "He will make a fine soldier." He said before melting into the shadows. Ashley held her arms close to her body.

"That's what I was afraid you would say." She whispered.

xxxxx

Dick fell into the groove of life at the manor easier then Ash or Alfred figured he would. He took to the tasks Bruce set before him like a fish to water. He studied and trained and became the perfect little soldier, just as Bruce said he would.

Ashley was his touchstone; she was the soft spot in his tough world. When he was finished with his training and studies, he would seek her out for conversation and comfort. He found Bruce to be a source of awe, but there was more yet to come.

The boy was stunned when his afternoon studies were interrupted by the sudden appearance of Superman. The 'Man of Steel' set down on the wide patio slates and stood with his massive arms crossed over the S shield on his chest. His square jaw was clenched tight and his eyes squinting in the sunlight.

"Bruce!" Superman called out. "We need to talk." Bruce set the leather bound book down and walked to the French doors. Dick hopped up as if to follow but Ashley reached out to hold him back.

"No, Dick...this is not a conversation we should be part of." She said leading the boy away.

Bruce walked slowly across the patio to stand in front of the Red and Blue Wonder. He cocked one brow and crossed his arms as well.

"To what do I owe the honor of this visit, Clark?" he asked in his deeper tone. Clark gave a short shake of his head.

"You know exactly what I am here about, Bruce. You cannot do this," he said. Bruce did not react; he stood stock still not even blinking.

"Who are you to tell me what I can and cannot do, Clark?" His voice was like ice. Superman dropped his arms and held his hands in fists at his sides.

"He is a child, Bruce. I know just what you're thinking but to bring this boy into your mission is far too dangerous, Bruce. You cannot make him into a copy of you." The big man said emphatically. "And I cannot believe Ashley is allowing this as well," he added with indignation. Bruce flinched.

Anyone could say what he or she wanted about him and his alter ego, Batman, but not even the Last Son of Krypton could talk shit about his family. Stepping in closer, Bruce ground his teeth, Clark could see the cold darkness drop in the other man's eyes.

"Ashley has no part in this decision, _Superman_. To be honest she feels the same as you apparently do." He looked Clark up and down with a slightly sarcastic expression.

"I'll thank you to not make assumptions about my family." He stepped back once more and looked at the afternoon sky.

"How is it you know so much about my business anyway?" he asked. Clark let his shoulders relax a fraction; Bruce was engaging him in conversation, which was a good sign.

"When the story about his parent's deaths and Bruce Wayne adopting him came over the wire at the Planet, Lois nearly lost her mind. You should probably call her by the way," he said noting a slight curve to Bruce's mouth at the mention of his fiery co-worker.

"I put two and two together, His parents and yours...the adoption and how you work... please tell me you don't intend to follow thru with this." The younger man was showing deep concern.

Bruce admired Clark's moral code and his farm boy sensibilities, but sometimes, dark things need to happen to keep darker things from gaining control.

He told Clark as much in a few words, he was answered with the tightening of that jaw once more. Superman squared his shoulders and stood stiff.

"Then all I can say is I truly hope you do not live to regret this, Bruce." Clark stepped back and gave him one parting comment. "I will be watching." Then he shot up into the sky. Bruce watched him go and shook his head.

"Never doubted you would, Clark," he mumbled.

xxxxxx

_Three Months Later: Gotham City: Wayne Manor_

Ashley packed a few last minute things while Dick sat on the edge of her bed looking dejected.

"But why do you have to stay in Metropolis? Why can't you come back with us after the Carnival?" he asked in a confused and heart aching tone. Ashley dropped the cosmetic bag she was holding and sat next to the boy. She wrapped her arm around his firm shoulders and sighed.

"Dick, I explained it to you three times. I have to do some work, and my work is in Metropolis. You know I will be back, and you can call me whenever you want," she said with fraying patience. Dick was being very difficult about her needing to leave for a few weeks.

They were all attending a massive charity gala; Bruce needed to make a public appearance with his new ward...people were beginning to talk. The event promised to be fun, a carnival for the privileged and super wealthy.

Only one thing gave Ash concern; Lex would be there, after all LexCorp was hosting the event. She had encountered him on only two other occasions since they had parted; both times, he had been distracted by heads of state and visiting dignitaries. This time things could be a little less convenient.

She hated to admit it but having Bruce and Dick there would be a kind of excuse to avoid him. She refused to acknowledge that she had taken great care in selecting her attire for the event and had even opted to wear that long ago engagement ring, though not on her left hand. No, Ashley would not think about what these actions meant. Better to just think about calming the boy and helping Bruce.

xxxx

_Metropolis: Court Yard of Luthor Towers: That Evening_

In the shadows of LuthorCorp Tower and the newly finished LexCorp Tower, a cavalcade of color, lights and music had been erected. Calliope music filled the air as clowns toppled and cavorted for the milling guests. Tents, stages and booths lay in rows across the perfectly manicured grass.

Tasteful and low-key carnival rides spread around the inner circle where games of chance with high-ticket prices enticed the well-heeled patrons to make their contributions. Well-dressed children darted through the crowds, hands fisted around cones of cotton candy and Italian ice.

Young Master Grayson, as Alfred called him now, stood next to his benefactor with wide eyes, never having seen a carnival such as this. These were not the show folk he had grown up around, not his freaks and animal trainers, nor were these the barkers and roustabouts of his past. These were stage and theater performers, elite catering servers and film caliber acrobats.

Watching the pastel garbed tumblers do their routine over a small net, his fingers itched to swing with them. He had forgotten the thrill of performance and the joy of the carnie life. He felt disloyal suddenly, as if he had neglected his roots and what his parents had taught him. A strong, firm hand came down on his shoulder; he looked up into deep chestnut eyes and saw empathy there.

"They are not real show folk, Dick." Bruce said reading the boy's thoughts. He nodded and sighed a small sigh knowing Bruce was right. Ashley looked down at his face and smiled her beautiful smile.

"Why don't we get some popcorn?" she suggested holding out her hand to him. He took it with a grin and they walked off to locate the popcorn stand. Bruce watched them leave and scanned the area looking for people he wanted to avoid and anyone he might want to corner for business purposes. He heard a soft step behind him and a slender arm slid around his waist.

"About time you showed up, Big Boy." Lois Lane's sultry voice filled his ears and caused the instantaneous shift in him. He turned with a bright smile on his face and placed a sweet kiss on her cheek.

"Well, I had to be sure I wouldn't be spending time talking to anyone but you." he said in a flirtatious tone. "And since you are always late for these things I knew I had to time it just right." He chuckled and the leggy brunette made a face.

"Hey, this time it's not my fault." She said casting a mock-nasty look over her shoulder.

"Smallville was late in picking me up." She said snarkily as Clark walked up, tripping over apparently nothing. His tie was crooked and he was carrying a dangerously full soda cup.

"Gee Lois, I told you it was a traffic accident that backed the streets up...making me late." his voice was slightly whiny. This explanation received an eye roll from Lois and Clark gave Bruce a small nod.

"Mr. Wayne." he said reaching out one large hand and managing to spill his drink on his wrist and sleeve. Lois snorted and shook her head.

"Bruce, you remember my bumbling writing partner don't you?" her words were laced with thinly veiled derision. Bruce nodded and took Clark's dry hand in a firm shake.

"Yes, Mr. Kent, nice to see you again." He said giving Clark a miniscule wink. Clark nodded and pushed his horn-rimmed glasses up on the bridge of his nose.

"Yes, you too...this is some show Luthor has put on." He said in a singsong tone. Bruce caught the unsaid indication, Luthor was up to something, or so Clark suspected. He smiled and agreed

"Yes, he knows how to whip up a PR extravaganza." Bruce said smiling and patting Lois' hand. He was letting Clark know that the suspicions could all be smoke and mirrors on Luthor's part.

Before they could continue their coded exchange, Ashley and Dick returned with a striped bag of popcorn and a large frozen drink of a violent blue shade.

"Ah, I see you have found something truly vile to drink, Dick." Bruce said in a jovial tone. The boy blinked for a moment, Bruce's change in demeanor throwing him off. Lois smiled wide and leaned slightly to look the boy in the eye.

"You must be the new addition to Wayne manor." She smiled a genuine smile and stuck out her hand. "Nice to meet ya, I'm Lois Lane." The boy took her hand and returned the smile. Lois hooked a thumb over her shoulder at Clark.

"That's Clark Kent. We both work for the Daily Planet." She said straightening up and taking Bruce's arm again. She winked at Ashley and leaned in to give her a small hug.

"Hey, Superstar! How's life with the wayward Wayne?" Ashley chuckled and returned the hug before shrugging.

"Not as wayward as you'd think." She said and twiddled her fingers at Clark. "Hello Clark, how have you been?" he managed a deep blush and gave her a sideways smile.

"H-hello A-Ashley...I'm fine." He was still shaking the moister off his hand. "Gotten lost lately?" he asked with a sly smirk.

It was a running joke they had; every time he saw her, he'd ask the same question. Lois had no knowledge of the long-standing friendship between Clark and the residents of the castle in Gotham. It would raise too many questions in her inquisitive mind.

"No, but if I do I will be sure to look for a Kansas farm boy to guide me." Ashley laughed. Lois looked from Ash to Clark and back, Her mind working at light speed.

"How do you know each other?" she asked her instincts tingling at the prospect of a mystery. Ashley shrugged and waved a hand.

"Ran into him once while lost in Smallville." She said. Lois looked startled.

"What were _you_ doing in Smallville..."Lois said before she could stop herself. "Oh, yeah... sorry." she made a regretful face and Ash just shook her head.

"It's ok Lois...I'm not sensitive about it." She smiled and looked at Dick's confused expression. She chuckled at the boy and ruffled his hair.

"Why don't we se if we can talk Clark into going on some of the rides with us?" she suggested with a wicked glint in her eye. Clark stuttered and tried to decline. Lois thought it was a wonderful idea, a way to get him out of her hair and leave her alone with Bruce.

"That is a fantastic idea! Come on Smallville, when are you going to get the chance to ride the Ferris Wheel with a Rock Diva again?" she gave the man a push causing him to slosh more of his soda on his arm and he shook his head.

"When you put it that way Lois, how can I refuse?" he cast a witty smile at her over his shoulder and gave Ashley his arm, the dry one. Ashley raised an eyebrow at the stunned couple and took the offered arm.

"See you two later." She winked and sauntered off with Clark and Dick. Bruce smiled before pulling Lois to the side and into the shadow of an oak tree. He leaned down and kissed her deeply. She returned the kiss and pressed her body closer to his.

"Been too long." She mumbled as their lips broke. "What keeps you from my side so much, Bruce?" she asked with a saucy smile. Bruce wiggled his brows and kissed her again. Lois forgot that he never answered her question.

xxxxxx

Ash stood aside and watched while Clark and Dick rode the tilt-a-whirl. She smiled and waved to them, Clark looked like he was going hurl his lunch. She chuckled to herself then suddenly gasped, she took a deep breath as a distinctive scent enveloped her. She turned her head and looked at him.

The years had changed his face; there were deeper lines and harder edges to him now. However, his eyes still shown with bright silver and his voice, she found, was still like silk on her skin.

"Once again, your intrepid cousin did not tell me you would be here." Lex said looking her up and down languorously. Ashley gave him a tight, polite smile and tried not to blush under his covetous gaze.

"Well, you know Bruce..."she gave him a slanted look. "Good with details just not so good on sharing them." Lex parted his teeth in something like a smile that seemed to freeze on his face. Ashley could feel Clark and Dick approaching from behind. This could get ugly.

"Ashley! Did you see..."Dick started to gush when his eyes fell on the predatory grin of Lex Luthor. The boy's sharpened instincts told him this man was a danger. His spine stiffened and he moved slightly in front of Ash. He could sense Clark's agitation as well.

Lex ignored the boy and focused his attention on Clark. Their eyes shot daggers back and forth for a few seconds and Lex shifted his footing to face the taller man head on.

"Clark Kent, I thought I had asked the Planet to send Miss Lane." Lex's tone was frosted and edged. Clark never dropped his gaze.

"Mr. White asked me to attend as well, since I cover international correspondence." Clark smiled the phoniest smile Ashley had ever seen.

Lex's mouth turned down in mounting hatred, he could not stand the innocent and bumbling act Clark always played. In truth, it made Lex sick to his stomach. He knew who and what Clark Kent really was, this bullsh!t performance grated on his nerves.

Ashley took Dick by the hand and put on a bright smile. She didn't like the tone the conversation was taking and she moved to part them from Lex's company.

"Well I think we should find Bruce and try a few of the games." Ash said motioning to Clark. Lex's eyes narrowed then darted from Ashley to Clark and back again. She could see his shoulders square as he made assumptions.

Before anything nasty could be said, Bruce and Lois appeared at Clark's right, smiling like two well fed cats. Lex eased back a small step, Bruce's presence acting like a damper to his temper.

"Lex!" Bruce grinned hugely and pumped Lex's hand, his psuedo jetsetter personality still in play. "Wonderful bash!" He said in a boisterous volume, his dark eyes missing none of the tense faces or defensive postures.

"What do you think of our young Mr. Grayson?" he placed a hand on Dick's taught shoulder. The boy understood his silent command and relaxed to some extent.

Lex smiled back at Bruce, internally laughing at his mock joviality and comparing Bruce's acting to Clark's. He found Bruce a much better actor. He waved a dismissive hand and looked down at the boy at last.

"Had not quite made it to introductions as of yet." Lex said archly. He extended his hand to Dick with much insincerity. He shook the young boy's hand and watched Clark out of his peripheral.

The boy shook Lex's hand and noted the tense feeling this man seemed to inspire in the two most important people in Dick's life. He decided he did not trust this man, even though he knew the influence of the Luthor name. The boy stepped back to stand at Ashley's side, his dark eyes never leaving Lex's face, his hand still holding hers tight.

"Why don't we sit down and have some drinks or something." Bruce smiled his counterfeit smile taking Lois by the hand he waved the group of them toward the cluster of ironwork tables. Before the small assembly could move in that direction, a shrill, slurred voice made all heads turn.

"L-L-LEX! Damn it! Y-you know I hate when you leave me s-standing ...a-alone." A slender blond dressed in expensive couture staggered toward them with a half empty highball glass in one hand and a petulant look on her face.

Lex cursed under his breath while Lois and Clark gave twin gasps of horror. Lex walked to intercept the girl but her eyes fell on the people with whom he was standing.

Blue-green blood shot eyes widened and she pushed past Lex with a nasty smile on her face. She wobbled to the middle of the semi-circle and fisted her free hand on one hip.

"Well, well, well... The Thief, The Liar, The Prince and..."she turned her eyes to Ashley. "The Saint." She spoke the words as if they were dirty. Lex stepped up behind her and grasped her by the elbow. She yanked her arm away and moved closer to Lois.

Ash noted that the lovely reporter's face was creased with a cross between anger and pain. Honestly Ashley had no idea who this girl was but she seemed to be familiar with everyone in attendance. Lois held out a hand toward the girl her palm upturned as if asking the girl to take her hand.

"You've had too much to drink...Chloe." Lois said with sorrowful eyes. The blond made a rude spitting sound and took another swig from her glass.

"Like I g-give a shit what a thieving bitch like you would h-have to s-say." Chloe slurred. Bruce put a comforting hand on Lois' arm, Chloe noted the action and shook her head.

"That's right, make sure she doesn't worry too much, Brucey..." Chloe turned her acid gaze on Clark. She laughed too loud and snorted. Clark would not look her in the eye; instead he stared at her shoes, his face flushed with emotion.

"I don't even have anything to say to you, Mr. Goody Two Shoes." She spat at him, downed the last of her drink and threw the glass aside. They heard it shatter and Chloe stepped in close to Ashley, impolitely too close. She stared into the Rock Diva's face with her mouth twisted into a snarl.

"But you... The Sainted Ashley...y-you I got a few words for." She said in a graveled tone and hiccupped. Before she could continue Lex roughly pulled her away, he pushed her into the grasp of a tall woman in a gray suit.

"Chloe, I think you should go with Mercy and retire to the penthouse." He looked her in the eye and gave the indication he was very angry. She started to protest but Lex's voice dropped.

"You have pushed the envelope too far. Go lay down." His words were colored with disgust. Chloe glared at him with hatred yet allowed the Nordic bodyguard to lead her away. Lex's spine was stiff as he turned back to them.

"On that delightful note I have to excuse myself and attend to some host duties." Lex said. "Thank you all for coming, oh and Miss Lane please see my press agent before you leave." His smile was cold and he gave them a short nod then walked away.

Bruce helped Lois to sit at a table and flagged down a passing server, he ordered a strong drink for Lois. He sat next to her and took her hand.

"How long has she been that bad?" He asked in a low voice. The others sat across form them and looked at each other in uncomfortable silence. Clark appeared to be in great pain, Ashley looked from his anguished face to Lois' welling eyes. It took her a few minutes to remember why the name Chloe was familiar.

"She was not this bad the last time I saw her." Lois said pulling a tissue out and dabbing her eyes. She drew in a shuddering breath and looked across the table at Clark.

"Was she like that when you saw her last week?" Lois asked. Clark held his hands in fists on the tabletop his mouth twisted in a bitter smile.

"Are you asking if she was that drunk or that angry?" his tone was deeply sarcastic. He stood abruptly and stalked away from the table. Lois shook her head in irritation as he disappeared into the crowd. Ash jumped up and caught her cousin's eye.

"I'll talk to him." She said before following Clark into the mix. Lois took the drink that arrived and drank a big swig. She winked at Dick who watched her with big eyes.

"It's ok Kiddo, she's just a family member I had a falling out with." She gave the boy a wane smile. He straightened his slender shoulders and looked her in the eye.

"She seemed like she was very sad to me." Dick said shrugging slightly. Lois gasped and gave a surprised little laugh.

"Kid's really perceptive." She mumbled to Bruce. He smiled and nodded patting her hand once more. Lois downed the second half of her drink and shook off the bad feeling.

"I'm not gonna let this bring our night down!" she said forcefully. "Come on boys, lets go knock down some bottles and win some expensive kewpie dolls." With a determined smile, Lois Lane pulled Bruce to his feet and set off to have fun, damn it!

Ash found Clark behind the funhouse; he was leaning against the back wall, hands shoved deep in his pockets. He looked angry; she approached slowly and stood quietly waiting for him to speak.

"I failed her." Clark said in a soft voice. He raised his head and looked at Ash, his guilt clear on his handsome face. Ashley's heart went out to him; extending a hand, she clasped his arm, pulling his hand free for her to hold.

"Clark, how have you failed her?" she asked gently. He allowed her to hold his hand and looked at the ground.

"She knew my secret, it put her in danger's way far too often." He brushed his other hand across his eyes. "She was trying to deflect attention from me and it cost her job." He let go of Ash and crossed his arms over his chest. Here was something Ashley knew a little about, she stood straight and mimicked Clark's pose.

"You cannot blame yourself for her actions and the effect they had, Clark." He looked up at her with shock. She waved his dismay off.

"Trust me on this, I know about keeping secrets and what it can cost. If Chloe put herself in the path of danger she did so with full knowledge of what could happen." Clark's brow furrowed outrage rippling to the surface.

"How can you say that, Ashley? Protecting me cost Chloe her life long dream and brought her...to this!" he said brokenly and turned his face away, overcome by the pain once more.

Ashley lost her composure for a moment. She reached out and thwacked Clark on the shoulder, more to get his attention then in hopes of hurting him.

"You think I don't know about loss of dreams and the price paid to keep a loved one's secrets?" she demanded, her green eyes flashing. Clark remembered to whom he was talking and blushed deeply. Ash was not done.

"If she has fallen so low then she only has herself to blame. I seem to recall that she has survived greater tragedies and not given in to self-pity. Did you ever think that maybe there is more to her downfall then just you and your secret?" her anger spent she sighed deeply. She looked at him shaking her head slightly.

"You hero types always think it's all about you." she said with a small chuckle. Despite his sorrow, Clark smiled a small smile. Ash hooked her arm in his and pulled him away from the wall.

"Come on Boyscout, consider this," she said as they walked back into the crowds. "Chloe could be undercover...researching the story of her life." She said and Clark blinked a few times.

"You really think so?" he asked and Ashley laughed.

"In this social circle anything is possible." They laughed walking down the contrived fairway.

Lex stood in the shadows of a game booth and watched Ashley and Clark, a deep and bubbling jealousy searing his gut. His mind worked through a million scenarios starring his former friend and his former lover, all making his temper flare hotter.

"Time to break this little party up." Lex mumbled and raised his wrist to his face. He spoke into the concealed transmitter. "Give the go command." He said and slipped out into the bustle of people, moving quickly to fall in step behind the two friends. His eyes never left them as the festive gathering suddenly exploded in fiery chaos.

The concussive blast washed over the crowd knocking people to the ground. Lex picked himself up swiftly watching as Clark scrabbled to his feet. Clark looked at Ashley's dazed expression, worry etched on his face. She shook her head and waved him off.

"I'm fine...GO!" she shouted as another explosion rocked the site. People screamed and fire raced over the pastel tents and booths, pandemonium swept the courtyard. Sirens sounded in the distance and there were sudden gasps and fingers pointing to the center of the fire and smoke.

A shapely woman in black leather floated in the air. Her red hair writhing around her head as if alive as she raised her hands and flames shot into the Ferris wheel. Ashley felt someone grasp her right hand and pull her to her feet. She looked up into Lex's face, the reflection of the flames danced in his eyes.

She suppressed a shudder and he pulled her closer to him. His fingers grazed over the ring she wore on her right hand, his gaze dropped to look at the jewel. The chaos around them dimmed for a moment and he looked at her face once more. Before either could say a word, the cries rang out around them.

_"Superman!" _

There was a streak of red and blue that struck the fire starter. The force tumbled her down to the ground hard enough to create a deep furrow in the manicured lawn in front of LuthorCorp. Superman hovered over her for a moment waiting to see if she would get up. When she remained down, he turned in the air and focused his attention on the fire raging thru the carnival.

He took a deep breath and expelled frigid air over the burning sight. The fires went out one by one. He pivoted in the air and swooped to catch the swaying Ferris wheel, the trapped people screamed and cried out as the wheel came to a halt. The hero set about moving people from the topmost cars to the ground, righting the disaster as quickly as he could.

As he set the last woman down on her feet, there was a collective gasp and he turned to take a blast of fire right in the face. He was knocked back into the crippled ride, bending the wheel in half with his body.

The woman was shooting thru the air toward him; her eyes alight with vicious pleasure. A slim black cable snaked out and wrapped around her ankle stopping her short and causing her to slam down face first into the ground.

All eyes turned to the figure holding the other end of the cable. The Batman stood on a statue of Lionel Luthor, the grappling hook wrapped around the founder's head just under The Bat's heavy black boot. A murmuring rose up and one woman shrieked before fainting into the arms of the closest man.

"Couldn't stay out of it could you, Bruce?" Lex mumbled making Ashley look at him in suspicion. He ignored her look, but did not let go of her, holding her tight in his grasp as the action picked up again.

The redhead struggled with the cable and kicked it off her foot. She turned her evil gaze toward The Bat and a wicked smile danced over her mouth. She ascended into the air again.

"AH! Two for the price of one!" she bellowed and opened her arms. "Come, Batman! Come feel the heat of Volcana!" her glory was cut short by Superman colliding with her from behind.

He took her to the ground, once more creating another rend in the lawn. There was a scuffle and Superman was joined by the Dark Knight. In short order, they had the would-be terrorist hog-tied. Superman gave The Batman a small nod before the Gotham City Hero slipped back into the shadows and disappeared.

Ashley finally wrenched herself free of Lex's grip and looked at him. There was a malevolent snarl on his face, his graceful hands clenched in fists at his sides.

"What did you hope to achieve, Lex?" she asked in a sibilant voice. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye and arched one brow.

"Whatever do you mean, Miss Embers?" his tone was mocking and he gave her a depraved smile. "It was 'touching' to see you again, Ashley." He leaned in closer to her, his lips scant inches from hers.

"I will see you again soon." He said then stole a kiss from her. Ashley struggled in his arms pushing away from him; she slapped him across the face. Wiping her mouth on the back of her hand, she glared at him with rage and pulled the ring off her finger.

"I don't know you!" she seethed hurling the ring at his chest. "Don't you ever come near me again!" she spat and stalked away. Lex watched her go with a bemused look on his face. He rubbed the stinging side of his face and chuckled to himself.

"Me thinks the lady doth protest too much."


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Ok here it is, the final chapter. Hope you've enjoyed it. This took me over a year to write and another year to finish the last chapter. It has been a labor of love. Thanks for reading! and let me know what you think.

xxxxxxx

_Later that Night: LexCorp Tower: Penthouse_

Lex walked into the dimly lit bedroom. The immense space seemed to swallow what little light there was. He crossed the carpeted floor as his eyes adjusted to the gloom. He could make out the silhouette of her body reclining on the bed. He had almost reached the bedside when the lamp on the night table came on with a snap.

"How did it go, Lex ?" her tone was deeply sarcastic. "Was everyone frightened? Did you come out as the spotless by stander once more?" Lex sighed and moved around to her side of the bed. He reached down and yanked her to her feet.

"Dearest Chloe." He growled. "I think you need a lesson in manners." His cold eyes board into her. She felt her heart flutter for a moment and wondered for a split second if he had finally called her bluff. She could see his anger, it fairly radiated off him. He held her by the wrists pulling her closer to him, her body flush against his.

His mouth came down over hers in a hard fierce kiss, his tongue conquering all. Internally she breathed a sigh of relief, he still thought of her as his bimbo and not as a spy. However, he did appear to be angry about her performance of the evening and Chloe knew she was about to be chastised for her acting out. His hands were rough and bruising, they tore the fragile silk nightgown from her body while his teeth sank into her shoulder. A bitter and poisonous thought flitted in Chloe's brain.

"_He is thinking about Her, this is not about me...it's all about HER!_" suddenly she was mad as well, rip pissed. She fought his grasp but this only made him more forceful, he wrenched his mouth from her flesh and spun her face down on the bed. She could hear his shallow breathing and the sounds of his clothes coming off.

Chloe gripped the silk duvet in her small hands and began to sit up. Lex's hand came down between her shoulder blades pushing her back to the bed. Her yelp of outrage was muffled by the bedding, his hand slid up; winding it's way into her blond hair. His other hand was delving between her thighs, opening her sex abruptly. She hissed at the rude invasion, his fingers mapping her quickly. Then they were gone

She could feel him move behind her and he thrust his cock into her with great force. Chloe let out a cry at the sensation and he yanked her head back by her hair. He pulled out and slammed back into her in an ever-increasing pace. This was not love, not desire...not even lust. This was passion, that one emotion that could denote both love and hate...anger and joy.

Lex closed his eyes and drove into the soft female flesh over and over, letting the small slivers of pain melt away, imagining a sort of revenge on the woman who could still make him feel hurt. That she has slapped him and thrown the ring back had cut Lex deeper then he was willing to admit. The twinge in his heart made him angry, made him more savage in his taking of Chloe.

She braced herself on her hands, gasping at every downward thrust. He was hurting her now and no amount of protest seemed to be making a difference. But she had told herself when she embarked on this adventure, she would do whatever was needed to make him take her for granted.

Only then, would he let his guard down and Chloe could siphon off the jewels she needed to restore her journalistic reputation and career. So she would take the insults and the tabloid drivel. She would take being ignored and she would take the brutal sex, as long as it brought her that much closer to her goal.

Lex released her hair and dug his fingers into her hips, holding them still. His peak was nearing, he pistoned into her harder. There was a flash of white behind his eyelids and the climax took over. With a guttural growl he came into her, he slumped over her back panting for a few seconds. Then before she could catch her breath Lex was up and off to the shower.

Chloe rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling. Why had she gotten jealous of Ashley? It's not like she had any real feelings for Lex...right?

xxxxxx

_Two Nights Later: Metropolis_

Ash sat in her penthouse reading through some paperwork and trying to make sense of anything. Her mind kept wandering. Bruce and Dick had gone home to Gotham the day before, the boy promising to call her every day and make sure she was ok. Ashley had laughed lovingly and told him to be good.

The encounter with Lex had been very disconcerting. She couldn't believe his gall and the way he had treated Chloe had left her cold. She let the dark thoughts shift and she found herself chewing on her pen.  
_  
After the incident, they ended up back at her place trying to figure out what it had all been about._

The conversations between Bruce, herself and Clark had been coded and censored. Lois didn't catch the pointed looks and sideways glances as she was on the phone, chasing down leads about the strange fire woman and just what she'd been after. Dick was passed out on the sofa, the night having finally gotten the better of him.

When Lois announced that she was off to speak with some informants, Bruce insisted on going with her. His hackles were raised and he didn't trust Lex not to pull something just to get back and himself and Clark for foiling the event. He passed it off at being an overprotective boyfriend. Enduring the eye rolling from Lois, Bruce was not backing down. She finally agreed, stipulating he not 'get in her way'.

When Bruce and Lois left, Ash went out to the patio and leaned on the railing. He heart was not in turmoil any longer. Clark's gentle step behind her brought her head up.

"You alright?" he asked and looked at her with genuine concern. She stood up, turning to face him and leaned back against the railing.

"Guess I'm laying to rest some old ghosts." she said and smiled sadly. "I came to understand, truly, that the man I loved so well is dead." her voice was quiet and sorrowful. Clark's expression was sympathetic. He removed the fake glasses and tucked them in his shirt. 

_"I'm very sorry, Ash." he said and moved to stand next to her, facing the city and sharing her sadness. "The Lex we both cared for was lost a long time ago."_

_She nodded her head and sighed deeply. Turning to look at the tall man's profile and noted he was thoughtful and stoic. Reaching out impulsively she trailed a pair of fingers down his cheek._

Clark's blue green eyes turned to her, questioning. Ash let the touch linger a moment then she pulled her hand back.

"I'm sorry." she voice was low. "I should be more grieved then I am, I should be as wounded as you looked just then." she said sounding confused and a little irritated with herself. "I guess I just needed to confirm what I already knew in my heart. To get my head to accept it." she said and wrapped her arms around her stood up and turned toward her. 

_"Ash, I know that you have a long and complex history with Lex. I know there were unfinished things before you came to Smallville." his handsome face looked gentle and still a bit sad. "A love like that doesn't just stop." he said and his words seemed colored by some emotion just out of Ash's reach. Looking the dark haired man in the eye, she shook her head. _

_"It's didn't stop. It died." she said and her green eyes grew glassy. The look of pain that crossed the young man's face was deep. His move was instinctual, he drew her into his arms and hugged her. There were no words for this feeling, he understood it though._

Ashley thought she should at least be able to cry but she was strangely tearless. She should be heartbroken and morning but instead she was acutely aware of the strong arms around her. The clean windblown scent of the man holding her.

What the hell are you thinking? Her mind admonished her but Ash shook it off. She was sick of listening to her doubts and second guesses. It was clear that she needed to continue forward, looking back would only keep her mired there in the past with the ghosts and the sadness. With the dead.

Lifting her head she looked up at Clark, her eyes studying him with appraisal. He was extremely beautiful, no doubt about that. He was good, and kind and beyond compassionate. But even more importantly, he was not the kind of man who could be tied down. He needed to be free to honor his quest, his duty. He would suit her lifestyle very well

Ashley found that incredible attractive, just as she had always found Clark to be. From the moment she turned to answer him that hot day in the Talon, to this moment right now.

Lifting one slender fingered hand she drew her index finger along his full bottom lip. The short intake of breath from Clark made her shake her head.

"Don't think." she said and pressed her feet to the floor pushing herself up on her tip toes. The kiss was soft and sweet at first. The gentle brushing of lips and the held breath of panic and desire.

Then suddenly, Clark caught up. His large hand wrapped around the small of her back lifting her just a bit more, the other cupping the back of her head with surprising gentleness. Her invitation one he had secretly dreamed of for along time.

They deepened the kiss, tasting each other and marveling at the thrill in their blood. When they at last parted, panting and blinking at the other, Ashley smiled softly and nodded her head.

"I liked that." she said and Clark blushed peachy. His lashes dropped on his pretty eyes and he smirked.

"Me too." they looked at each other in a drawn out moment. Clark took in a breath as if to speak when his head snapped to the right and he looked out over the city scape as if listening for something. An old hand at the behavior of heroes, Ash slipped from his arms.

"Go, I'll be here." she said with a tender expression. Clark looked at her, uncertain for a moment.

"I'll be as quick as I can." he promised and Ashley grasped the hand he held out to her.

"Don't rush, do what you need to." she said. With one last apologetic look Clark disappeared in a blur.

  
Smiling at the memory, Ashley set down the pen and stood to stretch. Clark had been busy most of the night and unable to call her until the following day. He was shy and kinda cute as he tried to explain. Ash surprised him by being completely understanding.

"Remember who my cousin is, Clark." she said laughing brightly. They had a slightly awkward conversation and decided on having dinner and maybe talking a little.

The dinner had ended with more of those intense kisses, and even one hesitant grope on Clark's part. Ashley found it refreshing and adorable. They were moving slowly, both unsure of what they were getting into but too attracted to each other not to try it.

They were supposed to meet tonight, try this 'dating' thing out. Ashley was more then excited and frightened by the whole thing.

She wasn't afraid that Clark would use her, far from it. More daunting to the young woman was the fact that she had only 'dated' one other man in her life. The differences between that man and Clark were vast and led her mind to wander a bit more

She jumped as her cell began to jingle. Snatching up the phone and flipping it open, she paced the floor.

"Hey there." she said recognizing the number. Clark's voice came over the line.

"Ash, there is a fire at the Metro Orphanage." he said he sounded out of breath. Her heart clenched in her chest.

"The children." she gasped. She could hear his shared pained sounds. Understanding in an instant, she spoke quickly. "Go." she said. There was a moment of silence and then Clark whispered through the phone.

"I'll make it up to you." he promised and the line went silent. Dropping the phone, Ash pushed out to the patio and looked down the street toward midtown.

The night sky was painted orange with the flames. She gasped out in horror and prayed to whatever god was listening that the children were gotten out quickly.

xxxxx

Several hours later Ashley sat staring at the tv screen as the reports on the fire came in. The scene was chaos of fire trucks and rescue workers. The harried reporter spoke of their unflagging efforts to find all the children. The orphanage was part of the children's hospital, and there were hundreds of people in the warren like complex.

She clutched her hands tight before her as she watched the tragedy play out just blocks from her safe haven. The reporter went on to praise the help Superman had been providing, his assistance to the firefighters was priceless.

Finally, close to three in the morning the fire was brought under control and the damages were assessed. They had no certain count on the losses but there was a significant amount.

Ashley sat on her patio, tears falling for the loss of innocent lives. The fire had been set by arsonists. She cursed them in her heart and prayed that they were caught.

The smell of smoke had wafted to her building and pulled more empathic sorrow from the young woman. A fluttering sound drew her eyes to the left and there was a tall figure standing in the shadows, head down as if contemplating the floor.

She jumped up from the chair and moved to him quickly. When she reached him, she could see the soot and smoke that marred his suit. His eyes did not rise to meet hers.

Her heart squeezing, Ash reached out a hand to caress the side of his face. She felt the tears before she saw them.

"I couldn't save them all." the anguished whisper reached her ears and she drew in a short breath. "There were too many, they were terrified and hid in small spaces, I couldn't get to all of them." his aqua eyes raised finally and she could see the abject sorrow on his soul. "I failed them." he said and suddenly his knees buckled.

He went down hard wrapping his arms around her waist and hiding his face in her abdomen. His sobs tore at her heart and she stroked his hair. His grip was bordering on painful but she couldn't speak. The minutes drug by as he wept against her belly, his tears wetting the fabric of her nightshirt. Her face twisted in grief for him, she shook her head and cupped his cheek.

"Clark, honey, no..." she said coaxing him to look up at her. "You are one man, while super powered and gifted, still only one. You cannot save everyone. You did the best you could, you saved more then would have survived had you not been there." she said with sympathy, trying to convince the anguished young man at her feet.

She managed to get him up and into the flat. With gentle hands she guided him to the large bathroom. She helped him out of the soiled suit and into the warm spray of the shower stall. Shedding her own clothes she got in with him. Soaping up a cloth, she washed the smoke and dirt from his skin, murmuring soft words of comfort to him. Clark's sobs subsided as the warm water and her caring touch comforted him.

Turning to her small form he pulled her close, his lips seeking hers with a fervent need. They clung together amidst the steam and spray. Hands and mouths touching, claiming and soothing. Soon the desperate grasping gave way to more sensual touches. His hands finding the sensitive places on her lithe body. Sadness gave way to desire. Her gentle soothing grounding him and bringing out the most basic of needs.

When his strong hands lifted her up, pressing her back to the tiled wall, Ashley blinked the water from her eyes and looked at him. No words were needed, the nudge of her nose along his jaw all the answer he needed for the silent request.

The softness of his fingers on her sex brought a tender gasp from her kiss bruised lips. He touched her in all the right ways, brining her to a point of need. When she was panting in his arms, he shifted his stance, wrapping her legs around his hips. His blue green eyes locked on to her emerald orbs as the thickness of his length pressed into her softness.

Dual groans filled the shower stall as they joined. Ashley gave a high pitched cry as the stretch of him filling her sucked the air from her lungs. Clark was a big man, in every way. The sensation was unlike anything she had felt before and it took her a few beats to get used to the incredible feeling of fullness.

Clark's eyes scrunched closed as he felt her body accommodate him. She was so hot, so tight and so incredible soft. One large hand cupped her small bottom as the other reached up to twine in her wet hair. After a few panting moments he began to move within her.

The feeling was stunning and Ashley's head fell back and she let out a deep throated moan. His mouth claimed hers again as his hips plunged in and out of the tight little sheath. The sound of wet skin and low grunts drowning out the sound of the shower.

The fervent mood returned, Clark was hungry and needy as he set a brisk pace. Ashley could do little more the hang on to his shoulders and feel. Their passion grew as the force and speed of their coupling increased. The moans and gasps she gave made Clark's heart pound in his chest. The crest was approaching fast and neither wanted to fight it.

Kissing her deep and hard, Clark thrust with even rhythm bringing Ash to the brink. Her throbbing sex contracted around him as she tumbled into bliss. Her high breathy gasping of his name sent a flame of lust right though him. The squeeze of her inner muscles gave him the push he needed. His head fell back and the husky cry echoed off the tiles. His length pulsed and filled her with his heat.

After they stumbled from the shower, giggling and speaking softly, they fell on her bed twining together. Still exploring and touching, soon passion was stoked again. And again. And Again. Ashley learned the doubled edged knife of becoming Clark's lover. The man could literally make love to her indefinitely.

As the sky began to lighten, he finally let her rest, curling her in his arms as she fell into an exhausted sleep. His azure eyes watching her sleep as he marveled at how easily she had given herself to him, given him the comfort and healing touch he had so needed.

Spooning up behind her, he kissed her temple and whispered softly in her sleeping ear before drifting off himself.

xxxx

In a dark room across town, a figure sat staring at a flickering screen with sick jealousy and soul deep rage in the silver blue eyes. Watching the images of the new lovers with a gut full of hate.

One rasped word could be heard in the otherwise silent room.

_"Mine."_

xxxxxx

_One Week Later: Gotham City: The Batcave_

After the incident in Metropolis, Dick had been chomping at the bit to get into action. Bruce stalwartly refused to give his OK for the boy to join him on the nightly rounds. He wanted to be perfectly sure that Dick could handle himself in real life danger. He had no doubts that his protégée would measure up, but there was no benefit to going off half-cocked.

Instead of giving the green light, Bruce announced that they would be focusing almost exclusively on wirework. Dick was elated; here was something he could really get into. He had dutifully studied the workings and technical aspects of the high-tension cables Batman employed in his movement about the city. Intellectually he understood their limits and their application. Now he longed to show his mentor just what he could do with this tool.

They walked deeper into the bowels of the cave, to an area that had not been finished except for a few lights. The walls stretched fifty to sixty feet up, providing many small outcroppings and natural ledges. The sparse lighting would simulate the dim lit streets of Gotham at night. This was where Dick would practice his highflying skills.

Standing off to the side, Bruce watched in silence. Dick stepped to the middle of the floor and pointed his line gun at a ledge near the roof of the cave. The susurration of the accelerant echoed through the cavern, the hook lodged itself securely into the rock and the boy was air born.

Bruce watch as the young aerialist tumbled and flipped from rock to rock, at times running on the very walls themselves. He was once again moved by the child's talent. Dick was truly Gifted.

As if the boy had an understanding with the laws of gravity that gave him license to defy the rules that applied to everything and everyone else. His movements had a grace and fluidity that made the boy beautiful to watch.

The Bat stirred in the back of Bruce's mind, the display marveling even him.

"_The boy is ready._" the dark voice stated. "_Give him the suit._"

xxxxxxxx

_Two Days Later: Metropolis: Daily Planet_

Clark shuffled through the papers on his desk, unsure of where to start. Things had been piling up for weeks now. He needed to get a handle on his office work before someone took notice of it and linked it to his frequent and unexplained absences.

Lucky for him Lois was away on assignment, so he was spared her wise cracks and snide comments. He knew he wouldn't have been able to hide the way he smiled every time he thought of Ash. Lois had the keenest sense for things like that. He hoped to have a better hand on his smitten state by the time she returned.

He was about to execute the world's fastest filing job, when Jimmy stuck his carrot top head around the partition of Clark's cubical.

"Hey Clark, the Chief wants to see you in his office. A.S.A.P." the young intern gave him a sympathetic smile before disappearing once more. Sighing deeply, Clark stood up, smoothed his unruly hair back, adjusted his glasses and headed for the editor's office.

Perry White was pacing behind his desk with a blue tooth headset in his ear and a cigar stuck between his teeth. In his office, he ignored the smoke free work place clause, when one stepped into his domain one better expect second hand smoke, Perry didn't give shit how much it offended anyone.

He waved at Clark and motioned him to have a seat, then continued yelling at the person on the other end of the phone. Clark blinked his eyes, pretending the smog was burning them and sat in one of the uncomfortable chairs in front of the editor's desk. Parry abruptly ended the phone conversation and turned his piercing gaze on Clark.

"Kent." He barked. "I need you to go to Gotham and cover the latest on the Batfreak." Perry tossed a file across the desk at him. Clark fumbled for the papers sending them spilling onto the floor.

"W-what's up Chief?" he mumbled, gathering up the fallen papers. Perry shook his head and sat down. Clark was afraid he knew what Parry was going to say and silently prayed he was wrong.

"Well, it seems the vigilantly has gotten himself a sidekick. The last two nights he has been spotted with a young boy in cape and mask by his side." He snickered and stubbed out the stogie. Clark's heart sank.

"As you can imagine, officials are all up in arms, calling for indictments of child endangerment and such." Perry watched Clark as he sat up with a face of shock and befuddlement.

"B-but why me, Chief?" Clark stammered. Perry made an irritated face.

"Because Lane is covering the terrorist attack in Paris and you are all I have left. Besides, you don't have anything on your plate right now." Perry stood once more and turned his back to Clark.

"Get your butt to Gotham, Kent." He said dismissing the reporter. Clark stood up, once more fumbling with the file.

"Sure thing, Chief." He said making for the door. As he closed it , Perry shouted at him.

"And Damn it, don't call me Chief!"

xxxxxxx

Clark gathered up his things and left the Planet offices. He stopped off at his apartment and dumped his briefcase on the living room floor. He removed his suit and tie; in a flash, he was up the back stairs to the roof.

He stood for a moment looking over his city as the setting sun painted it a riot of orange and gold. From rooftops, it always looked so beautiful. From the air, it was breath taking. The brilliant light reflected off the Kryptonian crest on his chest.

"Bruce, why?" he pondered silently. "Why do you need him?" he felt the disapproval welling in his throat. Bruce knew how dangerous this work could be, especially in Gotham. The young alien could not understand why his friend would knowingly bring a boy into the mix. He wanted to talk to the stoic man before talking to Ash about it. He couldn't believe she wanted that for the boy.

Clark took a deep breath, three steps and launched himself into the air. He made a circuit around The Metro, checking for anything that needed his attention before he left. Finding things to be in relative order, he sighed again, knowing he was stalling. Turning toward Gotham, he sped through the clouds dreading the confrontation that waited for him.

xxxxxx

Superman landed on the south patio of Wayne Manor just as the sun slipped past the horizon. He was not surprise to see Alfred walk out to greet him. The older man smiled warmly at Clark and gave him a nod.

"Mr. Kent." The butler said. "Master Bruce did not tell me you would visiting." He raised his brows, knowing exactly why the young superhero was there. Clark smiled in return he genuinely liked Alfred. Nevertheless, he knew that the cagey old man often ran interference for Bruce.

"Alfred, I need to speak to him." Superman said and walked toward him. Alfred smiled and held his hands up in an empty shrug.

"I am sorry to say that the Master is out for the evening." He replied. Clark's face fell.

"He take the boy with him?" Clark queried. Alfred nodded and Clark cursed under his breath. He looked up the antediluvian façade of the sprawling Manor, his mind seeking center and control.

"I cannot believe you approve of this, Alfred." He said looking at the butler once more. Alfred shrugged again.

"Mr. Kent, You of all people should know that once he makes up his mind, there is nothing that can make him budge." He said and folded his hands behind his back. It was Clark's turn to nod.

"Will you tell where they went?" Clark asked with a hopeful grin. Alfred inclined his head.

"I do believe they are tracking the zealous Dr. Isley in Robinson Park." He answered. Clark gasped, his face registering his dismay.

"He took the child out to chase Poison Ivy?" Clark was more then outraged. Alfred continued to be unfazed.

"He is trying to teach the boy." Alfred replied. Clark shook his head and gave in. He sighed and extended his hand to the butler.

"Good to see again Alfred. It appears I'm going Bat hunting." Superman said shaking the older man's hand.

"Always a pleasure, Mr. Kent." Alfred smiled as the Man of Steel took off into the sky. "Wish I could be a fly on the wall for that conversation." The butler mused to himself as he walked back inside. Alfred decided he would not be telling Bruce that Clark was looking for him. That would make things far more interesting.

_One Hour Later_

Superman flew back to Metropolis with a lot on his mind. The conversation with Batman had gone about as well as could be expected. He had found The Dark Knight hiding in the shadows under an immense oak in Robinson Park. The Bat was not pleased that Superman had tracked him down to talk about Dick Grayson.

Superman expressed his worry for the boy's safety and informed Bruce that the media was on The Batman's case as well. This did not seem to worry Bruce. They had bickered back and forth for several minutes.

Clark had been so focused on the black cowl that he had not noticed Poison Ivy's tendrils sneaking up around his ankles. It seemed neither had The Bat. Ivy's seductive voice had cut through their debate as she attempted to assault them with her botanical resources, and probably would have done them both a bit of damage had it not been for the boy.

Dick had dropped from the branches over Ivy's head, landing on her shoulders knocking the eco-terrorist out cold. He had called himself Robin and made a few wise cracks about it being a good thing he was there.

Superman begrudgingly admitted that the kid was good at the job. The Batman respected Superman's concerns, but The Bat would not be swayed from his course. Clark had to accept that his friend knew what he was doing and knew when to stop.

Sighing, Clark swooped down into his city, turning his focus to his patrol before heading back.

xxxxx

_LexCorp Tower: Penthouse: Lex's Study_

Chloe walked casually through the room, her sharp eyes scanning the desk for anything of interest. Lex had been called away unexpectedly so she was exploiting his absence.

She sat in the exquisite leather chair and delicately tapped the keys on the laptop. The screen blinked to life displaying a sedate desktop with numbered files. She typed the required passwords, Lex changed them often but she could hack his system with ease.

From earlier forays into Lex's computer, Chloe knew the contents of most of the files. They mostly consisted of stocks, mergers, and acquisitions all typical big business stuff. A new addition caught her eye. It had a title rather then number, Garner. Chloe felt her blood pounding in her head.

_As in Dr. Garner? From the infamous Sommerholt Institute?_

She clicked the icon and skimmed through the document. It covered the experiments Garner had done in an effort to recover Lex's lost memories. Nothing new to Chloe, Clark had filled her in on that fiasco years ago.

There was an attached file, named Moon Project. She clicked it and waited while the computer whirled and click, the file was large.

Chloe nervously chewed on her thumbnail, a feeling of foreboding washing over her. The file finally opened, graphs, charts and pictures flashed across the screen. Chloe skimmed again and felt her stomach drop. This was big, bigger than she could have hoped. However, she had to get this information out of Lex's computer.

Her eyes grew large and she reached out her shaking hand to slip a blank CD into the burner. If she was reading this right, there was little time left before Lex put this project into play. Chloe knew this was the end of her covert operation but if she pulled this off, she would accomplish exactly what she'd set out to do.

First, she needed to see that Lex's plans were halted, squashed even. She snatched the disc out of the tray and sprinted out of the study. She had to talk to Clark.

xxxxxxxx

_Same Time: Ashley's Penthouse_

Ashley padded across the plush carpet of her bedroom, toweling her damp hair and flicking on the TV. It had been a long day, between pick up recording on the new single and signing two new artists to her label, she was smiled and sung out.

All Ash wanted now was to curl up with an old movie and a glass of merlot. She tossed the towel on a chair and hopped on her large bed. Ash clicked through the stations looking for something black and white. Maybe a visit from her new lover later that night to put a cap on a full day.

Upon finding a Bogie and Bacall film, she settled back on the pillows, allowing herself to be sucked into the noir world, letting the stress fall away.

Twenty minutes into the movie she was suddenly distracted. Ash sat up, a soft clicking sound had come from the outer rooms. Was that real or had she imagined it?

Hitting the mute button, she strained her ears listening for the sound to repeat. Ashley's heart rate rose and she slipped her feet to the floor. Her skin felt prickly, signaling she was letting the sudden fear get the better of her. The fact became very clear when the door swung open, Ashley jumped to her feet.

A tall, thin figure dressed in dark gray and masked, stepped into the room. Ashley moved away from the bed, her playful training with Bruce kicking in. Her intent had been to make for the bathroom and lock the door. Her bag was in there; the cell phone was in the bag.

However, Ash was not fast enough, the intruder caught her by one arm and clamped a hand over her face. Ashley's nose was filled with a sickly sweet odor and she felt her knees buckle, then nothing.

xxxxxxx

_Hours Later: Unknown Location_

Ashley's head was swimming, she heard muffled voices, and her vision was fading in and out. Her body would not respond to her attempts to move. Bits and pieces of the conversation going on around Ash filtered into her brain, she felt she should recognize the voices but could not place them. A pressure came down over her nose and mouth bringing the darkness once more.

Lex stood over Ashley's unconscious form and steeled himself against the emotions that threatened to surface. She looked frail and helpless strapped down to the metal table, disc shaped electrodes stuck to her temples and forehead. If he was to have what he wanted, this type of handling was necessary.

"We are ready for you, Mr. Luthor." A white coated man said handing a clipboard to his assistant and beckoning Lex to follow him. Lex grimaced and walked after the wild haired scientist.

Dr. Moon was a bit eccentric but he had achieved things no one else could. Moon's lack of interest in Lex's reasons for this bizarre project had made him even more appropriate. Dr. Moon motioned Lex to sit in a chair that look like it had been stolen from the space shuttle. He settled into the bucket seat and immediately techs surrounded Lex, attaching electrodes, strapping him in and taking his vitals.

"Now remember, Lex, once the process beings the alterations will be up to you. You will have full access and you must be careful, try to blend the new parts with the old. Anything too outlandish will be rejected by the natural patterns." Dr. Moon cautioned as he fiddled at the long control panel. Lex nodded sullenly.

"Yes, Doctor, I have not forgotten. I intend to make the changes as seamless as possible." He gave a nefarious smile as the opaque visor was slipped over his eyes. The chair rolled back until Lex was lying in a comfortable reclining position.

The computers began to chirp and beep. Dr. Moon looked down on Ashley's table; a robotic appendage swiveled out and injected a vibrant green liquid into her prone arm. He nodded as her comatose body convulsed three times before relaxing into the effects of the serum. He turned back to the controls and checked the levels, all good and on target. Moon leaned down and spoke softly into a microphone.

"OK Lex, it's a go." He said and sat down on his stool. All Moon had to do now was watch the vital signs; the rest was up to his employer.

Dr. Dudley Moon crossed his arms over his potbelly and smiled. This was one of his more brilliant inventions, and he would enjoy the truckload of cash Luthor was paying him for it. Feeling very satisfied with himself, he snapped at one of the techs to bring him some coffee.

His gaze fell on the statuesque female bodyguard Luthor never went anywhere without. She stood at attention her hands clasped behind her back, eyes glued to Lex.

What was her name, Misery...no Mercy, the scientist thought to him self. The chick gave Moon the creeps; model beautiful and stacked but she had the personality of a diehard mercenary. Glacial blue eyes turned on the doctor and he felt his blood run cold.

Smiling weakly, he tipped an imaginary hat and turned back to the controls. Mercy's lips spread in a small smirk, taking pleasure in the man's fear. She returned her attention to Lex while the computers continued to buzz.

xxxxxxx

Chloe pounded on Clark's door, she prayed he was home and would be willing to listen. For once, she feared she had played her part too well. She had gathered up her personal effects and bolted from LexCorp Tower, taking only what she had brought when she arrived, with one vital exception.

Chloe had procured herself a room in low profile hotel. She then attempted to call her cousin. When Lois picked up after two rings, Chloe babbled out her panic without first explaining the situation.

Lois had hung up on her a minute later saying only that Chloe should call back when she sobered up. Not really surprising after that scene she made at the carnival. Clark was her only hope now.

She hammered on the door one last time, panicked that Clark was simply not home. With his double life, it wasn't as if she could page him. Chloe turned around and leaned her back against the door sighing in frustration. This was so not good; she needed to talk to him. Problem was Clark could be literally ANYWHERE.

Chloe kicked the door with her heel in irritation. Suddenly, door opened, spilling Chloe to the floor in a heap. She looked up into Clark's confused face.

"Chloe?" he said questioningly.

"Despite how this looks, Clark. I am not drunk." She said laughing at her prat fall. Clark pulled her up with one large hand. Chloe bounced onto her feet and looked up into Clark's face.

_God, after all these years he still takes my breath away. Stop it Chloe, no time for this_. She shook her head and bustled him back into the apartment. Clark held her by the shoulders at arms length.

"Chloe, what's going on?" he asked with concern. "Why are you so flushed and pounding on my door in the middle of the night?" Chloe shook her head and shushed him. She reached into the pocket of her coat and held up the CD.

"This is Very important, Clark. I will explain in detail later but first you need to look at what is on this disc." She said handing it him. "I think Lex is up to something really ...wrong." Clark took the disc from her with a sick feeling in his gut. He crossed the room and picked up his briefcase from where he had dropped it earlier. He took out the notebook computer and booted it up.

"Going to give me any idea what this is about?" he asked as Chloe, returning to old patterns walked into the kitchen and helped herself to a soda. She popped the top and leaned against the doorjamb.

"Sorry, I'm parched." She said with a grin. Clark shrugged it off with a chuckle and then pointed to the computer screen. Chloe nodded. "Here is a blast from the past." She grimaced and sat down next to him on the sofa.

"Lex has been delving into the work of the late Dr. Garner, poured buckets of funds into continued research." She explained. Clark slid the disc into the drive and opened the file.

"To what end?" Clark asked sifting thru the old Garner file. "What would be the purpose of going on with such a dangerous project?" Chloe pointed to the Moon Project file and Clark clicked it open, as the specs and graphs appeared he gaped at the screen. Chloe was certain she had never seen him turn pale, but there was a first time for everything. Clark was white as a ghost.

"Chloe, this is so bad." He whispered. He grabbed his cell phone and dialed Bruce's number.

xxxxx

_Three Hours Later: Unknown Location: Cadmus Labs_

Dr. Moon smiled as the computer screen before him displayed positive readings on all levels. The procedure had gone with out a hitch, the subjects had responded exactly as the projections had shown.

When Lex had finished his journey, Moon pulled him out of the program. While techs were unhooking Lex from the chair, the tycoon had an almost angelic look on his face. The guy has to be a psycho; there is something just not right about Lex Luthor. Moon kept his feelings quiet, no need to insult his benefactor.

The techs backed away and Lex stepped down from the seat then began stretching his limbs. Moon reminded himself not to use Lex's name aloud as the billionaire had requested, who knew why. Maybe he was paranoid about listening bugs.

Lex gave the scientist a nod and they walked down the few stairs to Ashley. She was still unconscious, breathing shallowly and her complexion wan. Lex looked at Moon with concern etched in his eyes the doctor shook his head and began to unbuckle the restraints.

"Side effect of the serum. It will pass." He said softly. Lex looked over his shoulder and motioned Mercy to join them. The bodyguard slipped up next to him, Lex pointed at Ash's ankles indicating Mercy should help the doctor in unstrapping her. Mercy's strong fingers made short work of the restraints. Lex gave Moon a tight smile and the doctor cocked his head.

"See that she does not encounter any challenging elements for protracted periods of time. It will take a full 48 hours for the alteration to set." Moon explained. Lex nodded and handed Dr. Moon a file. The contents explained the wire transfer, an embarrassment of money in Moon's name. Mercy picked up Ashley's limp body and followed Lex out of the lab.

Moon watched them leave with a dirty smile on his face, thinking filthy thoughts about the beautiful woman and what Lex could want her for. A young female tech appeared at Moon's side and handed him his gearbox. She loathed Moon and he knew it, she detested the fact that Moon would grab her ass when she brought him the reports. She was smiling wide.

"Your services are no longer needed on this project, Dr. Moon" she seemed to take great pleasure in telling him this.

"Please leave." She finished, snatching the security pass off his lapel. Two guards grabbed Moon by the elbows and escorted him out.

xxxxxx

Mercy laid Ashley across the long seat in the back of Lex's limo; taking extra care with the woman her boss had gone to such lengths for. Lex got in on the opposite side moving to cradle Ash's head on his lap. The bodyguard took her place next to the driver; she clicked the intercom and spoke in her efficient voice.

"We are setting off now, Sir. ETA to the towers, 20 minutes." She said and gestured the driver to proceed.

Lex looked down at the woman in his arms, his heart was thumping against his ribs. He gently smoothed a strand of hair back from her face, letting his finger trail down her soft cheek.

Lex reached into the inner pocket of his jacket and pulled out the ring he had given Ashley. The verdant stone caught the ambient light and glittered as he slipped it on her left-hand ring finger.

Lex leaned his head back against the seat and closed his eyes. His plan was unfolding perfectly, the venture into her mind had been easier then he'd expected.

The break through that Dudley Moon had made was exactly what Lex had been hoping for, the reason he had channeled vast amounts of money into the project. Combining Garner's use of a meteor rock solution with Moon's advanced biomechanics and formatting the program for VR had produced a process straight out of science fiction.

Lex had gone through Ashley's memories and augmented them, over writing some things, things that gave her any legitimate reason to not be with him. He edited her memories to suit his plans.

The memory of finding Lex in bed with Arial had been adjusted, Ashley would remember being surprised by Lionel in their loft. She would now remember Lionel having been intent on doing her harm, which was the reason she ran and fell. The tragedy that followed could not be overwritten so he changed the smaller details; Bruce turned on Lex blaming him for the accident thus influenced Ashley to call off the wedding and leave Lex.

The next point he changed was the near shooting in Lionel's office. Instead of backing Lex, the new memory was that Bruce and Clark supported Lionel's point of view, once again turning Ashley away from Lex. He even wrote in some extra guilt for her abandoning him to Lionel's attempt at driving him insane.

The biggest fabrication, the encounter at the carnival, the 'Lex improved' version had Ashley returning to him, realizing Bruce had been working against them for years.

He had been vicious in his wiping out of her recent memories of Clark. A vile rage bubbled in him as he tried to blot out the images in his own mind as well.

Which brought them to now, when she woke up she would believe they were engaged once again. Ashley would think her cousin had betrayed her for years. It was not that far fetched that's why her mind would accept it. In changing these things, Lex had also taken away Ashley's knowledge of Clark's secret. Better she didn't know that, it would help his struggle against the alien. He instilled a fear of the person known as Superman, just for an extra fuck you to Clark

The procedure had a few possible side effects, one of them being a telepathic link between Lex and Ashley. Something he would use to his advantage. Riding in the smooth vehicle Lex touched her mind with his once more. He slid in softly, flowing with the waves of her thoughts. He planted the feelings carefully.

"Ashley, when I ask, you will awaken calm and relaxed." He projected the thought before easing back out and opening his eyes. He looked out at the nighttime city, spots of rain began to pattern the glass and Lex Luthor smiled a satisfied smile, she was meant to be his, and at last, she would be.

xxxxxx

Superman flew across Metropolis his face a shadowy expression of anger. Lex had finally fallen to where there was no return.

All the young hero knew now was he had to get to Ashley, so whatever damage Lex and his mad doctors had done could be fixed.

Clark had called Bruce first thing but there was some sort of crisis going on in Gotham. Alfred had said something about a power outage in the Narrows causing a riot. The Batman would be busy for some time.

The searched of Ash's flat had given clues to her abduction, but little else. His heart twisted in his chest, he couldn't let this happen.

Superman circled the LexCorp tower three times before He came to a halt outside. He hovered in place and tried to look thru the building.

As always he saw nothing but the lower floors, the top three floors blocked from his eyes by layers of lead in the walls. Lex had taken all precautions to keep Clark for peering into his private life.

Since Chloe had shown up at his place with the files, Clark had been straining to hear Lex's voice or that of his freaky bodyguard.

He had finally caught the woman's voice saying they were heading to the towers, but she had not said Lex's name. She had said Sir, which she never called him. Clark wondered if this was a ruse to throw him off.

There were movements in the lower floors and two figures standing in the elevator one carrying a third. Clark's pretty face went dark. The car disappeared behind the lead shielding and Clark listened.

"Take her to the bedroom Mercy, see that she is comfortable." Lex's smooth voice sounded at last.

His anger bubbling up and making him more then a little forceful Superman cracked his knuckles. Resolved to rescue his lover, Superman landed on the wide balcony and called out in a loud voice.

"LUTHOR." He had long ago ceased calling the man by his first name. Just as Lex and refused to call him anything but Alien.

Their friendship a distant memory and one they both felt best forgotten. Clark had once trusted Lex and called him brother. Lex and once believed Clark to be the only one who understood him. They had both been wrong.

Now he stood with arms crossed and an angry expression on his face. Lex emerged from the penthouse with Mercy on his heels.

The Nordic blonde glared at him over her master's shoulder but Clark ignored her. Lex clasped his hands behind his back and looked bitterly amused.

"Well, to what do I owe the honor?" Lex said icily. His blue eyes peering at the figure with malice. Superman lifted his chin and spoke with great disapproval.

"I know you have her here Luthor, now don't play any of your games." He ground his teeth and clenched his fists tight.

He had the urge to strike the smug face before him but he needed to get Ashley out of here and safe first. Maybe after that he would come back and thrash Lex.

Lex watched the inner struggle of the man before him and he had to laugh, one he didn't hide. He loathed this creature and any pain or discomfort he could give it was always a joy.

"What is this, a round of Red Rover? Where's The Bat shouldn't he be here too?" Lex snarked and stood his ground. Superman ignored his condescending comment.

"Send your bulldog back to fetch her, Luthor or I will be forced to tear your building apart." Superman offered with a deeper frown. Lex kept his face smooth and he smiled wider as if to mock the hero's frown.

"No need." He said having silently woken Ashley and asked her to join him. The small female stepped out onto the flagstones and she looked at Superman.

Her face registered complete fear and hatred. She scurried to Lex's side and clung to him.

"What is _He_ doing here?" she gasped her green eyes wide, the pure hatred in her voice was palpable.

Clark was stunned. Lex patted her hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulders while never letting his eyes leave Superman's.

"He is under the impression I am holding you against your will, My Love." Lex drawled. Ashley looked angry.

"How preposterous! Let me guess, the liars sent you on a rescue mission? Got back and tell Bruce he can go to hell and take Clark with him!" Her voice was laced with venom.

Clark almost reeled with the realization of just how much Lex had altered Ash's mind. He furrowed his brow and looked hard at the girl.

"Ashley think hard, this is not true..." He was dumbfounded. She gave him a haughty look.

"My cousin has never liked that Lex and I love each other, he must be jealous. But no one will come between us this time." She said and flashing the engagement ring.

As the hand came up, the green stone glowed bright and Clark staggered back.

"_Oh the bastard!_" Clark thought to himself. Lex had changed the emerald for a Kryptonite stone. Now Clark could not get near her while she wore it. He needed to buy some time before she got any closer.

"Luthor, you think this will stop us?" Superman said buffing his weakness and hoping Bruce would have an idea of how to get around this. Lex chuckled and shrugged, one brow arching.

"I really don't give a fuck what you believe, Alien. But know this, if you try to force my fiancée to do anything against her will...I will do what I must to protect her." He said and the three turned on their heels and went back inside.

Clark took to the air and headed for Gotham.

_Bruce was really not going to like this._

xxxxx

Lex sat in the darkness of his study and flipped through the files on his computer. Someone had been snooping. He had a very good idea who.

Drinking from the tumbler of amber liquid again he leaned back in his chair and thought over the events of the last two days.

At first everything seemed to be falling into place. Ashley responded to the treatment well, rejecting the Alien on the roof and making him step back as she brandished her ring.

But later, after the big blue coward had flown off, Ash had gotten a little disoriented, she kept looking at him with confusion in her eyes, as if she were trying to remember.

When they had gone to bed, things unraveled a bit more. She had tried to brush off his advances, to roll over and go to sleep.

Lex would have none of it. The act had been more forced then he would have liked. He wanted her crying in passion, not fear.

In the morning she refused to get out of bed. She lay there staring at the wall, not answering him. Angry and frustrated, he left her alone.

The day slipped by with not a peep from the Alien or the Bat. Lex knew it was only a matter of time before they showed up. He needed to have a better hold on her before that happened.

He had delved into her mind again as she slept fitfully. He stoked the implanted memories and suppressed the real ones. Ashley would not be taken from him, not by anyone.

The security monitors on the wall began to blink. Two cameras went black.

"Here we go." Lex mumbled and sat up in the chair, clicking a few keys, he called up the video from the cameras he had placed in Ashley's flat. He folded his hands and waited.

It wasn't long before the double doors slammed open and two towering figures stomped into the room. Lex smiled, he held up the glass and saluted the pair.

"Good evening." he said and tossed the contents back before standing behind the desk. The Batman prowled forward, hands clenched in fists at his sides.

"Where is she, Luthor?" he growled as the billionaire stood calmly watching them. Superman stood at the door, arms crossed over his chest, staring daggers at Lex.

"If you are inquiring after my fiancee, Ashley, she is resting." he said as if bored. "It's a little late for a visit, and I doubt she will want to see you two anyway." he said sarcastically and he threw a smirk at Clark.

"However, I am glad you stopped by." picked up a remote from the desk and pointed it at the wall monitor. "There is something I think you need to see, Bruce." he said a vicious smile on his face. He pressed the button and the screen flickered to life.

In full color, the images of Ashley and Clark in the throws of passion slashed across the wall. Clark drew in a gasping breath and he stepped forward.

"You scumbag!" the young man snarled. Bruce's dark eyes took in the sight for a moment before turning away and glaring at Lex.

"What's your point, Luthor?" he growled. "Proving without a doubt that you are a twisted son of a bitch with an unhealthy fixation on my cousin?" Lex smirked and clapped his hands.

"Oh, bravo! Very well done, Bruce." he mocked and shook his head. "Pretending solidarity in the midst of confrontation. Well played, but that's not my point." he said and gave Clark a nasty face. Lex clasped his hands behind his back and looked at Bruce.

"No, my point is, and I am surprised that I have to point this out, that you have done great mental damage to Ashley." he smiled sweetly and waited. Bruce's mouth curled in a sneer as he shook his head.

"What the fuck are you trying to say?" he asked and advanced on the slender man. Lex's expression spoke of having to suffer fools.

"Bruce, have you ever stopped to consider the only two men you cousin has taken to her bed bare some striking resemblances to yourself?" Bruce's eyes widened beneath his cowl and Clark let out an enraged sound.

"You Sick Bastard!" he said and finally moved into the room. "How dare you!" Lex chuckled and shook a hand at the tall man.

"Think about it. Her first." he said his eyes glittering at Clark dangerously. "_Me_. Wealthy, powerful, prince of my city. The Metro's answer to Bruce Wayne." he said the venom dripping off his words.

"Then there is..._him_." he said as if the words tasted bad. "Costumed, do gooding hero. Fighting the good fight and saving the innocent." he clapped his hands again.

"Both baring the two sides of your own duel nature." he said his sliver gaze returning to Bruce. He could almost see the wheels turning in the detective's head. "Oh, I see that I have struck a nerve." he said sounding gleeful.

"My poor befuddled little Ashley is endeavoring to attain something she has been taught is forbidden. Her desire to fuck you." he said the words like an arrow aimed at Bruce. "But the question I have now is, Bruce, do you want to fuck her?" his teeth showing in a vile grin.

Bruce moved like thought, his body vaulting the desk and grasping Lex by the throat.

"You sick twisted fuck! I will shove that disgusting accusation up your ass!" he snapped. Clark moved around the desk, warring with his morals and his own desire for vengeance.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIM?" the shrill scream startled all three men. Turning to look, their eyes fell on the figure of Ash standing in the doorway. Her small farm shaking as she held up a gun.

The sound of their entrance into the penthouse had awoken her. She had found the guards, including Mercy, unconscious on the floor. She had grabbed one of their guns, fearing the worst.  
Now she stood with her hands shaking, pointing the weapon at Bruce's back.

"Let him go! NOW!" she said and flicked her eyes to Clark as he turned toward her. "Stay where you are, Alien!" she snapped. Clark ignored the gun and moved toward her. When he was just a few feet from her trembling form, he stumbled to his knees.

On her hand the ring glowed a sick green rendering the Krytponian weak and helpless. Bruce thought fast, he knew his armor couldn't stop the bullet and Clark couldn't stop it with the meteor on her hand. He dropped Lex and turned to face her.

"Ashley, sweetheart, put the gun down."he said, his voice shifting from the graveled tone of the Bat to the smoother voice of Bruce. She shook her head, a sharp pain stabbing her behind the eyes.

"NO!" she shook with confusion and pain. "Why are you doing this?" she asked. All three men wondered just who she was talking to. Bruce reached up and pulled the cowl from his head. He looked at her barefaced and pleaded with his dark eyes.

"Ash, it's me. Bruce. You know I would never do anything to harm you." his voice was measured and calm. Lex pushed him aside.

"Stop lying to her." he said and reached out toward her with one hand. "Come here, Baby, Give me the gun." he said. Ashley's green eyes peered at him and she shook her head again.

Something wasn't right. Something was scrabbling at her mind, trying to get free. She looked from Lex's serious face, to Bruce's pleading one. Then she looked down at Clark who shuddered in pain at her feet.

"No...you are confusing me..." she said and brought her free hand up to rub her temple.

"That's their plan, Ashley. They want to take you away from me." Lex said,his seductive voice pulling at her as he tried to sneak back into her mind. He was shocked when she closed him out and turned the gun on him.

"Why?" she asked and Lex stilled. "Why do they want to do this?" she asked. Her head was screaming in pain as she fought to find her way through what was real and what was fake. Suddenly she caught the images moving on the wall out of the corner of her eye. She looked at the video and her heart slammed her ribs.

Her head throbbed and the dam gave way. The true memories flooded back in making her scream and clutch her head. Turing to face Lex she held the gun more steady and aimed right at his chest.

"WHY?" she screamed. and her mouth trembled as the tears fell unchecked. "You can't have me, because you are not the man I loved anymore. So you steal what you can't have freely?" she was outraged and still struggling with her scattered mind. Bruce tried to move around Lex, he wanted to get the gun from her before she lost her control.

"Ashley, let me take care of this." he said holding up his hand, palm out. She shook her head.

"No, this is my mess, Bruce." she said her teeth gritting as she glared at Lex. Suddenly her face smoothed out and she slowly lowered the gun. Dropping it to the floor and pulled the ring off her finger and hurled it across the room, just missing Lex's head.

"You told me once that you never wanted to be like your father, Lex." she said. Clark got slowly to his feet to stand next to her. He didn't touch her, not sure what she was going to do. "_You failed_." she said her voice cold and hard. "In fact, you have surpassed him. You have become the most blackhearted man on the planet." she hissed and stepped closer to Clark.

"I don't love you, and I never will." she said her voice only shaking a little. "You killed the man I loved. For that I will never forgive you."

Lex felt the air rush from his lungs as she spoke the words he never thought she would say.

"Ash, please..."he said holding his hands out to her. Bruce turned and punched him hard in the face.

"Like I told your fucking father. STAY AWAY FROM MY FAMILY." Bruce said and turned back to Ashley. With a hiccuping sound she turned against Clark who folded her into his arms.  
He guided her out of the room with Bruce close behind.

Lex scrambled to his feet, blood dripping from his broken nose.

"NO!" he screamed, "YOU BRING HER BACK! YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT ALIEN! YOU CAN'T HAVE HER! SHE"S MINE!" he was a mass of rage and hate.

The three figures ignored him and kept walking.


End file.
